The Return of the King
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Thrown into a lake in hopes of her drowning, one Uzumaki Naruko finds herself alive from the help of an She is then taught the ways of magic from the lake spirit and gains the Sword of Promised Victory. Can a new King of Knights rise up?
1. A knight is Born!

**The Return of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**This is a pet project I plan to do in my spare time so tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews and favorites I'll continue it.**

**0**

A four year old blonde girl with sharp violet-blue eyes, tan skin and whisker marks tripled on each cheek was lying down in an ally way being beaten by a mob.

This girl was Uzumaki Naruko of konoha.

She didn't know why they all hated her but; she always tried to smile no matter the abuse she received.

The only people who nice to her was an old man in red and white robes with a funny hat and the people at the ramen stand that let her eat there.

This was one of the worse beatings she was getting it was her fourth birthday day where she should be happy but, no the people never let her be happy.

She secretly hated them for all the things they did to her, she did nothing to them why can't they leave her alone, she screamed in her mind.

She suddenly felt surrounded by water.

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper she sank into the lake the mob of her attackers had thrown her in too.

'Why, why, WHY! I've done nothing to them and yet I'm going to die.' She thought as she sank even deeper into the lake

Bubbles escaped her mouth and her eyes glazed over as she was losing consciousness. This was Uzumaki Naruko in what may be her last moments in her short four year old life.

Suddenly her eyes opened and they held pure determination as she tried to swim but she was in such pain she could barely move.

'I won't die, not like this! Hokage. I need to be Hokage like jiji and be a ninja.' She thought as she fought the pain but it was too much for her as she made it up somewhat but her body gave out from her.

The last of the bubbles escaped her mouth as she fell asleep. A wisp in the water surrounded her and made an air bubble around her. A woman floated over to her. This woman looked at her as if examining her.

"Such a strong spirit in one so young, for her to loss her life so early would be nothing more than tragic. Hmm, she reminds me much of Arturia, strong willed, noble in heart, and carrying a beast of power from birth. Oh my, she is a child of the whirling tides. I thought they were all gone. Interesting, maybe it is time for a new hero of legend to rise?" She giggled it sound that of an angel to those who could hear it.

"Yes, it is time for the sword to reappear in this war torn world. And why not the child of prophesy to wield it as I'm sure there could be no better. Yes, Arturia your legacy will continue as this child will be a king. A king like you and yet not like you, the child who will save this world and bring peace. It seems I will be busy, hmm, probably the most fun I will have in centuries. I the Lady of the Lake will give you guidance young Uzumaki as your family was the only ones other than Arturia to hold my blessing and so shall you, my future king of knights among the Shinobi." She whispered as she brought her to the surface where the sun was just rising and a new day came as a legend was in the making.

0

'Am… am I dead? No… I'm breathing and I feel warm.' Naruko decided to look around. She appeared to be in a small hut with a blanket on her.

She tried to move but felt constrained and she saw bandages on her wounds, this led to a flash back of what the villagers had done to her, how much she hated them, and then she laid back down.

As she closed her eyes she heard a humming sound, she turned to the window and saw a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and a long blue dress (1).

She seemed to be reading a book of some kind, and then suddenly she was struck with the idea that this woman would hurt her…but she helped her…but people have been nice before and then they try to hurt her. So she had to be careful to what this woman's game was.

The woman then walked to the door and Naruko tensed.

The woman spoke and her voice just sound so heavenly; it was like nothing she had heard.

"Well, it seems that you've awaken young Uzumaki, for that I am glad. I have looked at your wounds and they seem to have healed nicely. Would you mind telling me why you were in the lake little one?" she woman asked

Naruko just narrowed her violet-blue eyes "Who are you?" she asked with clear tension and suspicion in her voice.

The woman just seemed to smile at her "I'm am known as Nimue, the lady of the lake young Uzumaki … a spiritual guardian if you would."

"Why do keep referring to my name and how do you even know it. Unless your part of konoha? And a spirit why would I believe that?" Naruko spoke in the same tone as before.

"My you truly are smart for your age and you don't know of your own people, that's a shame as I was the one who gave them my blessing with water itself. I was truly sad when I thought that all of them were killed and then I find probably the last one thrown in my lake what a twist of fate." She said with a whimsical smile.

Naruko's mind was in rapid succession, she had a clan, was the last of it, some spirit of her clan saved her, she could only ask one thing to make sure she wasn't going insane. "Prove you are who you say you are."

The woman then turned in to what seemed to be a humanoid being made of water and she changed shape with her form. Naruko watched in amazement, no ninja could that right? It seemed like it was magic.

"So you can change in to water probably some Kekkei Genkai or something." She said as her voice lost a bit of resolve.

"No ninja tricks here little one, I've live for many centuries and I wish to help you, as the last of your clan I wish to make you strong."

Naruko shifted back to full alert "Why help me, I'm the 'demon brat', the plague of konoha, why me?"

She smiled again and in a flash of light a sword and scabbard appeared.

The handle of the sword covered in gold and had a cross guard with a blue hilt, the scabbard was colored gold with blue Crisscrossing it, Naruko could feel the power radiating off of them in waves and she hypnotically looked at them.

"This is the sword and scabbard that belonged to the only one other than your clan to hold my blessing; she was a king and a knight. Her named was Arturia Pendragon and one of the greatest warriors to exist and I would like to tell you her story."

Naruko nodded as she was wondering how a girl became a king and the story of that sword.

0

After the story Naruko fell asleep, she tried to stay up to listen to more but; her four year old body wouldn't let her.

Nimue decided to take a peek in the young blondes mind to talk to her beast of burden. As she entered her mind it seemed to be sewer-themed and she felt disgusted that the mind of a child looked like this. She waved her hand and the sewer was gone as a large forest took its place with a large lake in the middle.

She continued to walk until she reached a cave with a cage in front of it with the kanji for seal on a piece of paper in the middle of the cage.

A demonic red eye with a slit pupil looked at the change in scenery and the individual in front of him.

His eyes went wide as he saw the being before him.

Nimue smile at the beasts realization of who she was "Greetings Kurama, I am to assume that this Uzumaki is your vessel, no?" she asked with some amusement in her voice

The beast snarled at the spirit for using his true name. **"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing a spirit of your power in MY vessels mind Lady of the Lake?" **Kyuubi wasn't stupid he knew the power she held and even that damn sword of hers. It was that very sword she had lent to the Rikudou Sennin which just as in its name led him to victory against the Juubi and if a spirit can make a weapon of that magnitude than you don't want to mess with her.

"Oh, I just wished to meet you again since your separation from your kin. I in fact saved your vessel from drowning, I'm sure you remember don't you. 'She got silence as her answer and continued.' You see your vessel is very special and I have chosen her to wield the sword with its scabbard and teach her the lost art of this land. You will in fact be cooperative and help her." She finished with a pleasant smile.

Kyuubi heard this and growled **"I have already given her the gifts of being MY vessel, her healing, her large stamina, her larger chakra reserves, and heighten senses. That is all I'm giving her spirit!" **he knew he had no chose if she chose to do something but he could bluff if needed.

"We both know that is the standard gifts a Jinchuuriki gets I'm just asking to upgrade it a bit, her illusions will be horrible, just shake off any of them and when she finds out about you the both of you can work some deal to where see gets your power and you get something besides getting out of her? Maybe a nice collar so you can get out of this cage?"

Kyuubi was shaking with rage at how she was so nonchalant about this _child_ using HIS power! Sadly he could not disagree with her. Anyone else he would just scuff at them off or eat them. **'Damnable spirit and her stupid sword of holy power.' "Fine spirit, she will have those but, if I see my chance I will get out of here! Now LEAVE so I can go back to sleep."** He was happily dreaming of Madara soup before he was woken up.

"Very well Kurama good bye." Nimue said as she walked out of Naruko's mind. As she looked at the girl she could see the smile on her face, probable from changing her mind-scape from that dreary sewer to a warmer and kinder setting. 'Be prepared young Uzumaki as you will learn the ways of magic to become as strong as Arturia was if not stronger.'

0 the next morning 0

If someone had asked Uzumaki Naruko if you believe in magic, she would have called you an idiot.

Now after seeing this spirit perform it she was in amazement, forget ninja, if she learned this she would so unique no one could mess with her. After listening to crests, circuits, prana, od, mana, and the rest of the basics, Nimue set a crest to her newly made circuits with the knowledge of reinforcement, prana burst and invisible air in it on her right arm so she would know how to use those skills.

When asked why only those she got a giggle and a 'that's all you will need with your ninja training'.

So now she was learning how to control them. It has been a week since the two meet and no one from konoha came to find her. It just supplied her thoughts that no one cared, not even her jiji.

Unknown to her the spirit casted a spell that would keep the Shinobi away from the area, just to let them sweat a bit, after all it is their own fault Nimue thought.

Currently Naruko was swinging a heavy wooden sword; Nimue said it was to build up strength so she could use the sword she showed her.

She was learning the style of Arturia and from what the elemental said it would take awhile to master.

Naruko also had questions about her clan, she was told that they were known for their red hair, seal mastery, Kenjutsu, and suiton knowledge, thus how they gained her blessing.

Naruko made sure she would learn those things to honor her fallen clan; she just really couldn't believe she was related to one of the founding clans of konoha, she really was royalty.

0 2 months later 0

Nimue said it was finally time for her to return to konoha, much to Naruko protested who wanted to stay, she found Nimue to be the mother-figure she never had, the elemental simple said she could come back anytime and no one could follow her due to the field of magic around the area now.

Excalibur and Avalon were inside Naruko now and would be summoned on her command; also she gained some magical armor to go with it. The armor was a long white skirt with a corset top with a silver chest plate, gauntlets and boots along with armor plating on her thighs and her hair would be held up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon(2).

With what she needed Naruko left the safety of the barrier and walked around until she was spotted by a returning squad of Anbu.

The leader of the squad seemed to have a dog mask with silver gravity defying hair. From the sound of his voice he sounded happy she was alive and brought her back to the Hokage's office, she remained quite while her jiji was hugging her and was asking what happened.

She told them how she was beaten and tied up and tossed into a lake and how she drowned and when she woke up a nice lady was taking care of her until she was fully recovered.

The Hokage asked who she was but Naruko just said she didn't want to tell because all the mean people in the village would hurt her too for helping her although she highly doubted it they could hurt her but it was fun to see her jiji's face that Naruko thought so little of her village.

After that she was given fully Anbu protection around the clock and she would wait and see if konoha really did deserve the protection of Excalibur.

0 6 years later 0

Naruko was running on the roof tops towards the Hokage tower.

She was wearing a blue and black corset top with white laces going up both sides and two gold color ribbons crossing over her chest with the Uzumaki red spiral in the middle of it.

She had long white sleeves that came down from her biceps and black fingerless gloves along with black biker shorts with a blue cloth that hung from the back of her waist that fell to the back of her knees tied with a white cloth and wore the standard blue Shinobi sandals. She wore two black kunai holders on each thigh and a weapons pouch on the back of her waist (3).

She held her hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon and two long bangs framing her face.

It had been six long year since the day she gained her new sword and worked diligently with it. On her sixth birthday she was held up in the Hokage tower so she wouldn't be hurt again and stumbled upon the forbidden scroll and read it and found the one jutsu that would change her life.

The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, with learning this, reading and studying had become a breeze, learning new jutsu no problem, needed some shopping done use one with **Henge no Jutsu** and your perfect. Best of all learning seals was never better.

After 3 full years of learning seals she was doing great with them, like a fish to water.

Her learning to use a sword led her to a weapons shop she heard about and become one of the shops best customers and through that she had met the smith Kaito's daughter Higirashi Tenten and the two become friends fast due to their love for steel.

Now, one would question how a child had so much money to spend on weapons, you see after constant visits to Nimue, Naruko wrote down all of Arturia's stories and republished them and portrayed her as her true gender.

Naturally the only ones who knew she wrote them were Tenten, her father and the Hokage since he helped publish them under her penname of Sui-hime (Water princess), the books were a hit to most of the female population for the plot, romance, and the girl power to it.

To the males, they enjoyed it for the blood, long standing battles and the whole knight theme to it. So her money problems were solved for life and Arturia had gotten her name to live once again.

The academy was a bore to her as she knew most of the material beforehand thanks to Tenten's notes from the year before, along with her teaching Naruko the basic academy taijutsu stances. It had seemed that many of the teachers tried to sabotage her but thanks to her friend their trying ended in failure for them.

The only teacher she liked was one Umino Iruka as he was strict but fair, naturally this led to Naruko asking him if he wanted some ramen, and so once a week ramen night had been born. To Iruka, Naruko was his favorite student; she was brilliant, kind, and strong.

She was his number one student with Uchiha Sasuke as the second place holder. She had a bit of a cold appearance to those who were not her friends but, to those who knew her she was kind and playful.

Naruko's magic training had finally born fruit as she mastered reinforcement and invisible air, prana burst was in need of some work but it was getting there.

Her sword style was up to snuff to the elementals standards and said she was at least in ninja standard mid-Chunin in Kenjutsu.

Now that she was ten, the elemental told her of her burden and she was so angry as to why the people hated her for protecting them the biju. She had talked to beast and found out some VERY interesting things about her clan.

She was going to the Hokage to confirm this and would state from her knowledge in seals that she figured out what she held and Naruko was going to rip him a new one. After passing the glaring secretary and not caring what the Hokage was doing she entered his office.

"Hello Naruko-chan, what can I do for you?" said the Hokage as he did his paper work.

"How long have you known I was a jinchuuriki Hokage-sama?" Naruko said in a natural tone

The Sandaime looked at her in surprise "How did you find out? Did someone tell you? Who was it?" he asked in rapid-fire in a voice that promised pain to who broke his law

"I found out due to my seal knowledge with the fact I'm called the 'demon brat' by my fellow kind and lovely villagers." Her tone dripped sarcasm at the end

"I did hope you wouldn't know till you graduated."

"Well that worked out, can you tell me why I wasn't told?" anger was very clear in her voice

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood and-"he was cut off by laughter for the blonde

"Y-you wanted me to be n-normal? The moment I was born and got this power I was never going to be normal or did all those attempts on my life and me drowning sound normal for a child?" she said in a fit of giggles

The old Kage looked down in shame at how he failed the child in front of him and her next question really startled him. "I want what is the Uzumaki clan's jiji as they are mine, I spoke to the fox and he told me I wasn't his first jinchuuriki and I'm sure Mito-oba-sama and my KAA-SAN had a journal or two for working with Kyuubi's chakra."

Sarutobi knew he was in for it now as she knew about her clan and she knew about Mito-sama, the girl was royalty and she wanted her clan rights and he could do nothing about it when the council would have to be told, and thus more paper work.

"Yes, I believe Mito-sama left instructions for your mother within a flat connected to the Senju compound, you will have access to the clans jutsu library and you do know your clans relations to them right. 'He got a nod' This will be brought to the council since the Uzumaki clan was an honorary clan due to their sacrifice. Do you have any questions?"

'Please say no, at this rate I'll die doing all paper work that's to come with this.'

"Why me? Besides being an Uzumaki as the Kyuubi put it, why could it not have been someone else?" she asked in a tone devoid of any emotion.

"I'm not sure it was either because of you being an Uzumaki you were the only one available at the time, the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero, I'm sorry." He lied

"Fine but, I hate him you know. He did this to me, I respected him so much, he left me alone with these cruel people he believed in, what a fool. The greatest Shinobi of his generation and he was so blind to think that the people wouldn't respond negatively. Hope he rots." She said with venom, the Sandaime flinched at those words and wish to cry at how the girl despised her own father now.

"I going now jiji and I hope the retard civilians will learn some respect once they learn what clan I belong too." She said as she walks out the door with the key to her new home.

0

Naturally the first thing Naruko did when she entered her new home was to make a few dozen clones to clean up and set some new security seal with other ones such as cleaning seals so she didn't have to clean this huge place again.

Afterwards she went to her only friend Tenten, she wasn't going to lie to her as she was there from the start for her, they shared most of their biggest secrets with each other, the only ones she hadn't told her was Nimue and her sword.

She was invited in by Kaito with a smile, he seemed to one of the few that truly cared for her and then she ran up to Tenten's room.

"Yo Ten-chan you in?" as she knocked her door.

"Yea, come in, I'm just filling my scrolls up with weapons so watch your step." She said

After Tenten finished she sat next to Naruko on her bed and asked "So, what's up?"

"I have a real big secret to tell you, ok. I'm mean, this is life changing secret. Promise me you'll listen till the end?" she got a nod

"I am what is known as a jinchuuriki, a host to a biju, that's why everyone hates me. I hold the Kyuubi." She said with sadness

Tenten just blinked and let it registered the only think about was how the villagers couldn't tell the difference.

"So you're a scroll and the kyuubi's a kunai…right? So what your still my best friend Naru-chan!" that was what she got from the gist of it and Naruko crashed into her and cried in her shoulder, saying thank you over and over for knowing the difference and still being her friend. Naruko stayed over that night so she could sleep in comfort with her best friend.

0

After the news of Naruko's status hit the council the civilians were in a panic the 'demon brat' was related to one of their most prestigious clans and was now living in said clans' compound.

Naruko gained some respect from the civilians but she could tell they still hated her to a degree but, she didn't care. She had a home now and was learning new jutsu's left and right thanks to the Kage Bunshin, especially from the Nidaime's collection since her love for suiton jutsu's.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**(Water Clone Technique) for an extra clone technique, **Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Style: Gunshot), **Mizurappa **(Violent Water Wave) both good for long range attacks,** Suijinheki **(Water Encampment Wall) for defense, and** Suiben **(Water Whip) for binding an enemy.

She really needed to learn her affinity to see if she had water chakra so she could gain the level of mastery of her idol of suiton. Maybe Nimue had some rune glyphs to enhance her affinity if she had it.

The high level chakra control exercises from Tsunade's area in the library was a great help to her and now she at least had mid-Jonin chakra control thanks to her Kage Bunshin, and she learn some low level medical jutsu as well.

She had a talk with Kyuubi and had given him a bit more freedom in her body to learn how to hone his chakra and learning from Mito's journals. She also found out that if you show him some respect and inflate his ego he was a bit more cooperative.

0 2 years later 0

It was already time for her graduation from the academy and she learned many things from the past 2 years. Finding her affinity or affinities was one of the best. Her primary affinity was wind, while she had a secondary to water and lightening.

This made her very happy since now Nimue had placed glyphs on her right arm to enhance her control for water and along with her chakra training for it she was going to surpass the Nidaime in a few years. She had to find some fuuton jutsu since the Senju library didn't have any so she sought out the only fuuton user that the Hokage knew, his son Sarutobi Asuma.

The bearded smoker was kinda happy there was another fuuton user in konoha since he could teach his jutsu to someone now.

She was going to wait a bit for the chakra training so she had gotten some low level jutsu for trading some foreign tobacco and some new chakra conducting metal from tetsu no kuni (iron country) for **Daitoppa **(Great Breakthrough), **Renkuudan **(Drilling Air Projectile), and** Reppushou **(Gale Wind Palm).

She couldn't find anyone who knew any Raiton jutsu's and the only one she found in the Senju compound was **Raiton: Jibashiri **(Earth Flash) which the Nidaime used with collaboration with his suiton to shock his opponents.

After the academy during her last year there Naruko would find Tenten and hang out and spar with her and her team.

The two green spandex wearing duo screaming about youth scared her and when they did their sunset of youth genjutsu, she yell for Kyuubi to do something about it but said he didn't know what the hell it was and couldn't do anything about it.

Then she met the fourth member of the team, a stoic Hyuga by the name of Neji.

He's philosophy in fate made conversing with him difficult but they reach a cross road and spoke through logic and philosophical ways even though it was taxing at time for her.

She thought it would be good to learn another combat style so she had asked the teams sensei Maito Gai for a lesson when she was around and he went off about her flames of youth and then his mini-copy, Rock Lee did as well and said that she will need some weights but she told them she wore weight seals on her body and adjust it regularly and was currently at 100 pounds on which surprised them and they continued to shout and she begged Tenten and Neji for help but they just gave her a small prayer and watch as the duo dashed with Naruko away with them.

0 Shinobi academy 0

"Alright Naruko I need you to make three bunshin's and your all set." Said Iruka

She nodded and made 3 perfect bunshin's thanks to all the chakra control excurses she did it was easy.

"Nice job Naruko, you just became rookie of the year and top kunoichi, you earned it. Here's your headband wear it with pride." He said with a smile

Naruko bowed and tied it to her waist then left. She left the building with a big smile at the crowd and rubbed it there faces as she passed them by and also so in the 'I'm holyer then thou' Uchiha Sasuke's face.

Ah that scowl is so wonderful to see.

She continued back to her compound when she felt someone approach her, she turned to see mizuki. One of the teachers she didn't trust especially with that fake smile of his.

"Can I help you Mizuki-sensei?" she asked with frost in her voice

"Yes you can Naruko-ch- "That's Uzumaki-san to you" Y-yes Uzumaki-san" he said as his smile faltered a bit.

"You see you did so well that we are considering making you Chunin and all you have to do is learn one jutsu from forbidden scroll in the Hokage tower and meet me in the forest with it, ok?"

'Is he really that stupid, like I would believe him but, what does he want with the scroll besides the obvious?' "Sure sensei I'll see you later." As she shunshin'd away.

As she went to the Hokage tower she informed the Sandaime and he lent her the scroll and said to look through it as a present to which she smiled and nodded. So she looked through it and read up on the **Bunshin Daibakuha **(clone explosion) as she thought they would be good for her arsenal with her enormous chakra reserves.

"Naruko what are you doing with the forbidden scroll!" Iruka arrived shouting

"Mizuki asked me too. Isn't that right mizuki?" she asked as she turned around

"Yes, now give me the Scroll Uzumaki and you'll become Chunin."

"Naruko don't it's a trick!"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei this fools game just sprung on him hasn't it traitor?"

"How!"

"You honestly take me for a fool, the only reason I have the scroll is because Hokage-sama agreed to it to flush you out rat."

Mizuki turned red but smirked "Uzumaki do you know why everyone hates you?"

"If it's about me being the jailer of the Kyuubi no kitsune then your 2 years too late, do you have any other village secrets to tell?"

"DAMN YOU, DIE YOU DEMON!" mizuki shouted in anger as he threw a Fuma Shuriken

Iruka tried to jump in the way but stopped to see a flash of bright light and the fuma shuriken was gone as the light died down. Iruka looked to see a sword with a golden handle and a sheath in blue and gold.

Naruko pulled the sword out of the sheath and then it turn into a small ball of light and flew into her and the sword turned invisible. "This sword will slay you traitor as it is the sword that promises victory. Now be gone!"

She reinforced her legs and used chakra to step right in front of mizuki in a second which shock both men in the area. She struck upwards and cut off mizuki in half. After her adrenaline died out she became a bit shaky at her first kill but stood tall and dismissed her sword.

The Hokage and his Anbu arrived at the scene and saw what happened. The Sandaime had a female Anbu in a cat mask escort her home and helped her to bed, the Anbu was kind and the two talked about her first kill to help settle her down.

0 Day of team assignments 0

"Congratulations to all graduates and now we will start with the team placements. Team 1-"

And so Naruko waited calmly for her team hoping for some of the more reliable members of her class.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jonin will Hatake Kakashi."

"Fuck." Came from Naruko which surprised everyone since she never cursed, they guessed she didn't get the team she wanted.

"Ha take that Ino-pig!"

"Hn"

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, your jonin will be Yūhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation"

"Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Acamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. You team leader will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Great I'm with food boy and lazy ass."

0 3 hours later 0

During the lunch break Naruko sent a clone to get some info on her future sensei. She had gotten his bingo book profile and she had a clone talk to Gai-sensei since according to him the two were 'eternal rivals', and thus got a detailed list of his personality and quirks.

"Where is our sensei!" the pick monkey hybrid screeched

"Hn" guess who

Naruko just hummed a light tone to herself as she read.

"Uzumaki-san what you reading?" asked the monk-Sakura, Naruko made it apparent that unless you're her friend you can only call her by her last name, something only Shikamaru, Choji and surprisingly Shino were able to become.

"A piece of paper." She got a sweat drop

"No I mean, what is it about?" They were a team now so she could at least try to be civil after all it was known that the blonde hate the last Uchiha so she wasn't a threat to her from getting 'her' Sasuke-kun.

Naruko didn't answer but threw a kunai at the door. This shocked both of the occupants in the room. The person at the door caught it lazily and said "That wasn't very nice." The 3 looked to see a man with gravity defining hair in a standard Jonin outfit with his headband over his left eye.

"So is keeping your students waiting for 3 hours copy cat or is reading your porn taking too much of your time?" said man went a bit wide-eye at that but quickly covered it up.

"Well now that I have met you all, I have only one to say…I hate you all." That shocked the emo cheerleader duo while Naruko smirked and said "same here."

Kakashi raised his eye brow, "Meet me on the roof in five." And shunshin'd away with Naruko following in the same fashion.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived they found Naruko sitting on a stone bench that was on the roof reading her folder of papers as she waited for them, in front of her was also Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha book.

Once Sasuke and Sakura had sat down next to Naruko, Kakashi snapped his book close and look at them.

"Ok you three, I think we should try and get to know each other better, so how about you each tell me your name, what you like, what you dislike, your dreams for the future and your hobbies".

"How about you go first Sensei so we know what we have to say." said Sakura, which caused Naruko to roll her eyes slightly as it was obvious what they had to do.

"Ok then, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future ...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies".

This of course caused Sasuke to frown and Sakura to look disappointed as it didn't really tell them anything about him other than his name, Naruko on the other hand smirked as she expected Kakashi be secretive and cryptic as he didn't like people knowing too much about him.

"Ok then how about you pinkie why don't you tell us about yourself next." said Kakashi, which caused Sakura to scowl, when Kakashi called her pinkie.

"My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are 'Looks at Sasuke and giggles', my Hobbies are gossiping and shopping and 'Looks again at Sasuke and giggles', my dislikes are Ino-pig, my dreams of the future 'Looks at Sasuke yet again and starts to blush and giggle madly again'."

After hearing this Kakashi just shook his head while Naruko resisted the urge to slap her, while Sasuke just scoffed and looked away from Sakura.

"Ok then broody over there." spoke Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke only scowled slightly at Kakashi's nickname and then spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my Clan, and kill a certain man."

'Mental hospital much.' thought Naruko.

'Sigh!...hopefully by being surround by others, this mentality may stop, or i'll have to change it myself before it gets out of hand.' thought Kakashi as he knew he had a lot of work with Sasuke ahead, that is if they pass the test.

'Sasuke-kun is so ccccccooooooooolllllllll.' though Sakura as she started dreamily and the brooding Uchiha.

"Now then our resident blonde you're up." Said Kakashi

Naruko raised an elegant eyebrow at the name "Well my name is Uzumaki Naruko, my likes are reading, training, and my friends, and ramen night with Iruka-sensei. 'This got some looks but she didn't care' my dislikes would be useless fangirls, 'she looks at Sakura' spoiled brat with no manners, 'she looked at Sasuke' and perverts 'she looked at Kakashi'. My hobbies are my own business and for my dreams, it's to become Hokage and to have a family."

Sasuke and Sakura growled at her while Kakashi thought 'She grew up interesting. Well she definitely has sensei's smarts from her records, hope I can get to know her better.'

"Well now that we know each other a bit better I think it's time I tell you about the test…" spoke Kakashi before Sakura suddenly spoke up in confusion.

"Test…What test? ...we already had our test Sensei."

At this Kakashi just eyed smiled, "…You didn't think that becoming a full Genin was just passing a written exam and some small test did you?" This of course caused Sakura to blush slightly as she actually did.

"Now as I was saying there will be a test tomorrow morning and I expect you all to be there at 7 Training Ground and I want you all there at seven a.m. sharp and don't eat breakfast as you just throw it up during the test", spoke Kakashi, after which he saluted the three Genin and then disappeared again in a whirl of leaves again.

Once Kakashi left, Naruko left in the same manner again, saying she see them in the morning, once Naruko left Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun would you like to go out for some dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"No." replied simply and the left the roof to go home and train, with Sakura following after him asking him to wait up and trying to convince him to have dinner with her.

**0**

**(1)- look at "The Beguiling of Merlin" by Edward Burne-Jones. To see what Nimue looks like.**

**(2)- look at my profile page to see the picture.**

**(3)- look at my profile page for the picture.**

**0**

**And there is my first installment for a second series. Please R&R and no flames as well.**


	2. Where the scarecrow, cat, & kiri-nin at?

**The Return of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**0 Training ground 7 at 10 A.M. 0**

Naruko came to see her two 'teammates' sitting there looking hungry and angry.

"Uzumaki-san why are you LATE!" Sakura really needed to vent some anger, be damned if it's the girl that kicks her ass in spars.

"I got lost on the road of life," she said as Kakashi appeared, "Right Hatake-san?"

'She used my own line damn think fast Kakashi.' "Riiiight! And a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

The other two just sweat dropped.

Kakashi ignored them as he reached into his pouch, pulling out a clock which he set on the training post in the middle. Reaching back into his pouch he pulled out two bells, which he attached to his pants and then pulled out two bento boxes. "Now then, I am sure you're all wondering about your test." Kakashi paused for a moment as he gave them an eye smile. "The test is simple; you have to get these two bells from me. Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial training."

This statement was accompanied by three different reactions. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, determined to get a bell. Sakura paled a bit, her confidence wavering. Naruko however, frowned in thought as she felt something off with that statement.

"But sensei, there are only two bells!" Sakura shouted.

"Thank you miss obvious." Naruko said

Kakashi shrugged. "Then I guess that means at least one of you will fail. Oh. And who ever doesn't get a bell will also be tied to one of these posts and will be forced to watch as the others eat their meals in front of you."

Two stomachs gurgled at that announcement, both Sakura and Sasuke now realizing why he told them not to eat. Naruko looked at the other two with a smile.

"Naruko." Kakashi said with a frown beneath his mask. "I thought I told you not to eat." The other two Genin looked at her and glared.

Naruko just smirked "Unlike the fangirl, I don't diet. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and no one tells me not to eat, that's ridicules to follow advice like that."

'Ok guess she is Kushina-san's daughter alright.' As it was a very Kushina like answer.

"Now then, you can use kunai and shuriken, remember to come at me with the intention to kill or you won't get a bell."

"But sensei, what if you get hurt!" Sakura asked in shock.

Naruko giggled at her stupidity. Meanwhile Kakashi chuckled. "Trust me; I think I'm good enough to avoid getting hurt." He looked at the three of them. "Now then, get ready, set, and go!"

The 3 Genin shot off, disappearing into the grove of trees. 'Well at least they know how to hide.' Kakashi thought to himself, only to sweat drop as a shadow came over him.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little weird." Kakashi said as he looked at the Genin.

"It would be pointless to hide from a Jonin, especially one of your caliber copy cat-san, you know reading your file was very useful and talking to your 'eternal rival' let me learn a lot about you. How did you like your line used before you could use it?" asked a grinning Naruko

'So that was what she was reading on the rooftop. Damn, wonder if she knows the answer to the test now. But she is right since I know where the others are.' "Well you're certainly smarter than your teammates guess your title as a genius holds true, so now what are you going to do?"

Naruko frowned at the genius title "There is no such thing as genius or prodigy to me, I'm just a person who learns faster than others and works harder than other to get where I am."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as it was an answer his sensei would give and he was glad to see that this title wasn't going to her head. "Well that's a very mature outlook on that but, I'll say it again what are you going to do now." As he tensed a bit just in case.

"Can I have a bell?" she asked with her hands out child-like with her head tilted and her face looking adorable with big doe eyes.

That caught him off guard "Um no, sorry."

"Oh well." She said pouting as she puffed into smoke

'**Kage Bunshin**? When did learn that and she knows the secret to it.' He thought as he went to look for his first victim, Sakura.

0 with Naruko 0

'So how should I do this, the bell thing was a bit off since there are no two cell teams with a Jonin sensei. From his file it says he's very teamwork oriented but, his test does the opposite…unless… could it be that easy and we're too stubborn to see it.' She then heard a scream that could only come from one person. 'So Sakura was first, naturally Uchiha will attack him head-on thinking he could beat a Jonin, well might as well see if I can talk sense to the mentally challenged idiot.'

Naruko shushin'd just as Kakashi left Sasuke buried up to his neck. "Well I wonder if you can bite your brother to death like that?" she grinned at the growl she got. "If you say please I'll help you."

"I'm an Uchiha I don't need help!" he said while wiggling in the ground and he sighed and swallowed his pride (AN: surprisingly he doesn't choke on it XD.) "Please get me out Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki-sama." She was loving this!

Sasuke turned red "Please get me out Uzumaki-sa-sa-sama" he gritted it out as if it was poison

"Was that so hard?" she asked as she made a clone and **kawarimi **him with it. He was about to run off when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Say thanks at least you brat." She really hated this kid; he gets anything he wants and shows no gratitude. He tried to shrug it off but she just squeezed harder and he fell to his knees from the pain.

"Th-thanks, now let me go!" he demanded and she threw him to the ground disgusted with him. He got up ready to attack her but, she was gone and he stormed off to get a bell.

0 with Kakashi 0

'Where is she? She had about 10 clones running around to distract me I guess, but she still hasn't made a move yet' just as he finished this thought he just dodged a ball of compressed water.

"Well there you are I was wondering if you left but your clones kept good company."

"Sorry I was saving Uchiha and making him say thank you. Honestly he could learn some manners." She huffed

Kakashi shrugged "Well what are you going to do, right? So let's see what you can do." As he charged at her.

Naruko used reinforcement on her body and dodged his first strike and got into the Goken stance and whipped out a strong kick to Kakashi's head which he dodged and caught it but she used invisible air on her foot and it cut his hand a bit. Kakashi felt it and jumped back wondering what did that as he felt no chakra.

"First blood goes to me."Naruko said. He was pondering it as Naruko made two Kage bunshin's and they did **suiton: Mizurappa **to which Kakashi dodged the two jets of pressurized water and as he did he did a quick replacement to dodge a **suiton: Suiben **so he didn't get bound from the water whip.

They continued in a fierce taijutsu battle were she made three more Kage bunshin's who charged in with the some of the taijutsu stances she read from the Shodaime and Nidaime's scrolls. Since he was so occupied with the clones he didn't notice that the bells were cut with invisible air.

Naruko saw them and jump back in a crouch at them and discreetly picked them up and shushin'd away and had the clones use **Bunshin Daibakuha** which Kakashi quickly performed another replacement. A ringing sound filled the air.

'Hmm, I'd say she was at least mid-Chunin in taijutsu but, I guess that's what happens when you hang around Gai for a year. She seems really well versed in suiton and where the HELL did she get Bushin Daibakuha?' Kakashi thought as he didn't notice that the strings on the bells were cut.

As they got to the wooden posts Kakashi had tied Sakura to the post and much to Naruko's enjoyment slapped her awake, sadly it wasn't really a hard hit.

"Huh, ow, that hurt. Wait why am I tied to the post?" asked Sakura

"Are you serious? You did nothing and know it so why ask?" said Naruko

Sakura just glared at her even if she was right. Kakashi coughed to get their attention.

"Well it seems that none of you got a bell so-"he was going to continue when he heard a jingle. He looked to see Naruko holding both of them in her hand.

"Do I pass?" she asked with a smirk. Sakura was shocked, Sasuke was seething, and Kakashi looked to his waist and face palmed remembering their fight. She must have used that weird wind technique to cut them, which was why he didn't notice it.

"Well who do you choose to pass with you Naruko?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"None." This shocked them even more but she then crushed the bells."No bells, no conflict, and so now we're your students."

"Or I could just fail you all, but I guess I'll just get some more bells. Naruko, Sasuke eat lunch and don't feed any to Sakura or I will fail you all, be back soon." And he shushin'd away.

The two ate and Sakura's stomach growled. She tried to put a smile and looked at her crush "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I'm fine." As her stomach growled louder. Then Naruko stuck her food in front of her fed her some.

"Come on we need you in top form if we want to deal with him." They both looked at her questioningly.

"This test is about teamwork but I knew Uchiha wouldn't work with me and through that neither would you Haruno so I didn't try. So eat up so we can work together." Sakura nodded and was about to eat when Kakashi showed up with a menacing look on his face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!" yelled Kakashi.

"I put my team before the rules. Since their lives are more important than the rules." She smirked

"Oh really and do you two agree with that!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads quickly.

"Well it seems you pass." As Kakashi said it in a pleased tone.

"Bu-but sensei you said."

"You passed because Naruko was willing to break the rules to help you. It's as she said this test was indeed about teamwork and from her reasoning I can see it to be sound as you Sasuke felt you are superior to both Naruko and Sakura but you needed to remember you aren't and you Sakura were too absorbed with Sasuke to do anything to even look for help or even try to defend yourself. Naruko I hope in the future you have some more confidence in your teammates."

Kakashi then turned and look at the Memorial Stone, "You see this stone next to us…this stone is the Memorial Stone, it lists all of the Shinobi's of this village that were killed in action and my team-mates are on this stone along with my Sensei as they all died in combat. I come to this place every day and every time I come here this place it makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past...and I've made a lot. This is why I'm telling you to help and support one another and your other comrades as you will need them when the time comes and to avoid the mistakes that I have made in the past. Remember those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse them trash."

He turned to them "As of today we are squad 7 meet you guys tomorrow at the Hokage tower for our missions, see ya." And he puffed away

Naruko cut Sakura down as she thanked her for helping her pass and walked home with a brilliant smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Nimue about it.

0 2 weeks later 0

'I am going to kill the next lazy ass civilian who can't clean their own yard! Weeding! How does this help us become ninja! I need a snack.' Naruko thought as she walked to the dango stand and henge'd into an old lady to avoid being over charged as she normally did. After she bought them she puffed back to normal enjoying the stand owners scowl. She walked to sit down and ate her snack and maybe then go see Tenten and her team and train due to the lack of teaching from her 'sensei'. Seriously she had an A-class Shinobi as a sensei and he does nothing but read porn and show up late, thus the reason she only called him Hatake-san much to his dislike of it.

"Wow gaki, the owner didn't seem to like your little trick." Said a female voice

Naruko turned around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt. The thing she saw was the headband on her head.

"Yea, I usually get ripped off every where due to my status kunoichi-san and I get what I need at a fair price and the look of satisfaction from their reaction." Naruko said with a shrug and grin

The kunoichi gave a hearty laugh at naruko's answer "The names Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jonin gaki. No kunoichi-san kay?" she got a nod and Anko seemed to circle around her like she was prey "So you're her huh? You know I just can't see how these people can't see you're just an itty bitty Genin, I mean you got no big ears or tails or sharp teeth." She stopped in front of Naruko and put her right elbow in her left hand and her right hand to her chin and looked the Genin up and down with looked like a child-like glee. "You know I think you got some potential, gaki. How about we spar a bit at my training ground? I want to see our next big up and coming kunoichi in action and I may throw in a tip or two if you impress me. What do you say?" she asked with a smirk

Naruko shrugged anything to at least get some Jonin level tutelage since her 'sensei' has yet to do that. 'I mean what's the worst that could happen?'

0 four hours later 0

She will never say or think that line ever again. Naruko thought as she collapsed in her bed.

She now knew how scary training ground 44 was along with its resident kunoichi. She will never play tag there again… with explosive tags. Much to her fright Anko had taken a liking to her and now she could only pray that Anko would find a new 'toy' as she had called her to play with.

"Oh Kami-sama, why do I attract the crazies!" and so she passed out.

0 Another 2 weeks later 0

Anko had taken the decency to kidnap Naruko after her 'missions' with her team. Every time Naruko escaped somehow or way Anko would tie her up so they could play as she had put it. Naruko would have to admit that she was warming up to the blood thirsty kunoichi in her own crazy way. She noticed how the villagers showed her distain and she wondered why. Anko spoke the unsaid question and said she was the apprentice to the snake Sannin. Naruko now felt a bit of kinship to Anko now since they both were village pariah to the villagers and wondered if the reason Anko wanted to hang out with her was for that reason.

She had to pay another visit to Sarutobi Asuma for some experienced knowledge when performing wind chakra manipulation and the feel to how to manipulate it as she found out from Nimue when she was learning water manipulation. Of course he didn't say a word until she had gotten him some more foreign tobacco since he loved it. The first exercise was to cut a leaf in half and the visual image she needed to think of was two sharp edges rubbing against each other in order to create a sharp razor blade. He said that until she master that he wouldn't tell her the other exercise and some more free smokes. After being chased out by Ino from training ground 10 much to naruko's amusement of her trying to act tough she went to training in Anko's playground to train with her affinity with some help from her clones.

From her partnership with the fox she had begun from the age of 10, she trained to get accustom with his chakra with Nimue as the over seer during this. Reading Mito's dairies, she had reached going into the initial state of kyuubi's chakra since he said that was a freebee. She had to really meditate to gain control over the youkai and finally from a whole year she gain control of the first tail cloak state. She was mediating with Nimue to try and failing to gain control of the second tail.

Even with kyuubi's cooperation during this the blood-thirsty intent coming from it was horrifying to control. She was able to hold the second tail for 7 minutes before going berserk. Thankfully if it wasn't Nimue she would have continued going berserk. Still she kept trying it because it seemed the Kyuubi respect for her went up an inch higher as he put it for her will to work on his youkai. He would drop a few insult to motivate Naruko, she assumed to push herself and some 'let me out and I can help' or 'stupid monkey, I can show you how to do it' but, she wouldn't give into temptation from him. Most other times he was a lazy fur ball who just slept. So after 2 years she was able to use one full tail and the second tail for a little bit. She sighed to herself as she woke up from going berserk again after 10 minutes, she had a lot more work to do.

0 EPIC D-rank Mission 0

"This is Duckbutt, I'm in position. I really hate you Uzumaki."

"Fangirl, I'm ready and same here."

"This is Goldie; I see the target and they are very accurate."

"This is scarecrow, she is right. Move in and capture the target!"

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura all jumped out from there hiding spots as they ran towards the target. Said target screeched and hissed as it ran, only to be intercepted by Sakura. It made a mad turn the other way; however Naruko began launching kunai with wire to make a fence at it and turned it around. Directing it towards Sasuke who used ninja wire to trap it.

Naruko leaned down and picked up the now struggling cat and pet it.

"This is duckbutt, we've caught the target." Sasuke said into his head set.

"Confirm pink ribbon on right ear." Came Kakashi's reply.

"Goldie here, pink ribbon on right ear confirmed." Naruko said

Naruko handed the cat to Sakura and watched in a fit of giggles how the cat mulled her face.

0 Hokage Tower 0

After entering the hokage's office with the psycho cat fiend that was purring contently in naruko's arms with a scar faced sakura and an anti-social Sasuke, Kakashi spoke up.

"Mission to capture pet cat Tora complete." Kakashi said. He grinned a bit beneath his mask as he got to watch his own team suffer from the same horror he went through as a genin.

"Oh thank you so much!" Madame Shinji, a rather… large woman in expensive clothing said. She grabbed the cat before it could flee. "My dear Tora-chan how I missed you so! I was so worried about you! I don't know what I would do without you!"

'Wow it's no wonder that cat runs away so much.' Naruko thought as she watched the woman squeeze her cat to death.

'Hn' Thought Sasuke

'Serves that cat right, do it harder!'Sakura thought.

'CHA! Stupid cat! Next time I'll kill ya!' Inner Sakura shouted

"Excellent job team 7." Sarutobi said as the woman and her cat left. "How about another mission? I have babysitting the elders grandson… walking the Inuzuka dogs… or we could-"

"No TORA!" came a scream from outside, signifying that the cat ran away… again.

Sarutobi blinked before continuing. "Of course there is always catching-"

"NO, please Hokage-sama, anything but that hell spawn!" pleaded Sakura

"I agree with the fangirl, we've the needed amount of 28 D-ranks for a C-rank one. It's up to Hatake-san thought." Said Naruko though she was hoping her sensei was merciful to get them one.

Sasuke gave a nod to this to wanting a better mission.

Kakashi just sighed and sent a small glare to Naruko show her lack of respect to him in front of the Hokage.

Sarutobi heard this but just puffed on his pipe for a moment before looking at Kakashi. "Do you believe they are ready Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi looked over at his students in thought. 'Well I'm pretty sure that Sasuke and Naruko can handle themselves outside of the village. Sasuke is cool and composed; and Naruko is the same and has shown considerable maturity for her age and is ready for one. Sakura might be a bit of a problem, but then again, a C rank mission has little chance of ninja confrontation.' "What kind of mission is it?" asked Kakashi.

"An escort and protection detail. You are to protect the client heading back of to Nami No Kuni." Sarutobi replied.

Kakashi thought about it a little more before nodding. "Very well, I think we can accomplish a mission like this."

"Really?" Asked Naruko, getting a little excited

Sarutobi chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm. "You can send in the client now."

Naruko and the others turned to the door. Almost as soon as it slid open the stench of alcohol slammed into the blond who nearly gagged and hold her nose. She looked at the man who had walked in. said man was a forty something year old man with a graying hair and beard, rectangular spectacles on his eyes and a pot belly. He was wearing wooden sandals, beige shorts, and a straw hat.

"What the hell! It's just a bunch of snot nosed gaki's!" The man exclaimed in annoyance, taking the bottle he had in his hand and chugging down several gulps.

'Again, why do I get the weird or crazy ones.' Naruko thought to herself.

"I mean look at 'em! The one with the black hair in the shape of a ducks ass looks more Emo then a ninja. And that pink haired girl looks like his little groupie. A cyclops, scarecrow. And some goldilocks girlie!" The man said after lowering the bottle. "You expect me to believe these are ninja! I believe it when I see it!" The man brought the bottle to his lips again. However, before the bottle even got to his mouth, a blade of wind came at him, slicing the bottle off right below the man's hand. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered, spraying the man's feet with Alcohol. "GAH!"

"Naruko you're not supposed to attack the client." Kakashi scolded in a bored tone. Though inwardly he was studying the blonde. 'That was that weird wind technique again. I really need to find out about it.'

"Attacking him? But that was merely the wind; I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruko said with a shrug and an innocent smile.

Sarutobi brought a hand up to pull his hat down over his head. 'It seems even Naruko has a certain level of pride when her skills are questioned.'

Meanwhile, Iruka just shook his head.

"U-u-uh… right…" Tazuna stuttered a bit as he looked at the clean cut of his bottle. He threw the piece he was holding away and looked at the group. "Anyways, my name is Tazuna, and I am a master bridge builder. You will escort me back home to Nami No Kuni, where I am building my next bridge. I expect all of you to protect me; even it costs you your lives."

'Well it's our job but, what he means with that statement?' Naruko questioned.

"Right then." Kakashi said as he tried to get things back in order. "Why don't we all meet at the east gate in an hour?"

Naruko frowned. "Why don't we start fresh tomorrow?" she asked

Everyone turned to look at her. "Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked, curious to see what his blonde student came up with.

"We would be forced to camp out without even being out of sight from the main gate at this time of day, the client is drunk out of his head and a sober client is easier to deal with then a drunk one."

"Good point." Kakashi said at the reasonable suggestion. "So then, we'll meet tomorrow at 7:00 am at the main gate."

Naruko nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Well I think I'm going to prepare for tomorrow. See ya!" Naruko tossed a wave and shushin'd away.

0 next morning at 10:00 0

Naruko walked as she was writing for the next installment for Arthurian Adventures series towards the main gate. She saw the double S duo with what seemed to be a sober version of their client.

"Where the hell is your Jonin-sensei and teammate!" Tazuna spoke in a disgruntled voice as he paced back and forth. "I thought ninja were supposed to be on time!"

"Uzumaki-san why are you always late? And where's your gear?" sakura asked

"I seal all my traveling gear since I'm good with Fuinjutsu and sorry I was walking around to get an idea for the next part of my book." She accidently slipped out

"WHAT! You write your own books, what do you write?" asked an egger sakura to try and get some insight of my mind so we can get along somehow.

Naruko cringed at her question but, since they were on a team she thought she could let them know. "I've been the author for Arthurian Adventure since I was younger."

Three sets of eyes went wide at this. Since the series was a big hit all around the elemental nations.

"Wow, you wrote those, that's like my favorite series. Oh I can't wait to tell Ino and some of old classmate since they love them too."

"Wait Haruno! Please don't, the reason I use a pen name is to not have to face my fans 'and that the civilians don't burn my books.' So shush and I'll give you an autograph signed one of the next volume, ok?"

Sakura nodded to that happy to get an autograph copy from her favorite series. Naruko then looked at Sasuke and he nodded since he knew the pain of a fan club. Then she glared at tazuna who gulped and nodded.

"Well I don't see what you're afraid of Naruko. I'm sure people would love to know you're so talented at story telling. I may read them when we get back." Said an arriving Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched, forcing everyone within a fifty foot radius were forced to grab their ears in pain.

"Sorry but, I don't do smut, I go for true romance in my novels, not lust. So what's the excuse this time Hatake-san?" asked Naruko as she prepped her scrolls. "Did a black cat cross your path, forcing you to take the long way around?"

"Nope!" Kakashi eye smiled. "There was actually a missing nin disguised as a waitress in my favorite tea shop trying to kill me."

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled

"Anyway, let's get going," Kakashi said

The others soon followed him, however Kakashi stopped when they got several feet from the gate when he noticed they were missing one.

"Naruko?" Kakashi asked as Naruko had turned around and was looking at the gate. "Something wrong?"

Naruko shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. It just feels strange…this is the first time left the village for a mission and I feel safer then when I go exploring alone …" she said in a quiet voice as she looked around and wanted to visit Nimue again to but decided against it.

Kakashi gave a sad look remembering finding her in the wood after searching for 2 months. He didn't let that happen ever again calling in most of his favors in Anbu he trusted to watch her when he couldn't.

After a few hours of walking Naruko saw a puddle 'that's weird it hasn't rained in a week?' then Kyuubi said it was a genjutsu and so she bent down to look like she was fixing her sandal and place two fingers on the ground and sent a large pulse of chakra in the ground and it two waves came back.

This was a technique she read as well from the Nidaime's scrolls as it was a sensor technique that you needed to send your chakra through the water in the ground and trees, and for the each number of people in the area small waves of chakra come back. To use it one need to have good control over water chakra like she had trained to do.

She stood up she continued walking and gave Kakashi a look and he nodded. He walked to the back as she advanced to the front. She tensed up ready to summon her noble phantasm when needed. As they past the puddle she heard a scream and turned around with Excalibur invisible in hand.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruko saw Kakashi with a pair of shuriken-linked chains, which were being held by two figures. The two ninja, who were obviously ninja by the headbands on their heads, yanked the cables resulting in Kakashi getting torn to shreds, sending body parts and blood flying everywhere.

She immediately threw a shuriken from her sleeve and said "Uchiha!" he turn and saw where the ninja star was going and threw a kunai at it and the chain the enemy had was stuck to the tree. They both detached the chain and charged. The one on the left to her and the one on the right to the client and Sakura.

She sent Sasuke a look and he dashed to the other two while she focused on the one coming at her. She reinforced her body and swung her wind sword at him. He threw his claw for a strike and the two weapons clanged and he looked surprised.

She performed some more fierce strikes which her enemy tried to dodge but since he couldn't see what weapon she had it was pointless. She managed to get inside his guard with a boost of chakra along with the reinforcement to her feet and cut the claw hand off.

There was loud howl of pain and Naruko went in for the kill while he was distracted and stabbed him in the heart and continued to push till her sword was lodged in a tree.

As her adrenaline cooled along with the corpse next to her she turn and saw Kakashi appeared and knock out the other and dismissed her sword but, not before cutting the guys head off.

She had a bingo book and recognized who those two were, they were known as the Oni brother and they had a decent Chunin level bounty and she could always use more money.

She sealed the head and set an ignition tag on the body to burn it.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura said in relief as she lowered her kunai.

"Of course," Kakashi said, pointing over to where he had 'died'. Naruko and the other Genin saw the remains of a log.

'Like an A-rank Shinobi could lose to 2 low level C-ranks even if ambushed.' she thought but she wondered what the blood and guts were and saw it was some kind of genjutsu to make it look like he had been violently killed. 'But what for?'

"Excellent job in defeating the enemy Sasuke and Naruko…" Kakashi said, turning his head towards Naruko.

She saw the looks she was getting from the sickly looking client and fangirl, and the wide eye Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What?"

"That… was a nice job Naruko. Since you got the head I'm assuming you wanted the bounty?" Kakashi asked as he got out of his stupor. And he got a happy nod and he sweat dropped.

"Hatake-san can I interrogate him? Anko-nee-chan's been giving me some tip and told me some of her more…colorful methods." Naruko asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

She wasn't afraid to use her cuteness as a weapon; it worked on jiji all the time.

When Kakashi heard Anko's name he cringed a bit. 'SWEET Kami-sama! Those two together? I hope Anko didn't turn her into a mini-version of her. It was bad enough with Gai jr. running around but, two Anko's?' he shivered at the very notion. He had nothing against Anko but, her personality and blood-thirsty tendencies were questionable… a lot. He nodded to her in hopes of seeing how much damage he may have to repair of his sensei's daughter.

"Thank you!" she walked over to the now tied to a tree missing nin and bitch slapped him HARD with reinforcement for giggles, till he was awake.

"OWW, damn that hurt! How did you know we were coming?"

"Well… your genjutsu sucked and did you really think attack Konoha's copy cat was a genius move?" sarcasm dripped in her voice and she looked at Kakashi for his reason

"It wasn't that hard, if you know what to look for." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Since it hasn't rained in week, there was no way that a puddle could have lasted very long on a clear day, much less seven."

"Wait a minute!" Tazuna said, looking a bit disgruntled as he glared at Kakashi. "If you knew these ninja were going to attack us, then why did you leave it to the kids?" he asked, feeling a bit irked.

"I could have taken them out before any trouble started. But then I wouldn't have learned anything," Kakashi said as he turned a mild glare onto the man. "I wanted to know who their target was, and what they were after."

"W-What do you mean?" Tazuna asked with a stutter.

"I mean I wanted to know if they after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder," Kakashi said as his eyes narrowed. "When you made your request to Konoha, you asked for standard protection, from bandits and highway men and the like. You never mentioned that ninja were after you. If we had known this, it would have been designated a B-rank mission or higher."

Tazuna looked down in guilt under Kakashi's withering gaze. "Our mission was to simply get you to your destination and guard you while you built your bridge. If we had known we would have been fending off attacks from ninja, we would have staffed a different squad and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. Even if you had your reasons for doing it, lying about a mission is unacceptable. As it is, this task falls beyond the boundaries of the mission we were given."

"Well we can always ask our new friend here." She turned to the tied up Chunin with a sweet smile. She took out a kunai and cut off his pinkie and he screamed. The others looked at her and gasped and Kakashi was going to have talk to Anko after this mission now.

"You fucking BITC-" he was cut off by another Rein-bitch slap

"No talking till I ask a question. If you don't want Hatake-san to kill you I suggest you tell us what you know. If not I cut each of your fingers off slowly." She said with an innocent smile.

And the idiot spilled his guts out, with Momochi Zabuza, Gato, and killing the bridge builder. After he finished, Naruko plunged her kunai in his heart. Getting another gasp from her audience and Kakashi face palmed, yeeeeaaah, Anko was going to need a talking to after this.

"Bu-but you said?" as he gurgled his last few breaths

"I said Hatake-san wouldn't, I never said anything about me and you did forget ninja are lairs too." She then cut off his head and sealed it up and the body in a different one. Konoha only needed one body for an autopsy for a kiri-nin so it was another good pay day for her with the Oni bro's set bonus too.

"Uzumaki-san you just murdered him, why!" sakura was screeching in pure fright.

Naruko scowled at the girl.

"Thank you Haruno for telling me my job description. If you can't handle this then go home. What did you expect when you got out of the academy? Sunshine and rainbows?" she asked with deadpanned look. Kakashi nodded but would have to talk to the blonde to lower her brutality level while Sasuke nodded as he was prepared to kill to get stronger but kept his freak out in a bit better than Sakura.

"We should go back," Sakura said, the idea of fighting enemy ninja frightening her and killing. "This is too much for us; we're not ready for missions like this."

Naruko looked over at Sakura with a frown. "You can go if you want, but I'm staying."

Everyone looked over at Naruko in surprise. "It doesn't matter if he lied about the mission; the fact is we've already accepted it. As Konoha ninja we can't go back on our word, not only would that be disgracing ourselves and Konoha, but it could also cause people to lose faith in our village if we run when danger comes at us."

"Hn. You think you could protect him yourself?" Sasuke snorted. "You need someone like me watching your back no matter how good you are Uzumaki." 'I won't let this opportunity slip by; I will prove my strength here.'

"So that mean you're in Uchiha?" asked a grinning Naruko. This was one of the few times she might get along with him.

Sasuke just looked at the blonde with a smirk. "Hn."

Kakashi looked between the two Genin and sighed. 'Why was it that they only seemed to get along when it looked like a strong battle might happen?' "I guess that means we're continuing." 'Still the next enemy we run into won't be low level Chunin. It will be a Jonin like me.'

0 Somewhere completely different 0

In the middle of a large forested area, there was a large fortified structure being held between two trees. Inside that structure two individuals were having an important meeting.

In a room, a tall man with bandages covering half his face lounged in a large thrown like chair. To his left was one of his subordinates, awaiting his instruction. In front of him was a rather short fat man in a business suit, with frazzled gray hair and sunglasses on his face, despite how dark it was inside.

"What!" The short suited man shouted. "You're telling me you failed! I paid a lot of money to hire your group! I thought you were supposed to be some hot shot former ninja assassins! If this is all you're capable of-"

"Quit your whining…" the tall man growled as he hefted a large zanbatou style sword up with one hand, even though it was nearly as tall as he was. Bringing it around he pointed it at the now pale businessman, "Next time I'll be going to finish them myself. And this sword, Kubikiri Houcho (Head Cleaver), will be the last thing they see."

"A-are you sure about that?" asked the now nervous man. "It seems that the target has a high level ninja guarding him, and now that the Oni brothers have failed, they'll be on guard for another attack. It will take some extreme skill to…"

"Just who do you think I am?" The man growled, not lowering his sword as he glared at the small fat man. "I am Momoichi Zabuza, the Kirigakure No Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)."

**0**

**Well here you go. Now don't fret TMON will be up later in the week it's just my mind has been circulating over this one for a bit so yeah. Please read and review peace out! Oh and no flames too!**


	3. Where one stands with a Sword!

**The Return of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**0 3 days later 0**

When Team 7 got to the coast it was to find a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna had led them to a man who had been willing to offer them passage across, and now the six of them were inside a motorboat to cross the waters and head into Nami No Kuni. Currently the motorboat was off however and the boatman was rowing, so as not to attract attention from anyone that may want to cause their group harm.

Naruko who was at the front of the boat was staring into the thick fog. There's something odd about this fog. He thought to himself. Even for morning fog it seems to be really thick.

"This fog is pretty thick." Naruko commented out loud, wondering what the others thought of it.

"Yeah, it's actually hard to even figure out where we're going." Sakura said, actually agreeing with Naruko. "I mean, the only thing I can even see is the water…" She looked off the side of the boat and into the rippling water.

"We'll be able to see the bridge any minute now," The boatman said in a quiet voice. "As soon as you set foot on the other shore, you'll be in Nami No Kuni."

As if on his words the fog parted where they were going to reveal the bridge. The group looked up as the shadow of it loomed over them. Even at the angle they were seeing it at, the large unfinished bridge was a sight for the group of genin.

Naruko whistled, "Alright I have to admit I'm impressed Tazuna-san."

"Thank you," Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"You guys need to keep it down," The man hissed. "The whole point of moving through the dense morning fog is so that we wouldn't be spotted. But it doesn't do any good if they hear us. Why do you think we're going like this? Turning off the motorboat and rowing?"

Naruko looked over at the boatman with a frown, "As in Gato?" she asked.

"Tazuna-san, can you give us a bit more detail on Gato?" Kakashi asked

Tazuna gave a slight nod. "On the surface, Gato appears to be nothing more than a legitimate businessman…however underneath that, the man is one of the rulers of the criminal underworld. He is known for using gangs and hiring ninja to ruin countries and initiate hostile takeovers of other business. He uses his business as a cover for his black market operations, smuggling drugs, contraband."

"Sounds to be a bit of a prick of a man." Naruko commented.

"He came to Nami no Kuni a little over a year ago," Tazuna ignored Naruko's commented as he gave Kakashi more information. "He had used his wealth and violence to enter our country, and before we even knew what was happening, he had managed to seize control of all our shipping and transport."

"That makes sense." Naruko mumbled, getting the attention of everyone else. "Nami is really nothing more than a string of islands. They have no other way to trade and receive supplies other than their shipping routes. By taking control over that Gato effectively controls everything."

"The gaki is right!" Tazuna said with an imperceptible nod. "On an island nation the man who controls the sea, controls everything from finance to government, to our very lives. Anyone who even attempts to stand up to him…disappears. However, even Gato has fears…and the one thing he fears is the bridge."

"Which of course is why Gato is after you." Naruko said with a nod. "Once the bridge is complete it will connect Nami to the mainland, and you won't need ships to get supplies. Since you're the master bridge builder, you're in Gato's way and he wants to off you."

"But this does raise a question." Kakashi said as he looked at Tazuna pointedly. "If you knew this was going to happen, knew that Gato was dangerous, why did you lie about the mission?"

"That's kind of obvious isn't it?" Naruko asked rhetorically, "If Gato has been here for over a year, that means he's had a year to place a chokehold on all imports that come into Nami. And if he's even half as corrupt as Tazuna is saying he is, then chances are high that he's placed ridiculously high taxes on everything. I doubt this country even has enough for a B-rank mission. Am I right, Tazuna-san?" asked Naruko, turning to look over at Tazuna.

"Got it in one." Tazuna said. "Our country has never been a major metropolis, and since Gato came to our country has been reduced to nearly nothing. We are poor to the point of emptiness, even our nobles have very little money, and what they and the rest of us have hangs in the balance of building the bridge."

Tazuna sighed, "As it is, we poor people are the ones who are paying for this mission; we simply don't have the money to afford a B or higher rank mission. They were too expensive." Tazuna looked up at the group of Konoha ninja. "If you drop me off and abandon me when we get ashore, there will be no bridge. Gato will no doubt kill me before I can even get home."

A thick silence hung over the ninja as they digested everything.

"What you did was stupid, as jiji would have given you a down payment for the mission where you could have repaid us after Nami was back on its feet." Naruko pointed out

"Well…I suppose we can continue the mission." Kakashi said at last. "However, if at any point I feel we're out of our league and I order us to abandon the mission, you three will follow my orders to the letter. Are we clear?" he asked in a commanding voice.

The three genin nodded at their sensei's words.

"Thank you." Tazuna mumbled as he looked at the group.

The boat continued to move silently as they made their way closer to Nami.

"We're almost there." The boatman said. "Just under this archway and past the mangroves and we'll reach the pier."

Everyone snapped to attention as they made their way under a large archway, passing through it and coming out on the other side to a small inlet lake. There were several buildings around the bank, and a few sparse trees located around and in the water.

As they got closer to the shore the group found that the buildings were mostly rundown.

The boat made it to the dock and the Konoha ninja plus one master bridge builder got off. After Tazuna and the boatman exchanged farewells the group set off again. For the most part it was silent, only the breathing of the group being heard. Naruto was taking point again, while Sakura and Sasuke were located on either side of Tazuna. Kakashi was taking up the rear, his book safely stashed away in his pocket due to the seriousness of the situation.

As they continued moving Naruko stopped and looked into a bush that rustled a bit.

"Naruko?" Kakashi asked, looking at his student. "Something wrong?"

After reinforcing her eyes all she saw was a white hare…'wait white? But its summer it should be brown…Kawarimi!'

Quickly sending a pulse in the ground one wave came back and at the same time Kakashi heard a familiar sound.

"Get down/ hit the dirt!" The two shouted at the same time. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Tazuna, pulling them to the ground, while Naruko did the same with a shocked Sakura.

The group looked up to see a large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. Said man was shirtless, with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered in bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi's, except not covering his eyes, holding up spiky black hair. The symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with a slash mark running across the center.

"Well, well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi." The man said, in rough sounding voice.

Kakashi stood up and glared at the man. "Momoichi Zabuza, the Kirigakure No Kijin. I never would have expected someone like you to be working for scum like Gato."

Zabuza shrugged, "It pays the bills. Besides it's all worth it if I get to fight an opponent like you. You know back when I was in Kiri, you were listed as an A-rank ninja with a kill-on-sight order in our bingo book. Hatake Kakashi, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu."

'I had no idea that our Sensei was so famous.' Sakura thought.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why don't you hand over the old man and I'll let you and your Genin squad go." Zabuza suggested.

"Sorry, but our job is to keep him alive after all." Kakashi said.

"Guys this might be difficult if I don't…" Kakashi said as he pulled his headband off his other eyes.

"Wait, Momoichi Zabuza, you used to be one of kiri's 7 swordsmen correct?" Naruko said.

Kakashi looked at Naruko as she was crazy.

"Yes, I am one of the 7 swords-men of kiri. Well, was anyways." Zabuza said, "Why?"

"I can feel your ken-ki and I wish to know see where I stand on the plateau of the sword." Naruko said with a glimmer in her eye.

"Naruko stand down you have no chan-"

"Now hold on Hatake, girlie, are you telling me you can feel my ken-ki?" Zabuza asked and the blonde nodded and he grinned as it was near impossible for a Genin to feel ken-ki, so this might be fun.

"Well then who am I to deny an up and coming Kenjutsu user a chance to prove her steel."

(Play 'sword of promised victory' fate stay night OST)

In flash of gold light Naruko's outfit changed in to white and silver armor. No one had any idea how she did it but as she drew her invisible blade she charged with her reinforcement and chakra pumping through her body to the maximum.

Zabuza raised a non existing eye-brow at her weapon, was it a solidified **Kaze no Yaiba** or an invisible weapon? Either way this would be interesting for him.

And so they clashed! One fierce blow after another, they spectators were shocked. Zabuza found himself on the defense and had to counter the blonde girl's attacks in order to avoid the invisible sword.

To Naruko this was what she wanted, what she trained for since Nimue saved her, to test herself to the limit, to carrier this sword with pride and become the best!

Kyuubi even woke up with interest to see his vessel in action, after all she reflected his power and be damned if she was weak.

After 5 minutes of combat Zabuza lashed out a kick and sent her flying into the lake and Kakashi was about interfere but saw instead of his Genin falling into the lake, she roll on top of it and waved her hand and a wall of water came up behind her and she crouched vertically on it.

Both Jonin realize now how much control over water she had as it would take Jonin level affinity control to perform a move like that.

'Damn! Not yet, I'm not done yet!' Naruko thought as she performed a single handed hand sign and whispered "Kai" and a light blue hue surrounded her and disappeared as she released her 150 pound gravity seal (1) and she vaulted from the water wall with twice the speed as before.

'She was wearing weights? Was it a weight seal? Damn I need to have a talk to her when this is over.' Kakashi thought as he watched his sensei's daughter in amazement.

As the clash continued on the lake Zabuza went for a vertical slice and Naruko blocked it as now they were in a dead lock but since Zabuza was far stronger she was being pushed back.

He was getting tired of not knowing the weapon he was fighting and thrust forward and Naruko staggered a second but it was enough for him to splash the water with his sword in hopes the rain coming from it would show the length of the sword.

He was shocked to see the water fall around her (2) instead of on her and she boosted from that one second with the water pushing under her like jets for more speed and slashed Zabuza's shoulder and he gave a quick round house kick to her side giving them some space.

It wasn't a deep cut but it wasn't shallow either. Zabuza looked at the girl in front of him and let out a laugh as to see a Genin with this level of sword play was amazing!

"Girlie what's your name?" he was honestly intrigued

"Uzumaki…Naruko… Konoha's Saber!" she said between pants grinning, with the few nicks and cuts she had but was healing thanks to Kyuubi and Avalon in her. She also delivered her name she wanted to honor her role model with.

"Saber huh? A good name for you. A Genin with Kenjutsu on low-Jonin level ha! After I kill the old man and your team I think I may take you with me. Always could use an apprentice with skills like yours." As this girl was talent on a large scale to him. He wouldn't let a prize like that get away.

When Naruko heard this she froze. Take her away. Those words echoed in her mind, the same words from that night. Take the demon away they said. She started shaking in fear; she didn't want to be taken again, no no no no! She screamed in her mind. Her armor dissipated in to gold dust and her sword vanished.

Kakashi saw this and knew from Naruko's psych report those kind of words effected her to some degree. He rushed up to her and felt her shacking and jump back and placed her next to Sakura.

"Sakura, watch over Naruko, Sasuke protect them both and Tazuna as well and don't worry I never let any comrades die." Kakashi said.

"Well then, let's see you try." Zabuza said

As he created a thick mist and he vanished in it, Kakashi then revealed his Sharingan and said Zabuza he was honored to fight against it.

Zabuza attacked the team but, Kakashi was able to deflect the attack.

However it was a ruse that Zabuza was nothing but a water clone.

The real one appeared for the kill.

Too bad Kakashi was prepared for it and countered with his own water clone.

"Incredible, you copied me in the mist?" Zabuza said surprised.

"It's over." Kakashi said as he appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Over, I don't think so!" Zabuza said as he turned into water.

The real Zabuza the appeared and tried to slash Kakashi's head off.

Kakashi was faster and ducked at the last second. Zabuza however planted the blade of the sword on the ground and used it to leverage himself and delivered a powerful blow to Kakashi, sending him to the lake.

Zabuza managed to imprison him in a water prison jutsu.

"Now to deal with the brats and gain a new tool." Zabuza said with glee.

The Mizu Bushin slowly walked up to them…

0 In Naruko's mind-scape 0

"**STOP your crying NOW kit! You are MY vessel, YOU are to be strong! Now look at you. A few words have you going through a mental break down. I thought you were over it? Guess I was wrong, I think what little respect for you I had just left me. Now where is that sarcastic, positive, pain in the ass of a vessel of mine as you are NOT her!"**

"Kyuubi?" she asked in a daze as she looked at the giant fox in the forest of her mind.

**"No, the psycho Ichibi! Of course it's me! Now grow a back bone and show this monkey what my vessel can truly do or give control to me. Though I can't guarantee the lives of everyone around you kit, I might just kill them for sport."** He said with a sadistic smile in hopes to get her out of this funk because like HELL he would let that stupid swordsman turn his vessel into a tool.

Naruko's eyes widen at that. She may not like her team but, she didn't wish them died!

"NO! We may have a partnership but I won't lose these people, beside if Uchiha dies then those retards back home would blame me. I may not like them but after awhile they kind of grow on you. So no, you want to see strength then you got it!" and she vanished from her mind with fire in her eyes but, missed the grin Kyuubi had, though he did wish for the Uchiha to die.

**0 back at the lake 0**

"Haruno?" Naruko said to her team-mate as she got out of her daze.

"Naruko, w-we might not make it." She said with pure fright in her voice.

"No… none of us are going to die here!" as she stood up in a bit of a wobble. She saw Sasuke down from the Mizu Bushin and they advanced to the two kunoichi plus one client.

Naruko focus her prana to her arms and feet and she did the same with her chakra as well. She got into a wide stance and summoned her sword and held it behind her and wind started to pick up from it.

Everyone even the downed Sasuke was looking at her and in a burst like a tornado the blonde shot like a bullet towards Zabuza.

She collided with some of the Mizu clones but as she went through them they turned to water. Zabuza put his sword in front of him to block what was a last ditch effort to help the girls' sensei but as the weapons collided, he heard her whisper two small words.

**"Prana Burst.**" And with a flash of blinding gold light his zanbatou shattered and all that was left was about 1/5 of the blade with the handle. The impact forced him off the water prison jutsu and freed Kakashi.

Zabuza was angry now struck with what was left of his sword at her. Before he could close the distance Kakashi jumped in front of him.

"Your fight is with me!" Kakashi said, his sharing an eye glaring at the Kiri nuke-nin.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi before jumping back and placing his zanbatou on his back, "Fine by me! I'll just kill the brats and take the girl after I kill you!" He began going through several hand seals, moving faster than any of the Genin could follow.

However, Kakashi could see them, and was managing to copy hand seals that Zabuza was doing with relative ease.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Both Kakashi and Zabuza shouted at the same time. Two large water dragons with glowing yellow eyes formed in front of the two Shinobi, clashed against each other with a loud roar, canceling each other out.

Zabuza growled as he started doing more hand seals. As he did however he saw Kakashi begin doing his own hand seals. "What's this? It's like he can-"

"Read my mind?" Kakashi finished, copying Zabuza's hand seals at the same time Zabuza himself was dong them.

Zabuza snarled as he attempted to speed up his hand sealing. "I won't let some-"

"Copycat like you beat me!" The two shouted at the same time.

As they continued hand sealing Zabuza stopped and stared as he found something behind Kakashi that shocked him.

"Is that me?" as his own figure appeared behind Kakashi in a wavy apparition.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu** (Water Release: Great Water Vortex Jutsu)!" Kakashi shouted, sending a huge vortex of water at a shocked Zabuza.

Zabuza was blasted through the air and only stopped when he hit a tree with enough force to the bark. He felt someone above him and saw Kakashi crouched down on the tree branch with a kunai in his hand.

"Can you…see the future?" Zabuza asked, not quite sure why he had asked that, only that it seemed to fit with what he had seen.

"Yes," Kakashi said his mixed eyes staring at Zabuza, "and your future is death."

Before Kakashi could finish Zabuza off, several senbon pierced the man's neck. Zabuza's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"You were right," said a voice that came from Kakashi's left, turning he saw a young person whose gender was hard to tell due to the blue robes that covered his/her form. On the person's face was a mask that Kakashi recognized as a Hunter Ninja mask from Kiri. "This was going to be his final battle."

Kakashi grunted as he leapt off the branch and made his way over to Zabuza, checking the man's pulse.

"He's dead…" He mumbled, turning to look at the hunter ninja. "You're a hunter Ninja from Kiri?"

The Hunter Ninja bowed. "I am and I would like to thank you for stalling him for me. I have been after Momoichi Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi sighed as he brought his head band back down over his Sharingan. His Genin squad came up behind him, looking at the hunter ninja curiously.

The hunter ninja disappeared in a swirl of water reappearing next to Zabuza's fallen body. Bending down the hunter ninja picked up Zabuza, pulling the man's arm over his/her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, this body has many secrets, so I need to go and destroy it."

Naruko frowned as she watched the hunter ninja disappear in another swirl of water. She felt like collapsing after using prana burst.

You see, it increases ones performance by impregnating one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it.

Simply put, recreating the effect of jet burst by expending large amounts of prana.

A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow like what she did to Zabuza's sword.

It also raises ones defense by several times.

Nimue even said that Arturia used this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Turning around Naruko saw Kakashi fall face first onto the ground, his one visible eye closed.

"He's just unconscious. A sign of chakra exhaustion." She told them

Sighing Naruko stood and brought her hands in the ram seal, "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."Three clones puffed into existence and two lifted Kakashi by the arms and legs.

"Tazuna-san, we need to get to your home now. Think you can lead us there?" asked Naruko.

"Uh…yeah," Tazuna said as he tried to get his bearings. "It's just this way, follow me."

"Uchiha take point because I'm …" Naruko said as she too collapsed and her clone gave her a piggy-back ride. Sasuke looked at her and comply. Normally he wouldn't, but since she was out like their sensei he was in charge. And so they walk to tazuna's home while alert for any sudden attacks.

**0 the next morning 0**

Naruko's eyes fluttered open as she looked around her and saw Kakashi lying flat on his back, with a blanket over him just like her and Sakura sitting next to both of them, making sure that they were ok.

Kakashi looked over at her and eye smiled. "Well morning sleeping beauty. You feeling better, because I'm sure not." she was given a small smile in return.

The group was silent for a little while after that, thinking about all that had happened and what their next move should be.

"Well, at least we defeated that strong ninja this time," Tazuna said with a relieved laugh. "So we should be safe for now."

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" asked Sakura, she had remembered reading something about ninja who wore those masks before.

"That's the mask worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-ninja team," Naruko answered. "They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace. A ninja's body within it has many secrets that can be revealed with a proper examination of a medical ninja. Things like Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs and many other secrets that will reveal things about the village. For example, if Hatake-san died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

"How do you know that Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked

"Unlike most in our academy class I look through history achieves of all other villages to know what I might face from an enemy Shinobi, from what unique weapons they use or that villages Kekkai Genkai's. Also since I am a suiton user I looked in to kiri a lot." Her teammates nodded as did Kakashi as it seemed she truly was greatly skilled with suiton especially how she manipulated the water from the lake before.

"That's why the hunter ninja are around," The rest of the group turned towards Kakashi. "In order to protect the secrets of their village, hunter ninja have the jobs of going into the world and hunting down the missing ninja of their village. They're specialists who guard their village's secrets."

"So that Zabuza has been chopped up and disposed of?" Sakura asked with a pale complexion as she spoke. "Scary!"

Naruko shook his head. "I'm not so sure…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she looked over at Naruko. "What are you not sure about?"

Naruko frowned as she remembered what she had read about hunters. "When a hunter ninja disposes of a body, it's supposed to be on the spot. That way no one has a chance to discover the secrets they might hold before they can get rid of it. They usually cut off the head and then burn the body. However…"

Her mind went back to their encounter with the hunter ninja. "However that ninja didn't do that, instead he left with the body in tow. On top of that, he used senbon to kill the target." having spent as much time as she had with Tenten, Naruko knew a lot about ranged weaponry.

"You're absolutely right Naruko." Kakashi said, sounding proud that his Genin had been able to figure all of that out. "I've been wondering about that myself. And I have a theory…"

**0 somewhere in the woods 0**

Within the forest just a little ways from where Zabuza had fought the Konoha ninja, the hunter-ninja looked over Zabuza's body. Reaching into a pouch, the hunter took out a tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The ninja grabbed a pair of clippers and brought them towards Zabuza.

"First I'll cut off the mouth cloth and drain some of the blood." The ninja mumbled, carefully bringing the clippers to bear near Zabuza's clothed face.

Just before the hunter could cut the cloth, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the hunter's arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Zabuza said in a slightly gasped breath.

"Oh." The hunter said, sounding both surprised and amused. "You've already come back to life."

Zabuza grunted as he grabbed the senbon in his neck and gave them a yank. "Damn, you sure are rough." He grunted as he pulled them out.

"Oh! You're pretty rough yourself, pulling them out like that; you may really die if you pull them out so carelessly." The hunter said.

Zabuza just gave a non-committal grunt. "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" he asked.

"I like this mask." The fake hunter replied, "It reminds me of the old days." Despite that, the fake hunter reached up and pulled the mask off "Plus it was useful for this act. If I hadn't saved you, you would have definitely been killed."

The fake hunter examined Zabuza's vitals to see how much damage was done to him that both the fight and the temporary death state had given him. The man had a lot more wounds then usual due to who he was fighting, but the hunter determined he would live.

"You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But…knowing you, you'll probably be up and about sooner."

Zabuza at his partner out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Well aren't you clever, that's what I like about you."

"Of course," His partner smiled, "I'm just a kid after all." The fake hunter ninja stood up and looked around, "The mist has cleared."

Looking down the fake hunter ninja asked a question, "Will you be alright, next time?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and let out something akin growl. "Next time I will defeat the Sharingan and get us a prize. Start killing some animal so kubikiri houcho can get the iron in their blood."

"Hai."

**0 back with team 7 0**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA'S ALIVE!" Sakura screeched, causing everyone to hold their ears and the windows to rattle.

"Keep your voice down Sakura," Kakashi said before clearing his throat.

"Think about it, the hunter ninja used senbon to kill Zabuza. But unless it hit's a vital organ, the probability of actually killing someone is low. It's an item used by doctors in acupuncture. Hunter ninja have a thorough knowledge and understanding of the human body. So putting a person in a momentary death-like state would be easy. Let's look at the facts. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing."

"So basically what you're saying is that Zabuza is alive?" Sasuke stated

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

The announcement that Zabuza was alive seemed to have varying levels of effect on those in the room. Sasuke was smirking, thinking he would get another chance to fight a strong opponent and prove himself as an Uchiha, as well as bringing himself one step closer to Itachi.

Sakura looked around in worry, not feeling anywhere near as confident as her crush. She knew that she had no chance of helping in a fight like this.

Naruko was deep in thought, replaying what she had done and witnessed in Kakashi's battle with Zabuza.

She knew that she had no chance against a man who could go toe to toe with her 'sensei'.

What's more, Kakashi had almost been defeated, and were it not for the timely intervention of herself, Zabuza underestimating them and there was the chance she might have to use the chakra cloak.

"Don't you think you're over thinking this?" asked Tazuna, now worried that, that really strong ninja might actually be coming back. "I mean, hunter ninja are supposed to kill missing ninja."

"One of the Shinobi rules is to always prepare for the worst possible scenario," Kakashi stated. "And even if Zabuza is dead, it just means that Gato is likely to hire an even stronger ninja. Either case point to the fact that we need to prepare."

"But…what can we do?" asked Sakura, frightened of even the thought of seeing Zabuza again. This whole mission had gone from bad to worse for her, and she was starting to feel completely overwhelmed. "I mean, we're just genin, and you can barely even move!"

"Hehe," Kakashi chuckled as if he somehow found this whole situation funny, "You guys will be doing some training."

"Huh? Training!" Sakura said in surprise, "Sensei, what's a little training gonna do! Our enemy is someone you struggled against, even with the Sharingan and don't forget Naruko, our strongest member only got a scratch on him!"

'CHA! HE'S TRYING TO GET US KILLED!' Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, who saved me while I was trapped in that water prison?" Kakashi asked in a slow tone, the question was rhetorical but it was obvious was point he was trying to get across. "You guys have all improved a great deal." The cyclopean Jonin looked over at Naruko and gave her an eye smile.

"Obviously this is just training for you guys to get better." Kakashi continued, unaware of the thoughts two of his genin were having. "Even if I train you, you won't be able to best Zabuza without me."

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time!" Sakura protested. "So should we be training?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured her. "You have to remember Zabuza was injured to, more so than I was. On top of that, he was put into a death-like state. His body will take a while to recover from something like that. So we'll train until then."

"So now you decide to actually train us." said Naruko

"Ma, Naruko I have trained you guys." Kakashi defended himself.

"Yeah, chores, some teamwork exercises which fail, and you reading your porn, very helpful." Naruko shot back. "I'm talking about training to up our individual skills."

"Teamwork is important." Kakashi said with a small shrug.

"I don't deny that teamwork is important sensei." Naruko narrowed her eyes. "However, we both know that individual ability is just as important. The reason I'm strong is because I trained every day from when I was four till dawn to dusk and I was covered in blood and sweat when I was done. You've yet to train us in some of the most simple aspects that should have been introduced on the second day we became a team not a month after on a C-rank turned A-rank."

Kakashi conceded that point with a nod. Naruko was right, individual skills were important. However, the silver haired Jonin had wanted to pound the idea that teamwork was the most important aspect of a Shinobi.

"Why do you guys even bother?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to see a depressed looking little kid of about six to eight years of age. He had blue coveralls on over a yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head.

"Oh! Inari! Where were you!" Tazuna asked in greeting, holding out his arms as Inari ran to give him a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa." Inari said, before glaring over at the Konoha ninja.

"Inari, say hello to these people." Tsunami said, placing her hands on her hips. "They're the ninja that protected grandpa."

"But mom, they're just going to die." Everyone looked surprised and angry when Inari said that. Tazuna and Tsunami just sighed. "There's no way they can beat Gato."

"May what a ball of sunshine you are. Did a rat crawl up your butt and die? I doubt an eight year old can make that judgment call just because he has nothing productive to do." To hell with this him, she has survived worse than this kid and he acts like the emo Uchiha of Nami.

Inari just glared at her and she did back making him flinch. He turned around and made his way to the door. "If you don't want to die you should leave."

"Inari, where are you going?" asked Tsunami in a worried voice.

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari said before leaving, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'm sorry about that." Tazuna said in a depressed voice as he looked over at the Konoha ninja.

"Whatever, a rude little brat knows nothing on how to handle this kind of problem, he's just acting out." Naruko responded. "Anyway, I think I'll be going to get some rest."

"In that case, there are a few extra rooms for you on the right if you want to take one of them?" Tsunami said helpfully.

Naruko gave her a smile, "Thanks you Tsunami-san."

She left Kakashi's room, moving to one of the ones Tsunami had said was open. As she passed by Inari's room she heard crying. Curious she stopped and listened in.

"Tou-san."

Naruko frowned when she heard Inari's sobbed whispers, sighing she went to bed.

**0 the next morning 0**

Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi, who was using crutches, outside to begin their training. As they stood in the clearing Kakashi turned around to look at the three.

"Ok, we will now begin our training." He informed them.

"Seems like you can finally say you've earned your pay check." said Naruko

"Well my paycheck is very happy." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop at the jab

"Now, before we begin training I want to talk to you about chakra." Kakashi continued on with his lesson.

"Why even bother asking us that?" Naruko asked. "We already know about chakra."

"Well, since you seem to know it so well, how about you explain what chakra is." Kakashi suggested.

"It's the energy we use to create jutsu." Naruko said in a bored tone.

"And?" prompted Kakashi, trying to get more out of the blonde.

"I'm not giving a textbook answer so please move on." Naruko said with some annoyance

Kakashi sweatdropped again

"Right well, I suppose we should just get to training." Kakashi decided it would just be best to get started.

"Are we doing what I think we are doing, sensei?" Naruko said with a sweet smile

Kakashi gave all of them an eye smile. "You are going to be learning…tree climbing."

Sasuke and Sakura face faulted; meanwhile Naruko's eye twitched.

"How is climbing a tree supposed to help us get stronger?" Sasuke asked with his scowl in place.

'So he doesn't know tree climbing yet.' Naruko thought with a smirk. This should be fun to watch.

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled at his raven haired student. "Aside from the simple fact that you'll be able fight on a vertical surface, tree climbing also helps in your chakra control."

Kakashi crutched his way over to one of the trees in the clearing.

Bringing up a hand sign for focus, he channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet. He put one foot on the tree trunk, then his other foot.

Soon enough he was walking up the tree, seemingly defying gravity. He stopped when he climbed onto a branch and hung upside down.

Looking down he saw Sakura and Sasuke looking shocked, while Naruko looked bored.

'Could she already know this exercise? Of course, she was walking on water yesterday.' Kakashi though as he looked at her.

"The feet are considered to be the hardest place to channel chakra to. Therefore if you can master tree climbing, you can master any jutsu, theoretically at least." Kakashi explained.

"Hey sensei, I already know this exercise." Naruko informed them, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow and Sakura's to widen.

"I see. Well then why don't you show me." Kakashi gestured to a tree on his right.

Naruko sighed as she walked up to the tree, subconsciously channeling chakra to her feet as she began to defy gravity and climb up.

She continued walking until she was a little higher than Kakashi and then like him hung upside down on a branch.

"Happy?" she asked in a clearly fake chipper tone

"Well these two can work on this exercise I want to talk to you about yesterday anyway." He turned to the pink and black haired duo. "I want you two to run up those trees and if you get to the top see if can walk up and down them a few times. I'll check on you in a bit." He then started walking in the woods asking the blonde to follow him.

**0 deeper in the woods 0**

When Kakashi was sure that he and his student were far enough away that the noise he made would not reach his teammates, he turned to her. "I must say what you did yesterday was amazing and yet very stupid, can you tell me why?"

"I fought an A-rank Jonin and managed to get a hit on him as well as saved you and broke his prized weapon." She spoke in a neutral tone

"Ah yes, that another thing. How did you do that?"

"I'm allowed my secrets Hatake-san as it was an Uzumaki clan technique I read in a scroll, and as a member of the Uzumaki clan I have independent rights in the village due to our ties to the Senju clan. Now are you interrogating me or are you going to help me train for that fake hunter nin and if be, assist you with Zabuza?"

"Can you at least tell me a little? If we are going to do this I need to some of your more advance skills. I can already tell your affinity control over water is at least Jonin level. Is it your only affinity?" he needed to this badly if he was ever going to be able to train her.

He had a point, "No, wind is my primary while water and lightening is my second. Since you are a Raiton jutsu user think you can give me a jutsu or two, as I only know **Jibashiri** and it needs water for it to be effective? It would come in handy against Zabuza and his partner."

That was reasonable and if water was her secondary he couldn't imagine what she could do with wind and lightening once mastered to level of her water affinity. "Since you obviously know the **Kage Bunshin** secret I'll give you 2 techniques. Do you know **suiton: Suijinheki**? 'He got a nod' Then I'll teach you a Raiton that will increase its defense it's called **Raiton: Kangekiha – **(Inspiration Wave) and an offensive one called **Raiton: Gian **– (False Darkness), it's a B-rank so be careful with it and don't tell Sasuke as I don't want to deal with his attitude." He showed her the hand signs for them and Naruko asked a question that had been bugging her.

"It's because he's a flight risk right? Is that why you're so cautious to teach us?" she asked with a smirk as from his attitude it was easy to tell if you looked.

Kakashi gave her a dull stare "You really are very observant and yes that's why, I was hoping that teamwork exercise would help build him some bonds. Also care to tell me why you froze earlier?"

She stiffened but sighed knowing he saw it. "I'm sure you read my psych report since you're my sensei? Ever since the incident when I was four those words would echo in my head like I was going to be beaten again and thrown into a lake to drown but that fuzz ball shook me out of it. So I should feel much better now as long as I remember what I fight for and who I represent as he put it." She said with a small smile

Kakashi went wide-eyed "You talk to it?"

"Yes, I've known him for two years now, really lazy though." She giggled as he was a sleep right now

Kakashi asked a question that would truly make him know how much potential Naruko had. "How much control do you have over his chakra?"

She gave him a look that said 'do you really want to know?' and he nodded, "I can control up to two tail of his chakra now after two years of training. To control that much blood lust and malice is not easy sensei." She would now call him sensei since he finally had taught her something much to his relief.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. If she could control that much of the beasts chakra at 12 by herself, how much could she do by the time she's 15 or 16. "That's amazing Naruko, use it if you feel the need to and don't feel scared about your teammate and if we have to we'll tell them it's a clan jutsu." Using that chakra was their trump card if they the worst case scenarios were to happen. He didn't want to pressure her to use that power in front of her team mates.

She gave a thankful smile as she didn't want to explain in detail her sudden power boost to her teammates.

"Well get to training as you only got today to train since you have to watch over Tazuna tomorrow and you can leave your clones to train for you by the bridge. Now I got to go see how the others are doing. Train hard Naruko, as I have no doubt you will become Hokage." He said as he crouched away. If he turned around he would have seen the brilliant smile the blonde girl had on her face. So she reactivated her gravity seal and would train to meet the expectations of her now proclaimed sensei.

**0**

**(1)- After training often with Gai and lee she upgraded her gravity seals level.**

**(2)- Blessing of the lady of the Lake, of course after training with Nimue she gained a certain level of control over it.**

**0**

This story is just coming out of the wood works called my head. If I'm going a bit fast paced let me know. R&R, no flames, and peace out till next time.

Review this Chapter


	4. Wind and Ice clash, True power shown!

The Return of the King

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.

0 At the bridge 0

Naruko sighed as she looks at the town from the bridge. 'Human beings can truly be as monstrous as demons if they want to, huh Kyuubi?'

'**Bah, why do you even care for these monkeys? Once that bridge is done your gone.'**

'Every legend needs a start Kyuubi. Why not free a country from a corrupt midget. You may even be able to come out and play if you promise to be nice.'

''**Che, fighting one or two ningen is too boring kit, you may use my power but, unless its and army I'll be taking a nap.'**

'Lazy!' that was the last thought Naruko had as she cut her link with Kyuubi.

She stared down at her clones training by the land near the bridge along with other clones patrolling around incase Gato's goons get any idea's.

She heard Tazuna scream at one of his workers proclaiming he would finish the bridge alone if he had too.

"Tazuna-oji-san you ok?" Naruko asked with some concern.

"Its fine kid, it's just the worker are losing hope and we are so close to finishing." Tazuna said with a sigh

""Do you want me to help?" she asked with a grin

"What can you do to help?" he wouldn't turn her down he could use it

"How would you like 100 clones that don't need lunch breaks or complain?"

"Those clones can help us out 'she nodded' then get to making some and I'll give them some orders. We may finish even quicker if we use them." And so a construction crew 100 strong was born.

0 later that night at Tazuna's house 0

Naruko felt the need to asked what was wrong with Inari, Tazuna went on to explain the sad story involving Inari's step father Kaiza, who had tried to stand up to Gato and his goons, but was beaten and executed in front of everyone by Gato's men to team 7 as the family had gathered together for dinner.

Team 7 and the family of three ate their meals in silence.

"So, sensei how is tree climbing going for my teammates here?" asked Naruko to break the silence

Kakashi who finally gained the ability to walk again gave an eye-smile "Well Sasuke is about ¾'s up and sakura happened to get it on the first try it seems."

"Sensei I've been meaning to ask but, if I can already to do it should I be helping by the bridge with Naruko?" sakura asked

This surprised Naruko as she would have assumed that sakura would want to stay by Sasuke. It seemed she was taking her training a bit more seriously. When she thought of her question Naruko gave a small giggle as she knew why her sensei was doing it.

Sakura heard and narrowed her eyes "Naruko what's so funny?" it seemed her teammate still thought she was a joke (AN: At this point of the series you are!)

Naruko stopped her giggling and gave a grin "Sorry…Sakura, it's just I know why Kakashi-sensei is working you hard."

Sakura gave a questionable look and a small gasp as it was the first time Naruko said her first name "Really? What is it?"

"While you may have good chakra control that is because you have such small chakra reserves which is normal since you come from a civilian family."

"But what does my family have to do with my chakra reserve?"

Naruko then placed her right elbow in her left hand and held her right index finger up and crossed her left leg over her right, this was known as naruko's lecture mode V1, as dubbed by Tenten. "You see a normal civilian has a low level chakra reserve as a Shinobi from a clan would have a larger one. This is because of their genetic makeup. Since a Shinobi from a clan has come from a line of Shinobi before him/her those genetics are passed down from parent to child giving them larger reserves. Examples of this would be sensei, myself, and Uchiha since we came from Shinobi clans or in sensei's case a Shinobi family. This gives us an advantage over civilian Shinobi as we have larger reserves but we have to try harder to control it as a civilian Shinobi would have easier control over their chakra but would have less to use. So sensei is having you continue this exercise to increase your reserves as the more chakra you have the more jutsu's you can do and the better your control the less chakra you need to perform jutsu's." she then went back to her starting position to continue to eat as the entire table looked stupefied at her with the exception of Kakashi as he gave an eye-smile and whistle for her lecture.

"Exactly, thank you Naruko as it was what I was doing the whole time."

"Or sensei just wanted you to sweat and have some giggles of you falling off the tree." Naruko add to mock her sensei

Kakashi pouted "Meanie."

Just then the small child of the dinner group slammed his hand on the table and shouted "Why are all even bothering? You're all going to die anyway, none of you can beat Gato he's too strong!"

After hearing this, Sasuke frowned at Inari's little rant and was about to retort, about how a weakling like him wouldn't know anything about them, but before he could, Naruko suddenly spoke up.

"Don't act like you know anything about us brat, as we're a lot stronger than you think we are and we've no intention of dying to a weak fool like Gato." replied Naruko.

"No you wrong! You're all going to die, as you've no idea what's it's like for us here, no-one can beat Gato!" cried the young boy.

"The weak will always be defeated by the strong. This is a cruel world we live in so you have to deal with it." The blonde looked up at Inari, and glared "Gato is nothing but money and hired guns, he is a weak little fool who will die sooner or later and if we're lucky we can do it ourselves. Don't lump us together with the pity party you call your life as I want no part in it."

Inari's tears began to run down his face even harder than before as he glared at Naruko "I'm glad we're nothing alike! I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you keep being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me! I'm different from you; you're always acting so happy, like you don't even have a care in the world! You don't know how hard life can be!"

Naruko lifted her head up and glared at the kid, leaking killing intent into her gaze, enough so that Inari's eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Listen to yourself, bitching and moaning about your life. Thinking you've got it so hard!" Naruko's voice was calm and devoid of any emotion and it literally scared the crap out of everyone but Kakashi.

Naruko stood up and walked over to the kid who was too frightened from the blondes killing intent to move. Naruko's glare seemed to increase as her mind went back to seeing the children around Nami during her patrols. The ones that had nowhere to go, whose parents had disappeared, most likely due to Gato having his men kill them.

"You sit here in this home with your loving family, with a mom who cooks for you, and worries about you, and loves you unconditionally. You have a grandfather who is building a bridge so that you and your country can be free of Gato's reign." Naruko snorted at the boy in disgust. "What a hard life! Oh Tou-san died, grow the fuck up you little shit stain!" her voice on carrying anger.

"I bet you've never even stepped foot outside this little sanctuary have you? Never even been into the town recently, where children even younger than you have lost their parents, both of them! Children who don't have a mother to cook them food, or a grandfather who's willing to stand against a tyrant for them!"

"I will never be like you and if I ever was I'd rather die. Look at you whine and bitch to the world like it's your job to tell all these people to roll over die. You disgust me and you disgrace Kaiza's name!"

Inari's eyes widened as the blonde mentioned the name of his father figure.

Naruko snorted in disgust before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Naruko, where are you going?" Kakashi asked as the blonde opened the door.

"To blow the fuck out of this forest before I kill this little brat!" Naruko yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Every one stared at the door Naruko had left through; wondering what had caused the blonde to have such a strong reaction to Inari's words. Inari sniffled several times before he too ran out of the door.

'This is a disaster, though I can't say I'm surprised that Naruko reacted like that.' Kakashi thought as he stood up, putting his book away for the moment. He stood up and walked out the door. Walking around to the back, he saw Inari sitting with his feet dangling over the water.

"Can I join you?" asked Kakashi, causing Inari to turn his head.

0 the area once called a forest 0

BOOM!

Naruko was in her first tail cloak ripping the very forest from its roots 'HOW DARE HE SAY HE HAS A TOUGH LIFE! He wouldn't last ONE DAY in my life.' She screamed in her mind as she lashed out a chakra arm destroying 9 trees in a row.

'**Oh, some destruction therapy? My oh my what pushed the cool as ice you to this point kit? I must know so that way I can try and do it myself.'**

'Look through my memories if you want. Sadly it will always be there now.'

After a few minutes and 14 more dead trees later

'**Ba bahahaha oh, that little worm thinks he has it tough. Oh if only you could do a genjutsu to show him your species at its worst.'**

'No talking about it, more blowing things up!'

'**A vessel after my own heart' **Kyuubi thought to himself as he watched his vessel vent her anger which was always a good thing for him.

0 the next morning at Zabuza's hideout 0

"It seems we're out of medical herbs." Haku mumbled with a sigh. Closing the pantry the hunter ninja walked back into Zabuza's room.

Walking over to the bed, Haku looked down at him. "You were far more injured than I thought. We're all out of herbs."

"All right but be back soon." Zabuza said rolling over to sleep

0 the now cleared area in the forest 0

Haku hummed a small tune while walking through the forest, looking for the herbs that the fake hunter ninja had found a few days ago. After passing a particularly large tree Haku found the herbs. Bending over to pick one up before pausing, having caught sight of a figure lying on the ground a little ways away.

Acting cautious Haku approached the prone figure to see who it was, recognizing the blonde that had Zabuza wanted to join him. The hunter's breath hitched, wondering what should be done.

Kneeling down Haku looked the figure over. The girl had rips in her clothing, showing off the blonde's surprisingly slime yet muscular figure of that of a runners build underneath her 4'9 frame. There were also a lot of broken tree and uprooted ones in the area around the petite blonde.

Haku reached a hand out to the blonde in order to knock her out and take her. The girl was the prize to Zabuza's plan; the best option would be to remove her before she could cause a problem and secure her for the aftermath of the battle to come. However, Haku paused midway, sighed and gently began to shake the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Haku said.

Naruko stirred and lashed out a fist on the first contact to her body. Haku just dodged it and the girl woke up.

She looked around and saw a beautiful girl with a heart-shaped face and a set of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hellooooo." Naruko said as she yawned

"Hi." Said the stranger

Getting a better look at the one who woke her, it was a young woman who looked to be maybe a year or two older than her. She had long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink yukata with blue floral designs on it. A small black choker was around her neck. She was currently smiling at her with a kind smile.

"Wow, you are very beautiful nee-san." Naruko said, unsure what to say.

Haku giggled a bit "Why thank you miss. Though, you should be more careful, if you stay out here all night long you may catch a cold and die."

"I've never been sick a day in my life." she paused as she looked over at Haku and tilted her head and gave an expression of curiosity "So what about you? What are you doing this early in the morning?"

Haku smiled and lifted the basket she was holding "I'm picking some herbs for my…friend who got injured a while ago. I'm gathering these to help in his recovery."

"That's kind of you." Naruko said, gaining an interested look in her eye. "I know about herbs since I read some medical books and I have some good knowledge on flora so I could help."

"That would be nice; by the way I'm Haku." Haku said as she bent down, setting the basket back on the ground and grabbed a few of the herbs.

"I'm Naruko."

Haku feeling this would be an opportunity to gain some insight into Zabuza's new target, the fake hunter decided to start a conversation.

"So you're a ninja?" she asked.

Naruko looked up and blinked as she registered the question. A second later she grinned "Yeah, I am. I bet the headband gave me away huh?"

"Maybe a little." Haku said with a smile. "So why did you decide to be a Shinobi?"

Naruko stiffened a bit but kept her cool "I became a Shinobi to live up to the expectations of the one who saved me. I want to become stronger than my role models, and most importantly to be able to protect myself and those I care for." She didn't mention her wanting to be Hokage as that was a long way ahead of her.

Haku raised an eyebrow at Naruko as her reasons sound almost familiar. "I see…that's quite a nice dream." Haku paused for a second before plunging on. "So what's a ninja doing out this early in the morning?"

"Blowing up things to vent my anger and training too I guess." She stated with absolutely no shame

Haku asked "So why are you training?"

"To become the best!" she spoke

Haku looked the blonde up and down "You seem plenty strong now."

Naruko shook her head, "Maybe, but I'm not strong enough. I have to become stronger."

"For that someone who you look up too?" asked Haku.

Naruko nodded, "Yep, as I will become stronger and I will finally meet her at the end of my path." Naruko thought as she wished to join the throne of hero's to meet Arturia when it was her time but, that would be when she was as old as jiji if not older.

Haku released a giggle.

"What are you laughing at nee-san?" Naruko asked with a pout

"Nothing." Haku replied with a smile "So do you…have someone who is important to you?"

"Yes, a few." Naruko said

Haku nodded, remembering the day Zabuza had come and gave her a purpose. "When a person has something important to protect, that's when they become truly strong."

Naruko paused and looked up at Haku. Listening to those words, Naruko remembered Tenten and her dad; Iruka, Anko, jiji, the ramen stand father and daughter duo, and maybe even team 7 came up a bit.

"I know exactly what you mean." Naruko said solemnly

"You'll get strong!" Haku said, seeing the understanding light enter Naruko's eyes. Standing up Haku looked at Naruko. "By the way…I'm a boy."

Naruko froze for a second, her eyes went wide, and her face went bright red.

'NO way in hell can a boy be that good looking!'

"I call bull shit!" the blonde stated

As the boy/girl? Left the clearing and she shushin'd back to tazuna's.

0 the next day 0

Kakashi looked at the three genin, all of whom were looking rearing to go "Are you three ready?" he asked.

"Wait a minute sensei." Said Naruko as she created 20 Kage bunshin's and had them form a defensive line around the house.

"Ok!"

"Good thinking, Gato might send some of his goons after Tazuna's family." Kakashi said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Team 7 let's go!"

0 Zabuza's hideout 0

Zabuza grinned as he crushed an apple in his hand "I think it's time to go Haku."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." 'Did he really have to crush my snack?'

0 At the bridge 0

"Wh-What is this!" Tazuna shouted as he the mist was covered in a thick fog. So much so that the only thing visible beside the bridge, were the bloody bodies on it, thankfully they were still alive.

Tazuna ran over to one of them who was conscious and lifted the man up, "What happened?"

"A m-monster…" the man choked out before passing out from blood loss.

"So he is back…" Kakashi muttered.

The mist began to thicken and Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Here they come! Defensive formation!"

Kakashi and the three genin pulled out their weapons and surrounded Tazuna, as the mist became so thick they could not see more than ten feet in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as fear began to take her again, but she quickly steeled herself, "This is…"

"Yeah, this is Zabuza's **Kirigakure No Jutsu** alright." Kakashi said, wearily eyeing the surroundings even thought he could not see very far.

"Long time no see Kakashi." Came Zabuza's disembodied voice. "I see you're still with those brats… and look at that one…he's still shaking."

It was after saying this that several Zabuza's, suddenly appeared surrounding the group.

Upon seeing this Sasuke just smirked, which surprised Zabuza, "I trembling with excitement."

After hearing this Zabuza just smirked, amused at what Sasuke had said.

"Go ahead Sasuke show them what you got." Kakashi said lazily

Sasuke grinned and disappear and then reappeared and the mizu bushin were destroyed.

"Not bad, it seems your brats are improving…and it seems that you've a rival in speed Haku." spoke Zabuza, as he and Haku appeared in front of team seven.

"So it seems." spoke Haku without an emotion.

"Well, well, so my guess was right, it was all an act." spoke Kakashi.

"An act?" asked Tazuna in surprise.

"Yes and it was all done with a simple little mask."

"So you mean to tell me that all that stuff that guy said about being a hunter-nin protecting his village, was a bunch of bull?" asked Tazuna

"Correct" replied Kakashi, "And I'm willing to beat that those two have played this little trick a few times before".

"That mask guy is mine, I'm taking him out." spoke Sasuke with determination, where he and Haku then charged forward at one another.

0 Tazuna Home 0

At the same time that team seven and Kakashi were facing against Zabuza and Haku, Tazuna daughter Tsunami was washing the dishes from breakfast.

As she was washing the dishes, she suddenly heard the door opening, when she turned around she saw Gato's two bodyguards Zōri and Waraji entering the house.

"So you're Tazuna daughter huh? Too bad for you, as you'll have to come with us." spoke Zōri.

Upon seeing them, Tsunami tried to runaway but she could not, as Zōri quickly grabbed hold of her arm and pushed her into the nearby wall.

Hearing his mother screams and the sound of things breaking Inari quickly ran into the leaving room to see what was happen.

When Tsunami saw her son she told him to run away, seeing Inari, Waraji quickly grabbed hold of Inari and pushed him into the other side of the room opposite his mother.

"Should we take this kid as well?" asked Waraji.

"No, Gato's asked for just one hostage." replied his partner.

When Inari heard this, he then realized that Gato wanted to use his mother as a hostage and force him to give up.

"Well that's fine by me… let's waste him." said Waraji with a sadistic grin as he drew his Katana out.

"Wait…please don't hurt my son, he just a boy, he hasn't done anything wrong…I do anything just don't hurt him." spoke Tsunami.

"Fine… then you will come with us, without any resistance." said Zōri before he turned to the teary and scared young Inari and smirked. "Guess it's your lucky day kid, your mom just came through for you."

After seeing his mother being tied up by Waraji and Zōri and walking out the house with her, Inari began to cry even more and telling his mother that he was sorry over and over again and how he couldn't, as he was too scared. But as he was crying he began to remember what his step-father told him and what Naruko told him at the dinner table.

Realizing that he could not just sit back and cry and let Waraji and Zōri take his mother away, Inari knew he had to save his mother.

As Waraji and Zōri led Tsunami, Waraji turned around and cupped Tsunami face, where he had a perverted like grin, "Don't worry your pretty little head, we're going to treat you fine."

"Come on Waraji, we don't have time for this." spoke Zōri, but before they could walk on, the two men and Tsunami, suddenly heard Inari from behind telling them to stop.

When they turned around they saw Inari coming out of the house charging straight at them.

Seeing Inari charging at them, the two men just smirked unafraid at the young boy.

"No Inari don't, run away!" cried Tsunami, but after saying this Zōri just hit her at the back of the head and knocked her out, not wanting to deal with her any more.

"Let's finish this." said Zōri, as if he was board, where he and his partner drew their Katana's and charged straight at Inari and slashed at him.

But just when they had slashed at Inari, he quickly turned into a log.

"A **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!" said Zōri in surprise recognizing the Shinobi technique.

"The woman she gone!" said Waraji, when he turned around to Tsunami and saw that's she was gone. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well looks like I was right on the money about what Gato would try." spoke a new voice, causing the two men to start looking around and try and find who had just spoken.

When they turned around to look behind them, they saw a young blonde girl in a blue outfit, putting Tsunami gently on the ground, all the while still holding on Inari.

"Naruko what are you doing here?" spoke Inari, as Naruko put him down.

"I suspected that there was a good chance that Gato might try and kidnap you or your mom, so to use against your Grandfather. Hence I have about 20 clones around the area on look out."

"Also sorry I was late, when I saw those guys enter the house, I didn't want to fight them in there where your mom and you could've been caught in the crossfire. So I waited until they came out, but before I could act you came out charging." continued Naruko where she then smiled at the young boy. "And I've to admit that you were pretty brave there and you did great, it gave me the opening I needed to rescue your mom without them knowing".

"Now I want you to close your eyes, this may be a bit much for a kid." She said and inari closed his eyes and all he heard were screams and a sizzling sound.

After Naruko set the incinerator tags on the two dead mercs. She and her fellow clones went back into position incase more came.

0 at the bridge 0

Clang! Swish! Clang clang clang!

Were the sounds coming from the two jonin as they battled, Sakura was defending Tazuna, and Naruko and Sasuke were battling haku.

Naruko just performed a **kawarimi** with one of her clones for Sasuke to dodge an ice needle jutsu it seemed. She then connected the dots from just that jutsu alone.

"He's a Hyoton user from the Yuki Clan of Kiri." stated Naruko, surprising Sasuke and even Haku.

"You know about him?" asked Sasuke in surprise.

"Only small details from my studies on Kiri, from I know. The Yuki Clan was a small Clan in Kiri, who possessed a bloodline that allows them to use Hyoton, where they can create Ice techniques that only they can do. Although until now I thought the Clan was extinct, as the Clan was said to have been wiped out a few years ago back when Kiri went under an upheaval. Where people began to turn against bloodline holding Clans, because they feared their great power on the battlefield and because they believed that the bloodline holders were the cause of all the war and infighting that was going on in Kiri." spoke Naruko, which of course surprised her teammate, when he heard this.

"You are well informed Naruko-san, as you are indeed correct and I'm indeed the last living member of the Yuki Clan." spoke Haku.

Naruko recognized the voice but pushed back her feeling of fighting a new friend. It seemed Kami works in strange ways to mess with her.

Sasuke gave her a nod and Naruko rushed at Haku while Sasuke jumped back and was throwing kunai from a distance at spots aimed to make Haku slip up. After about a minute the two swapped with a **kawarimi **to keep Haku guessing and off balance. Sasuke rushed in with some taijutsu while Naruko launched a few **Suiton: Teppōdama** and **Mizurappa**.

As Haku dodged a ball of compressed water he kicked Sasuke hard and he skidded next to Naruko. Naturally when Zabuza saw this, he had been surprised, as he never thought that mere "brats" could defeat Haku.

Zabuza revealed that Haku had been going easy on them. After which Haku revealed his strongest technique the **Makyō Hyōshō** (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors), where he created a dome of ice mirrors around them. Upon which Haku then merged with the mirrors and attacked Naruko and Sasuke from all directions, making it virtually impossible for them to defend themselves.

Kakashi had of course tried to help them, but Zabuza had intercepted him, forcing Kakashi to fight him.

After glancing towards Naruko and Sasuke, Kakashi quickly glanced at Sakura who was still staying with Tazuna to defend him, in case Zabuza somehow got by him and went for the bridge builder.

Seeing Kakashi glancing at his students, Zabuza smirked in amusement, "I would be more worried about myself than those brats if I were you Kakashi."

At this comment Kakashi did not respond, but narrowed his one visible eye and readied himself to continue the battle.

As Kakashi and Zabuza faced off against one another, Naruko and Sasuke were having some trouble with their opponent as Sasuke was getting tired and had several needles sticking in him. Naruko on the other hand released her gravity seal and kept up with Haku, due to her training with Gai and Lee this was no trouble but, she was too busy defending Sasuke to go for a hit. Her armor kept her safe from the senbon barrage due to its magical properties. Sasuke was also having trouble moving, due to several needles that were stuck in the acupuncture points in his body. Even after they pulled some of them off didn't help much.

"This the end for you both, please do not bear any ill-will towards me, as I do this only because I must." spoke Haku sadly from the mirror. After which images of Haku appeared on all the mirrors, making it impossible for Naruko and Sasuke to tell which one was the real Haku and which direction the ice user would come from.

"That boy is as good as dead and the girl will be coming with me, as no-one can escape Haku's technique… not even me." replied the confident Zabuza.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Zabuza, especially when it comes to Naruko and Sasuke."

"Oh and what makes you so sure of that?" asked Zabuza generally curious as to what Kakashi had such faith in Naruko and Sasuke.

"Well it quite simply really, since I know what both those two are capable of and you would understand as well if you knew who they really were." answered Kakashi.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Zabuza.

"You see Sasuke's full name is Uchiha Sasuke and the unique bloodline of the Uchiha Clan runs through Sasuke's veins and the Sharingan is his birth right," stated Kakashi before he continued on. "And Naruko's full name is Uzumaki Naruko, one of Konoha's prodigies and also the last member of the famed Uzumaki clan the distant cousins of the Senju as both clans share the same blood."

"Ah! I had heard the rumors that a single young boy had survived the tragedy of the Uchiha Clan…no wonder he advances so quickly. And for that girl to be related to the Senju even if distant makes her even more of a prize!" Zabuza said with glee

Kakashi chuckled a bit at remembering Naruko training this week. "She is truly going to be great one day and I tell you little something else about her..." spoke Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan "…Naruko's potential surpasses my own."

At hearing this Zabuza's concerns grew as he was beginning to doubt Haku's chances to win, as Sasuke would be trouble enough. But given how strong Naruko was he was beginning to wonder if Haku could really win, especially after Kakashi stated that Naruko's potential surpassed his own. As Zabuza knew that Kakashi wouldn't say something like that unless he believed it to be true.

'Damn, I can't afford to toy with Kakashi anymore. I need to take care of the bridge builder and Kakashi now and then help Haku. Not to mention, grabbing that Uzumaki girl.' thought Zabuza with a frown. After which he used his **Kirigakure no Jutsu** to make the mist thicker and disappear, so that Kakashi could no longer use his Sharingan on him.

As the battle in the dome raged on, Naruko and Sasuke were back to back, as Naruko just deflected another round of senbon with her sword and Sasuke was trying to deflect them using to kunai. Sasuke was getting tired and he couldn't have Naruko keep watch his back they needed a plan. So he tried the only move he could think of "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" as the fire ball the ice mirror it didn't even leave a scorch mark.

Haku quickly transported to a different ice mirror near Sasuke and tried to attack the young Uchiha by using his high speed. But when Haku struck, Sasuke spun around and blocked Haku's strike with his Kunai, much to the young ice user surprise.

'Impossible! There's no possible way that normal human eyes could keep up with my speed…so how did he see me coming?' thought Haku with surprise.

Although Sasuke could not see Haku's face, he could tell that the young ice user was surprised.

"You're not the only special one here!" spoke Sasuke with a smirk, where when Haku looked directly at Sasuke face the ice users eyes widens slightly in surprise, as he saw Sasuke eyes. For instead of black eyes, Sasuke eyes were now red with two tomoe's in his right eye and one in his left.

"The Sharingan!" muttered Haku in surprise.

"It's not complete, but it's still enough to keep up with your speed." spoke Sasuke, after which he then, tried to kick Haku in the side. But was unable to hit Haku, as the young ice user was able to jump back, but just as Haku avoided the kick, Naruko appeared from above him and attempted to slash Haku again with her sword. But once again Haku avoided the attack and merged with one of the ice mirrors.

When Haku merged with the ice mirrors again Naruko quickly glanced at Sasuke and smirked. "Looks like you can finally call yourself an Uchiha, Uchiha."

"Yeah, now I can keep up with his moves and thanks for watching my back." replied Sasuke.

After Sasuke said this, Haku then appeared in the ice mirror in front of them "It seems that I have greatly underestimated you two." stated Haku, where the ice user looked at Sasuke and Naruko.

After disappearing into the mirrors again he created a Mizu Bushin to distract Naruko and Haku then shot out as he planned to use Naruko as a lure… he went to attack her as her back was turned.

Sasuke looked at Naruko…

'WHAT! At Naruko? No, I got to make it.' Sasuke mentally pleaded.

And Haku's plan worked as Sasuke was stabbed with a dozen needles and naruko turned around with in the same second caught Sasuke and then looked at the wound he received for her. She was berating herself for being so careless.

"Ha, looks like we're even now…Naruko." Sasuke said as his voice became low.

"You idiot! I would have been ok with a wound like that, why did you take it?" she asked as she held him.

"I don't know... my body just moved on its own..." Sasuke said weakly.

"Don't you go dying too, ok? I may have never said it but, I saw you as my rival, always pushing me to go farther than I thought I could go. You were the only kunoichi and classmate I respected from our year. Bye Naruko…" as Sasuke said his last words

"Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the Shinobi." Haku said as he got into the mirrors

Then Haku heard the unthinkable, the blonde girl was laughing. "Nice try Haku-san but I know medical techniques too, remember? I know you did the same thing you did to Zabuza. You seem too nice of a person to kill; I can tell…you know." Naruko said with a small smile

"Thank you. Now we can fight truly." Naruko said as she had a clone take Sasuke to Sakura and Tazuna. She heard the screech from the pinkette and then followed by her clone telling her 'beloved' was ok.

Red chakra swirled around Naruko and as it did her whisker marks became more dark and defined, her hair became a bit longer and shaggy, and finally her canines and nails grew and her eyes became red with black slits in them. She then released a tailed beast sonic roar to destroy the mirrors and charged at Haku. Haku shock by his foes new appearance and power and saw her coming and tried to dodge but she was too quick and the punch she threw shattered his mask and sent him flying a few feet.

The power was so much that it shattered the bridge's floor

'Wha- what...? This chakra is…!'Haku though in shock

0 Outside the ice mirrors 0

Kakashi and Zabuza both felt the power and the distinct killing intent behind it shocking them both.

Kakashi recognized it

Zabuza was also worried... at first he thought it was Kakashi…but no, it was strong... stronger than him

Kakashi knew and was worried as to why she released the fox's power

Kakashi threw a scroll in the air... passed a finger on an open wound on his chest and opened the scroll on a swift motion and smeared blood on it...

Kakashi proposed a one hit wins all... last move

It was a desperate move... but he knew what he had to do.

0 Inside the mirror 0

'I cannot defeat this girl Zabuza-sama…forgive me.'

Haku smiled "Zabuza-sama has no use for a weak shinobi... you have taken away my reason for existing." Haku said simply.

"Why... for someone like him, I'm curious to know why?" Naruko asked still in her initial state

Haku smiled "I had people very dear to me... a long time ago." Haku said "My... parents."

"I was born in a small snowy village in the country of the mist... I was happy... my parents where kind people, but... when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world... something happened." Haku said.

"something? What?" Naruko asked

"This blood." Haku said.

"blood? Your kekkai genkai." Naruko asked.

"My father killed my mother... and then... he tried to kill me." Haku said as simple as that

"You either killed him and ran away or just ran away. Then that was when Zabuza found you didn't he?" Naruko asked with realization

Haku nodded at how quickly she figured it out.

"Zabuza-sama took me in knowing I was a person with such blood... this blood that everyone hated... he desired it..."

Haku begun to cry... "I was so happy!"

"Naruko-san... please..." Haku said

"kill me." he said

0 Somewhere else 0

Kakashi had done a few handsigns and slammed his hands to the ground.

He used a summoning jutsu... but nothing appeared.

"Ump... whatever you do is useless, you can't figure out where I am... but I know exactly where you are. Kakashi you are trapped by my jutsu." Zabuza said.

Zabuza then heard something.

The ground begun to shake.

"Uh?"

The ground broke underneath Zabuza...

"GAH!" Zabuza yelled in both pain and surprise.

A dog spurt from the ground... another... then another

8 dogs attacked Zabuza pinning him down.

"What's that sound?" Sakura asked

"If eyes and ears don't work... then just use your nose." Kakashi said.

"And that's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist... this is summoning is specially designed for tracking down an opponent, the reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this... your weapons are soaked with the scent of my blood... these are my cute nin-dogs... their sense of smell surpasses those of all other dogs... you are trapped in my jutsu." Kakashi said "The mist has cleared... your future is death." Kakashi said

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit." Zabuza said

"Don't be foolish, there is nothing you can do in this situation, your death is certain." Kakashi said as he walked casually towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza... you went too far." Kakashi said.

Then with a few handsigns he formed his sole original technique

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi said as he formed said technique

Zabuza was shocked

"You are too dangerous... Tazuna-san, who you are trying to kill, is this country's 'courage'; the bridge he seeks to complete is this country's 'hope'. Your ambition sacrifices many people... that is not what a Shinobi should do. But you even went and threaten to take my student, that is where I draw the line!" Kakashi said as he had to control his rage.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi "I don't give a damn... I fight for my own ideals... and that SHALL continue!" Zabuza said.

"I'll ask once more...surrender." Kakashi said

0 back with Haku and Naruko 0

Naruko looked at his eye, how much they seemed like hers. It almost hurt to look at them. She canceled her initial state and summoned her sword.

"Very well…if only we could have met in different circumstances. We may have been friends." And she charged

Haku closed his eyes, wishing that they could have as well and had a small smile.

As Haku waited for death he saw his master in danger and was about to defend him but, felt the air leave his body. Naruko had struck him with the pummel of her sword in his gut effectively knock him out. Naruko quickly placed a binding seal on him to keep him tied. She couldn't take his life, he deserved happiness and after this she would give him a chance to have his own dream. Even if he hated her for it.

0 with Kakashi and Zabuza 0

After Zabuza refused to surrender, Kakashi was about to go for the kill but, the sound of clapping stopped him. Naruko walked up to them and stood next to her sensei.

"ooh... you're getting your ass kicked, how... disappointing." a voice said

All save Sakura and Tazuna turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Zabuza." a small man came with an army

"Gato... why are you here...? And what's with all these men?" Zabuza asked tiredly.

"Hehe... the man has changed... well actually, I planned to do this since the beginning... Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here." Gato said

"What?" Zabuza said bewildered at this double-cross.

"I never planned on paying you any money... hiring normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me... so I get you missing-nins who are so easy to take care of afterwards... I have ninja's battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers... It doesn't cost me anything... good financial plan, don't you think? The only problem in the plan was you... Zabuza, the 'demon of the hidden mist'? What a joke... hehehehe... you're just a cute little baby demon." Gato said

Zabuza glared at the man.

"WE CAN KILL YOU EASILY NOW!" The army of bandits yelled and roared in anticipation.

"Kakashi... Uzumaki... I'm sorry... this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza said

"Do you want some help? I knock out Haku and was going to talk to him after this but; this kind of changes some things." Naruko said

Kakashi had just released Zabuza from his nin-dogs and Zabuza's arms were useless now.

"Uzumaki I have something's to say to you. You have a chance to be the greatest Kenjutsu user ever if you keep going the way you are. Also if I die here I want you to carry my legacy with my sword, can't have some scavenger taking it. And finally I'm giving Haku to you, she deserves to have a dream and I think you can give it to her." Said Zabuza

"WAIT! He's a she? Damn I knew no boy could be that pretty." Said a relieved Naruko

"Yeah, did that so no one would try to mess with her."

"Um… I think we have an army in front of us to take care of." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop

"Right…brat give me a kunai, the midget is mine!"

Naruko threw him a kunai and he caught it in his mouth. He smiled cruelly with the kunai and charged. As he did he took out some of gato's men.

He rushed towards Gato who was trying to get away.

With a move of the neck he had pierced his neck but 3 more men came and stabbed him in the back

"Just die already..." the men yelled but Zabuza forced them off.

"W...what? You won't survive...gah." Gato yelled as the kunai pierced him.

"You and I... are going together... to HELL!" Zabuza said

He jumped back; he needed more speed and leverage to do this

"Even the unremarkable demon of the hidden mist... can become a real demon in how he meets his end." Zabuza said.

He charged again and slashed Gato's torso... just slightly as to make him bleed but not die.

"THIS WILL BE FUN! WE WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SEE IF I'M A BABY DEMON OR NOT!" Zabuza said.

And with a move of his neck... Gato's throat was cut.

The men then wanted to attack but Zabuza glared at them.

They all backed up with fear.

0 with Sakura 0

'Did I die?' a person asked himself

He could hear sobbing and his name...

"Sakura...? am I... am I...?"

"Sakura... you're heavy." Sasuke Uchiha said with a weak voice as he was waking up.

Sakura's eyes then begun to tear up again and she threw herself at Sasuke and hugged him.

"S...Sakura... that hurts." Sasuke said

"Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"What... what about Naruko...? and... that masked kid." Sasuke said

"After the masked kid 'killed' you Naruko said he just knocked you out and went all out on him I think and destroy those mirrors and knocked him out too."

Sasuke heard this and frowned. Naruko was able to beat him so was he (Sasuke) in the way the whole time while she was protecting him.

"HEY HEY! DON'T GET TOO COMPLACENT" some voices yelled.

"DAMN NINJAS... YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET...!"

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

"TO BREAK EVEN WE ARE GOING TO PILLAGE THIS CITY AND BURN IT DOWN."

"YEAH YEAH!" The bandits yelled

"GO!" they yelled as they charged.

Naruko merely walk in front of them and raised her sword

"YOU VIEL FILTH WILL DO NO SUCH THING! TAKE ONE STEP FURTHER AND YOU WILL FACE THE HARSHEST WIND YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!"

The men ignored her and charged

"**Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!"**

Then a great gale came forth and crushed the first few lines of the army and blew the rest away into the sea.

…

'That…that has to be the greatest wind jutsu I have ever seen; too think Naruko could blow away an entire army with one hit. I don't think even sensei could do that as he would need multiple Harishin kunai for it.' Kakashi looked in amazement and even saw an over lay of his sensei next to Naruko with the same look in his eyes as her as they turned around and gave a victorious grin to Kakashi.

Inari had gotten the people to rise up and help but, as the make shift army came and saw what Naruko did their jaws dropped and they started to cheer.

Her teammates were absolutely wordless and vowed to never make her angry.

Tazuna thought the goddess of victory had entered the battle and saved his country and that Uzumaki Naruko, Konoha's Saber would be a name to remember.

0

And there we go enjoy people. R&R! No flames. Peace off.


	5. Trial for the Dragon! New enemies!

The Return of the King

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.

0 at tazuna's home 0

Haku stirred from her sleep and shot out of the bed trying to get her Barings. She was in a bedroom of some sorts and was covered in bandages and was in slight pain and suddenly the door opened. She saw her blonde haired friend/enemy came in with concern all over her face and had forced her back in to bed much to her protest. She then asked the worst question that came to her mind.

"Naruko-san, where is Zabuza-sama?" a sad look come over the blondes face and she feared the worst. Naruko told her of the events that happened at the bridge. Haku just broke down crying and was hugged by Naruko for about ten minutes when Haku started to hiccup and sob a little less and stared into her new 'masters' eyes. She saw warmth coming from them and she made a pledge, unlike how she had failed Zabuza, she wouldn't fail Naruko, she would train and be the shield of her mistress.

"Haku-chan, I want you to be happy, okay? I want to take you to konoha with me; there, no one is going to hate you for your kekkai genkai. You can be a member of my clan, well adopted member but, still a member."

"Hai Naruko-sama but, what will that do?" Naruko showed some liking to the sama suffix as she never got that before. So Naruko explained about her clan and how from it Haku would be protected in case some greedy members of the council tried to get her for her kekkai genkai. Haku nodding in agreement as she did not wish to be a breeder.

"Naruko-sama, when we get back to konoha, can you help me get stronger? I wish not too fail like I did with Zabuza-sama." her mistress nodded yes

"Haku-chan, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be S-class for sure." Naruko said with glee as she finally had a vict-friend to be tortu- to train with.

Haku looked up with happiness as she never even thought to be at that level and nodded to the notion.

0 1 week later 0

Tension was high from Sasuke and Sakura with Haku around but, once her loyalty to Naruko was shown the seemed to except her a bit. Naruko instructed Haku to show her Zabuza's base to see if she could find anything that could be helpful. She hit some treasure as she found some scroll from kiri. She found Daibakufu no Jutsu – (Grand Waterfall Technique) and Suirou no Jutsu – (Water Prison Technique), all excellent additions to her arsenal.

Sasuke had asked (demanded) for some of the scrolls and that led to another lecture on how him learning suiton jutsu would just hinder him due to his affinity to fire since that was what his clan was genetically build for while she was for water. Kakashi came in mid-lecture and agreed with her and Sasuke went to brood and practice his sharingan and was hoping that Naruko would train with her jutsu so he could copy them, sadly she refused to be anywhere near him when she trained knowing from her scrolls in the Senju compound about the clan wars what the Uchiha could do, she would have to ask Nimue about how to counter a mystic eye that can mimic.

Haku had taken the time to ask about her masters' power on the bridge and Naruko just stated that she was a jinchuuriki the Kyuubi and laughed a bit at Haku's awed face and said she was not ashamed to admit it. Before leaving Haku and Naruko along with Kakashi gave Zabuza a small burial on a hill that was overseeing the bridge. After the bridge was finally done team 7 plus 1 was on their way home.

"Well this is where we part ways, thank you all for everything you done; we won't forget what we done for us, especially you Naruko." spoke Tazuna.

"Not a problem Tazuna-oji-san." spoke Naruko, before turning to Inari, "Make sure to take care of your grandpa and mother, okay Inari."

"Don't worry Naruko-nee-san I will!" replied Inari with a smile.

As Naruko and the others headed back to Konoha, one of the villagers suddenly spoke up, "So what do you think we should call the bridge?"

"How about the bridge of hope, as this bridge was the hope our Country!" spoke another villager, where many muttered in agreement.

"I've a better idea, I think we should call it, The Great Naruko Bridge, in honor of the hero who helped save our country and helped give us back our hope and courage. As I'm certain we be hearing many great things in the future about her." spoke Tazuna, where everyone in the village quickly approved of the bridge's name.

0 Konoha 0

Kakashi strolled up to the gate with his team and his blonde students' friend and checked in with the gate watchers. After signing in he instructed the team to get some rest and have Naruko and Haku follow him to the Hokage's office. After enter the office old Kage gave a smile and greeted the three.

"Kakashi, Naruko-chan, why don't you introduce your friend."

"Jiji this is Yuki Haku, the apprentice of Momoichi Zabuza, and I brought her back here to a Shinobi of konoha."

Sarutobi sighed "Naruko-chan, she is a missing-nin we cannot take her in, I'm sorry."

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama, but Zabuza-sama never registered me as a Shinobi of Kiri." Said Haku with a smile

Sarutobi hummed at this and nodded in agreement.

"Jiji, I am going to adopt Haku as a vassal of the Uzumaki clan. She wields the Hyoton kekkai genkai and I wish to protect her from some of your more zealous council members."

"A very wise chose to do. What rank would you put her skills at?"

"From my observations Hokage-sama I would put her at mid-chunin in skill." Spoke Kakashi

"Very well, I welcome you to konoha Yuki Haku-san. Am I to assume that Naruko-chan will provide you with living arrangements?"

She nodded; he then pulled a headband from his desk and handed it to Haku and told her she would be a chunin.

"You two may run along now. Kakashi stay and tell me your report." Naruko waved and Haku bowed and the exited

"So what happened, Kakashi?" he asked his Jonin with interest and Kakashi gulped a bit and did a play by play of what happened.

0 Senju compound 0

Naruko had shown Haku around her home telling her the library was in full use of her if she wished as Naruko was having an internal dilemma.

Naruko sighed as she laid on the couch 'One prana burst and my circuits shut down on me. Nimue said Arturia was capable to do them in rapid succession so the way she did it was from her large magical core from the red dragon. Building your circuits to be larger isn't really possible from what I know without constantly using them to make them bigger like ones chakra reserve. Since I'm not from a magi family it would be difficult to get them larger, unless… I already have one phantasmal beast in me so way not two.' She hummed as she got her medical supplies and called Haku over.

Haku was front and center "Yes Naruko-sama?"

"We have to go somewhere so grab some of these medical supplies and follow me and don't ask question."

Haku nodded and grabbed a bag full of equipment. As the two walked out of konoha through a secret path Naruko had open they walk for about an hour till they came upon a large lake.

Haku had gotten into a defensive position in front of her master when she saw something coming up from the lake. What shocked her was a beautiful woman in blue dress coming out and walking to them.

"My, this is rare for you Naruko to bring guests." the woman said in an angelic voice

"Greetings Nimue, I wish for you to meet the vassal of the Uzumaki. This is Haku and Haku this is the lady of the lake Nimue, an elemental spirit who blessed my clan." Naruko said with a fond smile

When Haku heard this she immediately bow "Hello Nimue-sama, it is a great honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, young Yuki."

She smiled at Haku's surprised face as Naruko rolled her eyes knowing the elementals mischievous side.

"Do not worry child I can just feel the mixing elements coming off you, just a perk of being an elemental. Now Naruko what do need or wish to know?"

"Yes two things. One, do you have any ruins that negate the effect of a mimic mystic eye and two, I need a way to increase my prana level."

"The first one I could look around to find something, why did the brooding fire spitter get those monkey eyes you were talking about?" Naruko nodded with a bit of disgust on her face as she hated the sharingan as it was nothing but a way to steal ones hard work and techniques.

"For the second one I am not sure what to say except keep working them." She then saw something in the blondes' eye and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"I was thinking about a magical core like-"

"NO, I know I taught you better than that. Even doing that could kill you." Nimue said as she narrowed her eyes and the water in the lake bubbling a bit

"I'm sure I can take the pain, I have Avalon with me and Kyuubi." Naruko tried to reason

"It is unheard of to do that to one after birth let alone one who is already 12 years old." Said Nimue

"Umm?" asked a clueless Haku

Naruko gave her a quick look to remind her not to ask questions.

Nimue knew this might happen but, not till the blonde was older. It seemed her first trial was to be done now.

"Fine but on one condition." Naruko nodded a quick yes

"You must pass a trail first and if you pass it you will get what you want."

Naruko's eyes full of determination "Hit me with what you got!"

The elemental sighed at her Uzumaki determination and told her to stand in the middle of the lake. By the time Naruko did she was surrounded by a bubble of water and fell asleep.

Nimue turned to Haku and smiled "Well how about we clear up the situation for you as I am sure you feel so out of the loop." She giggled as she saw Haku nod with a stupefied expression.

0 somewhere else 0

Naruko flouted as she fell in the water surrounding her and she landed on a glass platform (1) with a picture of the saber class on it with six circles surrounding the edges with pictures of the other servant classes.

She then noticed that she was in her armor and body feeling as light as she ever felt.

_Do think you can past this trial young saber…_

"What?" she asked in confusion

_This trials power is beyond the foundation your culture is built on…_

"So, I shouldn't even try? Sorry but, that is not how I do things."

_So be it…_

_Let us witness how you face your predecessor…_

"My predecessor? My predecessor of wha-"

She then realized what item she held within her. The servant classes around her, the voice saying a power beyond that of a ninja. A hero! She was to face a hero it seemed but not just any hero. The saber class servant who wielded this sword better than she ever could. In a flash of light there she was. Clad in a blue dress with silver armor, her blonde hair tied in a bun on the back of her head and powerful green eyes was Arturia Pendragon herself.

She did the only thing one could do when faced with ones idol… she fainted on the spot.

Arturia had a large sweat drop from the action of her supposed successor.

0 10 minutes later 0

"Ow, what happened? I thought I saw Arturia-sempai and then my head hurts?"

A small giggle was heard and she looked up to see the saber class servant in the flesh.

"I believe that you fainted young one." Arturia said as she held naruko's head in her lap.

"Eep!" Naruko squeaked as she dashed away from Arturia and bowed

"I am so sorry for such a shameful display on my person Arturia-sempai, here I was, suppose to fight you and I pass out just from one glance of you." She said with a down cast look and her face red from embarrassment

"Well then, I suppose we should fight as I wish to see how strong my kohei is." Said Arturia as she stood up with a smile on her face at how embarrassed the girl was

"I guess Nimue set this up where I had no chance of winning? Sorry sempai but, I need the dragons' magical core." She said as she summoned her sword without invisible air

"Hmm, you wish for the Red Dragon for its unique magical core? A foolish thing to seek child! As it would only kill you, as I can feel you already hold a phantasmal beast within you. So why seek another one?" saber questioned as she too summoned a sword that was identical to naruko's

Naruko smiled sadly as she got into defensive position "To be able to fully utilize my magic like you are able to and to be strong enough to become the king of my land and keep it safe."

Saber stared at the girl for a moment and inwardly sighed as it seemed history repeats for those who are blessed and cursed by the sword they hold and gave a small smile at her goal. "Fine then young up and coming king, let us see your steel!" as she burst forward at the younger blond.

0 play Beyblade Underdog 0

Naruko prepared for the strike but saber phased out of existence and she was kick from behind. She rolled and jumped up and threw 3 kunai which were easily deflected and Naruko landed and dashed and flooded her sword with wind chakra to increase its cutting power and length. And swept her blade up and saber parried the strike and saber went for a fierce combo that struck from the left to which Naruko blocked an over head strike to which Naruko evaded from the right but, as this ways a set up and Naruko was stabbed in her left shoulder. The blow knocked her on her back and forced her to drop her Excalibur.

Naruko unsealed two kunai and held them in reverse grip with flowing wind chakra in them as Kyuubi and Avalon healed her wound. They circled a bit as Naruko tried to get closer to her sword which was next to saber. Naruko charged with a burst of chakra to her feet, the two clashed as they parried, slashed, and block their blows. Naruko just dodged another slash and went for a kick to sabers right shoulder then followed it up with a knee strike to sabers gut, saber barely reacted to the knee strike and kept Naruko moving increasing the rate of her attacks. Saber of course was receiving much fewer hits as Naruko was covered in them. If not for Avalon and Kyuubi she would be done for.

Saber knocked out her left kunai but, Naruko threw a smoke bomb to gain some space but, sadly due to saber's A-rank instincts it only slowed her down a bit. Naruko dashed for her sword and jumped from the low sweep from saber and did a hand stand and grabbed her blade and flipped back on her feet just in time to block saber but, saber rolled around her block and elbowed naruko's face.

Staggering a bit trying to look through a swollen eye Naruko was panting. She knew this was a hopeless fight but, she needed that magical core!

She charged with a burst of chakra and went for a slash on sabers left and parried an attack from saber and went for a thrust and rolled to evade sabers counter attack, she was on her knee looking up at saber.

"Perhaps you should stay down young one. You have no chance as you can see." Said saber with her guard still up, knowing when cornered people they can become twice as fierce as before.

Saber heard Naruko give an empty laugh and saber raised an eyebrow. She saw the glint in the young girls' eyes and it reminded her of Shirou's.

"Sorry…Arturia-sempai. I am not…one to give…up so easily! I still have one last attack!" Naruko raised her sword and started to pour prana into it and it began to glow gold. Saber saw this and knew what was going to happen as she did the same thing with her sword.

"Well then future king, show me your, RESOLVE!"

"EX-"both raised their swords over their heads

"-CALIBUR!" they then both swung down as waves of gold shot out blinding the area.

0 end beyblade underdog 0

As the dust cleared the blue clad warrior stood firm, her armor and cloths a bit tattered. On the ground in front of her was her opponent. The young girls' eyes were open but, held an absolute blank look to them, her armor and cloths in pieces and she laid semi-naked in a pool of her own blood with face turned to the side in the red liquid. The gashes over body were healing but the shock and pain were what caused her to black out.

0 play Fate/Stay Night OST ~ La Sola 0

Saber sighed sadly as she looked at the young warrior, she held so much potential, it was too early to do this trial. She knelt down and covered her eyes so she may rest till she was brought back to her realm. As she was walking away she felt a weight on her ankle and she turned to see the girl grabbing her ankle even when blacked out. Saber once again knelt down and held the girls' head in her lap and was stroking her hair.

"So young and to hold such a will even when unconscious you still try to fight, perhaps you can handle the core in your body. If you can hear me young one, listen well. It was not the process of gaining the magical core that would harm you but, this trial. Only those who are not meant to be human anymore can wield this power. Live as a king with no regrets child as I have seen much during my rule. For this trail I pass you young warrior, may I see you in the throne of heroes at the end of your path." Saber pulled out a red orb from her chest and placed it right in to naruko's heart. Arturia gave her a kiss on her forehead, one a mother would give her child. She was placing her will in to this girl as she was her successor so why not see her as the child she couldn't have. The area enveloped in a blinding light and all was gone.

0 end Fate/Stay Night OST ~ La Sola 0

0 back at Nimue's lake 0

As Naruko's body floated to the top of the lake Haku gasped and ran to her and brought her to land and immediately started to bandage her up. Nimue had a smile on her face as she felt the power of the red dragon radiating off of Naruko. It seemed a second 'Pendragon' was born with the blood of a dragon running through her veins. This was just another of the many trails the girl would have to go through. All she wished for her future knight was a speedy recovery. She giggled as she watched Haku panic over her mistress, it seemed Naruko would be the one to cause the young Yuki to grow gray hair by the time she was 20.

0 Senju compound 3 days later 0

Naruko laid in her giant bed with Haku checking her wounds, even though they healed, again. She had gotten visits from Anko, Iruka, and Tenten since they hadn't seen her since her return. Iruka was in a panic similar to Haku's when he saw her all banged up. After saying it was some extreme training, he believed it but, barely. Anko just laugh saying to take it easy so they could play her version of tag. Tenten just told her to not act like the 'youthful' duo and she was kind of drooling when Naruko showed kubikiri houcho and asked if she could try it. Of course it was too heavy for her and she silently wept tears. She had taken a small liking to Haku do to her dutiful attitude for her blonde friend and told her some of naruko's secret habits and other embarrassing things much to the bed ridden girls' protest.

0 two months later 0

Naruko had started Haku's training with medical Ninjutsu with her reading some of Tsunade's journals and scrolls as well as working at the hospital part time and learned shousen jutsu-(Mystical Palm Technique) and Chakura no Mesu-(Chakra Scalpel). Naruko had found Haku to be very nimble on her feet and thought from what she heard about the Lancer class was one of their factors and so she had Tenten's father create a spear. It was about a 2 meter long spear (2) that was an ice blue color and made from all chakra conductive metal. Naruko applied some seals to it to make sure it stayed sharp and prevent it from being destroyed from all but the strongest of blows. Naruko had called in a favor from Tenten to help teach Haku the basic kata's of using a spear. The next thing to do was to increase Haku's reserves and add some weights to increase her speed; about 30 pounds were used to start her off. The last thing to her beginning training was for Haku to start her basic affinity manipulation of wind since she already knew the basics of her water manipulation.

Since Naruko's prana level went from C to A+ rank she felt the power from the red dragon in her. She was learning the jutsu's she gained from Zabuza's hideout and working on two more Suiton jutsu's. Suiton: Suishouha- (Water Collision Destruction) and Suiryuudan no Jutsu – (Water Dragon Projectile Technique). From her interviews with her jiji and his teammates, the Nidaime was about to do Suiryuudan with one hand sign, so that was her target level. She summoned 500 clones to perform the jutsu to get the 44 hand signs to a lower level and another 200 to train with Suishouha and manipulate it as an attack and another 100 for each jutsu scroll she got in Nami. As she was trying to utilize prana burst as a new speed technique she decided to 'play' with Anko in training ground 44. Their games went from Boom Boom tag, Chase the gaki, and run like hell from the giant snake before it eats you. Just to say these games helped motivate Naruko to get her new speed technique down as fast as possible.

Her teams dynamic had gone back to how it was before Nami and it had gotten worse. Sasuke's arrogance went up ten-fold because of his newly awaken sharingan.

She waited till Nimue's research on mystic eyes went but sadly since the sharingan was not magically based Naruko would have to turn to seals on how to defeat the sharingan and research like that would take months if not years, even with clones. Still she had to come up with something so the teme couldn't copy her moves. She found some old notes from the Shodaime's journals during the clan wars on the methods to beat the sharingan and a basic foundation to a seal formula on blocking the monkey eye. From the basic layout of the seal she could see some of the Uzumaki seal methods in it and would continue where the Shodaime left off. She was very into it but, saddened that he stopped working on it. She assumed it was during the time the two clans came to peace and made Konoha so he saw no point to continue.

Sakura had stopped training unless it was team training and even that was limited. She just went back to her fangirl self and Naruko lost what little respect she earned during Nami and went right back to referring the banshee to her surname.

Kakashi had done nothing for all 3 as all he did was read his book during the D-rank 'chores' missions. No additional training had come after Nami and all they did were team work exercises. The lazy Jonin had lost some respect as well but, since he had taught her something she still refereed to him as sensei.

0 End of D-rank mission 0

"Well team another job well done." Kakashi eye-smile

Sasuke just grunted and glared at Naruko, Sakura was complaining about being sweaty, and Naruko just popped out of existence since begin a Kage Bunshin. The genin thought she shushin'd away while Kakashi just found out it was a Bunshin.

'Sigh… Naruko seems to be going back into her shell again. It seems she feels it was pointless for her to even come herself. She refuses to train around Sasuke, my guess it's because of his sharingan and seems to hate sakura again. She even seems more distant from me, probably from my lack of training. There teamwork's shot to an all new low. It's like Nami didn't happen at all.' The elite Jonin sighed once again, not really sure how to fix this problem. Looking up he saw a hawk flying over Konoha.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Kakashi said, getting the attention of his two genin. "I have to go submit a mission report. Ja ne!" With that the duster haired Jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm so glad today's mission is over, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" sakura asked

Sasuke just glanced at her at the corner of his eyes, before turning around and ignoring her.

Sakura put her head down for a second before trying to brighten up, "Say Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Sasuke grunted as he turned to face her, "Why would I want to date a weak little girl like you?" Sakura took a step back as her eyes widened in surprise and hurt. "If you've got time to be asking me out on a date, then you should use that time to become stronger." The raven-haired Genin turned away. "Uzumaki has the right to call herself a kunoichi but you? You just disgrace the name."

"I…but I…" Sakura tried to say, a depressed look on her face and tears beginning to form in her eyes. However Sasuke had already started ignoring her and was walking away.

Naruko was walking around the village and received her clones' memory. She was happy to send a clone as she could actually train and not have to deal with the 2 fools on her 'team'. She heard noise behind her.

Turning around she saw a square box behind her with a rock texture painted on it. It also had two eye holes in the front.

Already knowing who was under that box Naruko just sighed and gave a small smile "You know Kono-Chan, you will have to try much harder if you want to fool me."

"Hah! I'm not surprised you saw through our disguise boss!" came Konohamaru's voice

0 start of short story, roll it! 0

You see when Naruko was 11 years old she happened to be in a meeting with the Hokage when Sarutobi Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson came barging in to attack him. Of course he failed and tripped on his scarf and blamed Naruko for it. Naturally she picked him up by his scarf and told him to get his eyes checked and dropped him hard on his butt. He said she couldn't do that and she said she did what she wanted. His tutor sneered at her and told her to apologize but, she flashed a bit of killing intent from Kyuubi to scare the man since she knew this man saw her as the fox instead of her.

After seeing how Naruko handle Ebisu his tutor with only looking at him, Konohamaru demanded her to train him. She said if he could keep up with her, she might. He tried to keep up with her light workout but, he said he gave up after an hour of work. Naruko said that there was no short cut to strength and if he was willing to give up so easily then he shouldn't be a Shinobi. Ebisu arrived saying that he was the only one to help him become the Hokage faster with short cuts but, Naruko laughed at him saying if that's how to become Hokage then the other Hokage would be pissed by that comment since the train through war, blood, and tears to get where they were and no short cut could get one there.

Ebisu then proceed to challenge 'The demon' to prove himself to his charge. He even offered one free shot, an offer he later regretted. Naruko charged reinforcement and chakra to her foot and kicked him in the balls. The man passed out foaming at the mouth. It was rumored that one popped that day. So from there forth Konohamaru proceeded to proclaim Naruko his mentor and rival that day.

0 end of short story and cut! 0

Naruko watched as the box exploded.

"*Cough* I think we used too much gunpowder. *Cough*" Came a nasally voice.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Naruko

The three kids looked up at her before they broke into their introduction.

"Hey I'm Moegi, and I'm the sassiest kunoichi in school!" the girl with orange pigtails and perpetual blush said as she made an odd pose, standing on one leg and raising a single hand in the air.

"And I like algebra, I'm Udon!" Said the boy with the bowl cut, glasses and permanent runny nose. He too took a pose beside Moegi, crouching down low and crossing his arms.

"And I'm the strongest ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said as he made a pose in front of them, grinning as he pointed a thumb at himself with his brown hair covered in his helmet and a long scarf around his neck.

"And together we're the Konohamaru Ninja Corps!" the three said in unison.

"Yeah, I know, you guys have done this like twenty times already…this month alone." Naruko said, crossing her arms in amusement as she looked at the trio, "So what do you want?"

"You promised you'd play ninja with us today boss!" Konohamaru stated as he crossed his arms.

Naruko looked up at the sky, tapping her chin in thought. "Did I? I don't remember saying anything like that." How she loved to mess with them

"You did boss! C'mon, please play ninja with us!" The three started giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You know, I've been giving that look to jiji before you three were even born, it won't work on me." Naruko grinned as she watched their crestfallen expressions. She actually rather liked the trio, they always seemed to brighten her day. "But I suppose I've got enough time to play ninja with you."

"Ugh, a ninja playing ninja." the group turned to see an utterly depressed looking Sakura walking towards them. "That's so stupid."

Naruko sighed at the girl's attitude.

'I suppose Uchiha just told her off again.' the blonde concluded.

"Hey boss who is this?" asked Konohamaru as he looked at the girl, scratching the back of his head.

"She what's known as a fangirl. Those who pretend to kunoichi so they can try to get in the Uchiha's pants so they can be set for life. And Haruno I suggest you don't insult me and my actions, as unlike you I help the future generation become stronger by playing this 'stupid game' with them. At least it's more productive than going shopping and talking gossip." Naruko said with a cold glare which caused sakura to flinch.

'Even Naruko thinks I'm trash.' this just brought her down even more

"Well that's good boss, I mean just look at her, I could probably beat her! That pink hair is kind of weird, and can you see her forehead, it's huge!" Konohamaru exclaimed even though he had no idea why someone would try to get into someone's pants.

Naruko looked at Sakura boringly as she saw her now murderous expression, "Hey Kono-chan how fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast boss, why?" asked Konohamaru as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruko pointed over to Sakura who was currently stomping over to them and cracking her knuckles, "That's why. I suggest you start running."

Konohamaru gulped as he saw the expression on Sakura's face as she cracked her knuckles.

0 Hokage tower 0

"Thanks for the report," Iruka said to Kakashi as he sat in the missions room. He read over the report a bit before putting it away. He frowned for a moment as he looked up at the elite Jonin, "So how is Naruko? Is she doing well with her teammates?"

"Naruko is actually doing rather well." Kakashi replied. It was barely true.

"That's good. I've been so busy lately that I have only been able to see her once since you guys got back from your C-ranked mission." Iruka said, "I'm a little worried."

"I wouldn't worry about Naruko too much," Kakashi replied. "Naruko's gotten a lot stronger from what I could tell; she might even give you a run for your money."

"Is that so?" Iruka asked with a grin, pleased to hear that Naruko was doing well.

0 back to Naruko 0

"BOSS WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Konohamaru shouted as he, his two friends and Naruko ran. The young Sarutobi looked back to see Sakura still chasing after them, spurring him to run faster.

"If you want to be strong Kono-chan you have to obscure training and running from a mad beast is one of them." Said a nonchalant Naruko.

"TRAINING!" Konohamaru yelled as he looked behind him. He paled as he saw the pink-haired demon getting closer, "HOW CAN THIS BE CONSIDERED TRAINING!"

"Why, testing your will to survive." Naruko said with a laugh, "Now…run faster!"

Konohamaru did run faster, passing the others as he turned around a corner and continued running, right until he smashed into someone and fell down to the ground.

"Ow…" Konohamaru rubbed his face as he tied to rub away the stinging sensation. After a couple of seconds he looked up to see what he had run into, and saw that it was a guy wearing a black jumpsuit with a pair of cat ears on his head, and some kind of odd make-up on his face with an odd oblong shaped thing on his back, wrapped in bandages.

Next to him stood a girl with sandy blond hair done up in four pigtails; she was wearing a black and white battle kimono with some mesh leggings on her, on her left ankle, while the other was higher up on her thigh. She had her headband hanging loosely on her neck, and a red sash wrapped around her waist. There was also a large battle fan attached to her back.

The headbands they were wearing was the symbol for Sunagakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand, which was a ninja village allied to Konoha.

"That hurt you little punk." the teen wearing the cat ears said. Bending down he picked up Konohamaru by his scarf, forcing the kid to grab onto his hand, "I think I need to teach you a lesson about watching where you're going."

The girl walked up behind him and shook her head in annoyance, "Kankuro let him go, and you know we're going to get in trouble if 'he' shows up."

"Relax Temari. He won't show up for a while yet." Kankuro looked back at her, before turning his attention back to Konohamaru. "Besides, this kid needs to learn his place."

"Put me down you stupid make-up wearing freak!" Konohamaru yelled, "If you don't my nee-san's gonna kick your ass!"

"It's war paint you shit stain!" Kankuro said with a snarl, "I'll teach you to mess with your betters!" he was just about to hit Konohamaru when another voice spoke up.

"I would suggest that you let him go Suna, unless bullying a child is how you make yourself feel strong?" The two looked up to see Naruko standing there, and glaring at the Suna Genin in the cat suit. A few seconds later Moegi, Udon and Sakura came up behind her and watched the small confrontation.

'These look like Leaf Genin.' Kankuro thought to himself with a small sneer, "Maybe I should play with them for a while instead."

Naruko leaked some killing intent at the black clad boy and glared deadly at him "Perhaps you didn't hear me? I said drop the boy dessert rat before I kill you for assaulting the Sandaime Hokage's grandson." Her tone was empty of any emotions.

The dessert rat comment got to Kankuro but, Temari was the only one to catch the Hokage grandson part and was about to tell Kankuro to stop when the blonde girl disappeared. Temari then felt cold steel on her neck and saw the blonde behind but, when she looked at her brother he was on the ground with a foot planted on the small of his back and his right arm being twisted.

Kankuro didn't know what was happening. All he felt was the kid in his hand pulled away, his feet kick out from under him, and then tasting the pavement…hard, with his arm twisted behind him.

The on lookers saw three naruko's in the area. One holding Konohamaru with her next to the group, one holding the blonde suna-nin at knife point, and one holding the black clad suna-nin on the ground.

Konohamaru was the first to recover "Way to go Nee-san! Show them who their messing with!" his two friends joined the cheering a few seconds after him

Sakura was stunned, was this what it meant to be a kunoichi? To be strong and fearless like Naruko? Sakura didn't think she could.

0 Chunin exam meeting 0

Sarutobi looked at all the ninja who had assembled into his spy room where all the meetings of great importance were held. Many of them were Jonin for the Genin teams, however there were also a few Chunin who would be serving as proctors, as well as the few Jonin who would proctor for the event he had called them for.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you here," the aging Sandaime said. "You've all assembled for one reason."

"So it's that time already eh?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw some of them in the village." Genma, a Tokabetsu Jonin

Kurenai decided to ask the obvious question, "So when is it?"

"In a week," Sarutobi announced, causing several members to mumble about it starting sooner than they expected. "I'll announce the Chunin selection exams will begin."

Sarutobi took a long puff on his pipe before continuing, "Now, I would like to hear from those who are watching over the new Genin first."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward. Kakashi was on the right, with Kurenai in the middle and Asuma on the left.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma?" Sarutobi asked. "Well, are there any Genin you would like to enter into this year's Chunin selection exam? I don't believe I have to tell you, but after a Genin completes a total of at least thirty two missions, he or she is eligible for the Chunin exams. Of course normally a Genin needs more than four times that number of missions before being considered for selection but it is your choice. Now, starting with Kakashi."

Kakashi kept up his normal lazy composure as he began speaking, "Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chunin selection exams."

This caused a load of mutters to spread out among the other ninja.

Being in the middle Kurenai went next, "Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under the name Yuuhi Kurenai, I nominate my team for the Chunin selection exams."

Asuma sighed as he took a puff of his cigarette before speaking, "Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji under the name Sarutobi Asuma, I nominate my team for the Chunin selection exams."

The mutterings got even louder at hearing all three Jonin leaders for the new Genin had nominated their teams, something that had not happened in decades. However one person had something to say about this.

"Hold on just a second!" Iruka stepped forward.

Sarutobi looked at the scarred Chunin, "What is it Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama please let me have a word. I may be speaking out of place but these nine Genin were all my students at the academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it's still far too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience; I just can't understand their reasoning."

"I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruko." Kakashi said, knowing who Iruka was really worried about.

"Naruko is nothing like you!" Iruka shouted, making his true worry obvious. "Are you trying to crush these kids? The Chunin exam cou-"

"I have to disagree with you on that." asked Kakashi, interrupting the Chunin from his tangent.

Iruka's eyes widened, "What…"

"While Naruko may not be quite like me, she is an extremely talented Shinobi who has impressed me many times." Kakashi continued.

"In fact I would say she could easily beat most Chunin here. While some of you are prejudiced to her I have seen her change from a gentle breeze to a maelstrom in a second when it comes to battle, and you are all forgetting who's clan symbol we wear on our backs, hers. The Uzumaki were relatives of the Senju and yet some of you still treat her like dirt. I wonder what the other Hokage's would think of you all." Kakashi said to get his point across, he didn't care, he said what he felt was true.

Iruka and many others winced at hearing that.

Kakashi continued after giving people a few minutes to digest this new information "While I understand that you're worried, you have to understand that they are no longer under your control."

"That's enough Kakashi." Kurenai said in an annoyed tone.

"No it's not." Kakashi stated, and while his tone still sounded as lazy as always there was a harder edge to it, "They are no longer your students Iruka, they are my soldiers."

"Enough!" Sarutobi said, stemming any further argument from the pair. "Iruka, I understand where you're coming from but Kakashi is right. It is not your decision to decide whether or not they can compete."

Iruka looked down in frustration, but he knew that the Sandaime was right, "I apologize for stepping out of line Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now onto the next nominations…"

0 back with Naruko and her group 0

The Naruko's next to Temari and Konohamaru puffed away as the real Naruko pushed Kankuro down for good measure and walked back to the kids and banshee with her guard up ready to attack at any time.

"That does it!" Kankuro said as he grits his teeth.

"You're going to use Karasu here!" asked a surprised Temari.

"These brats need to be taught a lesson Temari!" Kankurou replied as he began to unravel the bandages.

Before he could get too far a rock hit him in the hand, making him drop the large object. Looking up Sasuke glaring down at him, tossing another rock up and down in his hand.

"Great another one of these brats shows up." Kankurou growled.

"Get lost loser." Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand.

"May after all the hard work is done the Uchiha comes in, seeking the glory, how perfect for a clan of thieves." Naruko said with a slow clap

Sasuke glared at her for the insult to his clan. (It's true! We all know it!)

Kankuro growled as he held his now injured hand. He looked like he was about to continue making an ass of himself, when a new voice spoke up behind Sasuke.

"Kankuro, stop it."

Everyone but Naruko stiffened in surprise and turned their heads to see a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a fishnet undershirt underneath that, along with matching black pants and sandals. Across his waist was a white sash and a brown leather belt, and another sash going across his chest that held a large gourd to his back. However the thing that caught Naruko's attention the most were the large bags under his eyes, making him look something akin to a raccoon.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stammered as he began to shake in fear. The blond-haired girl did not seem to be doing much better.

'I didn't even notice him behind me!' Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the red head. 'That kind of skill is at the level of a Jonin like Kakashi.'

'That killing intent feels like youki?' Kyuubi stirred up at feeling a familiar presents. 'Kit that kids a jinchuuriki like you.' The beast said in a bored tone 'Really! Which one?' the Kyuubi huffed in annoyance at which biju it was 'That psycho Shukaku, the ichibi.' 'I've heard of Suna's jinchuuriki but, I never saw any pictures of him. All I know he is suppose to be psychotic and gives true Jinchuuriki a bad name.' Naruko frowned and she could see why. He's own teammate are scared shitless of him. 'Just be sure to beat him or kill him, I can't have MY vessel losing to that over grown sand castle.' Kyuubi said as he went back to sleep.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village, have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara's arms remained crossed as he stared the other Genin down.

Kankuro paled considerably as he tried to stammer out an excuse, "W-Well you see Gaara, they started it and I-"

"Shut up," Interrupted the red-head, "or I'll kill you."

"R-Right, I was totally out of line." Kankuro stuttered.

'He hit Kankuro's hand with a pebble so easily and forced him to drop his puppet.' thought Gaara as he looked at Sasuke, before he turned Naruko, 'And she took down both Kankuro and Temari in just a few seconds. Both of them are good.' Gaara thought as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing in between the Temari and Kankuro. He looked over at Naruko and increased his killing intent in an effort to frighten the blonde haired genin, though he ended up raising an eyebrow when Naruko released her own and over powered his. "My apologies for him being such an annoyance." he apologized eventually.

Naruko gave a blank expression "I would suggest you get him a leash as he almost started a war by attacking the Sandaime's grandson."

Kankuro paled at the knowledge hearing it for himself, knowing he was going to get in trouble for doing something like this with their sensei.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Gaara looked over at his two companions, "Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving."

As the three ninja left, Sakura decided to make her presence known, "Hold on a second!" The three Suna ninja turned around to look at the pink-haired girl. "While it's true that Suna and Konoha are allies, it's illegal for you to be in our nation without permission. So I have to ask, what are you doing in our village?"

"Perhaps if you paid attention around the village and instead of stalking Uchiha you would know their obviously here for the Chunin Exams, or have you not noticed all of the foreign ninja who have been coming into Konoha recently?" asked a sarcastic Naruko

Sakura just got red in the face at how Naruko just embarrassed her in front of all these people. She would have yelled at her but Temari spoke up.

"The blonde is correct." She pulled out her Passport. "We are here for the Chunin Exams. You really should pay more attention, or people will think you live under a rock."

"We've wasted enough time talking, let's go." Gaara said, getting annoyed by all the conversation.

"Hold on! What's your name?" Sasuke asked the retreating figure.

"W-Who, me?" asked Temari with a light blush.

"Not you, the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke corrected. Temari felt a bit crestfallen.

"It's Sabaku No Gaara. I also wish to know yours and the blonde girls' name?"

Sasuke smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Unlike this fool, I know information is key in our world so I won't say my name. Also I suggest you watch where you step ichi as this is my territory and if you mess up I will kill you." And she released a burst of kyuubi's killing intent at the suna-nin's and the two flinched as Gaara went wide-eyed at the feeling.

"I see. I hope to see you in the exams." Gaara replied himself before leaving, with his two teammates following him.

A little ways away three figures had just finished watching the confrontation.

"So what do you think?" a figure asked as he leaned against a tree.

One of his companions looked at him, "They're nothing serious, although we'll need to keep an eye on that black-haired one, the one with the gourd on his back, and the blonde in blue."

0 at team 7's meeting spot 0

Sakura looked at the bridge she and her teammates were supposed to meet at today. Both Naruko and her sensei were late…again. she really hated this about them. and here was her precious 'sasuke-kun' and nothing she did worked to get his attention.

"Morning."

Sakura turned her attention to the other end of the bridge as her blonde teammate finally arrived. "Why the hell are you always so late!" A tic mark appeared on the pinkette's head.

Naruko shrugged "Unlike you two fools, I've realized that sensei is going to be three hours late every day. So I train in the mornings."

Sakura's right eye twitched and she opened her mouth to yell when a puff of smoke signaled the arrival of their sensei.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at the silver-haired Jonin.

"Sorry, there was a sale at the book store." Kakashi held out three papers before Sakura could yell again, "Anyway, these are for you three."

Naruko took one of the papers and raised an eyebrow, "You nominated us for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yep!" Kakashi nodded his head, "I figured you guys are ready for the challenge. Those of you who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 at the academy tomorrow by 4:00 pm." Less than a second later Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke or tried as Naruko stopped him.

"I am curious sensei, are you trying to kill some of us?" Naruko asked with a glare

"Umm…No, why do you ask?" Kakashi wishing to know why she thought that

"The Chunin exams, a test of knowledge and power, where villages send their best genin to compete and just now you're telling us this information! You don't even train us, so how were we supposed to prepare for this. I am trying to comprehend your sanity, _sensei_! What the FUCK is your deal. This is a team competition as much as an individual test, we hate each other, what idea in that head of yours thought this was a good thing to do? Haruno is pretty much going to get in the way from your lack of fixing her fangirlish ways and Uchiha is nothing but a lone wolf with a stick up his ass thinking he can take the world on because of his thieving eyes. You know what? I'll go if you can fix those two by tomorrow. If not I may just ask for ask transfer because I refuse to be 'taught' by an incompetent fool who doesn't take his job seriously!" she shushin'd away foaming

Sakura was pissed at the notion of being useless, Sasuke was pissed for the same insult about his clan as before, and Kakashi just stood there not knowing what to do. He decided to leave and to talk to some of his friends to see how to fix this.

0

(1)- think of those glass platforms in Kingdom Hearts you fight on in the beginning.

(2)- Haku's spear is a copy of Gae Bolg. It holds none of the powers of it as the spear itself it is just a copy of its design with an ice blue color to it instead of red.

0

Here we go, now some of you must be wondering 'will Naruko want to stay with the ever problem team known as team 7?' You will see!

I mean honestly, if you had a teacher like that you would be downright pissed too. Now I know you think I am bashing Kakashi a bit but, he sucks. As a Shinobi he is damn good but, as a sensei well look what happened. Sasuke went and betrayed him, sakura was a useless waste of space before tsunade, and Naruto still sucked even after getting on a team, he was his sensei's son he didn't even bother fixing what the academy did to naruto.

What did he do? He taught Sasuke and abandon Naruto with ebisu, _ebisu_! It was only sheer luck they went to the hot springs to train where he meet Jiraiya, and the plot. Don't get me start with him, I would just get mad.

Kakashi teaches an A-rank technique to Sasuke and doesn't even bother teaching the Rasengan to Naruto, his birth right, hell he doesn't even take a roll in teaching him until he tells him the Kage Bunshin secret and that would have fix Naruto for the most part I mean look at 'shifts in life' by Pokemaster12 (excellent fic by the way) as he shows the true potential with kage bunshin if any one cared to tell Naruto its secret early on, but no Kakashi had to be an ass and tell him 3 and a half years later!

Now I am not a hater of Naruto it is just kishimoto pisses me off at times with the idiot that Naruto is. No, no I am going to stop ranting. Just I know some agree with me that it's so frustrating at need to agree or disagree it is just writing this chapter made me look back at how this part of the story was done and i just don't know at times. Peace off now!


	6. Meeting the Hawk!

**The Return of the King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**Fun Fact: This was originally supposed to be a Naruko/Gilgamesh lay out with plot instead of Arturia.**

**0 Jonin bar 0**

Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko were drinking together at a table just shooting the breeze when a voice calls them out

"Hey guys." They turned to see Kakashi walking up to them

"Yo scarecrow, what's up!" said a buzzed Anko

Kakashi pulled a chair and surprisingly didn't have his book out.

"I…have a bit of a problem and…I need some…advice." Kakashi was having a bit of trouble asking what to do because he rarely asked for advice.

Kurenai smiled in amusement "And what pray tell is difficult for you to do that you need advice?" Asuma nodded at this too

"Well… you know I signed up for my team to be in the exams, right. Well I just told them and…Naruko kinda blew up on me." He said in quiet voice

Asuma took a puff of his cigarette "Define 'kinda'."

Kakashi retold what happened and the results varied. Asuma gave a chuckled; Kurenai shook her head in disappointment, while Anko fell out of her chair laughing while saying that's my gaki.

"So…what should I do?" asked Kakashi as him signing his team up and them not entering would be a blow to his reputation.

"Pff you dug your own grave, you figure it out. The gaki complains about your lack of teaching sometimes when we 'play'." Said Anko as she took a sip of her sake

The other looked at her wondering what 'play' meant but just shook their heads.

"Well you could always talk to her." Suggested Asuma

The girls just shook their heads you don't just talk to a girl when she is pissed off; you get on your hands and knees, swallow your pride and beg.

For the rest of the day they shot out ideas of what to do.

**0 Senju compound 0**

Haku was worried about her mistress as she was currently using kubikiri houcho to cut down an army of Kage Bunshin henge'd as her sensei and scarily taking pleasure in it.

Her evil cackling was adding to this belief.

Along with her being in the initial state.

It was like looking at a female Zabuza.

She sighed as she finished making some tea and went back to reading her medical journals as Naruko approached and took her top off leaving her in her ocean blue sports bra with her low B-cup and was sweating. Haku had the decency to blush and look away at her mistress. Naruko took a sip of tea to ease herself.

"Haku-chan, what should I do? Do go to the exams and pass and never see those idiots again or not go just to spit Uchiha and those retards on the council since I know for a fact they will want their precious thief to enter?" Naruko asked as she laid on her back with her feet in the air childishly.

Honestly how could someone so strong and intelligent act like this? Probably some sort of defense for herself so she can let her guard down among friends and feel safe or at least that was what Tenten had told her (Haku).

"I cannot make this choose for you Naruko-sama as it is yours but, if it was me I would go and show them what I could do and stomp the competition." Haku stated calmly

Naruko smiled and glomped Haku. This kinda of action had gotten over after the first week for Haku since their arrival in konoha. It seemed to be her mistresses' way of showing affection; she was very thankful for Tenten leaving a small manual on how to deal with Naruko. Maybe a fruit basket would be a nice gift.

"I am really happy I saved you Haku-chan. All I really had for a friend was Ten-chan but she had her own family but now, I feel like we are family and we won't be sad and alone anymore." Said Naruko as she hugged Haku tightly.

Haku returned it and was happy to feel her mistresses' warmth and the term family felt wonderful as well.

Naruko went back to the yard and took a nap on her hammock under the shade enjoying the rest of the day.

**0 with team Jonin 0**

"Will this really work?" asked a confused Kakashi holding a bowl of hot ramen

"Duh! From what I know about the gaki she loves ramen, a peace offering always works with me at times why not her?" said a sober Anko

'I doubt a serous kunoichi like Uzumaki can be bribed by ramen.' Thought Kurenai

'Well…it did always work with Kushina-san.' Thought Kakashi

The group of Jonin was currently walking to the Senju compound to meet Naruko. The other Jonin were there for moral support for the one-eye Jonin.

"Ok…here we are." Said Asuma ready to laugh at how this was going to go down.

Kakashi knocked on the gate and waited till the gate opened reveling Haku; she was wearing black Anbu pants, a blue tank top and was bare foot.

"May I help you Kakashi-_san_?" Haku asked with some hostility to the man as he was stunting her mistresses' growth.

Kakashi flinched on the inside but remanded cool and eye smiled

"Hello Haku-san, I was wondering if Naruko was around…I brought ramen."

'Does he really think Naruko-sama can be bribed by ramen?' thought Haku with irritation

"Haku-chan, are you making ramen? Because if you are, you are awesome! I am starved." Echoed naruko's voice

Everyone sweat dropped at that except Anko as she giggled.

"No Naruko-sama, Kakashi-san seems to have brought ramen, along with some other Jonin." Shouted back

"Hmm, send them in then."

"Follow me please." Haku said taking the ramen bowl

The entered the house and were in awe at how beautiful it was.

They came in to the back yard and saw Naruko in a white tee-shirt and her biker shorts sitting on the grass bare foot.

Haku handed Naruko the ramen bowl as the blonde took her chopsticks ready to dig in.

"You got till I finish this bowl to talk, _sensei_." Said Naruko

Kakashi sighed

"Why don't you want to enter the Chunin exams?" asked Kakashi

"I told you why. And on top of that way not spite those bastards on the council for not having their precious thief in their exam." Naruko said mockingly

"So this is just to spite the council?" asked Kakashi as he frowned from how the girl wished to get some form of payback.

"Yep."

"Isn't that kinda low?"

Naruko growled at the man "Low? Low is condemning me to hell just because they needed a scapegoat, low is overcharging me for food and clothing, and low is trying to sabotage me during the academy so I could die during a mission. Tell me how I am low to those greedy pieces of filth, Hatake?" as her eyes flashed red for a second.

They looked in sadness at how the villagers did that.

"Don't you dare pity me! The only one who had ever been kind to me and showed me some friendship was Anko-nee-chan as she knows what it's like. How many of you tried to befriend when I was younger hmm? No one, only Ten-chan was there for me. Jiji had to be an idiot and announce my status even though Mito-oba-sama and Kaa-san got their status as Jinchuuriki kept secret. 'The others looked shocked at how there was 2 other jinchuuriki the whole time in the village' Yep the wife of the Shodaime was the first to hold Kyuubi while my mother was the second as only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi. No one knew and it worked because they lived normal lives but what about me? Village pariah and scapegoat because an old man's careless words and the bastard who did this to me!" said a growling Naruko as she threw the ramen bowl on the ground in anger.

The others were wondering why the Sandaime would do that even Asuma was shock why his father would do it if it was a secret for so long.

Kakashi frowned again hearing how the girl hated her own father, even if she didn't know it.

"SO enlighten me why I should enter the exams Hatake?"

"I don't know?" said Kakashi as in all honesty he had no idea what to do now.

"Then leave!" She yelled

The Jonin's left and Anko gave a small smile and wave which said blonde returned.

**0 outside the Senju compound 0**

"Well that worked well." Said Anko in a chipper voice

The other sweat dropped at how she was after such an awkward conversation.

**0 unknown area 0**

"So, it seems our jinchuuriki does not wish to further in rank, how curious." Spoke a voice of an old man

The one speaking was an old man who looked to be around Sarutobi's age. He was wearing a white robe with bandages wrapped around his left eye and right arm. He held a cane in his other free hand. He had cross shaped scar on his chin and a crop of messy brown hair.

This man was Shimura Danzo, better known as the war hawk.

He was always interested in the villages' jinchuuriki; he knew just who she was, the daughter of their Yondaime Namikaze Minato and their second jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina. It was not hard to figure out if one knew the two were together, as the girl was a female version of her father with her mother's eyes and that was along with her father's genius and mother's clans seal knowledge.

Her progress and loyalty to the village was upmost important as these fools could not tell that submitting their jinchuuriki to such hostility would hinder her loyalty. But as he witnessed her progress he was certain she was loyal as she wished to be Hokage and she held the capability to do so and more.

She would surpass her father and mother.

From her files, her records were ahead of Minato's at his age and from the report he 'recovered' from her mission in Nami, her control over the Kyuubi was far greater than her mother's at her age.

While he detested Minato's urge for peace, he still respected him for his power, but his daughter seemed to be a bit colder then him.

He was pleased from the report from Nami, not only did the girl fight a higher level opponent then her but broken his weapon, taken his apprentice and his fixed weapon back to konoha but, ensured a new trade agreement for konoha with Nami.

He was going to introduce himself later on but this… opportunity was too perfect to pass.

"Perhaps it is time to gain a new ally?" he mused with a smirk

**0 With Naruko 0**

Haku was cleaning up the mess on the floor as she watched her mistress brutally beating a training post.

There was a knock at the gate, maybe Kakashi again. But it wasn't. She knew this man. Well not knew him but heard of him and it wasn't really…good. It was Konoha's war hawk. She stoned her features wondering his business here.

"May I help you sir?" she said coolly

"Yes, I wish to speak to Uzumaki-san, is she available?" he said smoothly

"May I ask your name, so I may check?"

"I am Shimura Danzo."

"A moment please." The man nodded

Haku walked to Naruko and told her who was at the door. She had heard of the man. A patriot of konoha and from what she read a fuuton master. Perhaps this will be interesting.

"Send him in." Naruko said and Haku acknowledged

Naruko went to her room to put on more presentable clothes, a golden cloth kimono with a lily pattern to it and an ocean blue obi. She walked to the garden where the man was. She observed him and could tell he had his guard up the whole time. Interesting.

Naruko sat cross from the man as they were stationed near her garden.

"Haku, please bring us some tea." Haku nodded and left

"I must say Uzumaki-san, you have a fantastic garden. I think Harashima-sama would be happy to see his garden alive once again." Mused Danzo

"I thank you for your kind words. I find it to be quite relaxing after a day's mission or training." Said Naruko in a neutral tone.

Danzo's face was impassive but he smirked on the inside, the girl had her guard on the whole time and positioned herself to attack at the slightest threat to her person. An excellent quality to have.

Haku returned with a pot of tea and two cups. She poured a cup for each of them, bowed and sat in the corner observing. Neither drank the cup till Naruko took a sip and Danzo followed after seeing no ill effects happened to the girl.

Haku felt a bit insulted. She took pride in making her tea, she would never poison it. Someone else's sure, but not hers.

Naruko smirked at Danzo to show she knew what he was doing and decided to start the conversation.

"May I ask why such a respected member of our village has come to see me?"

"Yes I wish to ask you to join the Chunin exam, but of course not without compensation."

Naruko raised an eye-brow as a sign to continue.

"I believed you met Suna's jinchuuriki earlier today, yes?"

Naruko nodded as she was going to send Haku later to report this to the Hokage.

"I am also sure you have heard his reputation."

"I have and I find it disgusting. It is the reason why people would fear jinchuuriki's so much. I have already threatened him to watch his step Danzo-san, be assured if he does something wrong I will handle him and show what a TRUE jinchuuriki can do." Naruko said with steel in her voice.

Danzo gave a small smile "Excellent but, I wish you to still join the exam to watch him as an unstable jinchuuriki does present caution."

"You would have to make it worth it as I would ask for is some fuuton jutsu's as I have heard of your mastery over them from your history. As well as what the exam entails."

He hmm'd at the request and nodded yes, as having their jinchuuriki learn more and having her prepared for the test was of utmost importance as it showed their power to the other villages and by doing this he would gain some of her trust for future endeavors.

"I will give you one fuuton jutsu and the exams details by the morning, you are to memorize and burn it afterwards and should you pass the second exam I will give you another fuuton jutsu. Would that compensate for entering?"

Naruko nodded in agreement as that would benefit her as well as gain an ally in high standings of the village.

"Excellent, have a pleasant day and good luck with the exams Uzumaki-san, I will watch with much anticipation." Danzo said as he left with Haku escorting him out.

Haku returned and looked at her mistress "Are you sure that it was wise to interact with him Naruko-sama? He has a somewhat…dark reputation around the village."

Naruko smiled at her "We are Shinobi Haku-chan, we're bound to have a dark reputation sometime in our lives and it is most fitting since we Shinobi are meant to be surrounded by darkness."

Naruko undressed and went to bed early too prepare for tomorrow.

**0 outside the compound 0**

'It seems that 'Namikaze' Uzumaki Naruko has gone from a pawn to a knight on the board of my plans.' Danzo thought with a smirk

**0 the next day at the academy 3:30 0**

Naruko read the exam details and was intrigued. The jutsu she received was a fuuton supplementary jutsu known as Wind Release Stream, an interesting jutsu with many possibilities.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the academy entrance to if their 'teammate' would show up.

And there she was walking and she didn't even bother to acknowledge them, just strut right pass them and entered the building.

They both foamed at her attitude and followed her.

As they entered both Naruko and Sasuke noticed the genjutsu but Naruko kept shut while Sasuke was about to announce it with his sense of superiority. But Naruko would have none of that and painfully grabbed his shoulder.

"These idiots can't tell it's a genjutsu, if they can't they don't deserve to be here." Naruko said coldly to him and he shut up as he glared at her and rubbed his shoulder.

"You kids should quiet while you still can, as you won't last in the exam." said the other Genin.

"Please just let us through." spoke Tenten as she helped Lee back up and then tried to walk though, only to be pushed back by one of the two boys.

"Hey there no need to do that!" spoke another Genin in the waiting crowed.

"Huh! We're doing you all a favor by keeping from doing the exam, as it is extremely difficult and we've seen people get seriously injured in it, since they weren't ready." spoke one of the two boys who had two bandages on his cheeks.

"He's right, as a Chunin is a leader of the squad and it's his job to make sure that his subordinates come back alive from a mission, so what's wrong with weeding out the weaklings, as they aren't going to pass anyway if they can't get by us." said the other boy.

Naruko noticed Tenten's team and saw she was about to get hit after being pushed and disappeared and blocked the hit and squeezed the offenders hand.

"You will not touch my friend, do you get that." She said in a low voice and the guy nodded and got some distance.

"Why are you guys here on the second floor?" Naruko whispered to team 9

"We we about to go up but wanted us to seem weak to the other competitors first." Answered Tenten

Naruko nodded and gave a curt nod to both her teammates.

Naruko's team walked up to her as she interacted with team 9.

Lee saw Sakura and then walked up to her "My name is Rock Lee, Let's go out together! I'll protect you till the day I die!" spoke Lee, where he then did his nice guy pose.

Upon hearing this, Naruko just let out a fit of giggles along with Tenten.

Sakura stated that he was too weird for her, which of course made the young green wearing youth fanatically depressed.

"Hey, you there?" spoke Neji as he walked towards team seven and looked at Sasuke, "Identify yourself?"

"You're supposed to introduce yourself first, before asking for someone's name." replied Sasuke coolly, as he stared back at the young male Hyuuga.

Neji of course frowned a little at Sasuke's remark.

"You're a rookie aren't you? What age are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answers that." answered the young Uchiha.

Tenten of course giggled at this along with Naruko who were both making bets at which brooding baby would win out in the end.

"Easy Hyuuga, you don't want to catch the emo disease from the thief, you're as unbearable as it is." Said Naruko with a smirk

The Hyuuga merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Uzumaki, I am pleased to see you here as I-"

"Sorry, you are still not my type. Still funny you try though." Said Naruko with a mirthful grin as Tenten snorted.

Neji growled at her, "Enough with your jokes Uzumaki, I hope we can match off against each other as I am eager to see how this year's rookie of the year goes against lasts."

"I will take great pleasure in destroying your silly little illusion you set around yourself." Naruko said with feral grin.

Neji just activated his Byakugan stared back at her.

"Let's go." she said as her team followed

As Naruko and team seven made their way to the third floor, the two Genin boys, watched the members of team seven head up to the next floor.

"Those older kids must be the students of Gai and the blonde and raven haired kids must be that Uzumaki kid and the Uchiha." spoke the bandage wearing boy.

"Yeah, and I guess they all pass the application turn-in phase." replied the other boy.

"Yep." replied the bandage wearing boy, where he and his partner, quickly turned into two more older forms of themselves and revealing that they were both actually Chunin examiners.

"Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year, Kotetsu." said one of the two Chunin's to his partner.

"That we can Izumo." replied Kotetsu, where he and his partner then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As Sasuke and the others walked down the hallway, Neji notice the Uchiha Clan symbol on Sasuke's back and quickly realized who he was, 'Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke.'

Neji was of course not the only one who notice the symbol on Sasuke's back, as Lee also noticed it as well.

"See your dream date?" asked Tenten with a giggle, it seemed Naruko's crude humor had infected her.

Neji of course did not respond to Tenten question and simply walked away.

"Come on Lee lets go." spoke Tenten, as she turned to her team-mate, as she followed after Neji.

"You guys go ahead, I have something I want to check out so I'll catch up with you later." spoke the boy, as he turned to the direction that Naruko and team seven went.

"What's all that about?" asked Tenten as she turned to Neji.

"How would I know." scoffed Neji, he just continued on, with Tenten following.

As Naruko and team seven headed to the exam room, they entered a large hallway, where Lee caught up to them and called out to them.

"Hey you with the black eyes."

Upon hearing Lee's call them, Naruko and the others turned around and saw that Lee was the one who had called Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Will you fight me here and now?" asked the green jumpsuit wearing boy.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, unsure whether to accept Lee's request or not, although as he stared at Lee and he seemed to know Naruko, maybe he could copy something useful.

"Fine I accept." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Lee." Said Naruko in a commanding voice

Lee immediately stiffened and looked at Naruko. He didn't know why but when Naruko spoke like she was, she seemed to carry a commanding aura around her compelling one to listen.

'Thank you charisma rank B.' thought Naruko

"Yes Naruko-san?" lee said timidly

"We do not have time for this. You are a Shinobi; we do not show are skill to our future opponents. Uchiha has his thieving little eyes; he can still copy your skills and use them without caring how hard you trained to perform them. I know you wish to show this fool how much stronger you are then him but, we have an exam to take and I will not allow him to steal your hard work." Naruko voiced with compassion and authority.

Lee heard this and teared up a bit. "Naruko-san, how youthful of you to defend my hard work, your very speech has moved me. Yes I will leave for the exam. Just know that I will enjoy the chance to fight you as always Naruko-san, farewell!" Lee shouted as he ran to his team.

Sasuke glared at Naruko as he had lost the chance to copy something new. "What the hell Uzumaki!"

Naruko merely sent a glare that made his spine shiver, "I will never allow you to copy my friends moves for your own little power quest _Uchiha_. You and your clan always held such arrogance with those eyes of yours that it disgusts me. Try to gain power through your own hands; if you do you might get a little respect from the Shinobi of this village instead of the civilian trash that licks your feet." She said as she walked up the stairs.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at her back and followed.

As they approached the door they saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" questioned Sakura

"I just came to wish you luck and I'm glad to see you three came. Had one of you not made it, I would have had to disqualify all of you." He said as he looked at Naruko and eye smiled, maybe his visit did do something to get her to come.

She merely avoided looking at him and tuned him out for the rest of his speech.

He let them pass and they entered. As they did they were hit with some killing intent. Naruko shrugged it off easily but Sasuke and Sakura had a much harder time doing it. Naruko turned to the crowd with an idea, 'Kyuubi want to show these idiots who the prey are?' Kyuubi stirred and grinned, he loved how vicious his container could be at times **'Hm, might as well show them who is at the top of the mountain.' **

Naruko nodded and unleashed a bit of kyuubi's killing intent to the crowd and the results were classics. Only some of the tougher competitors kept a somewhat straight face while others were sweating up a storm and refused to face her way.

Sasuke saw this and glared at how much the others in the room seemed to fear Naruko after she released her killing intent. He would have said something but he was interfered by a glomp.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" Ino jumped on top of Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Did you miss me too?"

Several tic marks appeared on Sakura's forehead, "Get off him Ino-pig!"

Ino looked over at Sakura and pulled her eye lid down while sticking her tongue out, "Why would I do that forehead girl. After all, Sasuke-kun and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Man you guys are here too, so troublesome."

Naruko turned and smiled at seeing her two friends "Shika, Choji, hope the fangirl hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

"You have no idea." Shikamaru said with a deadpan look.

"Yahoo, we found you guys!"

Turning again everyone saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Kiba walked up to the group with a cocky grin, "I hope you guys are ready to lose to my team! Cause we are going to clean out!"

"Usually the one with the loudest bark has the weakest bite." Naruko grinned

Kiba growled at her but would never attack her, not after how badly she beat him in ever spar they had in the past. Even after all the training he had done.

"You know, you guys should really keep it down."

The three new genin teams looked over to see one of the older kids walking up to them. He was wearing a purple shirt and pants of the same color. He had round glasses on and white hair with a Konoha headband on his head.

He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose "You guys are the rookies who just came out of the academy right? I wouldn't be so loud if I were you."

"Who are you!" asked Kiba with a growl

The purple clad Genin just smiled, not being bothered by the hostility. "My name is Kabuto and before snapping at me you should look behind you."

Everyone did and was instantly subject to the glares and the wave of killing intent sent to them, particularly the genin from Amegakure. Most of the rookie genin shivered at the killing intent they were now feeling Naruko merely glared and they turned away.

"That team from Ame, I hear they have rather short tempers." Kabuto muttered to them.

"Your name is Kabuto-san right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, that's right."

"So is this your second time taking these exams?" The pinky asked.

"No this is my…seventh." Kabuto replied with some embarrassment

"Seventh? You must have seen a lot." Commented Naruko with interest

"Indeed I have." Kabuto chuckled. "And much more." The purple clad Shinobi reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of cards. "Since your rookies and all, why don't I give you a hand?"

He kneeled down on the ground and began channeling chakra into the top card. There was a small burst of smoke as he flipped it over. The rookie genin leaned in to see that it showed a map of the elemental nations, on each nation was a bar with a number.

"These are my info cards. Look here, as you can see Konoha has the most teams participating. Of course that's a given since we have the home field for this one. But just about every Shinobi village has brought genin here to participate."

"Do your cards hold individual information?" asked Sasuke

Kabuto smirked, "Of course, all I need is a name, or even small details and I can find them for you."

"Give me everything you have on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruko."

Everyone was wondering why he would want his own teammate's stats, Naruko just stared at him.

"Man, you know their names and where they come from, that's no fun," Kabuto said as he held up three cards. One of them went up in smoke to reveal Rock Lee's card, "Let's see, Rock Lee has 72 D-rank missions and 23 C-rank missions, his teammates are Higirashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, last year's Rookie of the Year. Says here he is a major taijutsu specialist. Last year he could have entered the Chunin Exams, but his sensei held his team back a year to gain more experience."

"Next we have Sabaku no Gaara. It says here he's done 34 C-rank missions, 1 B-rank missions. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Kankurou, his older siblings. Apparently they're the children of the Kazekage. Also this is just a rumor but apparently he's come out of every single mission without even getting a scratch."

'What the hell kind of monsters are in this exam.' Thought Shikamaru

"Lastly Uzumaki Naruko."

"Show me." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Alright calm down." Said kabuto but just as he was about to read it, it was torn to shreds.

Everyone turned to see Naruko smiling like the cat who at the canary.

Sasuke foamed at not getting the info he wanted.

"Kabuto-san, it isn't nice to tell someone about a girls' life as that is her business." Naruko said with a too sweet smile

Everyone shivered at the smile and kabuto nodded, he also felt that whatever she did it didn't involve chakra.

Kabuto then went on to explain how the top Genin from Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Getsu and a small recently new Shinobi village Oto were here. Naruko noticed several blurs heading for them. It seemed their target was kabuto.

After Kabuto avoided the first attack, another of the attackers appeared right in front of Kabuto. When the boy appeared those watching immediately realized that the ones that were attacking Kabuto were from Otogakure.

When the gauze wearing boy appeared in front of Kabuto, he swung his fist to hit Kabuto, who took a step back to avoid the punch.

But after Kabuto avoided the punch his glasses suddenly shattered into pieces.

"What's going on? You definitely avoided that punch, why did your glasses break?" spoke Sasuke as he stood forward, with an annoyed and confused expression on his face.

This question was of course shared by many of the others, who were watching the incident.

But just when everyone thought that was it, Kabuto fell to his knees and threw up, which received many more worried and confused looks from all the different Genin's.

"It seems that you're not as good as I thought you would be, given that you are a veteran here." spoke the gauze wearing boy named Dosu, who stood in front of Kabuto with the rest of his team.

"Write this in your card the three from Otogakure will definitely make Chunin." spoke the black spiky haired boy named Zaku.

As Zaku said this, many of the others in the room stared at Dosu and his team-mates.

'Fools, to show your skills even before the tests began, they won't make it far in their careers.' Thought Naruko

A large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room, where a male voice shouted out "Quiet it down you punks!"

Once the smoke appeared an intimidating man wearing a long black trench coat appeared with a large group of Konoha examiners behind him.

"My name in Morine Ibiki and I'll be your first examiner in this test of the Chunin exam, so shut up and listen up!" spoke the man named Ibiki.

After Ibiki and the other Chunin examiners arrived, they quickly took charged of the room, where they had everyone quickly take seats.

After everyone was seated Ibiki began to explain the rules of the test to everyone, where much to everyone's surprise they found it to be a written exam except Naruko. Ibiki also then went on to explain that cheating was strictly forbidden, where the other Chunin examiners would be watching them closely and if they were found cheating, five times, then they would be disqualified from the exam.

Once he had explained the rules, Ibiki then handed out the exam sheets and stated that they had one hour the do the paper, where upon hearing this, all the Genin immediately began writing.

Naruko quickly wrote down the answers she had memorized and flipped her paper down ten minutes afterwards. The proctors were looking at how she got the answers so quickly but they didn't see it. Ibiki frowned as he too didn't see the blonde do anything and assumed she was just intelligent enough to answer them on her own.

When the time had come for the final question had come, Ibiki spoke "Well it's time for the final question, although I've to say there are more of you than I thought there would be. But still there is one thing, that I didn't mention earlier when I explained the rules of the test to you, that rule being that you can choose to take the tenth a final question or not."

Upon hearing this, the examinees were of course surprised and slightly confused at what Ibiki was saying.

"Choose, what you mean by that?" asked Temari.

"It's simple really if you choose not to take the exam your points from this exam will be reduced to zero, where both you and your team-mates will automatically fail the test." explained Ibiki.

"Then what's the point of asking, of course we'd take the question." said a Genin from Ame.

"Well you see there is actually more to this rule." replied Ibiki, which made the examinees more nervous. "For if you do the tenth question and you get it wrong, you'll not only just fail the exam. But you'll also lose your privilege for taking the Chunin exam forever."

"What the hell kind of stupid rule is that!" cried Kiba as he stood up and pointed accusingly at Ibiki. "There are plenty of people here who took the Chunin exam in the past!"

At this Ibiki just chuckled darkly, making many of the Genin nervous.

"You are just very unlucky, as this year I'm the one making the rules, which is why I am giving you all the option of quitting." replied Ibiki and then continued.

"Those of you who're not confident in answering the final question can quite now and take the exam next year and the year after that." stated Ibiki, before chuckling darkly again.

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with an intense, atmosphere, caused by what Ibiki had said, where the doubt filled many of the genin.

Soon enough several Genin broke under the pressure raised their hands and stated that they were giving up, where they were then joined by their team-mates.

One by one, more and more Genin teams left, where after a little while the number participants of the Chunin exam had been cut down in half.

Seeing that the number had now been cut in half, Ibiki smirked and decide to build the pressure to see if there were any more to be weeded out.

"This is your final warning! If any of you aren't confident in correctly answering the tenth question, I suggest you leave now. For if you don't leave and you fail to get the tenth question you will never enter this exam again!"

At this, the weight and pressure of the decision that they had to make began to weigh more and more on the remaining Chunin hopefuls, who were doubting themselves more and more as they watched other participants give up.

"78 Genin huh? More than I expect but still, since you all seem ready to take the question, I've only one thing to say… you all pass!"

After hearing this, the Genin were of course surprised and confused at what Ibiki had said.

After getting over her surprise, Sakura imminently took up and spoke "Wait, what do you mean by we passed? What about the tenth question?"

At this Ibiki smiled "The choice to take the question was the tenth question, as there was no actually question to begin with."

"So what were all those other questions? Were they just pointless?" asked Temari a bit pissed at being played.

"No, they had a purpose as well, they were all to test you information gathering skills." explained Ibiki, where after seeing the slight confuse look on some of the Genin's faces. He went on to explain the objective and goals of the first test, and how they were all tested and how the test involved skills needed to be a successful Chunin.

During the explanation, Ibiki even removed his bandana to reveal all the scars on his head that he received from being tortured, showing what you've to go through, to keep the secret of your village from its enemies.

Once the explanations were finished a round object suddenly burst though one of the windows, after which a large banner with the words "The sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!" appeared in front of Ibiki along with a tall violet haired woman. Who wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt.

Upon her arrival the woman named Anko cried out "I'm the second examiner Mitarashi Anko…Now let's go to the next exam!" after which Anko then pumped up her fist into the air and shouted out "Follow me!"

At this everyone in the room just stared at her, with looks of disbelief while Naruko giggled in amusement.

"You really need to get a watch Anko." stated Ibiki as he stepped out from behind the banner, with a dull look on his face, where the violet haired woman blushed in embarrassment.

After getting over her embarrassment, Anko counted the number of remaining Genin, where she found that there were 78 Genin left. "Ibiki you let what…26 teams pass? You must be getting soft."

"Or we got a good crop this year." replied the scared head man.

"Huh! Well it doesn't matter." replied Anko, "Because by the time I'm there won't be more than half of them left."

Upon hearing this many of the Genin became nervous; especially give the sinister looking smirk that appeared on her face.


	7. What I wouldn't give to be Medusa now!

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

Beta'd by turki-sama

**0**

**People have been asking me since Naruko is no longer human to put in a yuri pairing and such or if her dream of having a family was gone. **

**When I meant 'no longer human', I meant how when Merlin claimed that Arturia would 'no longer be human' after taking Caliburn from the stone, as a king is someone who kills everyone to protect everyone and when it was destroyed Avalon took place of keeping her young and stopped her psychical aging. **

**Now I am not sure if Arturia could've had a child with Shirou (confirmation would be great on that one people!), but since I want Naruko to revive the Uzumaki clan, she will be able to have children. Yes, she has dragon blood in her like Arturia and she will be able to pass it to her descendents but not the magical core part. **

**Any question on that, say it in your review and I will answer you back. And look at the poll on my page people; I wanna know what you would enjoy.**

**0**

Naruko was currently walking next to Anko as they had an applicable conversation.

"So, did the giant man eating tigers have cubs yet?" Naruko asked curiously

Anko laughed knowing what she was doing, "Yep, they're even on the hunt for food right now. Thanks to the exam, they're going to have all the 'food' they need."

"I wonder if they'll let me pet the cubs." Naruko wondered out loud cutely.

Anko snickered, "They do like you, so maybe."

Everyone listening to the two were freaking out about where they were going.

"Well, here we are! Welcome everyone to the second stage of the Chunin Exams training ground 44, the forest of death!" Anko shouted as she pointed out the large forest behind her.

"You soon to be dead gaki's are looking at my favorite training ground."

"I love my little vacation spot." Naruko said with a smile

Anko grinned and threw a kunai at the blonde. Naruko easily tilted her head to the side and let the kunai sail pass her head but she got a small nick on her cheek. Anko appeared right behind her and slowly licked her bloodied cheek which healed a second later.

Anko gave a soft moan, "Did I ever tell you that your blood is so delicious, like addicting even?"

"No, tell me more." Naruko said in a sultry tone. She loved the little games they played.

Most of the guys felt the need for a cold, cold shower right now. (Except Sasuke…we all know why.)

She stopped her blissful snack when she felt someone behind her and drew another kunai, turning to see a strange woman with a straw hat and a serpentine long tongue that was holding a kunai.

"Here's your kunai proctor-san." The woman said in a weird sort of tone.

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't get behind me. I just might kill you by accident." Anko said

"My most sincere apologies. The site of blood tends to excite me and when you threw that kunai, you seemed to have cut my precious hair." Said the Kusagakure kunoichi as she licked her lips.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a blood bath this year." Anko said as she pulled a stack of papers and handed them out.

"Now I need you guys to sign these papers. These forms are in case you die that we, Konoha, are not at fault for your death. After signing the paper and passing it to these Chunin, and I will explain the exam."

After a few minutes, everyone had signed their death wavers and Anko started talking.

"Now the second part of the exam is a survival test. You have five days to get a set of these scrolls, 'she said as she held up two scrolls, one with the kanji of heaven and the other one that was labeled earth.' Each team starts out with one. After you complete your set you go to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"Five days! What about food?" Choji shouted

Anko just laughed, "There's plenty of plants and animals to eat in there."

"Oh and one last thing…try not to die."

**0 With team 7 0**

Naruto looked in her hand and saw that her team had received a heavens scroll. She made a quick storage seal under her sleeve on her arm and sealed the scroll in it.

Naruto walked to the gate where her team was supposed to enter. She looked at her teammates and saw that Sakura was in a panic and Sasuke was calm and glared at her every once in awhile.

She sighed inwardly, just this and the last test, and she would be free of them. It wasn't that she hated them…well she does now as Sakura's attitude towards her career sickened her and Sasuke's 'holier then thou' attitude made her blood boil but, she really just doesn't trust them.

Trusting others wasn't really an ability she had ever since she was much younger. You either had to earn it or she had enough contingence plans to counter a betrayal on her person and not be harmed be it physically or mentally.

It didn't really help that Kyuubi would whisper that they would all betray her at one point and just use her as a weapon and dispose of her when her usefulness was done as that was why jinchuuriki existed, to be used as a weapon at least from what she read.

After reading Mito's journals she started to see herself as a guardian as that was what Mito and her mother were.

"Alright people the second stage of the Chunin exam starts now!" Anko shouted as her voice filled the air.

The gates opened and the teams bolted in.

**0 With Kakashi 0**

Kakashi was once again staring at the memorial stone and sighed. This was his teams' last chance to make it or break it. He really respected his sensei even more now that he had to teach for himself.

Naruko's words really stuck to him, maybe if he tried to stop Sakura's obsession and tried to help Sasuke to open up a little, the team would be better.

His trace of thought focused on Naruko, she was strong.

No doubt about it, stronger then some Chunin if not some newly minted Jonin if she used Kyuubi's power, but she didn't really seem to trust anyone.

The abilities she had shown during Nami attested to that when he had asked her about it and she immediately got on the defensive.

He couldn't really blame her, from the time he found her in the forest when she was young; she had changed from a good girl to someone who just ignored everyone but that friend of hers from Gai's team and tries stay away from pretty much everyone else as she grew up.

He had shadowed her one time to see where she goes every now and then. One time during his reconnaissance she disappeared and didn't show up till a few hours later.

Sure, she may be a bit arrogant or was it confidence as her fight with Zabuza was testament to her skill.

She was the last link to his sensei even if she didn't know and it hurt to see her act this way. If her parents could see her he was sure they would be upset and hate Konoha for doing this to their child.

How could he fix this?

"Still wasting your hours here, huh Kakashi?" Said the voice of a male with a bit of playfulness in the tone.

Kakashi turned to see a large older male with long white hair in a pony tail that reach to the small of his back and garbed in green shirt and pants with a sleeveless red cloak that reach the man's' knees. On his head he wore a horned metal headband with the kanji of oil on it and had red lines running from under his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile to the man, "Hello Jiraiya-sama and yes, I am."

This was Jiraiya the Sannin, one of the legendary three ninja's of Konoha and the writer to Kakashi's favorite book series.

"Haven't gone to see sensei yet…how's the kid?" The Kage level ninja asked with curiosity

A frown could be seen forming under Kakashi's mask, "Well she is very powerful for her age, smart too just like sensei, and she has major trust issues to boot."

"Well, that's sound just wonderful." Said Jiraiya in a sour tone, sure he was happy that his god daughter was strong and smart just like her old man at his age, but to not really trust…well he was really feeling that when the time for him to train her came it may be a tad…difficult.

"So, how is her view on the village?" the sage asked

"She pretty much ignores everyone but the few friends she has and hates sensei's guts too." Replied the mask wearing ninja in a sad tone.

Jiraiya just scowled, he knew he should have taken her, but his sensei insisted that she would be safe in the village…bull crap from what he heard. He knew about what the people of Konoha had done to the girl and it made him question if his students' sacrifice was really worth it at times.

He read the reports his sensei sent to him, she was like a true Uzumaki with Fuinjutsu and that she figured out herself about the seal and the fox told her about her mother and other relatives, his sensei should have just told her like he had wanted. Not about her father thought, since she now held some animosity toward him.

"How's her training going?"

Kakashi said nothing for a few seconds and thought about the question. In truth the girl really just either trained herself with Kage Bunshin to learn a new jutsu or spared with Anko at times to get experience when fighting higher level opponents and her new vassal Haku to learn training methods in Kiri. He wasn't really doing much for her besides teaching her those two Raiton Jutsu's at Nami.

Sure he could have trained her with lightening Chakra since she had a strong level of control over water that would make most Jonin green with envy, but he felt she wasn't ready yet.

He was average at best with a sword so that was out of the question and she usually went to Asuma for help with Fuuton related things.

He had hoped those teamwork exercises would have help her come out of her shell a bit, but since she disliked her teammates it wasn't really helping and the from there fallout when he told them about the exam, she disapproved of his teaching style, but that was really thanks to Sasuke since he had to focus on keeping him loyal to the village.

"It's hard to figure out the right ways to train her since she has a wide variety of skills. Her Kenjutsu is so good that even Momoichi Zabuza even complimented her and gave her his sword before his death. Her skills with Suiton make her out to be the next Nidaime when she gets older and her skills with Fuinjutsu are above mine since I only really dabble in the art myself due to sensei's influence. She has a good grasp to Fuuton also with the help of Hokage-sama's son Asuma and good Taijutsu thanks to Maito Gai teaching her for about a year. I've really only taught her two Raiton jutsu's and just had been giving teamwork exercises to my team since there has been some hostility between them." Kakashi said truthfully as he had no idea of her true level at times since she would hide what she could really do he theorized.

"How much hostility?"

"A lot, Naruko calls Sakura a useless fan-girl and Sasuke a thief with a stick up his ass."

Jiraiya just groaned, 'Why sensei would put together a team with the lack of ability to cooperate I will never know.'

"What do you think your teams' chances are in the second stage?" asked Jiraiya

"With Naruko there, pretty good." Kakashi said in a happy tone since he knew Naruko would at least protect them so she could pass this round of the exam.

"Well, that's good, see ya around Kakashi." Said Jiraiya as she Shushin'd away to see his sensei.

**0 with team 7 0**

As Naruko and company rushed through the gate, the team stopped in a small clearing with some decent tree cover after about ten minutes of running.

Naruko sent a quick pulse through the ground and had a small smirk on her face.

"I'll be right back; I need to take care of some…business." Said Naruko

"What business?" asked Sasuke with a raised eye-brow

"Female business." Naruko shot back as she walked into the forest and made a quick clone to continue for her as she hid in the foliage.

Just as she thought, an Ame-nin in a yellow jumpsuit, seriously who wears a yellow jumpsuit, jumped the clone and when it popped it left the Ame-nin confused.

Naruko took this chance and rushed him and cut off his head quickly and silently with a wind chakra enhanced kunai.

She pilfered the body and found another heaven scroll and sealed it with her teams scroll.

Naruko burned the body and walked back to her team, "Some Ame-nin tried to ambush me so I killed him and took his scroll. It was a heaven scroll, but the less competition the better."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura quickly followed with that line of thinking.

They continued to transverse the forest with Naruko leading them since she knew how to get through the forest till she came to a stop as she felt a shift in the air.

Naruko's eyes went wide and she pushed her team out of the way as a wave of wind blasted through the area and sent her flying leaving her team with the one responsible for the wind.

**0 with Naruko 0**

Naruko quickly reinforced her entire body to the max as she smacked through the trees till she finally landed.

She looked around and saw three large snakes surrounding her. She could tell at first glance that these snakes were summons. After so many hours of training with Anko it was impossible to not know the difference.

'Why would Anko release her summons in the exam, the forest is already dangerous enough as it is and she isn't even allowed to interfere with the exam and she knows better too. So who summoned them…NO!' Naruko screamed in her mind as she jumped over one of the three large snakes as it went to attack her.

Naruko unsealed **Kubikiri Houcho** from left palm and added wind chakra to increase the zanbatou's length and cutting power. She performed a **Prana Burst** and got right in front of one of the summons and sliced its head off.

She leaped into the air to dodge another bite from one of the last two snakes and ran up a tree and did a back flip and sliced the snake chasing her vertically from mouth to tail.

She did a quick **kawarimi **to escape the maw of the last snake and threw **Kubikiri Houcho **it like a boomerang and cut the last snakes jaw off and it puffed away.

Naruko retrieved and resealed **Kubikiri Houcho** in her palm and tried to locate her team, "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" she knew only one other person who was able to summon snakes besides Anko, one of the villages' worst traitors and one of the Sannin, Orochimaru.

**0 With the rest of team 7 0**

Sasuke was scared; he had tried everything he could think of to defeat this Kusa 'kunoichi', but everything he tried ended in failure.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I must say I'm somewhat disappointed. While you do hold some skill, I was hoping to see a bit more out of you. Though you have entertained me somewhat so I think a farewell gift is in order." The 'woman' said in a silky voice.

The Kusa-nin ran through some hand-signs and 'her' neck extended and bit Sasuke on the neck as he had no strength to dodge.

Sasuke collapse with a scream as he held his neck where he was bitten.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura as she ran to her love interest, "Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him?" the pink haired girl shouted to the Kusa-nin.

'My what a set of lungs this one has.' The kusa-nin thought as 'she' got the ringing out of 'her' ear. "I merely gave Sasuke-kun a gift, tell him should he ever want power, and he will, to come and find me." the 'Kunoichi' said as she dodged a jet stream of water aimed at her.

Naruko landed in a defensive position in front of her team with Excalibur invisible in hand and ran through as many scenario's in her head as she could to see how she could fight off this opponent she knew she didn't have a chance against.

The Kusa 'Kunoichi' looked at the new comer and laughed a bit, "Well hello Naruko-chan, what a please to finally meet Konoha's last Uzumaki."

"Enough of your games, Orochimaru." Naruko said with a growl

Sakura paled as she heard the name of the enemy in front of them. No wonder Sasuke couldn't beat her…him; he was one of the Sannin.

"Kukuku, what gave me away Naruko-chan."

"First, it is Uzumaki-san to those that are not my friends and second, who other then Anko-nee-chan can summon snakes." She may not be able to win against him, but she refused to fear to this…creature.

"Oh, but we could be friends Uzumaki-san." The snake said mockingly as he teared off his feminine face to show his real one.

"How is my old favorite toy by the way?" he asked with amusement

Naruko just snarled, but calmed herself, she would free her sister-figure from its damn seal, she was an Uzumaki after all, and no seal was out of reach of understanding to one of them.

"Why are you here?" Naruko questioned

"Why for Sasuke-kun of course."

Naruko ran that through her head and she then gave a small chuckle, "Still going on about that ridiculous dream of yours?" Naruko asked with amusement

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "What business of it is yours." He said with some edge in his voice

Naruko snorted, "Until you figure out how to create chakra element fusion, you would have to take the body of a wielder of a sub-element Kekkai Genkai to just being able to use that sub-elements jutsu's and last I check the sharingan is incapable copying Kekkai Genkai jutsu's, so your dream is just that…a dream."

Orochimaru just snarled at the girl, how dare she mock him, but he regained his cool and would not let some child get the better of him.

"You have quite the mouth on you; perhaps I should put you in your place."

"I'm merely stating my opinion, getting angry at a child's words may, what a sad _thing_ you are." Naruko said as she made sure the 'thing' comment was heard as she didn't recognize him as a human being.

The snake merely hissed at her, "You are asking for a death wish aren't you?"

Naruko shrugged, "Maybe I am, but you want your little Uchiha to pass this round don't you? So you won't kill me." She said with a smile, she knew what it wanted and Uchiha had to pass this round and continue if that seal didn't kill him first, so she was safe because the Uchiha needed a full team to pass.

Orochimaru contemplated this, it was true, Sasuke needed to pass this round and killing the jinchuuriki wouldn't help with that and it would make him an even bigger target for _them_.

"You may want to slither back into your hole snake. I can signal all high rank Shinobi in this village with one move. They would be here in minutes and I think I can last at least that long." Naruko said with a grin, knowing if she would release Kyuubi's chakra to as high as she could control, no doubt her jiji and Kakashi along with any other Shinobi that remembered the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra would come running to either stop her or see what was happening.

Orochimaru's face was neutral, but on the inside he was frowning. This girl was calling him out and if she could signal Konoha's forces to this location it would not be in his favor to fight just yet.

He would have to get the little blonde back for this at a later time.

"Hm, well played Naruko-chan. I'll play along for now, but just you wait because I am somewhat curious to see how you far just as Sasuke-kun had." Orochimaru said was he vanished into the darkness.

Naruko released the breath she was holding and walked to Sakura.

Sakura's face was covered in sweat and she was in a panic, "How did you get him to leave? All you did was talk to him!" Sakura shouted

Naruko sighed, "You don't need to fight to win a battle. Sometimes words are just as good. It's too much of a coward to face Konoha's forces, so I bluffed and said I could signal them and they would be here in minutes, so it left."

Sakura was speechless and in awe of how Naruko just bluffed her way of having to fight an S-rank missing-nin.

"Come on Haruno, we have shelter to fined and I need to look over that seal the snake put on Uchiha here."

Sakura dumbly nodded and Naruko made some clones to carry Sasuke as the two looked for shelter.

**0**

**There we go, sort for the late up date but TMON kept me busy and I hadn't come up with an idea for the chapter yet till now. While i love the Chunin exam, i also hate it. I can not find the motivation to burst through this like i normally would, hell i'm even contemplating on just doing a summary on it and just go to the Tsunade arc, but you guys wouldn't like that. i have so many plans that revolve around the time skip that i'm getting antsy. So if the chapter fells like a less then sub-par then my usually writing, forgive me for having a bit of a dry spell, been having a tough time with my uncles funeral and such. R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	8. What had one! Now has two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.

**0**

**Now, if some of you have read some of the latest Chapters of Naruto, then you know that a certain someone is from a certain clan! Ha, I knew it! If you guys know me, then this changes some things, big time! To a clan that only had one, now it will hold two! Read and enjoy!**

**0**

Nimue was just enjoying the show that Naruko was giving her.

As an elemental she really didn't have much to do and Naruko was just so much fun to watch and how she was a Shinobi version of Arturia.

She then felt a presents in the forest, one that felt…Uzumaki. Was there another one?

She let out small multiple claps with her hands and giggled.

Oh she had to inform Naruko about this. Her adventure just got even more juicer.

**0 With team 7 0**

Naruko and Sakura had found a hollow tree to stay in. Naruko had told her clones to place Sasuke inside so she could examine the seal he got, it may help her remove Anko's…and the Uchiha's also she guessed.

Now if he would only stop screaming.

"That's it!" Naruko said as she placed a silencing seal on Sasuke's head to shut him up.

"Finally." Muttered Naruko

"So, what do we do Naruko?" asked Sakura quietly

"You take care of first aid, check yourself first and then work on Uchiha. In the mean time while you patch yourself up, I'll look over his seal."

"Got it."

Naruko spend the next ten minutes copying the seal and looking over each mechanism that it entailed.

It seemed to be a more advanced version of Anko's.

Yep, from what she was looking at, Uchiha's got an unstable slave collar. Best thing she could really do was place a **Fuuja Houin **(Evil sealing method) on him when they reached the tower.

She could only hope that the idiot doesn't use the seal till then.

'Hello! Naruko, can you hear me? Oh, I swear this thing never works that well anymore. I really should switch my service provider.' The voice of Nimue filled the young Uzumaki's head.

'Nimue?' Naruko asked her head

'Ah, you can hear me. Good! I have some great news for you! I sense another Uzumaki in the forest!'

That got Naruko's attention big time, she wasn't alone, a descendant from her clan lives. She must find this person.

'Where?' Naruko asked in an excited tone.

'She's on the south side of the forest. Good luck!' Nimue said as she cut the connection

"Haruno, I need to go."

"Go? Go where? We need you here!"

"I know…but if we want to finish this exam, we need an earth scroll. We have two heaven scrolls, so I'll try to find another team to either take an earth scroll or trade for one." 'True, I need to do that, but finding that Uzumaki comes first!' thought Naruko

"R-right, I'll look over Sasuke-kun and you find the scroll." Sakura said as she didn't want to leave 'her' Sasuke-kun, and Naruko could take care of herself.

"Be back as soon as I can." Naruko said as she dashed off

**0 With a certain red-head 0**

'Those morons! Stupid macho men and their stupid sense that everything they do is right!' A young red-head thought as she walked through the forest of death.

This girls name was Karin; she has short red-hair and matching red eyes with black glasses on. She was wearing a brown short sleeve jacket with a mesh under shirt with a black skirt and sandals. She was also wearing a Kusa headband.

"ROOOAAAR!"

Karin stopped her ranting and turned to see a large bear approaching her.

She slowly stepped back until she hit a tree. The bear roared once again and charged at her.

"AHHH!" she screamed in freight as she closed her eyes

"Not today!" A female voice shouted

Karin looked to see the blonde girl that the proctor was feeling up as she raised her hand the brought it down and sliced the bear in half.

She gracefully landed on her feet and turned to Karin.

The red-head felt the blonde girls' chakra; it was so bright, warm, and calm.

The blonde approached her slowly.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked in a regal tone

"Um, yes, thank you." Karin muttered

The blonde seemed to space out for a bit and had a smile on her face, "Tell me girl, do you know your family?"

Karin raised an eye-brow at the blonde, why would she ask that?

"Not really."

The blonde smiled even brighter at her, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko and what if I told you that you are an Uzumaki as well?"

Karin blinked, how would this girl even know that she came from her clan?

"How would you know that?" Karin asked in suspicion

"Your red-hair is a trait that all Uzumaki have for one."

"Why don't you have red hair then?" Karin asked with a huff

"My mother was an Uzumaki and my father wasn't, I guess, so I got his blonde hair." Naruko said with a shrug

"So I have red hair, big whoop."

"Also Nimue told me."

"Nimue?"

Naruko got a sly smile, "Our clans' guardian spirit."

"Spirit? Please, that's ridicules."

'Wait till she finds out about magic.' Naruko thought with a giggle, "What if I let you meet her?"

Karin snorted and thought to entertain the girl while looking for an escape route, "Sure, by all means." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, now, no need to be snippy." Naruko said and she concentrated for a bit and suddenly a pool of water shot from the ground and began to take form. It turned in to a beautiful woman with chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and she was in a blue dress.

"Hi." The new arrival said

Karin blinked, took off her glass and cleaned them, placed them back on and blinked again, "Um, hi?" Karin said as she had no idea what was going on.

This older woman seemed to walk around her and placed herself in front of Karin again and smiled, "It truly is a wonderful day. Another Uzumaki has appeared; tell me girl would you like to know your heritage?" The woman's voice was just Angelic and the aura she gave off was so calming, from what she could sense, and this woman didn't have chakra. Impossible! All living things have chakra. So she must be a…spirit!

Nimue just smiled at the girl.

"So…I have a clan?" Karin asked in a timid voice, she usually liked control of a situation, but to know she had a clan, a family, that she wasn't…alone, was great!

So Nimue told her, just as she told Naruko, she would save the talk about magic at a later date.

Karin just sat on the ground not knowing what to do. She was serving under Orochimaru, the man who saved her when she was a child, but only because of her sensory abilities.

Now she had a choice. Continue serving under a man that would kill her once her usefulness is up or have the chance to know about her family and be with those that would care for her.

She was scared, Orochimaru would hunt her down, but this woman was a spirit, she had to be strong, right?

"I…I can't, he-he would hunt me down." Karin said in a scared voice

"Who?" Naruko asked, she wanted to know the one who would dare try to harm those of her clan.

"Oro-Orochimaru."

"Why would he hunt you?" Nimue

"He saved me when I was small and took me in only because of my sensory abilities." Karin said

"So it's using you!" Naruko said with fury, another reason to kill that thing, oh, it is so getting an Excalibur where the sun, don't shine.

Karin had a few tears in her eyes and felt herself being hugged, "There, there, I can protect you." Nimue said with assurance.

"It's true, Nimue protected me when I was younger and no one could find me. Once the snakes business is done in Konoha we can move you to the clans' home. Nimue can also teach you some things also, if you're willing to learn?" Naruko said in a kind voice

"I-I…" 'Come on! You have a chance to be free! Take it!' her in thoughts were yelling at her.

"Y-YES!" Karin shouted

"Good!" Naruko said with a smile

"Alright, now let's get you out of here." Nimue said

"W-wait, um do you need an earth scroll?" Karin asked as she had her teams and now that she was going, she won't need it.

"Yes, I do."

Karin removed the earth scroll from her pouch and handed it to Naruko, "Here and tell your Hokage that snake face is going to do something in the final round of the exams, I have no idea what it is going to be, sorry." The red-head said with some sorrow at not being that much help.

Naruko gave her a quick hug and whispered a thank you to her.

Then Nimue dragged Karin through the water and she was gone.

Naruko stuck out her chest and smiled brightly, "Just another day's work for the next King of Knights."

Naruko then left to meet with her team.

**0 with the rest of Team 7 0**

Sakura was not having a good day. The Oto team had attack her and Sasuke while Naruko was away. Lee from team 9 had come to her aid and was able to fight the Oto-nin for a bit, till they caught him off guard and beat him. She tried fighting back, but she was too weak, she got caught by her long hair and had to cut it just to escape. She was bruised up and bleeding. Just when she thought she was a goner, Ino and team 10 came to the rescue, but they didn't offer much help either.

'Naruko! We need you!' Sakura screamed in her mind with tears at her imminent death.

"I leave for a few hours and this happens?" Said a female voice

Everyone turned to see Naruko with her arms folded as she stared at the Oto-nin and released a large amount of Ki to unnerve them.

'It seems leaving Haruno alone was a mistake on my part. You would think she would learn by now, book smarts mean nothing in the real world. I'm surprised Shika and his team helped though, probably Ino wanted to save Uchiha or something. Lee as well, but in his case to save Haruno.' Naruko continued to stare and felt two hidden chakra signatures in the distance, and one felt like Tenten, so the other must be Neji's.

Naruko increased her Ki at the Oto-nin and tapped into her Charisma Rank B, "You, 'she said as she pointed at the mummy looking kid' if you leave your scroll and go, I will forgive this attack on my team. If not I will kill you." Naruko said in a commanding tone.

The black haired kid glared at her, while he was shacking from fright, "You think you can order us around you bitch!"

Ah, she forgot that the mentally challenged and those of very strong wills are unaffected by Charisma of her level unless it was higher, though she was believing that he was the former.

"I was not talking to you fodder, I was talking to the one who leads your little group. Do not test my patience."

This just stirred Zaku's ire even more, "Die you bitch, **Zankūha**!" he said as he sent a fierce wave of wind at Naruko.

Naruko felt the air shift and released Kubikiri Houcho, coated it with wind chakra and held it with one hand as she sliced the wave in half vertically. The rest of the wave forked passed her destroying some trees.

Zaku was just staring in shock at how this girl beat his attack like it was nothing.

"Are you done? As I am in no mood to play with you." Naruko said in an annoyed tone.

Up in the trees, Tenten had to stop herself from laughing. Leave it to Naruko to defeat an opponent's jutsu like it was nothing and describe it as playing.

'She stopped Zaku's attack with such ease! No way, we can get the Uchiha with her around.' Dosu thought

"So if we leave our scroll, you'll let us go?" the mummy asked

Naruko raised an eye-brow, "You did hear what I just said, right?"

"Just double checking." Dosu said as he pulled out an earth scroll and placed it on the ground

"Dosu, what the hell!" Shouted Zaku

"I'm doing what is best for us. She has a way to beat you and no doubt she would have something else for Kin and me too. I don't want to find out."

"Wise words." Naruko said as she rested her zanbatou on her shoulder.

Dosu nudged his head and Kin followed, Zaku just continued to glare at Naruko with nothing but hate in his eyes and followed Dosu.

After a few minutes Naruko decided to call the spectators out, "Ten-chan, you can come out now."

A second later Tenten landed next to Naruko and gave a big smile, "You love scaring people, don't you?" she said with a giggle

"At times. Is captain stick up his butt coming down too?" Naruko asked in a loud voice so the Hyuuga could hear her.

Neji came down from his hiding spot with a scowl on his face at her remark.

"Uzumaki."

Naruko just send him a fake smile.

Suddenly a surge of foul chakra came from the hollow tree and Sasuke came out with a black flame tattoo pattern on his skin and wisps of purple chakra spinning around him.

'Pathetic, he can't even resolve himself to not give into temptation…weakling.' Naruko thought in disgust

"You missed the party Uchiha, it's over." Naruko

Sasuke just had a maddening gleeful look in his eye, "You always take away things that are mine Uzumaki. Maybe I should put you in your place." The deranged emo said

Naruko blinked at him, "Are you really that sad? Using that man's little slave collar to give you fake power, just so sad." She said with a pitying tone

"It isn't fake! I can feel the power coursing through my veins! And I'm going to test it out on you!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at her.

To her, he was moving in slow motion, his speed was about high-genin level usually, but with the seal it was at mid-Chunin now. She was much faster and had fought others who were much faster.

'**Told you! I said they would stab you in the back!'** Kyuubi said as he roared with laughter

'It's the seal messing with his already mentally ill head.' Naruko answered back calmly

'**Hehehe, we both know that little slave collar just amplifies ones desire, he wants to kill you deep down.'** Kyuubi said in a chiding tone

Naruko had no means to argue since she knew that as well. It was just another reason to get off her so called team as fast as possible.

Just as Sasuke was in front of her, Naruko did a quick burst of chakra to her feet and was behind the crazy boy in a second and hit him in the back with the flat side of kubikiri houcho and sent him face first into a tree. He was hit with such force he was knocked out.

Everyone was silent at what they just say and Sakura and Ino rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Naruko! What the hell, you could have killed him!" the pink banshee yelled

Naruko glared at her coldly, "Yes, I could have and maybe I should have as he attacked me first or are you blind and deaf?"

Sakura was about to retort when a kunai landed just above her head, she looked to see who threw it and it was the bun-haired girl.

"Listen you trash of a Kunoichi, he tired to attack Naru-chan first with the intent to kill and your defending him? Don't even try to spin this off as Naru-chan's fault either, everyone here witnessed it or are you so blind in your little crush that you can't even tell right from wrong?" Tenten said with a growl as she had another set of kunai in her hand if this pink haired bitch dared to bad mouth her friend.

Sakura wisely shut up and Ino didn't say anything since as she sadly admitted it that Naruko was in the right.

Naruko walked over to the earth scroll and picked it up and sealed it in her arm, she them turned to the rest of the group, "Ten-chan, tell Lee I thank him for assisting my team while I was gone, and I thank you as well Shika, Choji, and Ino."

"We will leave as well, Tenten get Lee." Neji ordered

"You get him, I got him last time." She panda girl retorted

Neji scowled at grabbed Lee and shock him awake.

"See you later Naru-chan." Tenten said as she waved to her friend as Neji dragged a now half-conscious Lee while she followed.

"Troublesome, See you later Naruko, come on Ino!" said Shikamaru in a dull tone

"Alright, alright!" Ino responded in angry as she had to leave an injured Sasuke with Sakura, who would do who knows what with him.

And just like that Team 7 was alone again.

Naruko made two clones as they walked over to Uchiha and picked him up.

"We're leaving, we now have two complete sets of scrolls, move it Haruno." The blonde said in a cold tone as she really hated the pink bitch now.

Sakura nodded meekly and followed.

**0 At the tower on day 3 0**

Naruko dismissed her clones and they dropped Uchiha on the ground roughly. Sakura was angry at the treatment of her crush but said nothing of it as Naruko's glare put her in her place.

The blonde then proceeded to opening one set of the scrolls.

After a quick look, she immediately recognized the summoning pattern in them and threw them on the ground. A second later in a puff of smoke Iruka appeared.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruko said with a small nod

Iruka smiled at the blonde and was about to go into a speech, but then he saw Sasuke on the floor.

"We ran into some trouble, please tell Hokage-sama that his pet snake is back and it branded Uchiha with its curse seal." Naruko said in disgust

Iruka's eyes went wide at that, "Are you ok?" he asked in his usual mother hen way

Naruko gave a small smile, "Yes."

Iruka sighed in relief, "Good, I'll set up a meeting with Hokage-sama." He said as he shushin'd away and seconds later a medic team took Sakura and Sasuke to check on their wounds, while Iruka escorted Naruko to the Hokage.

Sarutobi inhaled on his pipe as he looked at the young girl in front of him, "So, my wayward student attack your team and placed his curse seal on young Sasuke?"

"Indeed."

"How did you get away?" As he was rather curious on how Naruko managed to get her team to safety.

"I bluffed." Naruko said it without care

Sarutobi and the hidden Anbu chocked a bit; she bluffed an S-rank Shinobi?

"How?"

Naruko smile, "I stated that I could get you and most of Konoha's elite to our position in a matter of minutes. I was referring to using the largest amount of Kyuubi's chakra to send you a signal as no doubt you would investigate why I would be using it. After that it bought it." Naruko finished with a shrug

The Hokage sweat dropped at that.

"In more pressing matters, I believe that Uchiha's curse seal needs to be sealed as he had already accessed it once and attacked me with the intent to kill." Naruko finished her statement with a growl.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that, this was bad. Kakashi had already informed him that his team was on the edge of disbanding, "It was probably the Curse seal affecting him."

"Cut the crap, I have studied that seal for a few months already and we both know that it amplifies ones desire, his desire was to either beat me or kill me. As I defended myself, Haruno immediately verbally attacked me for hurting her precious 'Sasuke-kun', when it was clear he attacked me first, as of now I wish to withdraw from team 7." Naruko said in a cold tone

Sarutobi stared at the blonde in front of him, this was not good, not good at all, "Naruko, please I'm sure you can mend bridges with them."

Naruko snorted, "There were no bridges to begin with. I would advise you to seal up Uchiha's seal now and remove him from the last round due to instability, but we both know that he is too important for business no matter how mentally deranged he is."

Sarutobi winced, "I will take that under advisement."

"And my leave of team 7?"

The Hokage sighed, he really didn't want to, but Naruko was too important to the village so it would be best to appease her as she has rarely asked for anything, "Yes, I will inform Kakashi and try to get you a new sensei."

"Thank you. Oh and one last thing, I found another Uzumaki in the forest."

Sarutobi's eyes bulged out, "What?"

"She is currently under my protection and is hidden away. She was a Kusa-nin and after an explanation on who she was, she desperately wished to be a Konoha-nin to be with the only family she has. Also she had informed me that the snake plans to do something in the third round of the exam."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "How would she know that?"

Naruko merely smiled, "Because the snake had found her when she was younger and took her in due to her amazing sensory abilities and she had stated that once her usefulness was up it would kill her and she wished for safety."

"If this is true, I would like to meet her."

"Oh it is, later on after this round ends, I will introduce you to her."

"I see."

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"No, that is all."

"Then I will take my leave." Naruko said with a small bow

After Naruko had left Jiraiya had come out from the shadows.

"So what did you think of her Jiraiya?"

The large white haired man had a scowl on his face, "Kakashi isn't going to like this you know. He was already having trouble keeping them together and now this? Personally I feel sorry for him."

Sarutobi just shrugged, "If he was having trouble he could have seen me about it. After all I did train you three." He finished with a smirk

Jiraiya snorted, "Yea and look where we are, I'm the only one still working for the village, Tsunade's out there gambling her life away, and Orochimaru is a nuke-nin, nice job." Jiraiya said with a slow clap

Sarutobi just frowned at him, "Fine, just so you know, you are going to be her new sensei."

Jiraiya smiled, "Sounds fun, just hope she isn't all business like she was before?"

"From what I know she really is only herself when she is around her friends, which are sadly limited."

"That's ok; I have a lot of time to make up for any way. Enjoy telling Kakashi." Jiraiya said with a wave as he shushin'd away.

**0 on the final day 0**

Sasuke's curse seal had been locked up by Kakashi. The emo had been even angrier that even with all that new power Naruko had beaten him like he was nothing.

Sakura had stayed near Sasuke in hopes to make him feel better.

And Naruko just kept her distance from her old team-mates wanting nothing to do with them and opted to stay with Tenten.

When Kakashi had found out that Naruko was leaving his team, he was very distraught and asked why. After an explanation he was very disappointed with his two remaining students.

As the genin lined up in front of the Hokage, he delivered a speech on how the exams were just a war scenario for the villages to part take in and they would show case their skills in front of nobles and other high profile individuals in the next month.

"Now for the next round…" The Hokage trailed off as a voice interrupted him.

"Pardon my interruption, but please leave this to me Hokage-sama. My name is Gekko Hayate and I am a Judge in this exam and before we begin the third round of the exam, there is something we need to do first…" spoke Hayate. "…Given the large number of you that have passed the forest, we're forced to have a preliminary round, where we will pair you off randomly and have you face off against one another in a fight. So that there will be fewer of you in the third round."

"But why can't we just have the third round?" asked Sakura

"As the Hokage stated earlier, during the third round there will be many visiting dignitaries, who wish to watch the match and because of this, we cannot have too many matches as we only have a certain amount of time. That is why we must have the preliminary matches now."

"Wait we're having it now! But we only just finish the second round!" complained Ino.

"That doesn't matter, but if you wish to leave the exam then please just raise your hand and tell me." replied Hayate.

"I would like to withdraw." Said the voice of Kabuto

The rest of the Jonin looked at him suspiciously and let him leave.

"Now, the first match." Hayate said

**(AN: Warning! Most fights will be canon and I will skip over most.)**

Naruko was standing with Tenten and her team as she looked at the screen.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

The battle went as expected, Sasuke won by burning his opponent with a fire jutsu.

Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku

Shino won by having his opponents arms being blown off.

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi

Winner: Kankuro

Higirashi Tenten vs. Haruno Sakura

Tenten smiled at her opponent in which scared the pink haired girl.

Each descended down the stairs and stopped as they stood in their respected ends of the arena.

"This is going to be fun." Tenten said to Sakura

Sakura gulped and acted with false bravado, "Yea, whatever, you're going down!"

Tenten laughed at her, "Are you telling me that or yourself?" as she pointed to Sakura's shacking legs.

Sakura turned red.

"Enough trash talk. Are you each ready? 'Both girls nodded' Then begin!" Hayate said as he got some distance.

Sakura charged at Tenten and did three quick hand signs and made two standard bushin's and weaved through them to try and confuse Tenten.

Tenten had a bored look on her face and closed her eyes and sent chakra to her ears and heard footsteps from her left and ducked under Sakura's right hook and kicked her in the chin.

Sakura staggered back and didn't notice Tenten coming at her as the bun-haired girl punched her in the nose as blood came out and finished the fangirl off with a roundhouse to the head putting her on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Tenten shook her head, "Do us real Kunoichi a favor and quit, we don't need someone like you giving us a bad name."

That was the last thing Sakura heard as she blacked out.

"Wohoo! Go Ten-chan!" Cheered Naruko as Tenten came up and high-fived her friend.

The other rookies wondered why Naruko would be cheering for her teammate's opponent and why she wasn't next to her team.

"She got what she deserved." Tenten said with a growl as she watch the gray haired Jonin pick up the pink lump and place her next to him back up in the stands.

Just as Tenten said this, the next match came up.

Sabaku no Temari vs. Yamanaka Ino

Temari did one wind Jutsu and Ino was unconscious.

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin

Winner: Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruko vs. Inuzuka Kiba

By this time Sakura had woken up.

Naruko's face was blank as she descended down the stairs while Kiba jumped over the railing.

"Alright! It's time I put you in your place Naruko!" Kiba said arrogantly

Naruko shook her head, "Still all bark and no bite."

That very analogy made Kiba growl in anger.

Kurenai just shook her head as she palmed her face; Kiba was already in Naruko's mind games.

"That's it, I'm sick of how you think you're so superior to everyone!" Kiba yelled

"I'm just confident in my abilities." Naruko said with a smirk as she folded her arms.

Kiba snarled, "Start the match!"

Hayate glared at the genin who thought he could give him orders.

Kiba took a step back from the glare and looked back at Naruko.

"Are each of you ready? 'They nodded' Begin!"

Kiba immediately preformed his **Shikyaku no Jutsu** and gave him a more wild appearance and charged at Naruko.

Naruko went for an intimidation tactic by using Kubikiri Houcho, as she didn't want to use Excalibur till the third round.

Kiba stopped mid-charge and jumped back seeing the large scary looking sword.

He wanted to make a compensation joke, but Naruko was a girl.

He did the next best thing he could do and went on the offensive,"**Tsuga!**"he shouted as he began to spin in the air and became a drill of power as he flew towards Naruko.

Naruko kept a calm demeanor at the oncoming attack.

As the attack connected, a large amount of rock and dust kicked up. Everyone was worried as being hit by that had to hurt.

When the dust died down, all they saw was Kiba standing in the spot he hit looking for Naruko.

The genin, not even knowing she had moved, while the Jonin looked up seeing her on the ceiling.

"Is that it Kiba? I thought the Inuzuka used their dog companions in battle, not go sole?" Naruko questioned

Kiba looked up and growled and threw something at Akamaru. The pup's fur changed from white to red and jumped on Kiba's back as the dog boy went through some hand signs, "**Jujin Bushin!**"

Akamaru changed from a pup to a clone of Kiba.

"So…now it's an idiot plus another idiot?" Naruko asked

"You're going down! **Gatsuga!**" Kiba yelled as two drills came at Naruko and she elegantly dodged them and landed on the ground.

A thought had just hit her on what she should try.

It was a…somewhat good idea, but Kubikiri Houcho wasn't a **Noble Phantasm**, but it wasn't a normal sword either. It was a sword that if broken, could be repaired through the iron in blood it devours. She mentally shrugged, if it breaks she could always repair it, and it would be good to test it out now so she won't have to show any of her true skills. She had already shown her speed by evading Kiba's attack a second before it could hit. Best not show anything else and keep them guessing.

**0 Up in the stands 0**

"Damn, I was really hoping she would use her sword. I wanted to see it." Tenten said with a pout

Kakashi raised an eye-brow, "What do you mean? Isn't she using her sword?" he asked

"No, I'm talking about her true sword." Tenten said while shaking her head

"True sword?" Sasuke asked, eager to learn one of Naruko's secrets.

"Have you ever seen her use what looked like an invisible sword?"

Team 7 nodded

"Then that's it. Somehow she's able to keep it invisible with wind. I asked Neji to look at it once and he said he couldn't see it even with the Byakugan. So she isn't using chakra to hide it."

"Why is seeing her 'true' sword so important?" Sakura asked

Tenten bit her thumb, "I, I saw a glimpse once, a tiny glimpse. It was when we were younger and we would train together. I came earlier than usual and just saw something glowing with a gold light. As I felt the light touch me, it felt so warm, pure, and divine. I was so distracted by the feeling it gave off that I didn't bother looking at it."

"Did you ask her?" Kakashi asked

"Yea, of course, I was an eager kid who loved weapons, so I had to ask. She said that it was a secret and we **don't** keep secrets from each other."

"I'm sure she has some secrets you don't know about." Kakashi reasoned

"No. I know **all** of her secrets, except those related to that sword." Tenten said with a glare

Kakashi blinked; did she mean she knew about…Kyuubi?

"How did you find out about that?" he whispered to her.

"She told me when she was ten and I view her no differently than I did before…can't say the same for most people in this village." The bun-haired girl whispered back harshly.

Kakashi winced at that, well it was good for Naruko to have a friend who was very protective of her.

**0 Back to the fight 0**

As Kiba came back down at her, Naruko pumped Prana into Kubikiri Houcho. She was making it stronger, bigger, deadlier, making it a…**Broken Phantasm**.

The zanbatou start to increase in size and cracks started to show up in the blade. The cracks had a gold light to them as Naruko brought down the now even larger blade at Kiba and Akamaru.

"**Gatsuga/ Broken Phantasm!**"

Upon impact of the two attacks, there was an explosion.

There was a crunch noise and everyone turned to see Kiba and Akamaru, imbedded deeply in the wall, knocked out with cuts and burn marks. They turn back to see Naruko in perfect condition, but her Zanbatou was nothing but its hilt and an inch or two left of the blade.

"Hm, test one was a success." Naruko said thought aloud.

Everyone's eyes bulged. That was a test and it was its first.

"Um…Uzumaki Naruko is the winner. Can we get a medic over here?" Hayate announced as Naruko walked up holding Kubikiri Houcho's hilt, staring at it.

"Naru-chan that was amazing!" Tenten said as she gave her friend a congratulatory hug.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ten-chan, I was trying to go over what to do next time I try that move."

"Uzumaki, what was that?" Sasuke asked as he seethed with rage at how this girl just pulled something like that out of nowhere and said it was a test!

"Uzumaki clan secret." Naruko answered back automatically.

Sasuke growled at being denied and leaned over the railing, waiting for the next match.

"Look what you did to that sword though." Tenten said with a frown

Naruko rolled her eyes at her friend, "You know that Kubikiri Houcho can grow back if it feeds on the iron in blood, so don't look at me like that."

Tenten pouted cutely again, "Fine, play with your awesome regenerating sword. I'll stick with regular ones."

Naruko patted her head, "There, there, if you become Chunin, I'll give you something awesome."

"Like what?"

"Hehehe, that's a secret." Naruko said as she placed a finger to her lips.

"Is it related to your sword?" Tenten whispered

"Yep."

Tenten pumped her fist; she had an exam to pass baby!

Both looked at the board as the next match came up.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata

After a small bout, Neji told Hinata to give up and she did.

Naruko did comment that she did better than Sakura or Ino.

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kinuta Dosu

Gaara merely surround Dosu in sand and squished him, leaving the Oto-nin a dead bloody heap.

Rock Lee vs. Akimichi Choji

Lee's superior speed and strength easily overcame Choji.

"Now that the preliminaries are done, we will see how the final round will be set up the final round." Hayate said as he held out a box and everyone who had won took a ball with a number on it.

"3"

"1"

"4"

"5"

"8"

"2"

"10"

"6"

"7"

"9"

"So, the Tournament will proceed as followed." Hayate said

Round 1- Uzumaki Naruko vs. Hyuuga Neji

Round 2- Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Round 3- Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Round 4-Sabaku no Temari vs. Higirashi Tenten

Round 5- Rock Lee vs. Nara Shikamaru

"Now you have one month to prepare, I hope you use this time wisely." The Hokage said

Tenten quickly ran up to Naruko, "Naru-chan, I think I'm going to need some help." She said in a whisper

"Sure, swing by later." Naruko said back and gave her friend a quick hug and left to relax in her home.

She just hoped that Haku had gotten her ramen ready.

**0**

**Yes…that's right! I did what you just read, Mwah ha ha ha ha! I am feeling great with this, the ideas are flowing like no tomorrow and we are one step closer to ending this arc. Now, give some ideas of what you think Karin should learn magic and Ninja wise, as I have ideas but as my readers I would like your opinions as well. What is this gift Naruko speaks of? Will Naruko get her ramen? Who knows!...well I do. The next chapter should be training and the first round. Any who, R&R, No flames, Peace off!**


	9. To Break Fate!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.

**0**

Haku was feeling the greatest fear she had ever felt, Zabuza had nothing on this. She was currently being held by her collar by her mistress and she seemed angry, the red eyes were a giveaway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF RAMEN?"

"I'm sorry mistress, there was an incident with the instant ramen factory and there was a recall and they stated just to be safe that those who had purchased any of them recently should throw them out." Haku squeaked out

Naruko did the only logical thing that came to mind, she fainted and foamed at the mouth. All that ramen…gone!

"Naruko-sama!"

**0**

Naruko rolled in her sleep when she heard some voices.

"Haku-chan is she going to be okay?" said the concerned voice of Tenten.

"I'm truly not sure Tenten-san. The news was quite the blow to her metal state." Replied the voice of Haku.

Naruko opened her eyes and saw Tenten and gave a small smile, "Oh Ten-chan, I had the worst dream ever, Haku-chan told me that the instant ramen factory had a recall, what a scary dream."

Tenten started to sweat a bit, "Um…Naru-chan, it wasn't a dream."

Naruko blinked in silence and opened her mouth a bit, but closed it a few seconds later, "I think I just died a bit on the inside." She said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Tenten leaned down and gave friend a hug, "There there, you still have Ichiraku's."

"Yes." Naruko muttered with a sniffle.

"So about helping me with the 'fangirl'?" Tenten asked with a grin at the little nickname she made for her opponent.

Naruko pouted, "I'm having the greatest crisis of my life and all you can think about is yourself?"

Tenten shrugged, "Hey, I got to get things moving or you'll wallow in self pity for the rest of the afternoon."

"Touché."

"So how are you going to help me?"

Naruko grinned, "Haku-chan can you get me some chakra paper?"

"Of course." Her vassal said with a bow.

Haku returned a moment later and gave 2 pieces of chakra paper to Naruko.

"This is chakra. With this we can find out our chakra element affinities, watch."

Naruko sent so chakra into the paper and it split in half, then one side dampened greatly while the other half crumbled.

"I have three affinities, Wind, Water, and Lightening. If the paper splits in half you have wind chakra, if it dampens you have water, if it burns you have fire, if it turns to dust you have earth, and if it crumbles you have lightening."

"Wow." Tenten said

"Yep, now you try. Concentrate some chakra into it." Naruko said as she handed the other chakra paper to Tenten.

The bun haired girl did as she was told and the paper turned to ash.

Naruko gave a big grin, "Congrates, fire trumps wind, and you just got the best advantage you could get on the 'fangirl'. Haku, go to the library and get some low level Katon jutsu's in there."

Haku nodded and left.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Why low level ones?"

Naruko rolled her eyes, "The higher level the jutsu is, the more chakra it takes to use, that means it would drain you fast since you're not a living chakra battery like me. The lower the level, the more chances you can use them as they won't drain you as fast. Since your opponent's attacks are Fuuton jutsu, all you have to do is counter them with a Katon at the right time and her Fuuton will fan the flames of your jutsu's making them stronger." Naruko said in her 'Lecture mode'.

Tenten nodded and Haku came back with three Katon jutsu's.

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu- **(Great Fireball Technique),** Housenka no Jutsu- **(Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique),** Ryuuka no Jutsu-** (Dragon Fire Technique).

Three excellent C-rank Katon jutsu's for her match.

"Now, you're going to have to train to get them right this month, but knowing you, you'll do great!" Cheered Naruko

"Thanks Naru-chan, now I just need a training partner." Tenten muttered the last part.

Naruko heard this and got an idea, "How about having Haku-chan as a training partner? She knows some Fuuton jutsu's as well since she has an affinity to it."

Haku stood up with some protest, "No offense to Tenten-san, but don't you need a training partner as well Naruko-sama?"

Naruko waved her off, "The Hokage is getting me a new sensei for this month, so don't worry."

Haku nodded with a bit of reluctance.

Naruko clapped her hands, "Now off you go Ten-chan, I'm sleepy and I have to think about my own training too."

"Right, right." Tenten said as she waved goodbye.

"Good night Naruko-sama." Haku said with a bow.

"Night."

**0 Next morning 0**

Naruko had woken up at dawn as usual, and saw that Haku was already done with her breakfast and bowed as she left to meet up with Tenten. Naruko had informed her to visit Nimue to meet her second mistress who would be joining them after the exam.

Naruko had gotten dressed and received a knock at her at her gate and she went to see who it was.

"Just a minute!" she said as she looked at her mailbox quickly and saw a jutsu scroll.

It seemed Danzo fulfilled his part of the agreement, **Fuuton: ****Shinkuu Gyoku- **(Vacuum Sphere) will be a great addition to her list of jutsu's.

She heard another bang at the gate and sighed, "Alright already!" she shouted as she opened the gate.

She blinked at what she saw, a large white haired man with red and green clothing and he was standing on a toad.

Just as the man was about to speak, but Naruko beat him to it, "I don't know what you're selling, but I don't want any." She said as she slammed the gate on the guys' face.

She turned around and started walking back into her house when someone, most likely the same guy, knocked on her gate again.

Naruko's eyebrow started to twitch, what was this guy, stupid? You would think with her pariah status these people would leave her alone. She opened the gate again, "What!"

The man coughed in his hand and it seemed he had dismissed the toad…wait toad? No,no, nononono, jiji wouldn't, would he?

"Jiraiya, the Sannin?" she asked

"Nice, guess I don't need to introduce myself, huh?" he said in a smug tone.

Naruko gave him a flat look, "Wonderful, first I'm 'trained' by my condemner's student and now his sensei. Jiji certainly has a sense of humor, doesn't he?" she asked

Jiraiya grinned, "Yep, the old man certainly loves to mess with people at times."

Naruko sighed, best work with what you got, she had no real qualms with the Sannin. It was just…hard not to relate him to _that_ _man_.

She ushered him to come in and he followed her to her living room.

Jiraiya couldn't help but see the resemblance to Minato in her.

Naruko signaled him to pull up a chair and she sent a clone to make some tea.

"So, since you are training me, what are we doing, as I have a few idea's, but best cross check them and fix any holes in them."

The older man just grinned at her, "Yesh, straight to business, no 'Hello Jiraiya-sama!' or 'Can I have your autograph Jiraiya-sama!'."

Naruko sent a light glare at the man, "No thank you. I just wish to be trained by an actual sensei."

"Kakashi wasn't that bad, was he?"

"Read my complaint to jiji, I really don't wish to go into details."

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug.

"So what is your plan to train me?"

"Well I was planning on teaching you how to grasp Kyuubi's chakra."

"I know how to already." She said plainly.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide, "Since when?"

"Since I was ten, I can control two tails and can hold a third tail for about 30 minutes." She said with a shrug.

Ok, Jiraiya had some thinking to do and quick, "Well, how are you in seals, since you _are_ an Uzumaki?"

Naruko smiled brightly at him, it reminded him about how Minato always loved seals and would smile just like Naruko was doing now.

"Great! I just enter the master level of the art."

Jiraiya was shocked again, just entering the master level of Fuinjutsu! Minato hadn't gotten even that far yet at her age!

'Guess that Uzumaki blood runs strong in you, along with your old man's genes too.' He thought in amusement.

"So we don't need to worry about seals huh." He muttered but grinned a second later, "How would you like to sign the toad contract?"

Naruko blinked, "Isn't that something your apprentice would do?"

"Hey, I'm training you not for this month but for a long time." He said

"Wait! Jiji made you my permanent sensei?" she asked in shock.

"Nailed it in one gaki."

This was good, very good. True this man trained her condemner, but the Yondaime was hailed as one of the strongest Shinobi of all time. With the man who trained him, training her, she could become stronger faster than stumbling along on her own and asking for advice when she would have a full-time sensei to teach her, she thought.

Jiraiya had to stifle a laugh seeing the petite blonde think, she could hate him all she wants, it won't change the fact that she is like her father in almost every way.

"While the sound of summoning toads does not sound that appealing to me, but due to my high affinity to Suiton, it could be a boon. So yes I would like to sign the contract." Naruko said in a neutral tone.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What would you rather summon?" he asked in amusement.

"Lions!" she shouted

"Lions?" He asked in confusion.

"Lions." She said as she nodded her head.

"Why?"

"Because they are the king of the beasts." She said as if she was talking to a child.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, 'Well, I guess she can be childish at times.' He thought

"But what else are we going to do besides summoning? I have other jutsu's and skills to work on too." she asked

"Oh? And what makes you think you can summon a toad on the first try?"

Naruko smiled, "Because I know I can."

"Alright, let's get to a training field and we'll see what you got gaki." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed.

"Fine."

"Fine." He retorted

"Fine!"

**0 Trip to a random training field 0**

Jiraiya pulled out the contract and Naruko signed it with her blood, but stopped and stared at the name before hers.

'_Namikaze Minato'_

Naruko clinched her fist, 'I will be better then you, I swear on my sword.'

"Alright, since you signed it here are the seals for it." Jiraiya said as he showed her the hand signs for the jutsu.

Naruko bit her thumb and went through the seals at great speed and slammed her hand to the ground, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **she shouted and as the smoke cleared a small orange toad with a blue vest was there.

"**Yo." **The tiny toad said as he raised his webbed hand.

"Yo." Naruko greeted back awkwardly.

"**I'm Gamakichi."**

"Uzumaki Naruko, a pleasure." She said in a polite tone.

"**Hey you wouldn't have any candy on you, would ya?" **he asked with some eagerness.

Naruko 'hummed' and pulled out a storage scroll. A second later a she puffed out a blue lollipop and hands it to the tiny amphibian.

He took it with pleasure, **"Hey, thanks! You're not so bad nee-san."** He said as he hopped on her shoulder.

Naruko smiled at the little toad, "Thank you. I just happened to sign the toad contract and summoned you on my first try. Would there be any rules from your kind to summon you or am I done?"

Gamakichi licked the lollipop and shook his head, **"Sorry Naruko-nee-san, you got to take it up with pops."**

"Pops?"

"**Yeah! The chief toad, my dad."**

"So I just have to summon him to get his approval?"

Kichi nodded, **"Yep. Oh, you mind if I hang around for a bit?"**

"Not at all Gamakichi. Having another someone to talk to never hurts."

"Ok, are we done ignoring me now?" Jiraiya asked with a huff. He was really covering his shock that she summoned on her first try, damn Minato and his genius gene.

Kichi leaned into Naruko's ear and whispered, **"What's the old man's problem?" **

Naruko shrugged in response.

"Hang on tight; I'm going to summon your father."

Kichi nodded and jumped on her head and held on tight. Jiraiya hearing this started sweat.

'She said she was going to summon Bunta! Crap, got to get out of here!' he thought as he ran away from the summoning zone.

Naruko went through the seals and focused on some of Kyuubi's chakra and slammed her hand on the ground once more, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

She felt herself elevated off the ground and into the air. She looked down and saw that she was on top of a massive toad that dwarfed all the trees and even the Hokage monument. The toad was a rustic orange color and had a scar on his left eye along with a pipe in his mouth. He was wearing a blue jacket and had a massive tanto blade on his hip.

"**JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!" **the massive toads' voice boomed out.

Naruko coughed in her hand, "Excuse me chief toad, but I was the one who summoned you." Naruko said in her usual regal tone and she jumped in front of the boss toad.

Gamabunta crossed his eyes as he looked at his snout to see Naruko and let out a roar of laughter, **"You expect me to believe that some little kid was able to summon ME?" **

Naruko narrowed her eyes and was about to retort but Kichi beat her too it, **"She's telling the truth pops, she summoned me and I saw her summon you too!"**

"**Kichi? What are you doing here?" **The chief asked

Kichi shrugged, **"I wanted to hang out and Naruko-nee-san gave me some candy too."**

"**Well I know that my son isn't a lair, so you must have summoned me if he said so."**

"If you are wondering, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so I have plenty of chakra to summon you." She said wanting to state her own reason for his summoning.

"**Really? So you're that girl."**

Naruko's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you mean 'that girl'?"

Gamabunta laughed once more, **"I was there fighting that fox gaki, so I would know about you."**

Naruko stopped glaring at the toad and nodded, "I see, so do I have your approval to summon both you and your kin?"

Gamabunta rubbed his chin, **"I don't see why not, tell that pervert that you have my approval. Oh and Kichi, be back by dinner time, see ya."**

The giant toad disappeared in a large cloud of smoke and Naruko started to fall, but used **Wind Release Stream **from her mouth to ease her decent. She landed softly and Kichi jumped on her shoulder once again.

Jiraiya appeared a second later and grinned, "Nice going gaki, you even got Gamabunta's approval."

"Told you." She said in smug tones that sounded just like his own.

"Yea, yea. Anyway, what do you have on the menu for training, cause I'm curious at what you got planned." He said

Naruko put her finger to her chin and thought, "Well, I do have a new Fuuton jutsu to try out and I have to increase my gravity seals too. Oh and I need to visit Karin-chan too."

"Karin?"

"The other Uzumaki I found in the forest."

"Oh, do you think I could come with?"

"No. I hide her in a secret Uzumaki sanctuary for her protection and until that thing that was your teammate is out of Konoha or dead, she stays there." Naruko said with finality.

Jiraiya put his hands up in an appeasing gesture, "Alright alright, no need to get your panties in a knot."

"Good." She said with a nod

"So what else." He asked

"I was going to think of my plans to deal with Neji and destroy his little delusion of fate."

"You don't like that kid do you?"

"No, his attitude sickens me to no end and it reminds me of Uchiha, who I hold a…strong dislike for."

Jiraiya snorted in his mind, 'Yeah 'dislike', we'll go with that.' He thought.

"I have a special scroll from Mito-Oba-sama, to do a special something that usually only an Uzumaki can do."

"Like what?"

"What did my mother have that made her prime candidate for having Kyuubi sealed in her? Her special Chakra."

"You mean her chakra chains." He pointed out.

"No, I mean her special chakra that was added to her chains. Any Uzumaki with training could make these chains and in this month, I plan to do it."

"Why are you learning it just now?" he asked. As if she already had the scroll, why would she wait to learn it?

Naruko shrugged, "I've been busy and I had other things to do. I also just found it recently too."

Jiraiya face faulted at that, this girl was ditzy like Kushina too at times.

"Alright then gaki, let's get started." Jiraiya said as he wiped the dirt off his face.

Naruko nodded and the two got to work.

**0 Later that afternoon 0**

Naruko and Jiraiya split off during this time as Naruko stated she had things to do.

She went to visit Nimue and saw Karin sitting with her feet in the lake reading a book on magic.

She snuck up behind the red head to scare her, "Boo!"

"AHHH!" Karin jumped in fright.

The bespectacled girl turned to see Naruko and she tackled the blonde to the ground, "You baka, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry sorry." Naruko said with a laugh.

"I was getting to a good part in the book too." Karin said with a pout.

Naruko had a grin, "Oh? Learning magic are we? Do you have a crest yet?"

Karin gave a smile and rolled up the back of her shirt to show the Uzumaki spiral shaped magic crest on the small of her back, "You have a head start, but I'm going to catch up, this stuff is amazing!" she said in excitement.

"That's great." Naruko chirped

"So what are you doing here?" Karin asked

Naruko pouted, "I can't see my family now?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just curious is all." The redhead said as she shook her hands.

"Well I just wanted to get some extra training in with Nimue and see if she could set up a meeting with her for the month at night."

"Who?"

"Arturia Pendragon, my sword skills need to be even better and training with her spirit would be great."

"So who's training during the day then?"

"The toad that goes with the snake."

Karin went wide eyed, "Jiraiya the Sannin!"

"Yep." Naruko said with a nod.

"So why is he teaching you?"

"I'm his apprentice now."

"That's great!" Karin said as she hugged her. If her relative was the apprentice of one of the Sannin, Orochimaru wouldn't try to touch her.

"So did you meet Haku-chan yet?"

"Oh, that girl from earlier? Yea, she was nice."

"She is our servant you know."

Karin nodded with a smile, "So that's why she was asking if I needed anything and such."

"Yes, but treat her right or you'll get it." Threatened Naruko. She was very protective of Haku.

Karin nodded in understanding, "I got you, don't worry." She wouldn't abuse the fact she had a servant now…well maybe a little. What she never had a servant before!

"Naruko? What are you doing here?" Said the angelic voice of Nimue.

Naruko smiled beautifully at the elemental, "To see my family and my favorite elemental of course."

Nimue smiled back, "Well that's nice of you. What do you need?" she asked with a deadpan expression. She knew Naruko like that back of her hand.

Naruko smiled sheepishly, "Um, being trained by Arturia-sempai for the month would be great."

Nimue rolled her eyes. Naruko loved Arturia and being trained by her would be the greatest day of her life.

"Fine, you know what to do."

Naruko nodded and walked on to the lake and she was swallowed by the water.

**0 Somewhere else 0**

Naruko smiled seeing Arturia in front of her, "Greetings as always Arturia-sempai." She said with a bow.

"What is it that you need of me child? You have already gained what you needed." Arturia asked

Naruko scratched the back of her head, "Um…I-I was wondering if you could train me for one month, due to a military rank advancement test I will be having in one month's time?" She stared at her feet with a big blush on her face as she didn't want to look at Arturia's face as she asked (begged) to be trained by her hero.

Arturia gave an angelic smile to the embarrassed little girl, so cute.

"Fine, but know this, I will not go easy on you." She said with steel in her tone.

Naruko's body straightened and stared into her eyes, that weird glow they held was slightly unnerving.

**0 With Kakashi 0**

He watched over Sasuke as he went through some hand sign's for a Katon jutsu.

He wanted to teach Sasuke his signature move **Chidori**, but after finding out what he did during the second exam, he felt that Sasuke could not be trusted with such a technique.

He taught him one or two high level Katon jutsu to help him against that Gaara kid, but he knew Sasuke didn't have a chance due to the kid being a Jinchuuriki.

He would interfere in the fight when it got overwhelming for the Uchiha.

Hopefully this would humbly the young avenger and see that he isn't all powerful with the Sharingan as he thought.

**0 Three weeks later 0**

Naruko had mastered making the chains, which were gold in color, and now was trying to add it to her fighting style.

Like her mother, she could manifest them from any part of her body and while being locked in combat, sending a bladed chain from your stomach would definitely catch most opponents off guard.

Naruko was currently chasing Jiraiya through the training ground trying to trap him with her chains.

Naruko having enough of her new sensei dodging her. She had moved her chains to create a barrier, thus trapping the two inside of it.

"Got you!" Naruko proclaimed as she panted a bit.

Jiraiya put his hand to the barrier's wall and it was forced back. He nodded his head and smiled at the girl, "Good, but even if you caught me it was only because you created the barrier to cover some of the training ground and I could still beat you in a fight." He stated

Naruko huffed at him, "My goal was to catch you, not beat you. Now I just have to work on catching you with the chains instead of using the barrier, but first I'll try and catch you with a smaller barrier, baby steps." She said as she released the barrier.

"Baby steps." He said with a nod. He was enjoying their little game of 'tag' though.

Naruko unsealed a water bottle and started to drink its contains and wiped her brow as she sat on the ground.

Jiraiya sat next to her and laid on his back looking into the sky.

"So…what's with that invisible sword of yours?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Why so curious?" she asked in a neutral tone.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulder, "I've heard of a lot of things, but an invisible sword is new and I am your sensei, so I'm just a little curious."

"That's…a secret till I know I can trust you more."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "You don't trust me?"

Naruko shook her head, "I just met you. You may be my new sensei, but it takes more than that to gain my trust due to my childhood. It isn't easy to trust after being lied to so many times."

Jiraiya nodded his head, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to gain her trust, but he would get it.

"I will say this though, when you do find out, it will blow your mind away." Naruko said with giggle.

"Can't wait." He grinned

"From seeing some of your seal work, I could see a little bit of an Uzumaki accent in them. May I ask how you learned it." She asked

Jiraiya gave a small laugh, "Actually your mom taught me a little. The Uzumaki were the best after all, that seal of yours is actually-"

"A double **Shishō Fūin**- (Four symbol seal), thus making it a **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**- (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), which is an Uzumaki style Fuinjutsu. I must admit for not being an Uzumaki _he_ understood it greatly. Am I to guess that my mother taught _him_ as well?"

Jiraiya smiled wistfully, "Yea, those two were good friends."

"I see."

"Do you really hate him?" he asked suddenly.

Naruko laid on her back as well, "If it were to happen to you, would you hold some animosity towards the one that did it?" she asked back.

"Touché. Guess I could never truly understand a Jinchuuriki's feelings, sorry for asking." He replied with a frown.

"No, not many bring it up for me to talk about it, not even my best friend Tenten as she feels that if I want to talk about it I will to her. Hee, not even jiji talks about it to me and all I get from the adults are glares and sneers, but none try to touch me now for being an Uzumaki and being related to the Senju. If I was weak willed, I may have lost my mind early on and have been nothing but a damaged child wishing for it to all go away." She said

'But then she came and saved me. She gave me the love and support I needed when no one else gave it to me.' She thought with a smile.

Jiraiya turned his head to see his charge smiling, 'Wonder what that smile's for?' he thought

"I'm going to go and practice my Kenjutsu. Same time tomorrow?" she asked

"Yea, bright and early." He responded

She nodded and got up and started to head to her destination.

**0 Day of the last round/ Exam stadium 0**

Naruko stood with a blank face as she faced the crowd with the others.

She had noticed that the Uchiha was missing and thought he would make a flashy entrance or something; maybe the Hokage actually listened to her and took him out.

"Alright people look alive." Said the Jonin who seemed to be in charge of the third round.

Naruko mused as to where the sickly looking Jonin went.

The Jonin in front of them had the standard Jonin outfit on with a bandana covering his brown hair and he was chewing on a senbon.

Naruko flashed a quick smile at Tenten and her friend did the same.

"Will everyone but Uzumaki Naruko and Hyuuga Neji, please enter the contestant booth." Said Genma

**0 Audience 0**

"Watch closely Hanabi, Among the Hyuuga, there is no better prodigy than Neji." Hyuuga Hiashi

The little laverander eyed girl that sat next to him nodded, "But can Negi-nii-sama win? I have heard that Uzumaki-san was hailed as one of the greatest prodigies that has been ever seen? And is she not related to the Senju?" she asked her father.

Hiashi said nothing as he and the rest of his clan had heard of the young Uzumaki's ties to the Senju and wished to gain favor of her to increase their standing further in Konoha, due to the girl's ability to gain much more standing in the future if her clan is restored.

**0**

"So Sakura, do you think Naruko's going to win?" Ino asked her rival/ friend.

"Who cares." Sakura said in a depressed tone.

"What's with you?" the blonde asked

"Kakashi-sensei pretty much said how much he felt ashamed of both me and Sasuke-kun for what happened in the forest. Naruko left our team because of that and Kakashi-sensei hasn't taken that very well." Sakura responded with a sigh.

Ino looked shocked; it explained why Naruko was cheering for her friend to beat Sakura.

**0**

"So Hinata, who do you think is going to win?" Kiba asked. He still had some bandages on his face from the fight (Beating) a month ago.

"Uzumaki-san is strong. But I'm not sure." Hinata said truthfully.

**0**

"Alright gaki! Show them what you got!" Anko shouted from her seat next to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Betting on the girl too?" Asuma asked in amusement.

"Duh, the gaki's got this in the bag." Anko responded with a grin.

"Well she is strong, but how strong is she really?" Kurenai asked

Anko grinned maddeningly at her friend, "Way stronger then all those kids combined."

Kurenai looked at her in disbelief, she knew the girl was strong, but no way was she that strong.

"It's true Nai-chan, I practiced with her! She has some combat oriented **Shushin**. I wanted to train her during the month break, but when I went to Hokage-sama, he said that Jiraiya-sama was training her."

Kurenai and Asuma looked shocked.

Anko nodded, "I know, I went to the training ground they were training at and I saw her doing some cool stuff. Course when the gaki was taking a break Jiraiya-sama waved in my direction. She was doing things that would make your head spin Nai-chan, just watch."

**0 Back on the arena floor 0**

"You should just give up Uzumaki; it is your fate to lose." Neji said confidently as he folded his arms.

Naruko shook her head, "You truly are sad Hyuuga. Fate is nothing but an excuse for the weak and the blind. How comical form one who comes from a clan with an all seeing eye, that you are blind."

Neji snarled, "Do not taunt me Uzumaki!"

Naruko's face was blank but her eyes radiated pure power, "You talk about fate as it is the enable. What you fail to realize that fate is ever changing; nothing is decided till it happens. If your view of fate was true then I would be dead already. But I keep fighting, no matter the obstacle in my path I will crush it with all my power and attain my goal." She shined blue for a second as she released her gravity seals.

"I suggest a bet Neji. You, who believes fate to be our path from birth, while I believe it is ever changing, the one who loses must follow the ideal of the winner." She said

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you will be regretting your words as fate is on my side." He said as he entered the Juken stance.

"May your sad ideals weigh you down and crush you, so you may see the truth." She said

"Match 1, Uzumaki Naruko vs. Hyuuga Neji…FIGHT!" said Genma as he jumped back.

Neji immediately activated his Byakugan and charged at Naruko with a palm strike aimed for her chest.

Naruko dodges the attack with grace and elbow Neji in the side of his ribs. Neji recoiled from the attack and worked through the pain of it as he went for another attack. Naruko did a **Prana Burst** to get some distance and clapped her hands together, **"Suiton: Suishouha!" **

A large column of water started to surround Naruko and she moved her hands forward and the top of the column released a wave at Neji who tried to dodge but couldn't.

The audience gasped at seeing such a technique, as if their Nidaime had been brought back, as only he had such control water like that!

Sarutobi had a smile on his face. He recalled how Naruko would allows ask him and his old teammates about the Nidaime, she truly was the second coming of his passed sensei if she kept this up.

Naruko followed up her attack, **"****Raiton: Jibashiri****!" **she focused on her lightening affinity and sent an electrified current through the water that shocked Neji.

Neji force himself to stand as he glared at Naruko as her face was still blank.

"Is this what your so called fate decreed Hyuuga Neji?" Naruko asked

Neji said nothing and charged at Naruko again.

Naruko concentrated on the water under her feet and used it to propel herself at Neji and spun under his attack which had gotten slower and kicked him in the back and followed up with, **"Fuuton: ****Renkuudan!" **Her stomach expanded and she slammed on it, releasing an air bullet at Neji's still exposed back and sent him flying.

Naruko closed the distance and made a seal-less **Kage Bunshin**. She then threw one shuriken and went through a string of hand signs, **"****Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **And the one shuriken multiplied to a hundred. She was truly thankful that Jiraiya taught her this move.

Her **Kage Bunshin** went through some hand signs too, **"Fuuton: ****Reppushou!" **The clone said and a strong gust of wind increased the speed of the shadow shuriken.

Neji, getting up and seeing this, held pure freight in his eyes and started to spin, **"Kaiten!" **he shouted and a shield of chakra protected him from the rain of speeding shuriken.

Both Hiashi and Hanabi went widened eyed at seeing a main branch technique used by a branch member.

After he had stopped spinning, he smirked at her, "Ha, you thought that would get me?" he taunted as he caught his breath.

Naruko shook her head, "Why do act as if you are winning? From what I've seen, you have yet land a single hit on me and I'm not even fighting at full strength either." She said with a smirk.

Neji, enraged by this moved to get closer to Naruko and smirk, "You're within my field of divination, **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)." He said as charged to finish Naruko.

Naruko went through some hand signs, **"Suiton: Suijinheki." **She blew out a fierce torrent of water from her mouth and it intercepted Neji as it captured him and raised him in the air as the water bounced off the ground.

Naruko continued to do this and went through more hand signs and released, **Raiton: Kangekiha**.

The electricity flowed through her hands to the water wall and shock Neji even more than earlier.

Naruko cancelled her jutsu's and Neji fell on the ground hard.

He once again tried to stand but Naruko wanted to finish this farce.

She raised her hand and her golden chakra chain's shot out of her palm and ensnared Neji making him more helpless then he already was.

Naruko walked up to him and looked him in the eye, "As you can see fate did not decree your victory. I know your story Neji and I promise when I become Hokage, I will help change the Hyuuga and free you from your cage, I swear on my sword."

Naruko looked at the proctor, "Please call the match."

Genma nodded, "WINNER UZUMAKI NARUKO!" he shouted and the audience roared in applause.

Naruko released her chains and walked away.

Genma looked at the downed Neji and started to speak, "When captured birds grows wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."

Neji stared at Naruko's retreating form and passed out.

The Jonin stared into the sky and smiled, 'Hope you're proud of her boss man, cause she truly is going to be great one day.' He thought as he remembered being the personal guard of the Yondaime.

**0**

**Training and Match 1 are done! Hope you enjoy. A new EDTS should be out soon for all of those who enjoyed it.**

**My semester is almost done, just two more days! Then I can finally write all I want!**

**The reason as to why Sasuke didn't learn Chidori is simple. Let's see him try winning a fight without it!**

**Tell me if Naruko beat Neji too easily, but since she trains harder then Neji I thought the battle would be like this.  
><strong>

**R&R, no flames, Peace off!**


	10. The Legend Starts!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**0**

Haku excitedly watched her mistress win her fight with such ease and grace.

She was wearing black Shinobi pants and sandals with a blue long-sleeve turtle neck shirt while wearing her Konoha headband with a blue cloth and the standard flank jacket to show her Chunin status.

She just finished her shift at the hospital and caught the last bit of it as she entered the stadium. She saw Anko in the stands with Asuma and Kurenai and decided to join them.

"Hello." Haku greeted with a smile.

Anko turned and grinned, "Hey snow girl. Glad you could finally join us."

"Hello Haku-san." Kurenai said with a nod.

"Yo." Asuma greeted in his usual way.

"My apologies, I just finished my shift at the hospital." Haku stated her excuse from missing most of her mistress match.

Anko rolled her eyes, "You should've just skipped out and come."

Haku sighed at the woman's behavior, "I have responsibilities to my patients Anko-san."

Anko shrugged, "Whatever, at least now you can watch the rest of our golden girls' matches."

"Indeed." Haku said with her usual smile.

**0**

"…Wow." Ino said in awe, "Naruko…she pulverized him."

Choji nodded as he ate some more chips, "Yep, Naruko is really strong; she can play evenly with Shika at shogi too. I even made a bet on her too as most people were betting on that Hyuuga guy." He gave a big smile as he flattened the chip bag and went for another one, "I made a hell of a lot on her."

Sakura watched in silence as the crowd continued to cheer for her ex-teammate.

She had always been jealous of the blonde. During their first graded exam at the academy, when she had thought she would get first place due to her brains, but found out she had gotten second, as the Naruko got first. When they had sparing matches in the academy, Naruko swept all the opposition away without trying.

Naturally due to her growing crush on Sasuke, she thought that the blonde would go after him like every other girl, but when Naruko didn't, she had asked why?

The reply wasn't one she had expected.

_**0 This is a flashback 0**_

_A young seven year old Sakura marched up to a seven year old Naruko, who under a tree, reading a book._

_Naruko noticed the presence in front of her and lowered her book, "Can I help?" she asked in a somewhat irritated tone._

_Sakura put her hands to her hips and glared at Naruko, "Why aren't you going after Sasuke-kun like every other girl?" the pink haired girl, asked rudely._

_Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Are you seriously asking me this?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Naruko scuffed at the girl, "First off, I'm seven, I don't chase after boys, second, he isn't worth my time, third, I take my priority in becoming a kunoichi to be more important than an emotional scared boy from a once great clan, fourth and finally, I just don't like him."_

_Sakura blinked at her and roared as she charged at the blonde like an idiot, "Don't insult Sasuke-kun!"_

_In all of one second, Sakura's face hit the ground hard and was forced even more into the ground as Naruko pushed her foot onto Sakura's head._

"_You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" Naruko asked rhetorically, "You are just a mindless little girl who follows the crowd, trying to get prince charming. Guess what? He isn't all that charming. You can see it in his eyes you know. There is no love or warmth in them, just utter hatred and anger. You chase a pointless dream fool. May you truly get a wakeup call before you get yourself killed." Naruko said as she released her foot and walked away._

_Sakura just laid there, trying to figure out what had happened. _

_The blondes' words had affected her a little bit, but once she had heard that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, it just was a forgotten memory._

_**0 end of flashback 0**_

Sakura, just now remembered the blonde's words from those years ago, but shook them away from her thoughts. 'Her' Sasuke-kun wasn't like that at all.

Naruko didn't know what she was talking about…right?

**0**

Hanabi just was wide-eyed at the defeat of her cousin.

It was…like he was nothing to the blonde kunoichi.

Hiashi looked on just as his daughter with great surprise, as his nephew never landed a single hit.

**0**

Kiba let loose a whistle as his brain finally rebooted after watching the elder Hyuuga boy get his ass kicked.

"Glad it wasn't me." he muttered

While Hinata looked awe struck.

**0**

Naruko walked back into the contestant booth and Tenten gave her friend a big hug, "Naru-chan, you were awesome!" Tenten cheered

"Indeed Naruko-san, your flames of youth were astounding!" Lee said in agreement.

Shino gave her a silent nod in congratulations, which she of course returned.

"You are just so troublesome, aren't you Naruko. You just had to set the bar that high. I might have to actually try now." Shikamaru complained, but Naruko knew he was complimenting her.

"Thank you Shika." Naruko answered

The redheaded Jinchuuriki looked at Naruko with a bloodthirsty smile and his siblings looked at her wearily.

**0 With the Hokage and Kazekage 0**

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has yet to show up. How should we proceed?" Raidou, the Hokage's personal guard, said.

Sarutobi frowned at this, 'I have given that child so much leeway. I informed Kakashi that I wouldn't take him out of the exam, but to do this! It is time that boy learned that we are not at his beck and call just because of his clan.' "Inform Genma that Uchiha Sasuke forfeits, due to his lack of punctuality." The Sandaime said harshly.

Raidou nodded and talked into his headset.

"Hokage-dono, perhaps you are being too harsh. After all, most of the nobles here today are looking forward to seeing the last Uchiha fight." The masked Kazekage said.

Sarutobi looked at him and shook his head, "That boy has been spoiled enough by this village. It's time he learned that his actions had consequences." The aged Hokage stated.

"But-"

"That is enough Kazekage-dono. You are not in charge of my Shinobi, I am." Sarutobi said with some frost in his tone.

"Of course Hokage-dono, I was just eager to see Uchiha Sasuke fight my son." The Kazekage said, though he was cursing on the inside.

**0**

"Due to his absents, Uchiha Sasuke will be force to forfeit from the third round." Genma announced.

The crowd boo'd him, but he did nothing about.

'Stupid ass nobles.' He thought as he mentally gave them the middle finger.

**0**

"I can't believe they're forcing Sasuke-kun to withdraw!" screeched a pink howler monkey.

"I know." Ino said in agreement.

"Can you blame them? He was supposed to be here." Choji said

"So? He's an Uchiha, they can wait." Sakura argued

"Wow, that Tenten girl was right. You're so blind from your crush, you can't tell right from wrong. You'd think that beat down she gave you would have opened your eyes. It's kinda sad really." Choji said as he shook his head as he ate a chip.

Sakura turned red as she remembered how the bun-haired girl beat like she was nothing and the shame she sustained in front of 'her' Sasuke-kun.

**0**

"Hey Asuma, looks like your old man got his balls back." Anko quipped

"I think your right." Asuma said nodding.

The medic and genjutsu mistress shook their heads.

**0**

"Will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro come down." Genma announced

'Shit, I can't reveal Karasu before the plan starts.' "Proctor I forfeit!" Kankuro announced

"Very well, by forfeit Aburame Shino is the winner!" Genma stated

The crowd continued to boo, as now two matches in a row ended by forfeit.

"Will Sabaku no Temari and Higirashi Tenten come down, for match 4."

Temari grinned at Tenten as she jumped out of the booth and used her fan to glide to the starting position.

Tenten shook her head at her opponent's show-off attitude and started to walk down the stairs.

**0**

As Tenten stood across from her opponent and stared at her.

'Alright Tenten, remember your training with Haku and you'll be fine.' She thought as she had a hand at the ready on one of her summoning scrolls.

"Get ready to be blown away little girl." Temari said arrogantly.

"Bring it, 'fangirl'." Tenten said tauntingly.

Temari's eye twitched at that and would make her pay for that remark.

"Match 4…fight!" Genma said as he jumped back.

Tenten jumped back and threw three kunai at Temari.

Temari smirk and used her wind chakra to deflect them and they landed nearby her.

Though the wind user didn't see the smirk on Tenten's face.

"Kai." Tenten said

Temari heard her and went wide eyed.

Just as the kunai blew up, Temari jumped back and used her fan to shield herself from the blast. As she exited the explosion cloud, she was slightly singed.

Temari glared at Tenten, "How did you do that without an explosive tag?"

Tenten grinned, "That would be telling." she teased as she remembered to thank Naruko for teaching her how to inscribe an explosive tag seal formula on her weapons and how to sync it to her chakra signature so she could blow them up on command.

She next threw about a dozen shuriken.

Temari, once again used her wind chakra to deflect them and the shuriken blew up. Causing her to evade the explosion.

The wind mistress glared at the bun-haired girl, how was she getting them to explode like that?

"Come on, you're a Fuuton specialist right? Start fighting back or this is going to get old fast." Tenten said, trying to get a raise out the fan user.

Temari growled at her and opened her fan fully and drew it back, **"Kamaitachi no Jutsu**- (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" she said as she sent a wave of wind at Tenten.

The weapon mistress grinned as this was what she was waiting for and did a quick string of hand signs, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Tenten shouted, and instead of making a ball of fire, she released it as a continuous flame-thrower.

The flame-thrower got caught up in the fuuton jutsu and grew larger and was sent directly to Temari.

Temari's eyes widen with fear at the oncoming hell fire and dodged to the best of her ability.

As the attack hit her previous position, a large explosion occurred.

With her vision obscured from the dust cloud that was kicked up from the blast, Temari decide to use a quick **Kamaitachi **to attack Tenten and clear the dust cloud all at once.

As she reared back her fan, it was suddenly stabbed.

She looked in horror to see Tenten wielding a katana with the blade edge up, stabbed in her fan.

"No more fuuton jutsu for you!" Tenten shouted as she used all of her strength and pulled up, cutting the fan in the middle, thus making it useless.

Tenten then summoned another katana and turned around swiftly and had positioned her swords in a scissor pattern at Temari's neck.

"Give up, fanless-girl." Tenten said serious tone.

Temari glared murder at her, but she wasn't stupid. She raised her hand, "I forfeit." Temari said begrudgingly.

"WINNER HIGARASHI TENTEN!" Genma announced

The crowd cheered as Tenten walked back into the contestant booth and Naruko gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Naru-chan, have I ever told you, that I love you." Tenten said with a smile.

Naruko got into a thinking position and nodded, "A few times, yes."

"Well, I'll say it again, I love you Naru-chan. If I didn't get your help, I may have lost this one." Tenten stated

Naruko shook her head, "I think you could have won that on your own. I just gave you some tricks to help you winner a bit quicker."

Tenten just giggled at her friend and ignored Lee's rant about youth in the background.

"Will Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru come down." Genma announced

Lee shouted in excitement and rushed down.

Shikamaru on the other hand…well he really didn't want to do this.

'Why? Why do I have to go against the crazy guy? Maybe I should just give up.' He thought

"Shika, if you give up now, I'm telling your mother." Naruko said, as if she read his mind.

Shikamaru turned to her in shock and paled slightly at the thought of his mother finding out, 'Can she read minds now?' he thought

"Just yours." Naruko said as she giggled, seeing Shikamaru's horrified face.

Shikamaru raised his hands in surrender, "Fine you troublesome woman, you win." He said as he started walking down.

He finally reached arrived and witnessed Lee barely containing his excitement.

"Yosh! I hope for a most youthful match Shikamaru-san!" Lee shouted

Shikamaru blinked at him and then looked at Naruko, 'Do I really need to fight this nut?' he thought and scarily, Naruko nodded.

Seriously, that girl needs to stop reading his mind or whatever she's doing.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone.

"Alright you two, match 5…fight!" Genma said as he jumped back.

Lee vanished from sight and Shikamaru saw a fist coming to his face. Only one thought came to the shadow user's mind.

'Crap.'

After the hit, he was sent sailing into the shady area of the arena.

Shikamaru quickly recovered, as he felt his split lip and spat out some blood.

Lee went after him again and Shikamaru made a rat hand sign.

A shadow went after Lee as he tried to enter the shady spot of the arena, but just as the shadow was about to catch him, he used a burst of speed to avoid the famed **Kagemane no Jutsu- **(Shadow imitation technique) of the Nara clan and got some distance.

Lee realized that as long as Shikamaru was in the shady area of the arena, he had a limitless amount of shadows to use.

He pondered if he should use the gates, but thought that would be far too brutal on a comrade. He may have to release his weights, but best save that for later. Lee decided to brain storm some youthful plans to lead his way to victory and pulled out a note pad and pen.

Maito Gai, who was in the audience, refrained from shouted at his protégé for doing something like that in the middle of a match.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at seeing his opponent pulling out a pad and pen in the middle of a fight. Forgetting the antics of his opponent, he put his hand in his back pouch and felt that he had some flash bombs. He would have to save them for later. From what he could think of, on how to beat his speedster of an opponent, was to catch him, plain and simple…then give up.

…Yeah, he liked that plan.

Lee nibbled on the end of the pen, trying to come up with some why to get his opponent out of the shady area of the arena. He grunted in aggravation and put his pad and pen away from wherever it originated from. He had decided to throw caution to the wind and rely on his speed to get his opponent.

He charged at his opponent once more and entered the shady area.

Shikamaru was already on him, as his shadow was racing towards him.

Lee flipped to the side and noticed another shadow trail coming up from behind him and back pedaled out of the shady area and danced around the three shadow lines chasing him till he got to a safe distance.

Shikamaru was panting. It was difficult for him to do the **Kagemane no jutsu** in such quick succession. He had to catch his opponent soon or he would be out of chakra.

He needed to end this, now.

He ran to the edge of the shady area and pulled out three flash bombs and threw them behind him.

Naturally Lee was already headed to him, but was blinded by the flash bombs.

What Lee didn't see from his closed eyes, was that Shikamaru's shadow had grown and the Nara preformed the rat sign and his large shadow caught Lee.

The youthful Shinobi tried to pull free, but could not move.

Shikamaru walked up to Lee and thus Lee walked to Shikamaru.

Lee was about to open the gates, hoping to set himself free, but then the _oddest_ thing happened.

Shikamaru raised his hand in the air, "I give up." He announced in a bored tone.

Lee gawked at him.

Genma shook his head, muttering about lazy Nara's.

"WINNER ROCK LEE!" the ref said.

The crowd, for a third time, boo'd at the outcome of the match.

Shikamaru waved it off and walked up to the stands.

Lee, sulking about a handed out victory, trekked back to the contestant booth.

"We are now up to the semi-finals! Will Uzumaki Naruko and Sabaku no Gaara come down." Genma said

Both Naruko and Gaara walked down the stairs, side by side, to the arena floor.

"I will enjoy giving mother your blood." Gaara said as they continued walking.

Naruko smirked at him, "Well I hope your _mother_ is up for disappointment." She shot back.

As they finally arrived at their places on the arena floor, Genma was about to announce the start of the match when suddenly the wind picked up between Gaara and Naruko, and in a swirl of leaves, there stood Kakashi and Sasuke, latter seemed to be wearing a new black jump suit.

"I hope we're not late." Kakashi said

Genma glared at him, "You are actually. Hokage-sama was so furious that Uchiha was late that he forced the kid to forfeit." He said

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What!" he shouted in rage.

Genma glared at him, "You thought just because you're from some clan, that you could show up any time you wanted. That's a good way to show you're not ready to be a Chunin kid. So get off my arena floor and get to the stands or something as I have a match to start."

Sasuke was about to retort, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze, that caused Sasuke to visibly wince.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go join the other." He said to the Uchiha, "Sorry for the disturbance." He apologized to Genma, who nodded in return.

"Good luck with your match Naruko, I know you're going to win." Kakashi said with an eye smile to the blonde, who huffed at him and turned her head.

The masked man winced inwardly.

He knew she was pissed at him, just like she was at Sasuke and Sakura, but hopefully in time things may smooth over. He will try and make it up to her later too. Now he just needed to know how much ramen it would take and maybe a few Raiton jutsu's also.

The sharingan duo went to the stands and Genma coughed in his hand.

"Now that all the disturbances are gone, Semi-finals, match 1…FIGHT!" he said as he jumped back very far. He knew this one was going to get messy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Play<strong>__: The battle is to the strong- _FateZero OST

* * *

><p>Gaara immediately sent a wave of sand at his fellow Jinchuuriki and Naruko cart wheeled away to the left and did a few hand signs, <strong>"Suiton: Teppōdama!" <strong>she announced as she spout out several water bullets at Gaara.

Naturally Gaara's sand absorbed the attack.

Naruko smirked, as this was her strategy to deal with Gaara. Adding water to his sand would slow it down, thus weakening him.

Naturally due to her high water affinity, this was easily doable.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **Naruko said as she continued her watery assault.

Gaara continued to defend against her attacks with his sand, but for some strange reason he was finding his sand harder to move.

Naruko made twenty seal less **Mizu Bushin **from the water in the air and had them charge at Gaara, while she kept her distance.

Gaara used his sand to easily destroy the water clones, as they were only 1/10 as strong as the original, but as they were destroyed; the water that was used to create them was absorbed into his sand.

As Naruko went running to her opponent with full reinforcement, Gaara tried to move his sand, but finally noticed why he was having difficulty with moving his sand.

All those Suiton attacks were absorbed into his sand, thus weighing it down, preventing him from using it to his standard performance level.

As his sand failed to protect him in time, Naruko's now chakra empowered fist hit him square in the face, sending the redhead flying.

Gaara staggered a bit as he stood up and chips of his sand armor were falling from his face.

'A second layer of sand? So he has a secondary defense too. Interesting.' The blonde thought.

Kyuubi stirred in his sleep and woke up seeing his vessel fighting that psycho raccoon's vessel.

'**Let's see how well you do.' **Kyuubi thought as he was interested on how Naruko would handle her first fight with a fellow Jinchuuriki.

Naruko ran at her opponent again as she was accompanied my five **Mizu Bushin's**.

As the blonde let three of the five water clone smash against the first defense of her opponent in a watery explosion when they hit it.

The last two went for the redhead's second layered defense as the first had been disabled and fell like clumps to the ground due to the amount of water in the sand.

As the two collided with Gaara's sand armor, they dispelled and the water from their creation splashed on to the armor of sand, thus softening it for Naruko as she went for a powerful spin kick to the sand boys face, **"Konoha Senpuu!" **

The hit connected and it sent Gaara flying…again.

**0 With the audience 0**

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Anko cheered and whistled.

Asuma was grinning as he watched the blonde.

Haku had a smile on her face as she watched her mistress fight with great cunning against her opponent.

Kurenai was smiling too, as she could see that Naruko could become the next Tsunade and become known as the strongest Kunoichi at the rate she was going.

A little bit away from them were Kakashi and Sasuke. Who were sitting with Gai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura.

"Well, Naruko is really playing this smart." Kakashi complimented

Sakura turned to her sensei in confusion, "Why is that sensei? All Naruko is doing is using Suiton. I know that she's really good at it, but why is that playing it smart?" she questioned

Kakashi eye smiled at her, "Tell me Sakura, what happens when sand gets wet?"

Sakura took a minute to think, "Um…it becomes, firmer, heavier?" she asked

"Correct. And that's what Naruko is doing. She's using Suiton to make Gaara's sand heavy and harder for him to move it, giving her an edge. It really is an ingenious tactic." Kakashi explained while adding in a complement.

Sasuke growled at this as he wouldn't of thought of that. It was just another reason for him to hate Naruko.

"That's Naruko for you though." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, but he had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Choji nodded as he ate some chips.

"It's kind of scary that she's that good." Ino stated

All the Genin, except Sasuke, nodded to this.

**0**

Gaara growled as he stood up and surrounded himself in a dome of sand.

**0**

'What is Gaara thinking? He's going to change too early!' Temari shouted in her mind.

'Crap, this isn't going to end well.' Kankuro thought in a panic.

**0**

'What's he doing?' Naruko thought as she saw what looked like an eye flying above the sand dome.

She made a **Kage Bunshin** and had it dash at the dome.

As soon as the clone was in three feet of the dome, sand spikes shot out of it and it the clone causing it to pop.

'He's building up for something, but what?' as she stared at the dome.

'**Kit, that kid is trying to summon Shukaku! Stop him now!' **Kyuubi told her through their mental link.

'What! I have to stop him!' she replied and she charged lightening chakra to her mouth and made a snake sign, **"Raiton: Gian!" **she said as she fired a laser like beam from her mouth at the dome.

The laser lightning bolt pierced the dome and she was rewarded with a sharp cry of pain, it was wailing like she had never heard before, it was as if he was never injured before, she thought.

The other sand siblings were shocked at Gaara had been hurt.

The dome of sand around Gaara collapsed and he was holding his wounded shoulder while glaring at Naruko, who in return, stared at him impassively.

Just then, feathers started to fall from the sky and stared to put the audience to sleep.

Most of the Chunin and Jonin in the arena disabled the sleeping genjutsu by using the **Genjutsu: Kai** technique.

Naturally Naruko didn't have to worry about it as Kyuubi did it for her.

Just then, the remaining sand siblings were in front of Gaara and a second later their sensei was in front of them. Genma also jumped in front of Naruko.

"Can't you three see that the operation is already underway?" Baki asked, reprimanding his students.

"It seems our allies are breaking our treaty proctor-san." Naruko commented

Genma nodded to this.

Gaara clinched his head in pain as he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked

Temari inspected her brother's wound, "His wound is worse than I thought and his chakra seems to be almost completely drained away." She said

"So what now?" the middle sibling asked.

"That fool tried to transform too early." Baki said

"But we need Gaara for this." Kankuro said

"Gaara is our trump card for this and he needs to play his part, no matter what. For now, take him to a safe place and once his chakra is restored the operation will continue." The Suna sensei instructed.

"Got it." Kankuro said as he threw Gaara's arm over his shoulder and carried him.

"What about you, sensei?" Temari asked

"I'm going to take care of these guys." He answered

"Do you really think this plan of yours is gonna work?" Genma questioned the Suna Jonin.

"I'll make sure that it does." Baki said, there was a long pause and then Baki shouted, "Go!"

The sand siblings nodded and took Gaara away.

"Is the host of this party Orochimaru?" Genma asked

"Don't know and don't care." Baki said

"Uzumaki, as you can tell the Chunin exam is over, but your already Chunin level, if not Jonin level. I need you to go after them." Genma said to the blonde.

"You don't need to tell me. After all a Jinchuuriki should fight a fellow Jinchuuriki." Naruko commented

Baki hearing this went wide-eyed, 'She's Konoha's Jinchuuriki, but which one? The only one known to have attack Konoha was the…Kyuubi!' he thought in realization.

Naruko seeing his stunned look gave him a smile, "Nice to see there's a thinker in the group. I'll be going proctor-san."

"You won't get away!" Baki shouted as he threw a kunai at the blonde, but Genma spat his senbon that he was chewing on and knocked out the kunai in mid-air with the needle.

"Go, I'll cover you." Genma said and the blonde nodded, disappearing in a **Prana Burst**.

**0 With Haku and the others 0**

* * *

><p><strong>Play: <strong>_The Lancer_- FateZero OST

* * *

><p>Haku easily stopped the genjutsu from affecting her and summoned her spear from her palm and flowed wind chakra to the tip, adding an extra half a meter to its already 2 meter length.<p>

She leaped into the air and sliced three on coming Oto-nin with ease and softly landed on the ground. As she spun her spear around and got into her stance, the Oto-nin's heads fell off.

She turned and stabbed a Suna-nin attacking her from behind in the heart and flowed her ice chakra to the tip and multiple ice spikes shot out of him.

Anko jumped and threw a kunai that nailed an Oto-nin in the head, "Nice over kill." The snake mistress commented as she saw Haku's move.

"Thank you." The ice maiden said as she twirled her spear in one hand and summoned three senbon from the tiny storage seals in-between her fingers and coated them with wind chakra and threw them, getting three bulls eye's in the heads of two Oto-nin and one Suna-nin as they went right through their skulls.

Asuma was punching and stabbing the enemies around him with his trench knives as Kurenai trapped them in some genjutsu to help him.

Haku saw Kakashi and Gai protecting some of the sleeping Genin while Sasuke was fighting some Oto-nin and Sakura was ducking for cover.

A Suna-nin threw a kunai with an explosive tag at the Genin and Haku was there in a second through a chakra burst to her feet.

She created a wall of ice by throwing her hand up and explosive kunai exploded. After the dust settled, the ice wall was only slightly singed.

She turned her hand into a fist and the ice shield shattered and she performed a singled handed string of hand signs, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** she said and blew into her hand, sending the shattered ice shards to a cluster of enemies, wounding them.

She jumped into the center of them as they were still staggering from her previous move and stabbed her spear into the ground and did a hand stand on top of it.

**"Hyōren-**(Ice Lotus)**!" **she shouted and channeled her ice chakra to the tip of her spear and a large and beautiful ice lotus was created from the center, capturing the cluster of enemies in it.

She leaped from her spot taking her spear with her and snapped her fingers as she whispered, "Shatter."

The sculpture with the enemies inside of it broke into a thousand pieces, breaking the enemy along with it.

Asuma let out a whistle in admiration seeing that move and Kurenai looked stunned.

Anko was just giggling from the carnage of the move.

Haku jumped near Kakashi as he stabbed a Suna-nin in the heart.

"Thanks for the save Haku-san." Kakashi said in gratitude.

"You're welcome Kakashi-san. What should we do?" Haku asked the higher rank Shinobi.

Tenten jumped next to her along with Lee, after the bun-haired girl freed him from the genjutsu.

"Where's Naru-chan?" Tenten asked with concern.

"I saw her chase after that Gaara character and his sibling to most likely stop them." Haku said

"Well, Naruko should be able to handle that Suna kid." Kakashi said, 'After all, him being a Jinchuuriki, she's probably our best bet against him.' he thought as he turned to his only two students, "I want you two to wake up the other Genin and go defend the hospital and the civilian bunkers, this is an A-ranked mission, disperse!" Kakashi ordered

Sasuke didn't look pleased with this, but followed the order anyway and Sakura followed him.

"I should go and follow Naruko-sama to provide support." Haku suggested

Kakashi nodded, "Your right, your fast enough to catch up to her. Take some of the enemy down on your way too." He said

Haku nodded and vanished out of pure speed.

"Gai, I'll leave your students to you." Kakashi said as he performed a spin kick and heard his opponents' neck snap.

Gai nodded and instructed his students.

Kakashi looked at the direction Naruko left, 'Please be careful Naruko. I don't think I could handle losing you like I lost the others…your all that's left.' He thought in sadness.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko was chasing after her targets when they suddenly stopped and the puppet user grabbed his puppet, "Temari, I'll handle her. You take Gaara and go!" Kankuro ordered

"Right!" Temari said as she grabbed Gaara and ran further ahead.

"Just you and me blondie." Kankuro said

Naruko smiled at him, "I think someone else wants a crack at you." Naruko said

And just like that, Shino appeared.

"I take it you want your match with him Shino?" Naruko asked

"Indeed Uzumaki-san. Make haste as I will hold him off." Shino said as he adjusted his sun-glasses and his bugs started to swarm around him.

"Right and come back alive, my friend." Naruko said as she dashed forward before Kankuro could even stop her.

Shino turned to Kankuro, "Now, let's have our match."

**0**

Naruko continued running till she saw some large summon snakes attacking the village walls.

She cursed under her breath and made several **Kage Bunshin**, "Go! You know what to do!" she ordered and the clones nodded and shushin'd away to their targets.

The clones landed next to their targets and started to do a sting of hand signs and clapped their hands and made the boar hand sign and slammed their hands to the ground and a large seal array snaked to the snakes from beneath them, **"Uzumaki Fuin no Jutsu**- (Uzumaki sealing technique)**!" **the clones said and just like that, the snake summons were sucked into the seal beneath them.

The Shinobi surrounding the area's where in shock that a little girl defeated those summons in seconds.

Jiraiya landed next to one of the clones, "Nice work there kiddo. Was that…?" he trailed off, still in a bit of awe seeing such a technique up close.

The clone nodded, "Yes Jiraiya-sensei that was the famous Uzumaki sealing technique. I need to dispel and show Naruko-sama that we had done our job so she can focus on the Suna Jinchuuriki, good day." The clone said she puffed out of existence along with the others.

**0 With Naruko 0**

In an instant, Naruko was in her armor form to give her better protection for the fight she was about to enter.

Naruko, spotting her two targets and used **Prana Burst** to race up to them and kicked Temari in the back, thus causing her to drop Gaara, who landed on a tree branch and the wind mistress land on a branch a bit of distance away from him.

Gaara grabbed his head in pain as his sand started to cover half of his body and his arm turned into a claw of sand and grew a raccoon-like tail, finally his eyes changed into yellow ones that had a diamond-like iris in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Play: <strong>_The Berserker_- FateZero OST

* * *

><p>The partial transformed Gaara glared at Naruko, "I will kill you to prove my existence!" he roared<p>

'Kyuubi, I need your chakra, as I'm going to show him how a real Jinchuuriki fights.' Naruko said

Kyuubi grinned, **'Oh this is going to be good.'** The fox replied as he sent her some of his chakra and she entered the initial state.

Naruko growled as she disappeared and was at Gaara's side and kicked his partially exposed face into a tree.

Gaara recovered by using his sand arm to catch a nearby branch and flung toward the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at a decent speed, but Naruko evaded and swiped one of her claws at his exposed arm, cutting the Ichibi host deeply.

Gaara growled at her and sand stared to swarm around his upper body.

Naruko made five **Kage Bunshin** and sent them at him.

Gaara had finished transforming into his miniature Shukaku form and breathed in deeply and released his breath, **"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin- Daitoppa**- (Wind release: Infinite Sand Cloud- Great Breakthrough)**!"**

The clones heading for Gaara started to be blown away, when Naruko preformed some hand signs, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** she said as she release an overcharged gale, pushing her clones to push through Gaara's sand **Daitoppa **and muttered, "Kai."

Her clones had turned out to be **Bunshin Daibakuha **and exploded between the two gales and due to Naruko's stronger gale, the explosion traveled to Gaara.

His sand form had protected him from much of the blast as only a little bit of his form had to be restored.

While in the middle of reforming Gaara launched a barrage of **Suna Shuriken **at Naruko who crossed her arms to block the attack as she could not get away in time and took some damage as she had not expected him to attack while recovering.

Naruko snarled and a red bubbly form of chakra started to cover her. She had a bubbly fox-like tail and ears.

Naruko disappeared in pure speed and rammed Gaara and threw her arms forward at his flying form and grabbed him with her chakra arms and smashed him threw five trees and whipped him into the air before slamming him into the ground.

Gaara swiped his arms several times and sent more **Suna Shuriken** at the now red eyed blonde and she released a **Biju Sonic Roar**, dissipating the sand shuriken.

Gaara roared again and a giant mass of sand erupted from him and he changed into a giant Tanuki made of sand.

'Is that…Shukaku?' Naruko questioned Kyuubi.

'**Tch, damn show off. You can't summon my true form like that because you can't handle my blood lust and hatred yet. When you win, were working on that next.' **Kyuubi stated

'I'm canceling your chakra now.' Naruko said and she returned to her regular self.

Gaara appeared on top of Shukaku's head and waved his arm and a wave of sand head to Naruko.

She knew she couldn't get away from it in time so she had to rely on something she had yet truly used in combat.

She focused prana to her fingertips and touched her chest and pulled out _Avalon_ from her body.

She levitated the sheath in front of her turned her hand into a fist and spoke softly, "_Avalon,_ _the Ever Distant Utopia_, protect me in the world of the fairies themselves." She said as _Avalon_ broke down into gold particles and surrounded Naruko as the large wave of sand surrounded her.

As Gaara crushed his fist, in hoping to defeat his enemy, he noticed that the sand bounced back from its original target and scurried around her, never getting close.

He looked at this in panic and made a ram sign, **"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**- (Feigning Sleep technique)**!"**

As soon as he preformed this move, he fell asleep and then it seemed Shukaku took over.

As Shukaku got in control, he started to laugh and bounce around, **"I'm free, I'm free! And it looks like I can get to kill something too!" **the Tanuki said in glee.

The sand demon inhaled, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **it said as it exhaled a large air bullet that hit Naruko.

The sand demon started to bounce around in happiness, **"Yeah, she's dead, she's dead!"**

The smoke cleared and the area around Naruko was nothing but a big crater, but there she stood, surround in gold particles, completely unharmed.

"**What!" **the sand demon said in shock.

"Enough, it is time to end this!" Naruko shouted in the protection of _Avalon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Play<strong>: _Five_- Mahou Tsukai no Yoru BGM

* * *

><p>Naruko released the <em>Invisible Air<em> boundary field around her sword; showing the _Sword of Promised Victory _in all of its glory.

She flared her prana and prepared to finish this Biju in one strike while she started to gather energy from the earth itself into the tip of her blade as she raised her weapon in the air.

**0 With Nimue 0**

The elemental was watching in pure glee, seeing as Naruko was about to start her legend.

Karin, sitting next to her watching her relative fight her fellow Jinchuuriki, "Is that…?" the redhead trailed off.

"That sword…is the dream of all warriors, past, present, and future, hold as theirs deaths approach. A sad, exalted dream. Just as Arturia once did, Naruko carries their will as her pride, bidding them to remain steadfast in their loyalty. Now, just as the undefeated King once sung, it is time for the Child of Prophecy to sing her own aria aloud in the name of the miracle she holds in her hand. Its name is…"

**0 With Naruko 0**

The golden energy of her sword swirled around her, pulsating to impossible levels of power.

She tensed her legs as she took two steps forward. She shouted her weapons name as she swung downward.

"**EXCALIBUR!" **

The golden energy shot into the air and cut the very clouds in the sky as it came down at the sand demon.

As the blast hit the Biju, it disappeared into nothingness and Gaara laid there on the ground, completely out of energy, wondering what had just happened.

Naruko felt like collapsing after using _Excalibur_. But she moved forth to the fallen form of Gaara and posed her sword to a strike position.

Gaara saw her coming and tried to move, but couldn't.

"No, No! I won't end here! I won't let you end my existence!" he shouted frantically.

Naruko stopped for a second and saw the look in his green eyes. It was the look of pain and loneliness, a feeling she knew all too well during her childhood. Was this why he was so unstable? Was he not saved like she was?

She still held her radiating sword and knelt down, next to his side.

"You are in pain, correct?" she asked

Gaara just looked at her in fear.

"The pain of loneliness. I know this feeling all too well, my fellow Jinchuuriki. It is a curse we bare. One that most have never wanted, but we try to stay strong as best we can to live through the pain others give us to bare our burden."

Gaara was looking at her in shock.

"I read once that for a Jinchuuriki to be able to control their Biju, one needed to fill the vessel with love, but most Jinchuuriki's never find that. I have though, and it is something you can get as well." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she felt a certain kinship to the redhead. So maybe that was why.

Gaara stared at her, "Is that why you are so strong? Because you have ones you love?" he questioned as the feeling of love felt alien to him.

"Yes, that is why I am strong."

Just then, Temari and Kankuro jumped down in front of the blonde Konoha-nin.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Temari shouted and Kankuro had his puppet ready to strike.

In a burst of speed, Haku landed in front of her mistress with her spear ready to strike, "I will say the same thing, as I will not let you harm Naruko-sama." Haku said as the temperature in the area decreased somewhat.

Naruko just smiled at her faithful vassal and then to Gaara, "It seems you have already found ones to love you. Remember to never let them go as they will bring you happiness that most of our kind is denied. Farewell, till we meet next time." Naruko said with a light bow and she turned around and started to walk away.

Temari and Kankuro were about to attack the blonde but Gaara wouldn't have that, "That's enough! Let's, let's go home." Gaara said tiredly.

The siblings nodded and picked Gaara off and jumped away.

"Temari…Kankuro…I'm sorry." Gaara said to his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in shock, but nodded to him.

"It's okay, were siblings after all, so we got to stick together." Temari said with a small smile.

"Yeah, exactly." Kankuro said in agreement.

"Thank you." Gaara whispered

**0 With Naruko and Haku 0**

Naruko continued walking till she could no longer feel their presence and fell to her knees.

"Naruko-sama!" Haku said in shock as she knelt down and lifted her mistress on her back.

"I'm a bit tired from using my both my _Noble Phantasm's_, so I'm going to need some rest Haku-chan. Please watch over me." Naruko muttered

Haku nodded as she ran to the Senju compound, "Rest Naruko-sama, you've earned it."

Naruko nodded and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

**0**

**Done and done! Sorry it took so long; Work has been a killer these past two weeks.**

**If you guys look at my poll, you will see that the Tales of Vesperia X Naruto had won by one vote against Fairy tale X Naruko. Now, I have plot lines for both fics, so don't worry, both will be out, but not till I at least finish one or two fics I have, but I will do trailers and maybe a first chapter to it, just to give you a taste.**

**Remember, R&R, no flames, peace off!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:<strong>

**Naruko Stats**

**Ninjutsu- 4**

**Taijutsu- 3**

**Genjutsu- 1**

**Intelligence- 3.5**

**Strength- 3.5**

**Speed- 4**

**Stamina- 4**

**Hand seals- 3.5**

**Total- 26.5**

* * *

><p><strong>Haku Stats<strong>

**Ninjutsu- 4**

**Taijutsu- 2**

**Genjutsu- 1**

**Intelligence- 4**

**Strength- 2**

**Speed- 4.5**

**Stamina- 2.5**

**Hand Seals- 4**

**Total- 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten Stats<strong>

**Ninjutsu- 3**

**Taijutsu- 3.5**

**Genjutsu- 1.5**

**Intelligence- 2.5**

**Strength- 1.5**

**Speed- 3.5**

**Stamina- 2**

**Hand Seals- 2.5**

**Total- 20**


	11. Family Reunion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**Beta'd by Narutolover29  
><strong>

**0**

Naruko was sitting in her golden kimono with a lily pattern on it and her ocean blue obi in her home and was in a somewhat somber mood as she watched the rain fall down as she sat on the deck of her backyard.

Jiraiya was playing a game of shogi with Karin, who had finally moved in to her permanent home, and she was winning too, much to Jiraiya's shock.

Haku was calmly reading as she looked at the match between her newest mistress and her lady's new sensei every now and then.

Naruko let out a sigh as she did a rewind in her mind during the funeral of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

While the man had indeed caused most of her problems by announcing her status, he was the only human who tried to care for her during her childhood.

She did hold a lot of respect for the man and she was truly saddened by his passing, but he went like any Hokage would, all for the sake of protecting the village.

"Jiraiya-sensei, who is going to be select as the next Hokage?" Naruko asked with a twinge of curiosity. As whoever it was, she needed to know how this person would affect her standing in the village.

Jiraiya, realizing that he was going to lose, turned his head so his large ponytail would swipe over the board, thus knocking the pieces over and answered her.

"Hey you cheater! You did that on purpose!" Karin shouted in outrage.

Jiraiya waved her off as she started to pick up the piece in anger and trying to set them up back where they were.

"Not too sure really. There are a few people, but we'll have to wait and see." The sage commented.

A knock came from the gate and the alert seal on it informed them.

Haku stood up and laid her book on the floor and walked outside to see the visitors.

As she opened the gate, Haku was surprised to see the village elders and Danzo.

"Greetings elders, Shimura-san." Haku said with a curt nodded.

"We believe Jiraiya-kun is here correct, also we wish to speak to Uzumaki-kun about her performance during the exam and invasion." Homura said as he adjusted his glasses.

Haku nodded and escorted them in.

Naruko turned her head and saw the elders and Danzo enter her home with a bit of surprise. She guessed it was mostly to see Jiraiya.

Jiraiya expected to see the elders, but wondered why Danzo was here too.

Haku had prepared some tea for everyone and both she and Karin sat in the corner of the room to stay out of the way.

Koharu decided to start, "Jiraiya-kun, we need to discuss who will become the next Hokage and since you are the only one-"

"Not going to happen." Jiraiya said cutting her off.

"Jiraiya-kun, see reason!" Homura said

"You're forgetting that there is someone even more qualified for the job." He hinted

Koharu gasped, "You can't mean _her_?" she asked

Jiraiya nodded, "Yep."

Danzo snorted, "She's been away from the village far too long and we know she won't come back." He commented

Jiraiya sent him a glare, "Well, name one who would be more qualified than her?" he challenged

Danzo said nothing.

"Thought so. I'll set out to get her in the morning." Jiraiya said

"Very well, we'll gather an Anbu squad for you by the morning." Homura said

Jiraiya waved him off, "No, they'll only slow me down."

"At least take Kakashi-kun with you." Koharu said

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, I got someone else in mind." He said grinning at Naruko.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at her sensei, "May I know who we are looking for?" she asked

"Why my old team-mate Senju Tsunade of course." He said

Naruko nodded, "Yes, taking me with you would be beneficial due to our relation and show her that even though most of her family has passed she still has family alive due to Mito-Oba-sama being her grandmother and my great great grandaunt." The blonde concluded.

Jiraiya nodded, but he also knew that if anyone could get Tsunade out of her funk it would be Naruko.

Koharu and Homura agreed as due to their relation it may very well work.

"Also it would be wise to take Karin-chan with us due to her sensory ability and thus tracking someone of Kage level chakra much easier." Naruko added

Karin got stars in her eyes at the thought of meeting someone like Tsunade and remembering that they were also distantly related. This was going to be awesome!

The elders agreed to this as well, since the meeting of the redheaded Uzumaki with the Sandaime was interesting as her sensory ability was indeed extraordinary.

"Uzumaki-san, may I inquire about the suddenly large amount of power you used against the Ichibi Jinchuuriki?" Danzo asked with interest laced in his voice.

All talks about Tsunade were put on hold after that question.

Jiraiya wanted to comment on that too, but wanted to wait till they hit the road.

As he remembered seeing that tower of light hit the Ichibi in the distance and also when that very light erupted in the sky…the war had stopped! Everyone, Konoha, Suna, and Oto, just stared at the light in both awe and fear.

After seeing the Ichibi defeated, it caused most of the Suna-nin to retreat and the Oto-nin were taken down easily due to the lack of support from their retreating allies.

It seemed Danzo had other plans.

"What I preformed is something only I can do." She stated cryptically.

"Yes, but what was it?" he pushed further.

Naruko smiled at him, "The power of a King." She answered cryptically again.

Danzo frown and didn't ask further since the blonde would most likely continue to answer cryptically.

"Ah yes, your performance in the exam was superb Uzumaki-kun. While it is normally the job of the Hokage to give out the promotion of Chunin rank, but since it was already decided you are one from the exam, congratulations on becoming Chunin, even if it is unofficial." Homura said as he handed her a sealing scroll that had a flank jacket inside.

Naruko nodded and smiled, "Thank you. I will continue to do my very best." She said with genuine excitement in her voice.

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled her hair, much to Naruko's dismay, "Nice going gaki, I saw your match too and it was really impressive." He complimented with sincerity.

Naruko gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." She said in a soft whisper.

Haku and Karin had congratulated her as well and the two Uzumaki's headed to their rooms to get ready for their new mission as Haku followed them.

The elders and Danzo had departed as well and Jiraiya said they would leave in the morning and meet at the front gate.

_'Senju Tsunade…I hope our meeting will be wonderful.'_ Naruko thought with a big smile at meeting her distant relative in person.

Truly she was in for a surprise.

**0 Konoha, front gate 0**

Naruko and Karin were walking to the gate to meet Jiraiya, but they had some extra baggage with them or rather yet hugging Naruko's leg.

"Take me with you!" shouted Tenten from the ground.

Both had stopped at Tenten's shop to restock on weapons and get Karin some new clothes to wear.

The short haired redhead was currently wearing a black skirt with long black thigh height stockings and black Shinobi sandals with a pair of black gloves and a navy long sleeve shirt with a brown short sleeve jacket with an Uzumaki swirl on the back of it and a Konoha headband on a blue cloth on her forehead.

When they said they were going on a searching mission and Karin said they were going to find Tsunade, Tenten's idol, the bun haired girl latched onto Naruko's leg and wouldn't let go.

"This was a mission specifically assigned by the elders to both Karin-chan and I along with Jiraiya-sensei Ten-chan, you would have to take it up with them." Naruko said as she continued walking without much difficulty with the added weight to her leg and glared lightly at Karin for saying the mission parameter.

Karin just looked apologetic towards her relative at her slip.

Tenten whined at this and still wouldn't let go.

They finally made it to the gate and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the girl latched on to his students' leg.

"Something you're not telling me?" he asked jokingly.

Naruko sighed, "Jiraiya-sensei Tenten my best friend, Ten-chan Jiraiya." She said plainly as she introduced them to each other.

"Hi Jiraiya-sama." Tenten as she still held on to the blondes' leg.

"Hi to you too. Can you please let go of my students' leg now?" he asked as put his hands on his hip.

"But I want to meet Tsunade-sama!" Tenten whined again.

Jiraiya looked to Naruko for an elaboration.

"Tsunade is Ten-chan's idol since we were kids." The blonde answered.

Jiraiya nodded, "Ah, I see. You know, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get her back so you can meet her, I mean, I'm sure if you let Naruko go I can set up a meeting between the two of you." He suggested with amusement.

Tenten thought this over and reluctantly agreed and let go of Naruko.

"Bye Ten-chan! Watch Haku-chan for me while I'm gone. See ya soon!" Naruko said as she waved at Tenten from the gate.

Karin gave her relatives' friend a wave too and followed Naruko as they both followed Jiraiya.

**0 On the road again 0**

They walked down the dirt road heading to their destination until Karin decided to ask a few questions.

"So…why did you pick Naruko as your apprentice?" Karin asked interrogatingly as she had her **Kagura Shingan**-(Mind's Eye of the Kagura) active to see if he would lie.

Jiraiya hummed a little and took about a minute to come up with his answer, "To be honest…I see a lot of my old student in her." He started, but Naruko cut him off with a growl.

"DO. NOT. Compare me with _that_ _man_." The blonde had literally snarled _that man_.

Jiraiya remained composed, but Karin could feel sadness admit from his chakra when Naruko said that…curious.

"I only say that because of how talented you are gaki." Jiraiya said in a whisper, "You can hate him all you want, but you have the ability to surpass him with the way you're going…and I'm going to help you." He said as his voice went back to normal by the end of his sentence.

Naruko huffed, "I swore on my sword I would already surpass _him_ and I plan to." She said as she walked a bit ahead of the group to calm down.

Jiraiya sighed, "Great." He muttered

"She'll calm down in a bit." Karin whispered to him.

Jiraiya gave her a half smile and nodded at the redhead's assistance at understanding his new pupil.

"So what is Tsunade-sama like?" Karin asked in interest.

"Well, she is by far one of the most powerful and beautiful kunoichi you'll ever know and she's known as the _legendary sucker_." He said and a kunai flew to his head, which he caught, "Now now gaki, no throwing sharp objects at your sensei outside of practice." He chastised lightly.

Naruko just stared at him blankly, "Call one of my relatives my such a lewd name again…and it will be more than just a kunai you'll have to worry about." The blonde said in a monotone voice.

Jiraiya thought for a second and just laughed, "Sorry, it was just a nickname she picked up from her terrible luck at gambling gaki…and besides if I said something like that to her she would kill me in a heartbeat." He whispered towards the end of his sentence.

"Really?" Karin asked with her head tilted to the side as she had heard him.

Jiraiya shivered a bit, "Without a doubt, hime's got one hell of a temper."

"Then she and Karin-chan will no doubt get along beautifully." Naruko quipped as she joined the group.

"What was that?" Karin shouted in anger.

Naruko just pointed at her, "My point in full bloom." She said with a crooked smile.

"If you weren't such a power house, I'd kick your ass." Karin muttered as she folded her arms and had a pout on her face.

Naruko just patted her head, "No worries, you'll be a good sparring partner in time."

Karin just pouted further since Naruko was just making fun of her now.

Jiraiya laughed at the family interaction since they had only met a month ago and were already so synced…must be a girl thing he guessed.

**0**

As the group walked through a post station, they enter a small hotel and Jiraiya saw a pretty black haired girl winking at him and he gained a goofy grin, "Hey kids, why don't you go to the room and I'll…meet with you later."

Naruko sighed, "Be sure to came back soon as you remember we are on a mission." She said as she and Karin went to their room to relax for a little.

They sat for a while and Karin suddenly jolted up in surprise.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at her relative, "What?" she said with some concern.

"Tw-two Kage-level chakra signatures just entered town and are headed here at high speed!" the redhead said with some fear.

Naruko softly cursed, "Do you mean here." The blonde said as she pointed at the floor, indicating their room.

Karin nodded her head yes.

"Go find Jiraiya-sensei, I'll stall." Naruko said as she grabbed some scrolls she carried and looked through them.

"But-" Karin started in protest, but Naruko placed a finger on her lips.

"You are my family; you can find sensei faster due to your sensory ability and get him here faster. Out of the two of us, I have more experience with fighting S-class Shinobi due to my training with Jiraiya-sensei, now go." Naruko finished

Karin nodded and jumped out of the window to find the white haired Sannin.

Naruko breathed to calm herself and checked her gear and prepped.

She couldn't help but wonder what they wanted. Sure, capturing an Uzumaki and having her repopulate her clan in a different village could be a reason, killing her before she became more of a threat, or were they after Jiraiya? These and many other questions filled her head till she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." She answered and placed her hand into a single hand sign and leaped out of the window.

She whispered one word, "Katsu."

She had placed a strengthening seal on the door and placed four explosive tags on each corner of the door so she could launch the door like a cannonball and it would withstand the force of the blast, hopefully stalling her soon to be new friends for a few seconds.

As soon as she landed on the ground she started roof jumping and entered the forest near the post station so she could use more of her more wide-area attacks.

She was sure Karin could find her and maybe the noise of her attacks would help too.

**'So who are we facing?' **Kyuubi asked with some excitement as he woke up from sensing her distress.

'Two Kage-level Shinobi.' Naruko answered as she observed her surroundings.

Kyuubi grinned wildly, **'Excellent and since we're in this forest, I can guess that you'll be letting me out to play?' **

'If it comes down to it…yes.' She thought back.

"Greetings Naruko-chan." A smooth voice said filling the air.

Naruko turned to see who she was facing, her eyes went wide when she saw her opponents eyes…his red eyes with three tomoes in them.

Kyuubi recognized them too and snarled.

'Uchiha/ **Uchiha!' **They both thought, though Kyuubi was thrashing in her mindscape in anger at seeing those eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruko spoke in a monotone voice, "For what reason do you would the only Uchiha I could probably tolerate, unlike that that pathetic brother of yours, want with me?"

"Seems you got a fan Itachi-san." A deeper voice said from Naruko's left flank.

Naruko turned her head and saw a blue skinned fish-like man with a huge bandaged bundle on his back.

They both seemed to be in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ (Monster hidden in the mist) and _O o Motanai Biju _(Tailed beast without a tail), wielder of the famed sword **Samehada**." Naruko commented

"Oh ho, seems we got ourselves a smart one here Itachi-san." Kisame said with a deep chuckle.

"I just like to read the bigger for my britches side of the Bingo book for future reference when I wished to fight some individuals of your caliber gentlemen." Naruko said in an amused tone.

Kisame snorted at the gentlemen line.

"Your little door maneuver was interesting Naruko-chan, but I ask you to come with us." Itachi said

Naruko summoned **Kubikiri Houcho **and held it in a guard position.

Kisame gave a whistle, "**Kubikiri Houcho**? Did that weakling Zabuza-chan loose to a little bitty genin?" he asked with deep interest.

"He said he was impressed with my Kenjutsu skills and gave it to me before he died a Shinobi's death…and I am a Chunin just for future reference." Naruko answered, trying to stall for time.

"Oi Itachi-san, can I fight her? I want to see what Zabuza-chan saw in her." Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

Itachi sighed, "Try not to play with her for too long and be sure to keep her alive." He commented in a light chiding tone.

Kisame just waved him off as he pulled **Samehada** off his back.

Naruko faced Kisame in a half turn as she still guarded herself incase Itachi decided to join in.

She breathed and released her gravity seals, reinforced her body to the maximum, and flooded her body with chakra to enhance her body as she was going to need it.

**0 With Karin 0**

Karin had her **Kagura Shingan **on and she finally found Jiraiya with his lady friend. She looked at the lady for a second and felt that she had a genjutsu around her.

"Jiraiya-sama! Two Kage-level Shinobi entered town and are fighting Naruko! That lady's under a genjutsu too!" the redhead shouted as she did a **Genjutsu Kai** on the lady and she promptly fell asleep.

Jiraiya cursed loudly and grabbed Karin by her waist to carry her, "Where?" he demanded from the sensor and Karin pointed to the outskirts of town.

Jiraiya nodded and ran as fast as he could.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko jumped over Kisame and brought her head cleaver sword down to clash with the shark skin and the force from the two colliding attacks caused a shockwave.

Kisame grabbed her leg while she was in mid air and tossed her into a tree, but Naruko recovered in mid-air and landed on the tree, causing it to crack from her landing.

Naruko pushed herself off the tree with **Prana Burst**, destroying the tree, and launched herself at Kisame like a blue bullet and made another shockwave from the force of their blows.

They stayed in deadlock and Naruko glared at the shark man and Kisame grinned at her like no tomorrow.

"You are good girly, man if you were from Kiri I would have loved to have you as an apprentice." The swordsman commented.

"Zabuza said the same thing." Naruko stated

"Of course he would have, you're a gem in Kenjutsu." Kisame said as he pushed forward and Naruko spun around the push and went to cut his legs, but Kisame jumped over it and slammed his sword at his grounded target, but Naruko rolled out of the way just in time, as Kisame made a decent size crater from his attack.

Before she could recover, Kisame was already over her and went for another powerful strike, but she blocked with the cleaver and felt the pressure from the strike causing a crater under her.

She did a quick **Prana Burst** to get some distance and saw Kisame just grinning at her, waiting for her to move like a shark watching its prey.

**'Let me out! Let me kill that monkey eyed bastard!' **Kyuubi shouted in her head.

'I can't! **Samehada **is a sentient sword that _eats_ chakra. A perfect weapon to fight a Jinchuuriki with…almost too perfect…wait!' "Are you after Kyuubi?" she asked aloud.

Kisame chuckled, "How'd ya know?"

"The Sharingan can repress a Biju's chakra and your sword can eat chakra. Perfect tools to capture or beat a Jinchuuriki and their Biju." Naruko concluded

"Definitely a smarty." Kisame said with a snicker.

"Yes, she is very astute to come to that conclusion just based off the Sharingan and **Samehada**."Itachi commented with a bit of praise in his tone, "Kushina-san would no doubt be proud." He added

That got Naruko to stop her charge at Kisame and she looked at Itachi in shock, "How did you-" she asked, but Itachi cut her off.

"Our mother's were in fact friends. I had met her a few times as a child, very tomboyish, but she was a kind woman and a powerful Kunoichi in her own right." The Uchiha commented.

"If they were friends, then why didn't she look after me?" Naruko asked with a glare.

Itachi merely shrugged, "Who knows." He said aloofly.

Naruko just glared at him for not answering her.

"Oi, we are done here!" Kisame shouted as he was being ignored.

Honestly, Itachi just had to ruin his fun by messing with the gaki's head…the killjoy.

"Itachi!" a shouted called out.

They turned to see Sasuke breathing hard and glaring murder at the older Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi-san, he looks kinda like you…who is he?" Kisame asked with mild interest.

Itachi sighed in an uncaring manner, "My little brother." He answered

"Oh, I remember hearing you kept one alive. So that's him huh? Doesn't look that impressive." The fish man said, "Wonder how he found us?"

"He isn't and he probably followed the sound of the shockwaves we were making during our fight." Naruko said in annoyance.

"Hm, I guess we were kinda loud." He said nodding in understanding, "You don't like the duckbutt gaki?" Kisame asked with an amusing grin.

Naruko huffed, "He always thought he was the best, but I beat him every time in the academy. 50 Ryo says he charges at Itachi like an idiot." She stated

Kisame snorted, "No genin is that stupid."

"He is, trust me." Naruko said reassuring him.

"Deal." Kisame said knowing that the kid would have to be brain damaged to attack an S-rank nuke-nin with a frontal charge.

"For all my life, I've loathed you, hated you, and swore to kill you! Feel my hatred Itachi!" Sasuke shouted in fury as he charged at Itachi with a kunai in hand.

Kisame's mouth opened in shock at the kids' stupidity. He muttered angrily and searched his pockets and handed the blonde 50 Ryo.

The blonde just smiled, "Don't bet against an Uzumaki." She quipped as she counted the bills.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame muttered in sadness at losing his snack money.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Itachi.

The older brother caught Sasuke's wrist without effort and snapped.

Sasuke bellowed in pain.

"Go away Sasuke, you do not interest me." The older Uchiha said in annoyance.

Itachi then threw Sasuke right into a tree, which caused the younger Uchiha to cough up blood. Before he could even land on the ground, Itachi grabbed him by his throat and pushed him deeper into the tree.

"You are weak little brother. Do you know why? You lack hatred." He whispered to Sasuke, who was on the border of being unconsciousness.

**"Tsukuyomi." **Itachi muttered as his Sharingan took a pinwheel shape and looked right into Sasuke's eyes and showing him the horrors of what he did that very night he killed their clan.

Sasuke screamed in horror as he passed out.

Kisame gave a low whistle, "Geez Itachi-san, using _that_ Jutsu on family and twice in one day, damn." He said as he turned to Naruko, "Why didn't you help your fellow Shinobi girly? Thought you Konoha Shinobi were all about that?" he asked in amusement.

Naruko shrugged, "The little fool decided to attack him, not my problem. Besides, you would have stopped me anyway, true?" she asked the fish man.

Kisame chuckled, "True, very true."

"Kiddy gloves are off now though." Naruko said with a smirk.

"Oh, you were holding out on me? That's not very nice." Kisame said in a mock hurt tone.

Naruko shined gold and was in her armor and sealed her zanbatou while summoning her Noble Phantasm coated in Invisible Air.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at this. What did she think she was, a knight? He thought.

"I am Konoha's Saber, prepare yourself!" Naruko declared as she charged at him.

Kisame grinned, "Saber huh? Let's see what you can really do!" he shouted in return as he raised his sword in to the air.

"AHHH!" Naruko shouted as she went for a horizontal slash.

Their swords clashed, but then a screech occurred.

"GIIIIIIGIGIGIGI!" Shouted **Samehada**, as its bandages ripped off, showing its scaly surface all jetted out with the a mouth at the top of it, and started moving away from the invisible weapon.

"The crap!" Kisame said in shock as he jumped back and **Samehada **wiggled about as it tried to get as far away from Naruko as possible.

_'What in the world? Why is his sword having a panic attack? It came in contact with Invisible Air which is a boundary field…made of Prana! That's it; it can't stand Prana. I have a chance.' _She concluded in her mind as she charged at the fish man again.

_'What's wrong with __**Samehada**__? What the hell is that thing that's making it bug out like this?'_ Kisame thought as he saw the blonde charging at him and he slipped the shark skin back on his back as he drew a kunai and tried to block the invisible sword.

He tried and failed as she managed to get a cut on his arm. Oh now he was pissed! A Genin, no, Chunin, got a hit on him, he had a reputation dammit!

He jumped back and went through a string of handsigns, **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**-(Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**!" **Kisame said as he sent the water shark from his hand to Naruko who was racing at him again.

Naruko smirked as she ran right into the shark and as soon as she made contact with it, it burst back to water and she just kept running at Kisame.

The fish man threw a handful of kunai at her at high speed and she paused mid-run to deflect them all and Kisame used her pause to get behind her and went to punch her.

Before the swordsman could get his hit in, he jumped out of the way as a red and white blur drop kicked where he once was, creating a small crater.

"Karin, now!" the Sannin shouted and a blue and red blur flew through the air and headed for Itachi. The Uchiha jumped out of the way, but he wasn't the target. Sasuke was picked up and the blue thing flew over the trees.

There on a blue eagle, with artistic patterns making it up, was Karin with on its back with five wires coming from one of her gloved hands, as she held Sasuke by the collar of his jumpsuit.

The redhead glared at them with her ruby red eyes and flew back next to Jiraiya as she dropped Sasuke on the ground.

She flexed her hand and the wire construction dissolved back to the wires and she flicked her fingers and they changed to five small eagles and her other hand already had wires stretching out of them too, ready to use.

"Bout time." Naruko muttered to them as she stood behind the Sannin, but stayed on her guard.

"Sorry." Karin muttered back sarcastically.

"Guess what I heard was right. Your group Akatsuki is after Naruko, big mistake." Jiraiya said in a grave tone.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at this information.

"It seems you were the one who told Kakashi about us, I should have guessed." Itachi said as he turned to Kisame, "The odds aren't in our favor, we're leaving." The Uchiha said.

"Not a chance! **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari**-(Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)!"The sage said out loud.

Before they knew it, everyone was inside a strange pink flesh-like substance.

"Welcome to the esophagus of the fire breathing toad of _Mount Myouboku_, you're trapped." Jiraiya said to the nuke-nin.

"Ew." Karin said as she gave a light shiver in disgust at the jutsu. Effective or not, being inside a toad was gross to her!

The enemy ran to the far wall of the jutsu and Itachi muttered something as his Sharingan changed back into a pinwheel pattern, **"Amaterasu." **

Just then, black flames erupted upon the fleshy wall and destroying it, letting them escape.

"What in _Akasha's_ name." Naruko muttered as he walked up to the flames as her armor dissolved into gold particles.

Jiraiya was about to warn her to stay away from it till he saw what she was doing.

In one fluid motion, Naruko pulled out a blank scroll from her hip pouch and had it opening as brought it in front of her and was already writing a seal array in mid-air. Finishing, she dropped it on the ground and slammed her hand on it, "Fuin (Seal)!" she shouted as she preformed the **Fūka Hōin**-(Fire Sealing Method) and the black flames were absorbed into the scroll, leaving the kanji for _Black Fire_ on it.

She closed the scroll and stored it into her pouch as she turned to Jiraiya, "When was I going to be told that there is a group of nuke-nin after Kyuubi aka me?" She asked in a no nonsense attitude with her hands on her hips.

Jiraiya was so enticed by her fluidity in sealing that he shook his head and decided to answer, "I was doing my usual spy work when I heard about a group of S-Rank nuke-nin forming a group and were after the Biju. I dug around a bit and found out that they have been around for a few years."

"Do we know how many they have?" Naruko answered in a whisper, one could hear the slight fear in her tone. After all, she was being hunted like an animal by people who wanted the Biju for who knows what. Not just her, but others like her and that made her angry beyond anything.

Jiraiya shook his head.

_'Of course we Jinchuuriki have to be hurt even further. It's just how this violent world we live in works I guess.' _She thought in sadness.

Karin walked up to her and gave her a light hug which the blonde returned.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted the voice of Gai as he raced to the group.

"Thank goodness you are all alright. We had a run-in with Uchiha Itachi and his most un-youthful partner back in Konoha. They said they were after Naruko-chan." He said as he looked at the blonde who was still being held by her relative, "Thankfully it looks like she's fine. Tenten would have been most upset if something happened to her." The Taijutsu master said as he turned back to Jiraiya, "Young Sasuke went after you when he heard that Itachi was looking for her, do you know where he is?" he asked the sage.

Jiraiya thumbed at the young Uchiha on the ground, "Take him back to Konoha and straight to the hospital, it looks like Itachi hit him with something bad." The Sannin said.

Gai nodded as he lifted Sasuke onto his back, "I shall, may your youth burn brightly!" the bowl cut Shinobi shouted as he dashed back to Konoha with Sasuke.

"Let's head out." Jiraiya said as the girls nodded and followed.

**0**

They walked to the next town and were given the sight of a festival going on.

Naruko's face lit up in child-like wonder seeing all the lights and stalls with games and food.

Jiraiya gave a laugh at seeing such an innocent expression on her face for the first time since he met her, "Why don't you girls go around and have some fun." He suggested

Naruko froze realizing that she let her mask drop and quickly huffed and turned her head to the side, "I-I guess so." She said it with a small blush on her cheeks.

Both Jiraiya and Karin sweat dropped to this since they could see that she was trying to not act interested when she really was.

_'Wonderful…I have a tsundere for a student.' _Jiraiya thought with a face palm.

"Well anyway, let's see that wallet of yours." Jiraiya said

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked

"Because as your sensei it's my job to make sure you don't succumb to the three taboos of Shinobi which money can lead to."

"Like what?" she challenged, she rarely spent her money unless she needed supplies or wanted to get something she thought was cute…but like hell she would tell anyone that.

"Alcohol, gambling, and women." Jiraiya answered automatically like he rehearsed it.

"One, I don't like alcohol, two, if I gamble, I win and I rarely gamble, and three…I'm a girl." Naruko said plainly.

"Just let me see it." Jiraiya said with a twitchy eye as Naruko debunked him on the taboos.

Naruko pulled out her lion plushie wallet that had a little crown on its head that she called _Shishi-chan_ (Lion).

"Cute wallet." The sage commented in humor.

Naruko blushed and glared at him, "Shut up." She muttered, she liked her wallet; it was her favorite animal and the little crown she added to it just made it cuter in her opinion.

Jiraiya went to grab it, but was shocked by electricity instead.

He pulled his hand away with a yelp, "What the hell? Who booby traps their wallet?" He asked as he shook his hand to get the feeling back into it.

"If you're me, you do." Naruko answered simply.

"How'd you even do that?" he asked with interest, but careful not to touch it again in fear of another voltage going through him.

Naruko smirked at him, "I redesigned a shock seal and synced it to my chakra signature so I wouldn't get shocked too. I later added Ten-chan, Haku-chan, and Karin-chan's signatures as well." She said to him.

_'Damn, now I got to spend my own money.'_ The Sannin thought glumly, "Alright, have fun." He said as he walked into the crowd.

"Let's go!" Naruko said as she grabbed Karin's arm and ran around the festival.

The girls went to the many stalls as they ate and played. Naruko managed to win a big Lion plush that she was determined to get and Karin just kept laughing at her as she carried it on her back with the plushies' head on top of hers.

They walked through the town and they heard an egotistical laugh echo from a building.

They saw Jiraiya with two women in a tavern laughing in drinking with the women.

_'Hypocrite.' _Both Naruko and Karin thought with a sweat drop.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruko asked in slight disgust that she once again had a pervert as a teacher.

"Oh, Naruko Karin, how's it going?" he asked merrily seeing the prize Naruko was carrying.

"Who are they Jiraiya-sama?" one of the girls asked.

"The blonde one is actually my student while the redhead is her relative and they're helping me on a mission."

"Oh, what kind of mission." The other girl asked seductively.

"Now now, I can't tell you that." He said

The girls just pouted at him.

"We're going to the hotel, see you in the morning." Karin said as she grabbed Naruko and got out of there.

**0 Next morning 0**

They group got up and started to head out, but Jiraiya stop at the outskirts of the town.

He placed the backpack he had with him and turned to Naruko.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you a new jutsu." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"What jutsu?" Naruko asked excitedly.

Jiraiya held up his hand and a blue spinning orb appeared in his palm, "This is the **Rasengan**." He simply said.

Right on cue, Naruko glared at him.

"You want me to learn _his _technique! _His_ signature move!" she shouted at him, "Never, I'm willing to learn from _his_ sensei, but I will NOT learn _his_ technique!" she said in defiance.

Jiraiya just smiled at her. He expected this alright and now he had to play her pride and urge to surpass Minato against her.

"Well he only finished half this jutsu. He never was able to figure out the other half of it." He said slyly.

Hey, if it took Minato's name taking a hit or two to get the girl to learn and use her birthright, then he would reluctantly do it.

He saw her wavering a bit and decided to go for the finishing blow, "I mean, if he couldn't finish it, then you probably won't be able to either." He said with a shrug.

Naruko's growl at underestimating her was music to his ears.

"Fine, I will learn it and I will finish what _he_ couldn't. What do I have to do first?" she asked with determination.

Jiraiya grinned at her, "First step," he said as he took out a water balloon from his pack, "You have to pop this with just your chakra, like so." He said as the balloon became all bumpy and popped.

He tossed her one, which she caught, "Your turn." He said as he watched her.

Naruko held the balloon in her hand as she added chakra into the ball and had the chakra move in different directions. A few seconds later it popped.

Jiraiya was once again cursing Minato's genius gene that his daughter had gained, "Alright…second step, power. This is far more difficult than the first step; you have to pop this rubber ball with just your chakra." He said as he tossed it at her.

Naruko caught it and pumped her chakra into the rubber ball and did the same thing as before and a small hole opened in the ball as the air leaked out. Naruko was frowning at this and grabbed another ball from his pack and got into a thinking position.

_'Thank Kami-sama! If she got the second step on the first try I'd probably have a seizure.' _He thought in relief.

"I feel kind of left out." Karin said to him as he sat down for minute to watch Naruko work on the second step.

Jiraiya turned to the redhead, "Well that thing you did with those wires was damn impressive." He commented as he had never seen someone use wires like that! He was sure if he asked he would get the same reaction as he did from Naruko when he asked about her sword.

"Thanks, I learned from an Uzumaki scroll I found. It seemed interesting and it seems to fit with my sensory ability." Karin said with a small smile as she watched Naruko make a bigger hole in the rubber ball.

"Like an eye in the sky." Jiraiya joked with a hardy laugh.

"Yea." The glasses wearing girl said, "But I want to be more like Naruko." She muttered

"Why?" the sage asked.

"I mean, Naruko is meant to do great things, I can tell, but then there's me. Karin, just Karin. I'm not a prodigy like her or skilled like Haku or good with weapons like them and Naruko's friend Tenten. All I have is a powerful sensory ability, can literally erase my chakra signature while sacrificing the ability to use my chakra, and a unique wire skill that while combat oriented it's still far from mastered. I also have a weird healing ability that if I let people bite me, they can drain my chakra to heal themselves, but it leaves permanent marks so I stopped using it since I met Naruko." She described, "That's it." She said with some sadness as she hugged her legs.

She was happy that Nimue was able to heal her of her bite marks though.

She was still learning magic, but that could take years before she mastered some of the many fields of Magecraft _and _use it in combat.

When she got back she would have to study a lot more into it since Naruko mainly focused on the Shinobi arts and enhancement Magecraft, but she wanted to learn more about her roots and become a master of it.

Jiraiya hummed at this. This girl was his apprentices' family, so maybe a tip or two couldn't hurt, "How's your chakra control?" he asked

"Not medic worthy like Haku's if that's what you're going for, but decently high." She answered

"Why not try Genjutsu then? With those wire constructions of yours you can hide them in one and have it sneak up on an opponent or hell make them look real and it would seem you could summon multiple animals." The toad Sannin suggested.

Karin listened to the sage and nodded, "I always did have a like for it." She said with a smile.

"Then there you go. I hear Kurenai is great with it and I'm sure she would love to teach you her trade too." Jiraiya said with a smile.

A boom drew their attention to Naruko who just popped her rubber ball.

"I did it!" the blonde cheered.

Jiraiya shook his head, that girl was definitely great, "How'd you do it?" he asked his student.

"Remember my Chakra Chains? Well they are made from dense chakra, and so I stopped before the physical manifestation of the chains and focused just on the dense chakra that built up and bam! Got it to pop." The blonde answered.

"Good job gaki." He said as he picked up his backpack and threw a regular balloon at her, "Take a guess at what the third step is?" he questioned

"Put it all together in the balloon." She stated

"Right, but you'll be doing that on the road as we have to head out." Jiraiya said as he started walking to Tanzaku Gai.

The girls started walking and Naruko tried to do the third step, but it blew up in her face.

"Hahaha!" Jiraiya laughed at her and Naruko charged at him, but he was already running from her.

"Come back here!" Naruko shouted

"Hey! Wait up!" Karin shouted as she raced after them.

**0 Tanzaku Gai 0**

They finally arrived and saw the castle crushed.

"Damn." Jiraiya muttered in awe of the destruction, "Who pissed who off I wonder…maybe Hime is here." He said to himself and turned to Karin who yelped, "What?" he asked in a serious tone.

The redhead looked scared, "T-There's some residual chakra of snake face by the castle and a Kage level signature with a Jonin-level one a little bit away from the castle." Karin said

"Orochimaru huh?" Jiraiya said as he cupped his chin in a thinking position.

"That thing is here. Why can't anything be simple?" Naruko stated out loud.

"That's life of a Shinobi gaki, it's never simple. Now let's go see Hime." Jiraiya said as he instructed Karin to lead as the toad summoner's followed her.

As their walking reached an end, they arrived at a bar.

Entering it they spotted a blonde haired woman with a violet diamond on her forehead and a rather large chest was drinking in the bar. Next to her was a woman with black hair holding a pig.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked with a bit of a slur.

"Just seeing the sights, you know all that kind of stuff." Jiraiya said with a shrug as he sat down in the booth as both Naruko and Karin sat down on his side.

"Well I'm seeing a lot of old faces today aren't I." Tsunade quipped as she took another sip of her drink.

Naruko snorted, "What would that filthy creature want?" Naruko asked in disgust.

"Just telling me the latest of what happened in Konoha." Tsunade said

"So…you heard about sensei." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Yep, the snake said he did it himself." The healer said without an ounce of care.

"Bet it wasn't feeling that hot if it was coming to see you." Naruko commented

Tsunade turned to her fellow blonde as she squinted her eyes at the girl to get a better look at her.

She looked straight at the blondes' violet eyes, _'They seem so familiar, where have I seem them before?' _she thought to herself, "Who are your little companions Jiraiya…don't tell me you've turned to cradle robbing now?" Tsunade asked with amusement knowing it would get a raise out of her old perverted teammate.

Jiraiya blanched at the accusation, "Hime! You know me better than that, I would never touch a girl under the age of eighteen." he said in indignation.

Naruko and Karin giggled at the man's antics.

Once she got her giggles in check, Naruko introduced herself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruko and it is a pleasure to meet my distant family." She said with a soft smile.

"Uzumaki!" Tsunade said in surprise, "Wait…are you-"

She was cut off, "Yes, I am Uzumaki Kushina's daughter and Mito-Obaa-sama's great great grandniece. Meaning we are closely related." Naruko said in a pleased tone.

Tsunade swallowed hard at hearing the term family, since the girl was basically related to her by blood.

"And this is Uzumaki Karin." Naruko said introducing the redhead.

"Hi Tsunade-sama." Karin said meekly as she gave small wave.

Two Uzumaki's, well three if she counted herself, but she was a Senju first and foremost. Tsunade thought.

Jiraiya smirked, he saw Tsunade trying to rack her brain around this and if he wasn't trying to get her back to Konoha, he would have laughed, "The gaki here's my apprentice." He said as he ruffled Naruko's hair and she swatted his hand away fixing her hair as she sent him a glare.

The sage seemed to love messing with her hair.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "I thought you swore off of having another apprentice since the last idiot you taught killed himself?" she asked in morbid humor.

Jiraiya just scowled at her.

Naruko snorted, "Finally, someone else sees him as an idiot too." She commented

Tsunade quirked her lips a bit, "Oh, no love for the great Yondaime?" she said with a bit of sarcasm.

Naruko just scowled at her, "He is the reason my entire life is a living hell."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "In what way?" she asked

"Jinchuuriki." Naruko said without care.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that, _'Damn, no wonder she hates Minato's guts.' _She thought, "Well this has been a nice chat, but what are you really here for Jiraiya?" she asked

"Straight to the point huh? You remind me of another blonde." The sage said as he glanced at Naruko, "Must be a family trait." He joked, "Anyway, you can probably guess that Konoha is now without a Hokage. So the council has picked you as the next Hokage."

Tsunade snorted, "I may like gambling Jiraiya, but I'm no fool. You're just wasting your time if you came all the way here to tell me that. I refuse, since it's nothing more than a fools bet." She said as she took another sip of her drink.

"I mean, look at all the Hokage's thus far. Each had died at such a young age except for sensei and he got killed by his own mistake. So, no thanks." She finished

"Really?" Naruko asked her.

"Yep."

"So Nawaki and Dan were nothing more than fools?" Naruko asked innocently.

Tsunade's mood turned sour in a second at that, "What?" she asked in a grave tone.

"I remember reading a few of your journals back in the Senju compound. Nawaki, your younger brother wished to be Hokage to protect Hashirama-Ojii-sama's legacy while Dan, your lover wanted to become Hokage so he could protect Konoha. Since they wanted to be Hokage they must have been fools just like you said, right?" Naruko asked with a confused expression.

"Outside." Tsunade whispered harshly.

"Hm?"

"I said outside!" Tsunade roared as she filled the table over.

Naruko snorted, "Why? I beat you with a few words and now you want to fight me? Are you really that childish or is that the alcohol talking?" the younger blonde asked.

Faster than Naruko could react, Tsunade grabbed her and threw her out the bar, breaking the door.

_-Play from Fate/Zero- The Stars Fall Down-_

Naruko stood up and dusked herself off and sealessly made a pair of Kage Bunshin to cover her as she saw an enraged and drunk Tsunade step out of the doorway of the bar.

"You look like a child having a temper tantrum." Naruko mocked trying to get a raise out of her relative and it worked as Tsunade charged at her like a drunken bull at high speed.

Naruko jumped out of the way as she released her weight seals and reinforced her body.

Jiraiya and the others stepped out.

"Hime calm down." Jiraiya said trying to calm the situation.

"Shut. Up." Tsunade said in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes ma'am." Jiraiya said with a bit of fear.

Naruko rushed at Tsunade and before the female Sannin could counter the oncoming attack, three bladed chains from both sides of her shot out from the roofs of the surrounding buildings. She dodged them, but Naruko was already in front of her and delivered and devastating punch right into the side of her ribcage.

Tsunade went skidding a few feet and was healing her ribs as she glared at the sun-kissed blonde as two Kage Bunshin's jumped down from the roofs and next to her the original.

At least she was sobering up. Tsunade thought to herself.

The three charged at her and Tsunade punched the first one in her path and it erupted in smoke blinding her for a bit as the last two went for a pincer maneuver.

The slug princess saw them coming and went for the one on the right and due to her horrible luck, it was just a clone. She moved away just in time before she was hit by the original and went for a punch with a bit of power behind it to show the little genin her place.

Just as her fist was about to hit its target, she never saw Naruko's eyes turn red.

A large crater came from the impact and as the dust settled, everyone's eye widened in surprise.

There was Naruko with a large orange tail coming out of her tailbone area and was blocking Tsunade's fist. The Uzumaki's eyes were red and her whiskers were more defined.

**'Nice job of using the partial transformation kit.' **Kyuubi said in an appraising tone.

Naruko just smiled at their hard work during her week off after the invasion.

"Huh, it looks like this fool got you good." Naruko said as her new tail snaked around Tsunade's arm and in the shadow of her body was a purple **Rasengan **all charged up and she was aiming to strike it at the older Kunoichi.

Tsunade saw this and her eyes widened. She grabbed Naruko's wrist just in time and slammed it into the ground creating a crater.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "You taught her that move?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Hey she's good and since I am her sensei, I had to teach her something." He said nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter how good she is. Only you and the Yondaime can use that jutsu." Tsunade argued, but turned when she heard a scoff next to her and looked at the little blonde.

"Please, I'll have that jutsu mastered in no time." Naruko said in confidence.

Tsunade just stared at her, "Oh really, then how about a bet?"

Naruko raised an eyebrow as her features returned to normal and Tsunade let go of her wrist which was now sporting a bruise which was already healing, "What kind of bet?"

"You master that jutsu in three days tops and you get this." She said as she held out the necklace with a green gem from her shirt.

"And if I lose?"

"Hm, first tell me why you called yourself a fool before you were going to attack me?" Tsunade asked with interest as she was feeling sober now.

"If you already forgot our conversation before this little spat, then you would realize that just like Nawaki and Dan, I too dream to be Hokage, but to me it isn't really a dream, but a reality since I will see it through no matter what." Naruko said with determination burning in her eyes.

Tsunade's eyes widened at this and she saw the afterimage of two individuals behind Naruko.

"…Fine then, if you win you get the necklace and I become Hokage, but if you lose…you quit trying to become Hokage." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Fine." Naruko said as she turned around to get some rest for her training tomorrow.

She stopped for a second and turned her head to the side to look at Tsunade, "You should know that you shouldn't bet against an Uzumaki." She said as she continued walking.

**0**

**Done! I know I said I would work on Korra non-stop, but the ideas were just flowing in my head!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	12. Family is all you need!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**This chapter goes out to my Beta Karlo or better known as Narutolover29, hey buddy feel better man, just know your family is there for you and I'm here for you too man.**

**Since my Beta is in need of rest from an event I will not disclose, I will need a new one. So please send me a PM if you believe you have what it takes to be a good Beta.**

**0**

Naruko laid in her bed in the hotel Jiraiya had paid for and scowled.

She was so close, but she didn't make the **Rasengan **fast enough. From what she figured it took three seconds to make and that was with distracting her distant relative with her control over Kyuubi's chakra by displaying her partial control. She realized that she was still having trouble making the shell of the jutsu since she was practicing before she tried it in battle that she could only hold onto the shape for about two seconds before it would dissipate.

She didn't like that one bit!

She would come up with some idea's tomorrow. Now she needed some rest.

Naruko yawned and let her weariness take over.

**0 The next day 0**

Naruko woke up bright and early as she had a light breakfast and headed to the outskirts of town.

She sat in a meditated position as she thought up some was to improve her usage of the **Rasengan**.

She tried her first idea by summoning two **Kage Bunshin** and had them work together to make the spiraling sphere. It worked, but that method would be fatal in battle.

She held her hand out and made one herself this time. It took, just as she had known, three seconds. It stayed that way for about two seconds, again just as she had known, and frowned.

She closed her eyes to think, but a jovial voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Working bright and early huh?" the voice of Jiraiya stated.

"Yes sensei." Naruko returned as she tried to tune him out and focus on her thoughts.

"So what are you planning?" Jiraiya asked as he walked in front of her and smiled impishly at seeing her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I was trying to come up with some ideas, but an annoying buzzing sound keeps filling my ears and won't go away." Naruko said in a miffed tone.

"…I could ask Shizune to get you some bug spray?" Jiraiya asked innocently, but knew what she was talking about.

The Sage thought he just found his new favorite game.

Minato never got angry since his old student just thought it was part of his training, but Naruko was easy to piss off if you hit the right buttons.

Which was good since the gaki acted way too serious at times~

"I think I will manage." Naruko replied dryly.

"Good." Jiraiya nodded as he plopped down and sat in a crossed legged position, "Your control with the Kyuubi's chakra was great last night. You almost got Hime with it." He commented with mirth.

"Thank you Sensei." She answered automatically while still thinking.

"How'd you do it?" Jiraiya asked

"I have control over three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. The way I did the partial transformation was that the control over the first tail was for the chakra, the second tail was for the skeletal structure of the tail, and then the final and third tail of control was for the skin and fur." Naruko explained with three fingers in the air as she pointed out the three steps for her transformation with her eyes still closed.

Jiraiya whistled and nodded.

A few minutes later Naruko opened her eyes and started to make the **Rasengan** over and over to try and get her timing of creating it down, than she would work on how long it would last.

She felt that she was missing something obvious in the back of her mind.

She had a thought, why focus on Shinobi laws of techniques when she had another form to look into. She focused on Magecraft to see if the solution was there.

Binding, shelling, shielding, covering, wrapping…wrapping!

Boundary Field!

The strongest Boundary Field she knew covered Excalibur.

_Invisible Air._

Could she use it as a pseudo shelling for the **Rasengan**?

She would have to test it.

She stood up, getting Jiraiya's attention, and formed the first two steps to the **Rasengan** and stopped as she focused on _Invisible Air_ to cover it.

She looked to see a slightly intangible ball of blue in her hand and she tossed it in the air lightly. The ball went in the air and landed lightly in her hand.

She grinned maniacally and turned to a rock in the field and _threw_ the spiraling ball at the rock and the ball flew like a bullet and hit the rock do to the force she used.

To her pleasure, the second it impacted against the rock, the rock shattered like it was grinded into.

She turned to Jiraiya and saw him jaw agape and smiled at him.

_'Wha-what in the world! How did she do that? She threw it, she threw it! Sweet Kami, she already passed Minato with just the __**Rasengan**__ shape manipulation development. She took away the close range requirement of the technique.' _Jiraiya thought a million miles an hour at what he just witnessed and the possibilities that the technique would have with this new long range capacity.

_'That was good for a pseudo shelling, but I should try to do the real technique too. How can I surpass _him_ if I cheat at the technique?' _Naruko thought as she returned to sitting position and thinking back to the chakra aspect of the technique.

Jiraiya finally found his voice again and asked, "What was _that_?"

"A test." Naruko stated as she made another **Rasengan** with only chakra this time.

"A test?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"A test." She said with a nod.

_'I don't think my heart can take it if she keeps doing things like this!' _Jiraiya thought as he clinched his heart in worry to see if it was still beating.

He cursed Minato once again for his genius gene.

Give us normal mortals a break!

He needed a drink, now. It was only about…eight in the morning. Yeah that was perfectly fine.

Maybe Tsunade was already hitting the bottle too?

**0**

The red headed Uzumaki woke up and noticed the bed next to her was empty. Damn Naruko and her early rising. She was going to win anyway, why not just sleep a few more hours?

She decided to do some training by messing with her alchemy and made a wire kitten that was playing with a ball of yarn made from another wire to improve her control…and to look at something cute.

What? She was a girl, she liked cute things!

There was a knock at the door and she sensed it was Tsunade's assistant.

"It's open." She said while still playing with her wires.

Shizune opened up and didn't see the one she wanted to talk to, "Um, Karin-chan, right? Do you know where Naruko-chan would be?" she asked while watching the girl play with her wires. It was truly amazing to see.

"Let me guess, you want to talk her out of this bet, right?" Karin said in a bored tone.

Shizune looked a little surprised by this, "Um, yes, yes I do actually. Do you know where she is?" she asked the Uzumaki.

Karin snorted and released her control over the wires as they spun back into her gloves, "You'd have a better chance to turn Jiraiya-sama gay then getting that stubborn cousin of mine to change her mind, but hey, you want to try, go ahead." The red head said as she got to her feet, "Follow me; her chakra signature is so big it's hard not to miss." Karin said as she started walking down the hall with Shizune following.

They walked towards the field and chatted about how they deal with their violent blondes.

They reached the field to see Naruko making a **Rasengan** in quick succession after each one had faded. From what they could see her timing to create it between these and the one from last night was decreasing.

"Excuse me, Naruko-chan?" Shizune said and the blonde stopped her training and looked at the older girl.

"Yes." Naruko said as she decided to take a quick breather.

"I wanted to talk about the bet-" she started off.

"I'm not backing down." Naruko interrupted her.

"I, I assumed that, but I really just wanted to talk about-"

"The so called 'curse' on the necklace." Naruko said bluntly.

"How are you-"

"Reading your mind?" Naruko said with a grin.

Karin bopped the blonde on the head, "Stop messing with her." The redhead shouted.

Naruko rubbed her sore head, "Fine fine." She muttered as she turned to Shizune, "If I knew about them wanting to be Hokage, don't you think I would have read about them dying and why she thought they died in her journals?" the blonde asked.

Shizune blinked at that and then her eyes widened. This girl knew and she still wanted it!

"But the curse!"

Naruko just gave her a thumbs up, "My luck is ranked _A+_ for a reason." She said in confidence.

"Eh?" Shizune said, luck? Rank? She thought.

Karin just laughed since she had read the _Servant_ ranking system and Nimue had said that Naruko liked to make jokes off of it that would confuse the hell out of people.

"Anyway, I'm going back to training." Naruko said as started doing some stretches and went back to forming the **Rasengan**, leaving a dumbfounded Shizune and a giggling Karin behind.

**0 Night before the bet, with Jiraiya 0**

He walked into the bar and sat next to Tsunade and ordered a drink, he had been hitting the bottle with seeing the gaki throw the **Rasengan**.

"Hey Hime." He said as he took a sip of sake.

"Hey…" she said, "Still can't believe it…that's her huh?" Tsunade said as she took a sip of sake too.

"I know, I was surprised too. Thought she would be more like Kushina, but damn, she's Minato in practically every way except she has her mothers' temperament when pissed off." Jiraiya stated, she was also a bit of a Tsundere, but that was his little tidbit to know and for Tsunade to find out, he thought with a laugh.

"Well I remember Minato never being that sarcastic and somewhat cynical. A genius yes, but he didn't belittle people, neither did Kushina." the blonde argued.

Jiraiya snorted at his old teammates' naivety, "You think just because she's their kid, she would turn out like one of them? No matter how much I wish, not likely." He stated a he stirred the sake cup in his hand.

"From what I heard from Sensei, after an incident where she went missing for a month when she was four, she changed from a nice little girl to one that always glared at you for bothering her or trying to get in her way. She didn't take crap from others either, I heard that some older kids in the academy tried to mess with her when she first entered because their parents told them too and she sent them to the hospital with broken bones and that they wanted to quit being Shinobi after being released. The civvies called for blood at what happened to their kids and Sensei asked what happened and all she said with a sadistic smile was 'We spared.'" The man said with a frown.

She turned out that way through hardship and he was never there for her to stir her away from that. He felt like such trash for leaving her by herself. He wasn't afraid to admit that he fucked up, but he was afraid of her reaction. If she hated Minato's guts, then she would outright kill him for leaving her alone, he knew that deep down.

Tsunade snorted, "Definitely Kushina's kid." She said

Jiraiya gave a bit of a dry chuckle to that too since Kushina had done something similar during her time at the academy.

"How does it feel to have a family reunion?" he said cautiously since she could react violently from the question.

Tsunade sighed; she really didn't know what to think. The girl was family, _family_! A family she thought was long dead and suddenly pushed right back into her drunk face. And what did she do? She got into a brawl with a twelve year old; all bet a strong twelve year old, but still a twelve year old none the less. From what her grandmother had told her the Uzumaki were a bit of a rowdy bunch, maybe a slugfest happened at ever family reunion she thought with a tiny smirk that Jiraiya saw but didn't comment on.

"…Strange." Was all Tsunade said, but she still had a bit of a smile on her face.

"Okay." Jiraiya said since he wanted a bit more of an elaboration, but didn't force her to continue.

The continued drinking till Tsunade spoke up.

"What are my chances of winning here?" she asked curiously.

Jiraiya snorted, "I'd start packaging for home hime. The gaki's got this in the bag." The sage said in confidence.

"I see." Tsunade said as she was weighing her opinions with this bet and Orochimaru.

She had a good idea of what she was going to do.

"I'm going to get some sleep Jiraiya, see you tomorrow." The slug princess said as she headed back to her room.

"Alright hime, but remember to dream about me!" the toad summoner said in humor.

Tsunade snorted at him as she started to head back, but she got an idea and headed out of town to see what her fellow blonde was doing.

She hid behind a boulder nearby and her eyes widened with shock.

There was her relative practice in what seemed to be a white armored dress and was holding a sword that shined with golden light and had light particles dancing around her. The medic assumed she was practicing Kenjutsu, but it looked more like a dance then swordplay.

She could see the smile on the child's face and smiled a little too.

She saw the girl stop and her sword and armor disappeared in gold particles. She was panting a bit from all her practicing and raised her hand in the air as she stared at the moon and a spiral started to form quickly to look at the final product of her training, "I win." She heard the girl say as if she knew the Sannin was there. Tsunade saw the girl form a **Rasengan** with ease and she shook her head, looks like she lost.

The busty blonde decided to head back for real this time.

_'Just one more time, please one more time.' _She thought with hope as she clinched her necklace.

**0 The next Morning 0**

Karin woke up early, a thing she hated, and head to the bathroom. During her early morning excursion she tripped on something or better yet someone and fell over them.

"Son of a, glasses, glasses." She muttered as she put her glasses on and saw she tripped over a downed Shizune. She blinked for a second, "Well…this sucks." She surmised and slapped the older girl on the cheek a few times to wake her.

Shizune stirred and held onto her stomach still feeling a bit of pain from there. At least Tsunade didn't hit her too hard she guessed. She turned to Karin, "Karin-chan, have you seen Tsunade-sama?" she said frantically.

"Um, no, I was going to the bathroom and tripped over you." Karin pointed out since they were in the hallway.

"We have to get Jiraiya-sama and Naruko-chan up, Tsunade-sama has gone to see Orochimaru!" the assistant said.

Karin sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course she would have to see snake face again, no she just had too!

"You get Jiraiya-sama; I'll get Naruko since she's not a morning person, unless she's in a training mood." The red head said as they split and she headed back to her room and straight to Naruko's bed to shake the blonde awake.

Naruko sat up and looked around with her hair all disheveled and her eyes half lidded, "Wha's happened?" she slurred slightly.

"Snake face." Karin stated plainly.

Naruko flopped back down into her bed and placed a pillow over her face, "Fuuuuuck!" she shouted, but it was muffled from the pillow.

**0 Outside the hotel 0**

Jiraiya and Shizune were waiting for a minute for the two Uzumaki's to come out and they did.

Naruko had a scowl on her face that said 'do not annoy.' And Jiraiya wisely chose not to.

"We need to find Tsunade-sama fast." Shizune said

"No duh, give me a second." Karin said as she used her sensor power to locate the Sannin while Naruko was fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Got her and snake faces second-in-command is running from this direction, so he must have seen us or something." Karin said as she put her gloves on, "Alright, we're taking Uzumaki airlines, please keep your mouths in their closed positions and have a nice flight." She said as she used all ten of her wires to make a twenty foot long eagle for every to ride on. She hopped onto the neck of her constriction, "Come on people!" she shouted and everyone climbed on.

**0 Outskirts of town 0**

They arrived at the scene to see the outskirts to be somewhat destroyed. They landed and saw Tsunade down covered in blood and a familiar white haired boy walking up to her with a blooded hand.

Naruko went through a flurry of handsigns and spat out a jet stream of water between Tsunade and the white haired boy she recognized as Kabuto.

They all formed around Tsunade to shield her.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she picked up her jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"What's up with her?" Karin asked

"Tsunade's got hemophobia." Jiraiya said and both Naruko and Karin looked shocked.

"Okay, I never read anything about that in her journals." The blonde said in surprise.

"She's a medic, a MEDIC! What kind of medic is afraid of blood?" Karin announced in disbelief.

"She's got her reasons kid, we'll talk about them later." The sage said as she glared at the enemy.

"Well this is truly a surprise." Orochimaru said silkily, "I didn't think I would see you here Karin-chan."

Karin was still afraid of him, but she knew Naruko could protect her. A feeling she really didn't like, _'Seriously, I'm so studying when I get back.' _She thought, "Well I found out I had some family in Konoha and decided to stay there, besides breathing in fresh air is better than living underground snake face." She said with a smirk.

"My oh my, someone's gained a bit of confidence. Perhaps I should inform your family of all the little deeds you've done for me." the snake shot back.

"I already told her." Karin said as she thumbed Naruko, "And she could care less, the Sandaime too, along with the locations of some of your bases as a bit of an incentive." The red head added and grinned at the angry look the Sannin had gotten.

"It matters not; I'll just kill you anyway." Orochimaru spat

Naruko stepped in front of Karin and glared at him, "Threaten my family again creature and I'll be sure you get the same treatment I gave the Ichibi." She said as her body surged with chakra.

"And another face that is interesting to see today, hello Naruko-chan." The snake said.

Naruko ignored him and looked at Kabuto, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you." She said tersely.

"Good instinct." Kabuto said back in amusement.

"Well now that we've said our hellos, let's get started." Jiraiya said as he rolled his shoulder, "Gaki, you and Karin take care of Tsunade, leave the kid to Shizune, this is going to be above your level." Jiraiya ordered

Naruko growled at the level comment, "I can hold my own, you know that and I can attack from the back to give Shizune-san backup." The blonde argued.

"Do as you are told." Jiraiya barked out his order again.

Naruko fumed slightly and jumped back while grabbing Tsunade and Karin followed.

"Kabuto, do it." Orochimaru ordered

Kabuto took some blood from his hand and rolled up Orochimaru's sleeve and wiped the blood on the snakes summoning tattoo then went through some handsigns, **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **He announced and a two headed snake was summoned.

"How about no!" Jiraiya said as he went through some handsigns too, **"Doton: Yomi Numa**-(Earth Release: Swamp of The Underworld)**!" **he announcedas a dark swamp formed under the two headed serpent and swallowed it whole.

"Right on the money!" the sage cheered loudly and savored the frustrated look on his slimy ex-teammate and charged at him.

Kabuto and Shizune got into a fierce taijutsu battle and Shizune used a senbon launcher that was mounted on her wrist to send poisoned senbon at the white haired traitor. Kabuto charged at her and nailed her in the chest with a chakra covered hand. While jumping back, Shizune breathed deeply and sent a fog of poisoned smoke at Kabuto. As the poison fog dissipated, Kabuto was nowhere to be found and he emerged from underground after using **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu-**(Earth release: Hiding like a mole technique) and severed Shizune's leg tendons with **Chakura no Mesu**-(chakra scalpel).

Naruko saw Kabuto going in for the kill and charged at him was a **Prana Burst**.

She summoned **Kubikiri Houcho** and slashed at the bespectacled boy, forcing him to dodge away.

Just as this was happening, a blue wire wrapped around Shizune's waist and pulled her to Karin and she landed on a pile of blue wires.

"What's the damage?" Karin asked as she released her wires.

"My leg tendons." Shizune surmised as she hissed a bit from the damage.

Karin grimaced, she didn't want to do this, but she pulled up her sleeve, "Bite down." She ordered

Shizune just looked at her in bewilderment.

"Stop gawking and bite, my chakra heals others who bite me, okay." The red head snapped and Shizune nodded as did as told. Karin grunted as Shizune bite down.

Naruko resealed her clever and summoned her armor and _Excalibur_ with _Invisible Air_ around it. From what she saw from the fight, Kabuto used his chakra scalpels to hit tendons and vital areas. So with her armor on, her vital areas should be safe.

Kabuto looked at her hands warily since he had heard the rumors of her invisible weapon and not knowing the range of it was a great disadvantage as well.

_'That strange armor will also be bothersome, but it will lower her mobility too. Her shoulders and biceps are exposed along with her neck and lower abdomen, so I'll aim for those areas.' _He thought, "Interesting looking clothes Naruko-chan, they seem to be modeled after your books." He commented as he slowly inched to his left and he saw Naruko pivoting her body to every inch he turned.

Naruko gave a pleased smile, "To think I had a fan out here, and yes they are. How did you know I wrote those?" The blonde asked as she saw him stop and she slowly inched to guard Karin, Shizune, and Tsunade, along with Tonton.

"It was such an enticing tale, so enticing that I just had to find out who wrote such a master piece and when I found out that it was such a young child, well it became even more interesting." Kabuto stated

"Why thank you." Naruko said and rushed him. She went in close from the left and did a horizontal slice, which Kabuto jump ten feet away from since he didn't know her range. Naruko once again charged and went for a diagonal cut, but rolled around her and tapped her bicep with his glowing hands.

He had expected Naruko to lose her stance after the hit, but Naruko elbowed him in the face with the same arm he thought he stopped and was sent flying a few feet.

He jumped back up and felt his broken nose and ignored the blood coming out from it and popped it back into place. _'Why was she still able to move her arm after that hit?'_ he thought till an idea dawned on him, "The Kyuubi, it healed you didn't it?" he asked in wonderment, while he had his own form of regeneration, Naruko's Biju seemed to do it for her.

He had read that each Biju gave its Jinchuuriki a gift of some sorts and regeneration must have been Kyuubi's.

Naruko didn't give him an answer and let him come to his own conclusions. While Kyuubi did heal her, he couldn't do it that fast, no, it was _Avalon _that did that for her.

"I see, I see, this could be very bothersome indeed." Kabuto muttered, but had a smile on his face.

Naruko created ten **Mizu Bunshin's **and had them charge at him. She analyzed his style of combat a bit more and did some handsigns after he took down the last water clone with ease and pointed her hands to the ground, **"Raiton: Jibashi."** She said and an electric wave sparked from her hands and traveled along the water made from the water clones.

Kabuto saw this and **Kawarimi** with a rock a few feet away, "Nice combo, but I saw that in the Chunin exams." He said, but he was confused at the smile the blonde had on her face.

He then felt his entire body rocked and went flying again. In the place he was just in was a ten foot tall and wide blue wired gauntlet and a few feet from it was Karin with a grin on her face, "Eat that you dissecting freak!" she shouted

Kabuto staggered up, "Okay, did _not_ see that coming." He muttered and cracked his back and got a loud pop from hit. Damn that really hurt like hell.

He only had a second to relax till he saw two large wire tigers coming at him and he dodged to the right with a roll and went to cut the wires with his chakra scalpels, but didn't get a chance to since the contractions dissolved.

He heard rustling grass and turned to see Naruko coming at him and he ducked under her swing and aimed at her thighs, but it did nothing, much to his frustration since he went for both her tendons and pressure points.

He flipped to dodge another strike, but got grazed over his left forearm and started to heal it while dodging a bunch of wire snakes.

He had to admit in his head that Karin's wire technique was interesting though.

Naruko lashed out a kick and Kabuto blocked it and pulled her leg forward so he could get a strike on her abdomen, but Naruko spun in his hold and kicked with her other leg and he used his striking hand to block it with a grunt since she kicked rather hard.

Kabuto heard growling and push Naruko away from him to get out of the way of a wire bear that swiped one of its claws and it then turned into three eagles and flew at the medic as he tried to cut them, but somehow the wires were protected by something, so he weaved through them instead.

The wires morphed into a gauntlet again and grabbed him, it rose into the air and came down hard, trying to crush him. Luckily, the gauntlet opened its hand so he would hit the ground hard, but he preformed his **Moguragakure no Jutsu **to escape the second he hit the ground and received minimum damage.

Karin raised her wires and grunted in annoyance, "Bastard went and hid underground! He's on your left!" the red head shouted to the blonde.

Naruko nodded and did a few handsigns, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **She said to fire at her left and just as Kabuto came above ground to hit Naruko, he got hit by the wind wave and he rolled along the ground. As he staggered to get up, his eyes opened wide to see Naruko right in his guardwith a glowing blue orb.

"Here's my gift to my fan, **Rasengan**!" she shouted and slammed the orb right into Kabuto's abdomen, sending him flying once again, but this time he smashed into a rock.

Naruko smiled at her work, "Hey Baa-chan! Looks like I get a new accessory~" she said with a giggle as she walked up to the older woman.

**0 With Jiraiya 0**

"Would you look at that." Jiraiya said in awe, he knew she could do it and to nail it right in the snakes second-in-command too, "Nice apprentice I got huh? Way better than that stuck up Uchiha kid." he said bragging to his opponent.

Orochimaru looked shock, Karin was anything, but combative and now she was fight with some strange technique and the Kyuubi girl, to do that to Kabuto.

_'Indeed the girl is a prodigy, but she's too powerful. She could ruin my chances to get Sasuke-kun. I have to kill her, even if it means to get deeper on the Akatsuki's bad side.' _Orochimaru thought as he used **Sen'eijashu-**(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) and launched a mouthful of snakes at Jiraiya to distract him and launched himself at Naruko's back with his **Kusanagi** coming out of his mouth.

Tsunade's eyes opened wide at seeing Orochimaru coming right at the younger blonde.

Naruko's instincts, the instincts that had honed after her all the training she had done with Arturia, went flaring and she summoned _Excalibur_ and dissolved _Invisible Air_, she sensed a dark Ken-ki. In all of one motion, she turned and the Sword of Promised Victory clashed with the Grass Cutting Sword.

As they clashed, Naruko's weapon began to glow white.

"AAAAHHH!" She shouted as prana surged around her and she destroyed the grass cutting sword.

The blow sent Orochimaru tumbling along the ground and he laid there in shock, his weapon, his prized sword, shattered! As if it was nothing! Fury filled him as he stood up, "Kabuto!" he ordered, anger clear in his voice as he glared at Naruko with nothing short of murder.

Kabuto, who managed to heal himself, managed to make it to his masters' side, but he was still weak from the blow he had received.

Jiraiya, after taking care of those snakes flanked on Naruko's right and ruffled her hair, "Nice going gaki, snake face seems pissed that his tooth pick is broken." He said booming with laughter and Naruko pushed his hand off her hair, seriously, the man just kept doing that!

"And you said this was beyond my level." The girl commented.

"Okay, okay, so I was a little wrong." The sage said while crossing his arms.

Naruko just raised her eyebrow in amusement.

_'I was right; for once my luck didn't turn on me.' _Tsunade thought with happiness and she shakily stood up while wiping the blood from her face, _'No more…no more running!' _She thought as she flanked Naruko's left side.

"Nice going Naruko." She said softly as she glared at Orochimaru, "This is over, we are Sannin no more!" Tsunade announced

_'Her hemophobia, it's cured!' _Jiraiya thought and Orochimaru thought the same thing.

"Nice to see you're not a quivering mess anymore." Naruko quipped and Tsunade slapped her in the back of the head, knocking the younger girl to the ground, "Hey!" Naruko shouted in indignation.

"Shut it kid, we don't need smartass remarks right now." The busty blonde said.

"You always need snappy one liners, it's like, the law of the universe." Naruko argued as she stood back up.

"Well the law of the universe can arrest me later." Tsunade said in good nature and she cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, now this is way over your head gaki, time to go." Jiraiya said as he shooed her away comically.

"Yeah, no. I'll take Kabuto since he's weakened from our last round and you guys have your Sannin rumble." Naruko said as she crossed her arms.

"How about as the new Godaime Hokage you listen to your superior?" Tsunade said

"Come on, can't a girl get some action here?" Naruko said in frustration.

"Fine, just stay out of our way gaki." Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb as Naruko and Tsunade did the same. Orochimaru had Kabuto use his summoning tattoo once more.

A little ways away Karin and Shizune were watching. Shizune, thanks to Karin, had her tendons fixed and was ready to re-enter the battle, but saw what was going on.

"They're going to summon, aren't they?" Karin questioned

"Yes, yes they are." Shizune surmised as well.

"Let's get in the air, you know, so we don't get crushed." The red head said as she made a wire eagle.

"Agreed." Shizune said as she grabbed Tonton and hopped on the eagle and they went air born.

_-Back to the fight-_

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **they all said and four large screens of smoke filled the area.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were on the head of a large purple snake that had black strips running all the way to its tail. Tsunade summoned a large white slug that had a large blue spot on its back while she stood on its head. Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta and was standing on his head.

Since Jiraiya summoned Bunta, Naruko summoned someone else. The toad was a magenta colored with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He was as big as Gamabunta and wore a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath. The toad also had a sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back and a sasumata in his hand.

"Um, hi, who are you?" Naruko asked politely.

The toad stared up at her, **"I am Gamaken, and you must be Naruko-san. I am somewhat clumsy, but I will try my best with Gamabunta-sama to ward off this threat." **Gamaken said as he eyed the snake and pulled his shield from his back.

**"I think I may need a hanky at seeing these old faces Jiraiya." **Bunta joked

"Can it you old fool, this is no time to mess around." Jiraiya said

"Katsuyu." Tsunade said as she greeted her personal summon.

**"Tsunade-sama."** The slug said in a voice that was clearly female replied back.

**"Why have you brought me here Orochimaru, you know I don't like being summoned." **The snake said and Orochimaru didn't answer, **"Maybe I should just eat you."**

"Please, Manda-sama, I assure you, you will be rewarded for bei-" Kabuto started, trying to reason with the large serpent.

**"Silence you worm, I wasn't even talking to you! I'll want a hundred human sacrifices for this Orochimaru." **Manda stated

"Let's get started." Tsunade said and Katsuyu spat acid at Manda, who dodged and wrapped himself around the slug.

**"Let's start with you!" **the snake said with glee.

**"Ahh!" **Katsuyu said in pain.

**"Yaah!" **Bunta shouted as he went to stab the snake with his tanto, but Manda leaned his head away from the strike and caught the tanto in his mouth.

"Gamaken-san!" Naruko shouted

**"Right." **Ken said as he leaped into the brawl and bashed the side of Manda's head.

Bunta jumped back and Katsuyu divided herself into smaller versions of herself to escape Manda's hold when Gamaken bashed the snakes head. Manda went to stab with his tail, but Ken blocked it with his shield.

Naruko looked in the distance and saw what Jiraiya and Bunta were preparing, "Gamaken-san!" she said and he saw it too and jumped out of the way.

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan-**(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**!" **was shouted and a giant wave of fire and oil hit Manda.

**"Got him." **Bunta said with a grin.

"Not so fast." Jiraiya said cautiously.

"Underground, he's beneath you!" Karin shouted from the air loudly.

Jiraiya heard her and cursed silently as he saw the shed skin of the giant snake in the torrent of flames.

"Bunta, jump!" the sage said and the toad did just that as he avoided Manda's tail from hitting him. The snake popped his head out and went for a frontal assault with his fangs at the airborne toad, but Ken jumped in front of him with his shield and blocked him. The force pushed Gamaken in the air by a bit, but he landed on his feet as Bunta, who was still in the air made a tiger sign and took a deep breath, **"Suiton: Teppōdama!" **The chief toad said and three water bullets flew at the mid-air snake and blasted him to the ground.

As Manda moved to recover after hitting the ground, he saw a shadow over him.

It was Tsunade with Gamabunta's tanto, "Yahhh!" she shouted with all her strength and she plunged it right on top of Manda's mouth, impaling him into the ground.

As Tsunade stood atop of the large tanto and long tongue wrapped around her neck.

"I always want to ring that pretty little neck of yours." Orochimaru said manically while he stood on Manda's back.

Tsunade struggled to get the tongue off her neck till a battle cry caught their attention.

Naruko shouted as she cut the tongue in-between the two Sannin, "Gamaken-san, hold the snake down!" she ordered

**"Right." **The toad said and slammed sasumata on the snakes' mid-section to hold Manda down.

While in mid-air, Naruko went through some quick handsigns and as soon as she landed on the ground, she slammed her hands on the ground too. Following that, a large seal array appeared under Manda, "Say good snake." She muttered, **"Uzumaki Fuin Jutsu."**

**"Wha-what's going on?" **Manda said through his clamped mouth.

"Haaaaa!" Naruko shouted as her chakra flared to contain a summon Manda's size. The seal worked and Manda was absorbed into the seal that retracted back into her hands.

Gamabunta just stared at the spot his arch-enemy was and released a bellow of laughter, **"Taken out by a kid! Oh this is just plain priceless!" **the chief said.

"Nice one gaki!" Jiraiya cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

Tsunade just smiled at her, that was one hell of a move, she thought.

_'First the Kusanagi…and now Manda…she cannot be allowed to live!' _Orochimaru thought in pure rage as he charged at the girl in a mad rush.

Tsunade's eye widened and rushed to protect the girl.

She got in front of Naruko and cocked her fist back, "Stay away from my family!" she shouted and charged her chakra to her hand and punch the snake right in his face with a sickening crunch following the hit.

The snake landed about thirty feet away and Kabuto came to his side to hold him up.

The snake looked at them with an angry glare, "Even if you won't heal my body Tsunade…there are other methods." He said silkily and a part of his face where Tsunade hit chipped away, showing the face of a woman.

Jiraiya jumped down next to Tsunade and started in shock along with everyone else who saw it.

Orochimaru gave a laugh, "We will meet again my old _friends_ and I will destroy Konoha, be sure of it!" he proclaimed as he sank into the ground and Kabuto disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

Karin landed along with Shizune and deconstructed the eagle, "He's gone, his chakra signature's disappeared." The red head said.

The adults nodded as the two Sannin processed just what their ex-teammate had done.

Tsunade turned to Naruko and knelt down in front of her, "I think you earned something kid." She said in a soft tone. She pulled off her necklace and placed it around the younger girls' neck.

Naruko smiled at her prize till Kyuubi started to complain to her and she looked at Tsunade, "It seems the necklace suppresses Kyuubi's chakra and he's whining about. I'll have to place a seal on me to store it during battle." The blonde said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tsunade asked, suppressing a biju usually sounded like a good thing.

Naruko shook her head, "No, to some it would, but for me…Kyuubi's more of a partner, so to do that would be cruel." She said honestly.

"I see." Tsunade said with a nod and she stood up, "I think it's time we headed…home." The soon to be Hokage said.

"Yeah." Naruko said with a smile and held out her hand and Tsunade took it.

**0 On the road home 0**

The grouped had packed their things and along with Karin's statement of not wanting to walk back, they decided to come back in style by flying on her wire eagle.

"This is damn impressive." Tsunade said as she looked it over while they flew, "How do you do it?" she asked

"Uzumaki clan secret." Both the young Uzumaki's said instantly.

"You do know I'm an Uzumaki too right?" she asked with a grin and Jiraiya broke out in laughter. Finally, someone got them on that.

Both Naruko and Karin snapped their heads in her direction and cursed at the same time. They turned to each other and had a silent conversation with each other and nodded.

"We'll take about it in a more private setting…there are _things_ only you can hear." Naruko said as she glanced at both Shizune and Jiraiya.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to that, but nodded, "That's fine, every clan has their secrets." She said, "After we get settled in we'll talk. Speaking of settling in, how are things at home?" she asked

"We have civilians believing they have say in Shinobi affairs, fangirls in the academy, and our academy system is so watered down it isn't even funny." The younger blonde said bluntly.

Tsunade winced at that, "Looks like I have some work ahead of me." she stated

"Yep, but…I have a few idea's that would help remind the civvies that we are a dictatorship, not a democracy." Naruko said with a sadistic smile.

Tsunade mirrored her smile, "Do tell." She said eager to listen to her ideas.

And so the two chatted away, Jiraiya only had one thought on his mind from the way they were planning.

_'Watch out Konoha, times are changing.'_

**0 Konoha 0**

They landed about a quarter a mile away from the village so the village wouldn't see the bizarre flying blue bird.

As they reached the gate, they already had a welcoming comity consisting of the two elders.

"Welcome home Tsunade-hime, we hope the trip back was fine." Homura said as he adjusted his glasses.

"It was thrilling to say the least." Tsunade said with a slight chuckle, as it was a great flight back.

"Excellent, we have much to discuss Tsunade-hime. Please follow us." Koharu said as she turned around and started walking to the Hokage Tower with Homura in tow.

They entered a meeting room in the tower and discussed some of the things Tsunade had to do.

"We will be having the coronation tomorrow Tsunade-hime. For now we have two victims under a heavy genjutsu that need your expertise." Homura said

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the group, "We'll catch up later it seems. Come on Shizune." She said as she started to head to the hospital.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she carried Tonton with her and followed in step with Tsunade.

Jiraiya stretched his arms a bit and looked at his student, "Well, I'm going to go relax for a bit. Head home kids, it'll do you some good to sleep in your own beds." He said as he headed to the hot spring for some _research_.

Naruko turned to Karin, "Home?" she asked the redhead, but Karin shook her head.

"I'm going to the lake for a bit to get some reading material." Karin said, "See you at home."

"See ya." Naruko said with a wave and made a **Kage Bunshin** to tell Tenten that her idol was in town for good and decided to go see Haku at the hospital.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed two Chunin banging on the door to the Hokage's office along with Moegi and Udon.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at them being here, usually they were with Konohamaru.

"Is there a problem?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Naruko-nee!" Moegi and Udon said in surprise and they ran up to her, "Nee-san, it's Konohamaru, he won't get out of the Hokage's office." Moegi said in distress.

Naruko patted both the kids' heads, "I'll handle it." She said and walked up to the door, "Excuse me." she said to the two Chunin and they gave her some space.

Naruko began to speak, "Sarutobi Konohamaru, you will come out of that room this instant!" She ordered while thanking her high level _Charisma_.

"Nee-san?" Konohamaru asked from within the room.

"Yes, Kono-chan, now get out of there, right now." She ordered

After a few moments the door opened and Konohamaru had tears in his eyes and hugged Naruko's waist while crying, "I-I just di-didn't want them to forget about him." he cried out and Naruko knelt down and hugged him in return.

"Silly Kono-chan, no one will ever forget jiji, you know that, I know that, everyone knows that, but he wouldn't want you to act like this. Tsunade-sama is a good and powerful person who will keep Konoha safe, I trust her and so should you." She said to the boy softly and she patted his head.

Konohamaru cried in her arms for a few minutes and apologized.

"It's okay, you're a kid. Kids do silly things at times." Naruko said as she left the tower to go see Haku.

**0 Hospital 0**

As she walked in the nurse at the reception desk scowled at her and Naruko flared some Ki as she walked passed her, causing the air around the front desk to smell a bit.

She walked the halls and saw her target. She gained an impish smile and snuck up on her vassal, "Hi Haku-chan!" she said a little bit loudly to scare her.

Haku turned around in her nurse uniform, which was cute on her by the way, "Naruko-sama, welcome back." She said with her usual smile.

Naruko pouted, "You could at least pretend to be scared." She whined

"Ah, but where's the fun in that for me." The ice maiden said teasingly.

"Touché. Anyway, Tsunade-baa-chan is in Konoha now, so mission successful." The blonde chirped.

Haku nodded, "I know, it's been buzzing around the hospital already. From what I hear, she just came in a few minutes ago to heal Hatake-san from his fight with Uchiha Itachi." She stated

Naruko raised an eyebrow; Kakashi fought against Itachi and lived? Huh, guess he really wasn't that lazy after all if he could fight that kind of opponent, "Itachi was after me it seemed; I had a run in with him and Hoshigaki Kisame." The blonde said while Haku gasped and gave her a look over.

"Are you okay? Did he injure you? Did he use that sword of his? Why were they after you?" Haku said all at once in worry.

Naruko giggled lightly; Haku was such a mother hen. She pulled Haku into a hug, "I'm fine, but I did learn that his sword hates Prana." She said with a maddening grin.

Haku looked wide eyed at that info, but she visible relaxed, "I'm just thankful you're alive after having a run-in with those two, Naruko-sama." She said

"I know." She said as she patted Haku's cheek in understanding.

The blonde noticed that Haku was a little jumpy, "Are you okay?" she asked, worried that her words scared the Yuki a bit.

Haku noticed and shook her head, "My apologies Naruko-sama, but…" she said as she bit her lip a little, "I just wanted to go watch Tsunade-sama at work." She said in a tiny voice with a little blush.

Naruko giggled at the sight, Haku was acting like a little kid. The blonde grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go see together. Heck, maybe I can ask her to teach you directly, you know you're one of the best medics here after all." The blonde said as she dragged her vassal away.

Haku went wide eye at the very notion of that, "No, no no no, I couldn't ask you to do something like that for me Naruko-sama." She said trying to sway her mistress from thoughts like that, she really wasn't worthy of such a position such as being the apprentice of the greatest medic in the elemental nations.

Naruko just looked at her while walking, "Who said I was asking?" the blonde said in confusion.

Haku stopped in her tracks, "Naruko-sama, relative or not, you can't just make Tsunade-sama take me as her apprentice, it's, it's very rude." She said, trying to argue.

"Too bad!" was the response.

Once again she was getting into some whacky scheme her mistress had in mind…why her? She thought in silent tears.

They roamed the halls for a bit till Naruko saw a familiar blonde in pigtails…also the large chest, but that had nothing to with it, not like she was jealous of it.

Not one bit.

"Heya Baa-chan~" Naruko said as she entered the room and saw Kakashi laying in bed as Tsunade worked on him.

"Hey kiddo, who's the nurse you're dragging around like a rag doll?" she asked as she finished up and told the man to rest.

"My very loyal and amazing vassal Haku-chan, who is also a medic. You'll just want her as your apprentice; I swear you would do flips at how good she is." Naruko gloated and praised the Yuki, much to said girls' embarrassment.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to that, "Really?" she asked as they left Kakashi, who fell asleep to recover.

"Yes." Naruko said with a nod.

"Naruko-sama, please stop. I'm sure Tsunade-sama has better things to do then waste her time on me." Haku said gently to her mistress.

"Nonsense, you're awesome and you have been reading her journals that I gave you. Everyone knows your one of the best medics here for your age. I just want you to get a good teacher to help blossom your skills." The blonde said as she patted Haku on the head.

Tsunade smiled at the two, it reminded her of herself and Shizune, "I might be interest, I'll have to test her a bit. If she impresses me, I'll consider it." The older blonde said with a smirk.

"Oh you will." Naruko said as she had the same smirk.

"Well, I got to go deal with the other victim of Itachi, how about you join me Haku-san?" Tsunade offered

Haku lit up with excitement, "I would be honored." She said in a bit of a giddy tone.

Naruko saw where this was going, "You two have fun, I'm going to go home, I'll see you later Haku-chan, you too Baa-chan." She said while humming a tone as she left.

"Brat." Tsunade said, but she did have a smile on her face.

Naruko walked the halls and saw a familiar figure with pink hair.

Sakura walked in with a bundle of flowers and saw Naruko, "Hi Naruko…it's been a while." She said with a very weak smile as the blonde gave her a blank look.

The blonde gave a small nod, "Haruno. Visiting someone I assume?" the blonde asked, forcing herself to be a least civil.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun had gotten hurt, I don't know how though." The pinkette said.

"His own damn fault really." Naruko said with a snort.

Sakura looked at her in surprise, "You know what happened?" she asked in desperation.

"The idiot decided to attack an S-rank nuke-nin while screaming at the top of his lungs with only a kunai. A perfect example of an idiot." Naruko said condescendingly.

Sakura winced, as much as she wanted to defend 'her' Sasuke-kun. That did sound downright stupid.

"I'll be leaving now." Naruko said abruptly as she walked out of the hospital without even seeing Sakura trying to say good bye.

**0 The next day 0**

"I, Senju Tsunade, pledge to serve and protect all of those in Hi no Kuni and Konohagakure as your new Godaime Hokage!" Tsunade declared as she wore the Kage hat. The crowd cheered loudly for their new Hokage.

Naruko watched from the crowd as Tsunade took the mantel of Hokage and smiled. Soon, that would be her up there, she couldn't wait.

As the crowd scattered, an Anbu approached her, "Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you." He said

Naruko gave a nod and the Anbu disappeared. She walked into the tower and headed to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and got a 'Come in' and saw Both Tenten and Shikamaru in the room.

"I'm guess this is about the Chunin exam results?" Naruko questioned as she stood next to Tenten who had a giddy look at being near her idol.

"As insightful as ever." Tsunade joked, "Higirashi Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruko. After reading your exam results and a few words with your sensei's, I promote each of you to the rank of Chunin, congratulations." She said as she tossed a scroll to each Tenten and Shikamaru that had their vests sealed inside.

"What about Naru-chan?" Tenten asked, since she noticed her BFF hadn't gotten one.

"She already got hers." Tsunade stated after conversing to the elders. They told her about Naruko's performance personally and she told them of what she did during the battle between Orochimaru. It just chalked up to how Naruko earned her Chunin rank.

"Each of you will have bigger responsibilities in the village now, but return to your teams and families and tell them know he good news. Have a good day." Tsunade said with a smile and each of them walked out of the room.

Shikamaru muttered about his rank being troublesome and said goodbye to the girls.

Tenten put her vest on and did a little spin in happiness, "This is awesome, I can't even think of what could be better than this~" she squealed

"Being Jonin?" Naruko asked

Tenten stopped her little dance and nodded, "Yea, but I'm happy with Chunin right." The bun haired girl said, but remembered something, "I made Chunin, now you have to spill about that sword of yours!" she said in triumph, finally she could find out!

Naruko laughed at her friends enthusiasm, "Okay, but it is a long story." The blonde said as she started to walk out of the tower with Tenten on her tail as she told her the story and what her gift would be for passing the exam.

**0**

**Another chapter done! Next will be my Negima story, I know people have been begging for that one to come out.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off my people!**


	13. Changing Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**Still looking for a beta, give me a PM if you want the job.**

**Okay so all the stuff Obito did, from getting Naruto's parents killed, from Nagato (whatever he did), from Kiri, from killing the Uchiha clan, and some other stuff I'm sure he did…was all Kakashi's fault.**

**So Kakashi is to blame for the end of the world huh?**

**0**

It had been one month since her coronation and Tsunade had to say it was going great.

The first thing she did was decree some laws and ripped apart the power the civilian council once had, hell there was no civilian council anymore, just a bunch of civilians that got together that wrote up all the merchant and financial transactions that happened in the village. Tsunade would look at them and sign them off and that cut about 2/3 of her normal amount of paperwork she would have had. Next thing she did was take away the power the Shinobi clan heads once had. They advised now, nothing more, just like the elders do. The Hyuuga clan was a bit put off at that, but they could shove it for all she cared.

Konoha was now, once again, a dictatorship and it was sweet~

Next thing she did was reintroduce her medical program. There were many who signed up and she left Shizune in charge of it after she had set up the routines of practice and levels of testing for the program. The other thing she did was up the difficulty of the academy, she could not believe her sensei let it fall so far! It seemed the civilians wanted it to be easier for their children to become Shinobi, well too bad for them. She had asked Naruko for some suggestions since she had graduated from the academy less than a year ago. The blonde gave her a list, a long long list that Tsunade agreed with most of what was on it. It would take a year or two to work out the kinks, but the new academy would help out in the long run for future Shinobi of Konoha.

Surprisingly that had won her Danzo's respect, which was slightly eerie.

Now, if one had asked Senju Tsunade if she believed in magic, she would have laughed in your face and would dump some sake on you to wake you up from your daydreaming. But now, after meeting her grandmother's clan spiritual guardian, she believed otherwise.

Now from what she could understand, the Uzumaki were some of the last people to have circuits, due to the fact that one of the early Uzumaki had one of the last magi families marry into it and learned about Magecraft through the marriage. With learning about it, they used their knowledge to make them greater than anyone else at Fuinjutsu by utilizing runes and boundary fields into the sealing art.

As it turned out, Tsunade herself had circuits due to her Uzumaki blood, but they were closed off since she had never used them. She had of course wished to learn more and asked the spirit if they could be opened. They could, but it would be very painful. Tsunade didn't care really, she could take some pain and learning more about her heritage was worth it.

And Nimue was right, it was painful as hell!

But this was a way to connect to her last surviving family members, so in the end that was all that mattered to her. She had 8 circuits with 270 units of Od in them. A bit small compared to Naruko and Karin, but she was okay with that. Naruko held almost unlimited Prana due to special circumstances while Karin had 20 circuits that held 1000 units of Od each.

From what she had heard, Naruko's vassal and bun haired friend didn't have circuits, but Nimue transferred artificial ones into them.

Tenten gained 14 circuits with 230 units of Od, while Haku gained 12 circuits with 380 units of Od.

Sadly they went through more pain than those with natural circuits.

Next was learning of Origins and Elements.

There was bad news and good news to this for Tsunade. The bad news, her Origin was Vanity…Naruko just wouldn't stop laughing when they found that one out, but it did explain a lot. The good news, the one that made her giddy like a little school girl, was her element, Wood, yes just like her grandfather, she could now use Wood magic. While it was not Mokuton like her grandfather, it would still scare any village shitless once they saw her do that!

The bun haired girl had an Origin for Weapons, which made sense to those that knew her and an Element for Metal. Two things that just seemed to go hand in hand according to Nimue.

The medic girl that was her relative's vassal held an Origin for Mending and an Element for Water, which it turns out, has the sub-element for Ice. Now personally, the girl was a good medic with a combat background to add to it. Her potential was great, so, she took Naruko's offer and tested the girl, which she passed with flying colors she might add.

She was curious to find out Naruko's element and found out she had a dual Element with Wind and Water. Apparently Wind was considered the most Noble Element. She asked about her Origin, but Naruko said it was a secret for now. Karin had an Element for Fire, which was considered the most common Element and an Origin for Creation; her wire constructions were attestable to that.

In this past month, she did not only teach the Hyoton user medical Ninjutsu, but they also learned about healing magic together. Tsunade snorted at the thought of learning again like a genin, but she would admit that it was slightly fun to do since she was a healer at heart and learning new ways to help others sparked her medical interest, also learning new skills never hurt either.

The next thing was that all three of them, Haku, Tenten, and herself had been given crests.

Haku's was on her right shoulder in the shape of a spear. It held a few useful spells like Reinforcement, basic healing spells, and the understanding of water magic.

Tenten's was on her left shoulder in the shape of a bow with an arrow notched into it. The spells it held Reinforcement and an advance version of Gradation Air or better known as Projection.

Tsunade's was on the back of her neck and it was designed after the Senju clan symbol. The spells that were in it were basically the same has Haku's, but hers held the understanding of Wood magic instead of Water magic.

She was currently training with Haku doing some dodge training, but Haku's speed helps her greatly with that.

"Okay Haku, how about we end it for today and head back to the tower?" the Sannin asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei. I'm surprised the Shizune-sempai hasn't noticed that the one in your office is a **Kage Bunshin** yet." The Yuki said with a gentle laugh as she rolled her shoulder.

Tsunade snorted, it was a genius idea to make a **Kage Bunshin** to do all her paperwork for her. She was surprised that her Sensei, the Professor, hadn't figured it out. Besides, she could be using all that time to train both Haku and herself.

Tsunade stretched her arms a bit and both teacher and student left via **Shunshin **after they left the _boundary field_ of the lake. It was one of the best places to train after all.

**0 With Tenten 0**

Tenten was sitting on her teams' training ground. It was everyone's off day today, but she chose this time to train in her Projection. She had been at it for an hour now with sweat pouring from her forehead.

She licked her dry lips, "Okay, just remember your 7 steps Tenten, you can do this." She muttered to assure herself.

"Step 1, judge the concept of creation, then hypothesize the basic structure, duplicate the composition material, imitate the skill of its making, sympathize with the experience of its growth, reproduce the accumulated years, and finally excelling every manufacturing process." She uttered to herself.

And by following each of the steps, she made a large broadsword.

"Wahoo!" she cheered as she jumped to her feet while wincing at using her new circuits and gave the newly created sword a few swings while ignoring the pain. She noticed that the tip was heavier than normal for a broadsword and the sides were a bit dull.

She wrinkled her nose and sighed, "Back to the drawing board."

But she did admit the she made fewer mistakes then the last one she created. It was a slow process, but since she knew how to make weapons it helped with her visualization.

**0 With Karin 0**

Karin made an L shape with her thumb and index finger and pointed it at one of the wooden targets and fired off a blue and red orb of prana. As it collided with the wooden target, it shattered from the chest up.

Karin smirked, "_Finn Shot_, how I love you." She said as she admired one of her new spells. She learned the basic of Reinforcement and boundary fields to increase her physical capabilities and her understanding of magic as a starting point when she came back. Next, she had read about something called _Mystic Eyes_ and had asked Nimue about. For some people, they would be born with _Mystic Eyes; _but there was a trick around it for those who weren't born with it. By manipulating the circuits in her eyes she had gained the _Mystic Eyes of Binding_. It was self-explanatory, basically by looking into one's eyes she could bind them and unless they could use prana to release the hold around them, they were at her mercy.

She had taken Jiraiya's advice to heart and looked up Yūhi Kurenai for some genjutsu tips. It turned out that since most of her students either did taijutsu or Ninjutsu, they didn't take much interest in genjutsu, so the red eyed woman was delighted to teach someone her trade.

She already knew **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique), **Kori Shinchū no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: Sly Mind Affect Technique), and **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique).

She learned **Genjutsu: Hanabira no dasshutsu-**(Flower Petal Escape), **Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique), and **Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique), but she still had to prefect using them first and how to layer them onto each other to confuse her enemies further.

But she didn't stop there, no; she dove even further into the illusionary art of the ninja.

Inton or Yin Release. The techniques based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination and can be used to create something out of nothingness. This was her goal she wanted to meet, to be known as an Inton genjutsu user.

Also, due to her Uzumaki chakra reserves, she had learned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. While she may not have as much chakra as Naruko, she could still summon more than most people and still have chakra to spare. So not only could she use them to fight, but it would help expand her studies much further by being in 10 places at once.

Step by step she was getting stronger and nothing was going to stop her. Not until she could stand next to Naruko proudly and fight by her side.

**0 With Naruko 0**

"Again!" A female voice filled with steel commanded.

Naruko grunted as she generated the light particles for _Excalibur_ once again per Arturia's order.

Since after coming back with Tsunade, Jiraiya had LEFT to see one of his contacts. Now Naruko was mature about this (She destroyed 27 trees and punted a raccoon while shout many levels of profanity…unseen of course) and went back to Arturia to train with. She had gained an interesting idea about manipulating the light particles that _Excalibur_ gathers, to create a new attack or spell with the sword.

Arturia was deeply intrigued by the idea and the two got to work on it.

Naruko's timing in gathering the particles had decreased had varied from how much power she wanted to generate, so she had chosen the lowest amount needed to see what she could manipulate from it.

"5 seconds, again. I could kill you 6 times while you're charging it, let alone give you time to manipulated it to what you want." The Saber said.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Yeah so? When we're charging _Excalibur_, we're open too." The young blonde argued, but Arturia bopped her on the head, "Hey!" Naruko shouted in indignation.

"Do not roll your eyes at your teacher." Arturia scolded, the child should be happy that she didn't prank her like Merlin did when she didn't pay attention or showed disrespect as a child.

"Yes sensei." Naruko said in a quite tone as she looked at her feet.

Arturia smiled, as long as she learned, "Good child now let's try once more for today." She said to the girl.

"Hai!" Naruko said as she charged _Excalibur_ once more and started to manipulate the particles.

**0 Hokage Tower 0**

Tsunade was going over the mission statement and looked at Kakashi was in the room, "So, you think this should be her first mission to lead?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, it should be a good start up for her Chunin career." Kakashi answered honestly.

"I take it you want to go along to watch over how she does?" Tsunade asked knowing the man wanted to watch over his Sensei's daughters' first mission where she would be in charge.

"Yes and I have some experience in that location anyway." The Jonin said. This was the last thing he could really do for his sensei's daughter after messing up already. Sakura still lacked the ability to train and only did so when he forced her while Sasuke was once again proving to be a flight risked as Naruko's skills and promotion had angered him greatly, so the Jonin suggested to have Anbu watch over the boy just in case.

"Yuki no Kuni huh? Well I'm sure she'll do well on this one." Tsunade said, "Shizune, get me Naruko." The Godaime ordered.

Ten minutes later Naruko walked in, but once she saw Kakashi her features stoned as she faced Tsunade, "Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked in a formal tone.

Tsunade smirked at her, "Drop the formalities kid." The Sannin said.

Naruko let loose a small smile, "Hai baa-chan."

Tsunade looked irked by the name, but knew the brat could technically call her that. The kid just loved to poke fun at her Origin.

"I have your first mission to lead right here, it's A-rank, take a look." Tsunade said as she handed the scroll to Naruko.

Naruko grabbed the scroll and started to read and raised an eyebrow, "A babysitting mission?" she asked as she looked at a woman's picture. She had long black hair and light colored eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Tsunade asked with amusement that Naruko called guarding a famous actress like Fujikaze Yukie, babysitting.

"No, just relating it to D-rank missions." The younger blonde said with a shrug.

"Good, you can pick two others who are not on missions to go with you while Kakashi comes along to watch over your first leading mission." Tsunade said as she noticed that her fellow blonde frowned and took a quick glance at the Jonin.

"I thought I was leading it?" Naruko asked

"You are, but Kakashi has experience in Yuki no Kuni. So it can't hurt to have him go along, besides, you can boss him around." The Sannin said jokingly, much to Kakashi's horror. She saw the wicked grin on Naruko's face and decided to stop her there, "I was kidding." She said and smirked as the pre-teen deflated a bit.

"Darn." Naruko moaned in disappointment as she was planning for Kakashi to wear a tutu and sing _I'm a little ninja_ with choreography included.

Kakashi wiped his brow in relief; he didn't even want to know what the blonde was thinking.

"So, who are going to take?" Tsunade asked

"Hm." Naruko said getting into a thinking position, "Haku-chan of course for her medical skills and her Hyoton, since it could come in handy in Yuki no Kuni and I would say Rock Lee for some taijutsu and power." The Chunin decided.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Haku I get, but not Karin or your weapon friend?" she asked in surprise.

Naruko shook her head, "Karin is in the middle of doing some research and training since she really doesn't like going out on a mission if her current skills aren't battle ready yet in her opinion and Ten-chan is still training with her new skills too and it isn't battle ready yet either." Naruko stated

"I see." Tsunade muttered, she agreed with the statement about Tenten, but she thought Karin would be ready since she saw some of the things the redhead was doing, but guessed she felt she wasn't ready yet. The Sannin could respect that.

"I'll go get my team set then. Should I go watch one of her movies?" Naruko asked in humor.

Tsunade smirked, "Do what you want, but just be ready." Tsunade stated to the Chunin.

"Hai hai baa-chan." Naruko said as she got out the door just in time as Tsunade threw a pencil at her.

Tsunade propped her elbow on her desk and used her hand to support her head, "Cheeky little brat." She said with a smirk, it was like she had a cute little sister now that would just always tease her.

Kakashi gave a bit of a chuckle, but stopped when Tsunade gave him a look, "Well, I think I'll go pack some of my things." The Jonin said and left in a **Shunshin**.

"At least the kid uses the door." Tsunade said as she made a **Kage Bunshin **to do the paperwork she had on her desk and opened one of her bottom draws to grab her sake and decided to relax on her couch and enjoy her afternoon, much to her clones' chagrin.

She took a sip of sake and released a sigh of pleasure, "Life is good." Tsunade said to herself.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko made her way over to the training ground of team 10 and saw her recruit training 'youthfully' with his equally 'youthful' sensei.

Neji was meditating under a tree with earplugs in his ears, very smart move by the way, and Tenten was working on her aim, and if the prana spike was anything, secretly working on her Magecraft during her throws.

She guessed making them saved her some bills.

"Lee!" Naruko shouted getting the attention of everyone, but Neji.

"Naruko-san! To what do I owe your visit during this youthful day?" Lee said enthusiastically.

"I'm leading my first mission and I'm picking you for some muscle." The blonde said.

"Yosh! To be on a mission with the most youthful Naruko-san would be an honor!" Lee said with passion.

"Where are you heading too?" Tenten asked, a little miffed at not being picked.

"Yuki no Kuni, and relax Ten-chan, you still need to practice your new skill." Naruko said with a smile.

Tenten just pouted at her, "Fine~" she whined a little and went back to work.

"I will go pack then! Yosh, I can bring my weighted snow shoes!" Lee said as he pumped his fists.

"Excellent Lee!" Gai said and the two were about to have one of their moments again, but Naruko chained up Lee with her chakra chains and dragged him away.

"None of that, you'll pack light, but warm, and for Kami's sake get a jacket. I don't need you getting sick thinking your burning youth and such will keep you warm!" she ordered as she dragged the boy to his apartment.

"Will thermals do?" Lee asked

"Yes. Multiple layers of course." Naruko answered

**0 With Haku 0**

"So all you have to do is mix it carefully while adding in the ingredients in the exact order Haku-chan, or it will kinda blow up in your face…trust me it happened to me when I was your age a few times till I got this down." Shizune explained to her fellow apprentice. The black haired woman smiled at having a kohai now.

"Hai Shizune-sempai." Haku said as she carefully added the first ingredient to the mixture and just as she was about done adding the first amount…

"Hi Haku-chan!" Naruko cheered as she entered the office.

A small explosion occurred and blew up in Haku's pretty face. As the smoke died down, Haku was covered in soot and the ice girl released a poof of smoke from her mouth, "Hello Naruko-sama." Haku said blandly.

Shizune, who had kept her distance, let out a few giggles and then started laugh when Haku gave her a pout.

"You should really try not to blow yourself up Haku-chan, it isn't healthy." Naruko chided while wagging her finger.

"I'll keep that in mind." Haku said as she wiped her face clean.

"Well anyway, I'm leading a mission in Yuki no Kuni and I need my lovely Hyoton user at my side. So you up to coming along?" Naruko asked as she battered her eyelashes at her vassal.

Haku blinked at the location and nodded, "Of course Naruko-sama." She said with a light bow.

"Yes!" Naruko said as she pumped her fist, "Now go pack and get some warm clothes, thought I don't think you'll really need them with your Kekkai Genkai and all, but better safe than sorry." Naruko explained, "Meet me at the gate in 2 hours." The blonde stated and left as fast as she came.

"Naruko-chan seems to have very good timing~" Shizune teased and Haku gave a small huff and headed home to pack after saying goodbye to her sempai.

**0 2 hours later 0**

Naruko had her gear all packed and was standing next to Haku, who packed very light, as they waited for Lee.

It was about 30 seconds till Naruko's instructed time and off in the distance they saw a dust cloud…with Lee in front of it. The taijutsu enthusiast came to a skidding stop in front of the girls and saluted to them, "Genin Rock Lee reporting for duty Naruko-taicho!" he said with a sparkling smile.

Naruko nodded, "Good, you had 10 seconds to spare Lee." The blonde said as she looked at the sun, "Hatake said he was going on ahead to check on our charges' director so let get going." She ordered as they headed to the town for the meeting point.

"I still cannot believe we are guarding the great Fujikaze Yukie-san!" Lee said with a big smile and a small blush on his cheeks.

Haku gave a gentle laugh at Lee's enthusiasm while Naruko shook her head, "10 ryo says she's a total bitch." The blonde said as they started to sprint to the town.

Lee gasped at her, "Naruko-taicho that is such an unyouthful thing to say!"

Naruko gave him a shrug, "I call them as I see them and that one has stuck up bitch written all over her."

"You are far too blunt at times Naruko-sama." Haku said adding her two cents.

Naruko just smiled at her and after a half an hour of running they made it to the town.

"Okay, the building should be down this street and to the lef-" Naruko started, but was interrupted as their mission objective just pasted by them on horseback.

"That was our objective…wasn't it?" Naruko asked with blinking eyes.

"I believe so." Haku said with a nod.

Just then a dozen people on horseback wearing samurai garb passed them.

"Those guys are chasing her…aren't they?" Naruko asked again.

"I believe so." Lee said with a nod.

Naruko let out an aggravating sigh, "And this is why I hate babysitting…Haku-chan, Lee, you two round up the samurai, I got the runaway." The blonde said as she sprinted off.

Yukie was smiling; she finally got away from that damn attendant of hers so she could actually get some breathing room.

"So when are you going to stop?" a female voice asked her and Yukie turned to see a blonde girl running beside her horse as if it was a light jog.

"Go away brat." Yukie said with a slight sneer.

"Wow I was right, Lee so owes me 10 ryo. Sorry, but I have to take you back to your director now." Naruko said as she sent some Ki at the horse, causing it to buck up into the air and sent Yukie flying.

"Ahh!" the actress screamed and Naruko caught her.

"Afraid of a little fall Fujikaze-san?" Naruko asked in amusement.

The woman glared at the girl and started to struggle in her arms, "Let me go!" she shouted

"Okay~" Naruko said and dropped Yukie on her ass.

"Ow!" the actress shouted, "Hey!" she said in outrage.

Naruko shrugged, "What? You wanted me to let go…so I did." She said it all with smile.

"Do you even know who I am?!" Yukie said in outrage at how this brat was acting towards her.

Naruko blinked at her, "I could care less." She said with a shrug and Yukie gapped at her, "Now are going to come back quietly or am I going to have to carry you like a piece of luggage?" she asked bluntly.

Yukie stood up to leave and Naruko sighed as she chopped the woman on the back of her neck, "Why do I always have to get a mission that involves someone with issues." The blonde asked herself as she placed Yukie's body on the horse as she mounted it, "Okay hold the reins, and hit the sides…" the blonde trailed off and accidently hit the sides of the horse too hard.

"Whoa!" she screamed as she horse galloped at full speed, "I should have asked Arturia-sempai for advice with these things~!" she screamed as the horse seemed to have a mind of its own.

**0 with everyone else 0**

Naruko finally managed to get the horse under control and stopped by the film building. She hefted Yukie over her shoulder and walked in.

"I don't care about an actor's private life." The director said, "As long as she gives a great performance when the camera is on, I'm not going to complain. She was born to be an actress." He stated

'_She's also a pain in the ass.' _Naruko thought, "Well I have her, thought she proved to be a bit hostile." She said loudly and everyone turned to see them.

"Ah, Yukie-sama!" a man with glasses said in concern.

"She's just knocked out. As I tried to bring her back she kept fighting me, so for her safety I knocked her out. She'll be up in a few hours." The blonde said as she handed the woman over to her attendant, who was taking her to a room to recover.

"Nice job Naruko-taicho." Lee said with a smile.

Naruko nodded as she turned to the director, "Greetings sir, I am Chunin Uzumaki Naruko, leader of this mission, a pleasure." She said with a bow.

The director bowed his head to her, "Hello as well young lady, but I thought Kakashi-san was in charge since he's a Jonin?" he questioned

Naruko just smiled at him, "This is my first time leading a mission, so Hatake-san is evaluating me during this mission along with the fact that he has some experience in Yuki no Kuni." The blonde said.

"Uzumaki?" the director hummed, "Oh yes, the girl that swept the last Chunin exam if I'm correct." The director said nodding to himself, "Well thank you for bring Yukie back, we should start heading off Uzumaki-san."

Naruko nodded, "Agreed."

_-On a boat!-_

Naruko watched from a far as people put some make-up on the actress for the next scene. Yukie sent a scowl the blondes' way every once in awhile, but Naruko shrugged it off. Haku was reading a book, Kakashi was doing the same, but for entertainment or at least what he considered entertainment, and Lee was doing push-ups and was around 439 or something.

Naruko was looking at the ocean and was enjoying the shifting waves.

"So how's leading your first mission Naruko?" Kakashi asked from his book.

"Our charge is a bitch." Naruko commented eloquently.

"I didn't notice." Kakashi commented back, "But we still have to guard her." He added

"I know I know." Naruko said to him as she turned around to see the shot and released a snort, "I thought actresses could cry on demand." She commented in amusement as they continued the scene.

_-At the destination?-_

"D-D-Director!" the manager shouted, "We're in trouble!"

Naruko looked outside…and saw a giant iceberg blocking the ships path.

"This is…" the director said dumbly.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked!" the manager exclaimed in a panic, "What should we do?"

The director concentrated, "Here we go!" the director shouted, "We can do it here!" he declared while the manger looked confused at this, "You fool! Can't you see that this is the ideal location? How can we afford not to film in such a place?!" he shouted, "Everyone get ready to land!" he ordered

Naruko sighed, "I will never understand movie directors." she said as she grabbed her cloak that was blue with white fur lining.

"This is most exciting to see such work done at the spur of a single moment!" Lee said with his 12 layer of thermals clothes on and an orange scarf around his neck and was warming his hands over a heater.

"I have to admit, it is rather exciting." Haku added softly in her usual outfit with a blue scarf around her neck as she was quite comfortable in this climate.

"I'm more a book person, so movies don't really strike my fancy." Naruko admitted as she looked around.

The filming start and in a second, Kakashi was in front of the cast and threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at the mountain in the background.

Naruko was on immediate alert and was next to the one eyed man in a second.

"Director, get everyone back! Haku-chan on my left, Lee guard their retreat and get back here ASAP!" Naruko ordered

As the smoke cleared a Shinobi in weird armor pulled white tarps off himself and was grinning savagely at them.

"Welcome to Yuni no Kuni." The man with long light blue hair said.

"You are…" Kakashi said in surprise.

They turned to see a kunoichi with dark pink hair in the same armor, "I welcome you, Koyuki-hime." She said with a bloodthirsty smile, "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?" she questioned

'_Koyuki-hime?!' _Kakashi thought in shock as he looked Yukie.

The actresses' attendant looked shocked at this development.

Naruko turned to see another Shinobi in the distance, he was large and had the same kind of armor as the other two, but had this bizarre mechanical arm on him, "As expected of Hatake Kakashi. I can't get any closer to than here."

"Fubuki, Mizore, get Koyuki-hime." The leader ordered and jumped down.

"Haku-chan, get the kunoichi, I have the fat one!" Naruko ordered as she already saw Kakashi going for the leader.

The large one pulled out some kind of snowboard and jumped on it as he went straight at Naruko who was coming at him.

Haku nodded and unsealed her spear and charged at the enemy Kunoichi.

The man on the board charged at Naruko and she side stepped him easily and he turned around to attack again and Naruko sent some water bullets at him.

The Suiton jutsu bounced off of him, not even staggering him.

"**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki-**(Swallow Snow Storm)**!" **Fubuki shouted as swallows made of the ice in the area flew at Haku.

Haku held out her hand and the swallows turned to harmless snow. Fubuki was greatly shocked by this.

"You just use the ice around you to use your jutsu. Unlike you, I am a true Hyoton user." Haku said as she focused on her Kekkai Genkai, **"Hissatsu Hyōsō-**(Certain-Kill Ice Spears)**." **And dozens of ice pillars shot up from the ground and attacked Fubuki.

She dodged them by getting airborne.

The large man jumped off his board and went to punch Naruko, but she side stepped around him and slashed his back getting a large cut on his back. She jumped back with a frown as the man hollered in pain and turned to punch her.

That attack should have been deeper Naruko thought even if she didn't put much power behind it.

Fubuki landed and did some handsigns while slamming her hands on the ground, "Take this! **Hyōrō no Jutsu-**(Ice Prison Technique)!" she shouted as blocky columns of ice shot out to Haku who looked impassive and fell back as she disappeared into the ground.

"What?!" Fubuki said

"It seems you chose the wrong the person to fight today." A voice said from behind her and Haku poised her spear to stab the woman in the heart after using her **Makyō Hyōshō **to get behind her opponent.

As Haku went to stab, the armor on the woman blocked it somehow, but the seals on the spear prevent it to be destroyed like some common weapon and went through the woman's shoulder.

"GWAH!" Fubuki shouted in pain and pulled her body away, causing the stabbed spear to rip through the top of her shoulder and she flew away quickly to prevent more damage to herself.

The large man released a grab hand from his arm with a cable attached to it at Naruko, but she dodged under it and cut the cable with ease and grabbed the cable part still attached to the man and gave a sharp pull with all her strength to bring the man to her.

Naruko had a smile on her face as a green blur passed by her, "Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted as he used both his feet to kick the man in the face and Naruko let go of the cable as they man went flying into the glacier.

"Naruko-taicho! The crew has been returned to the ship safe and sound!" he said with a salute.

Naruko nodded, "Good job Lee." She said as she turned around and saw one giant horned whale slam into the glacier and then two giant horned whales colliding, "Back to the ship!" she shouted as the Konoha Shinobi retreated from the giant wave the whale made by getting on to the ship as it was pushed by said waves.

"And cut!" the director shouted.

"Wow, we just filmed a great movie…" the manager said in awe.

**0 At the harbor of Yuki no Kuni 0**

Naruko looked at their client with a calm looking face, but her eyes filled with steel were glaring at him like a hawk about to grab its prey, "Sandayuu-san, you knew about this, correct?" she asked in a cold tone that made the man shiver.

"Yes." The glasses wearing man said.

"You must have known how she would react if she were to come back here." Kakashi added

"This is the only way that I could bring the princess back to this country." The attendant admitted.

The group of ninja, along with the director and manager were in the conference room of the ship discussing the situation.

"What your selfishness has done was not only endanger my teams' lives by withholding this information, but also this crew. I would like to know a good reason why my team and I should even continue this mission?" Naruko asked coldly.

"Uzumaki-san, I implore you, Yuki no Kuni needs Koyuki-hime, you are the only ones who can protect her!" the attendant said as he got on his hands and knees as he begged.

Kakashi watched as he wondered what Naruko would do. While regulation said that they had all the right to abandon the mission due to this kind of turn out, it would be better to stay and help this country, but that his opinion.

Naruko looked at the man begging to her impassively and then sighed, "You are lucky I have an old hand at liberating countries from corrupt rule." She said while run a hand through her hair.

"Yosh! That's our Naruko-taicho!" Lee said with a thumb up at her.

Haku smiled her usual smile at her mistress and knew she couldn't stay away from those in need.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san, thank you!" Sandayuu said as he started to cry tears of joy.

"So what now? You think you're some big hero little girl?" Koyuki asked with her arms crossed at the doorway and had what Naruko suspected as the hexagonal crystal.

"The correct term would be heroine and yes, I am kind of a hero, one whose name will be known far and wide for years to come. So basically you royal pain in the ass, you're going to have to suck it up that I'm here. Too much of a problem for you?" Naruko asked with a smirk.

Koyuki gasped at the girl.

Haku face palmed, "Once again Naruko-sama, that bluntness of yours…" she trailed off in slight shame.

"Technically, Naruko would be considered a princess as well due to her clan in our village." Kakashi added for fun and Naruko just glared at him for not even trying to help the current situation of the conversation.

"So wait, all this time you were tricking us?" the manager asked the attendant.

"No. Well…I apologize for fooling all of you, but this is for Yuki no Kuni." Sandayuu said as he stood up and bowed before Koyuki, "Koyuki-hime! You must overthrow Dotou, and be our new Queen!" he begged

Koyuki stared at him impassively.

"I, Sandayuu, will protect you with my life!" the man declared, "So please fight with us!"

"No."

"Wha?" the man said in shock as he looked at his princess.

"Don't joke with me." Koyuki said in anger.

"But the people of Yuki no Kuni…" Sandayuu started

"That's none of my business." She said in a huff and turned her head away from him, "I refuse."

"Princess…" he said in shock and sadness.

"Give it up already!" Koyuki shouted at the man, "Are you stupid? No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Dotou!"

Sandayuu looked as though he was about to openly cry at the harsh words.

Suddenly a slow clap filled the room and all turned to Naruko.

"Ah, I must say, Sandayuu-san your loyalty to your royalty is truly amazing to see. Sadly this spineless worm doesn't even deserve it." She scoffed at the actress. If Arturia-sempai could see this, there was no doubt she would be disgusted as well, "Runaway then little girl because if you're so weak to give up in the face of adversity…you have no right to even be considered a suitable ruler."

"Uzumaki-dono." Sandayuu said in surprise.

"Because you wouldn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream." The director spoke up, "Because you're able to see a dream, the future will come. This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of the Unlucky Princess."

The manager looked surprised, "D-Director…don't tell me that you are going to continue filming…"

"I told you that this movie is changing…"

"No way!" the manager said in surprise.

"Think about it. Using a real Princess and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime." The director said in confidence.

"Oh, I see. It's going to be a great success, and we can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this, it is going to be a real hit!" the manager stated.

"Hehehe and along with the famous writer Sui-hime with us, it's going to get even better." The Director added.

"Wha?" the manager said as he looked at his line of sight to see a slightly squirming Naruko.

The blonde turned to Kakashi and had a sweet smile on her face, "Hatake-san…may I know the reason that you chose to tell the director who I was?" she asked in a tone that promised pain, lots and lots of pain.

"Oh you know, it just came up in our chat before you guys arrived." He said airily.

Naruko's eye twitched at that and the manager flew across the table and grabbed Naruko's hands, "Uzumaki-san! If we make it through this, please consider our film company for turning your books in to movies. The board has been bouncing the idea around for some time and has been anxious to meet the writer of such a grand series!"

"I-I'll think about it." Naruko said with a blush and turned her head to the side at the praise, "Don't think just because we're working with you for now that I'll just agree so readily." She said with a huff and the manager kept adding thing to help sway the little up and coming King.

Kakashi let out a laugh while Haku sighed at her mistress and her tsundere nature at times. Lee was just gapping that his friend had written such a great series.

"Unfortunately, there is only one option left." Kakashi stated seriously, "There isn't a place where you can hide, now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way for you to live."

Koyuki didn't look happy at this.

"Like I said, the mission is still on." Naruko said as she got her hands free from the manager and turned to Sandayuu, "Sandayuu-san, there must be some kind of rebel faction against Dotou correct? If so then we should get in contact with them." Sandayuu nodded to this, "Good, the more forces we have could just make the difference. Normally, I would suggest we call for reinforcements of our own, but with the time it would take to get here, it could be over with by then. So it will be just us and the rebel faction." The blonde stated in a steel tone, one that was fit for a ruler.

"Of course!" Lee said and Haku nodded as she would do whatever her mistress wished.

"You all…" Sandayuu said with a teary smile.

"So it's decided." The director said, "The filming will continue!"

"Let's make it a movie with a happy ending!" the manager declared.

"Of course." Naruko said with a confident smile.

**0 Countryside of Yuki no Kuni 0**

The crew was traveling via snow mobiles through the mountains and came to a stop because SOME people needed a bathroom break.

Wimps.

"At the end of this cave is a village where our comrades are staying. After we finish filming here, we are planning to make a formal visit." Sandayuu said to Naruko and Kakashi, "Everyone is waiting for the princess's arrival, more than you can possibly know."

'_Personally I feel that she isn't even right to be a ruler.' _Naruko thought in her head.

They continued to ride through the hollowed mountain and finally made it to the other side.

"Doesn't look like there are any ambushes for us." Naruko commented as she stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. Even though she said she didn't see anything, that didn't mean she was letting her guard down, "What do you think Hatake?" she asked

Kakashi hummed in agreement, "True."

"Alright, let's start filming!" the director said.

"Director, big problem!" the manager said running to his boss.

"What is it this time?" the director asked with a sigh.

"Yukie ran away again!" the manager announced.

"What?!" the director shouted.

Naruko growled at this, "Lee, keep an eye on the crew, Haku-chan, Hatake, you're with me!" Naruko ordered and the group and the three broke off to find the actress.

"Be sure to keep in radio contact and call when you find her!" Naruko shouted as they jumped across the mountain area.

Naruko searched in the woods and sighed as her objectives pink jacket kind of stood out in the snow.

The blonde squatted down and poked the downed actresses head, "You really are a selfish girl aren't you?" she asked, "You're keeping everyone waiting."

Naruko activated her radio, "I found her, returning to camp." She said and picked the actress up onto her back and started to head out.

As Naruko walked, Koyuki spoke, "Why is it always you who finds me?" she asked

Naruko gave a bitter laugh, "Scared princesses have a certain way to find one another." The blonde joked, "So I'll always have a way to find you, no matter where you run."

"Wha?"

"Or it's just that large amount of perfume you where~" Naruko teased with a laugh.

Koyuki huffed a bit, "Just take me back. All I'm going to do is act." She declared

"Hai hai." Naruko nodded in amusement.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all…but she still had a long way to go before Naruko could even consider her a true ruler.

Suddenly the cave began to rumble and tracks began to appear.

"Train tracks usually don't have chakra flowing through them." Naruko stated and heard the tall tale sound of the train that goes with these tracks.

Naruko switched to carrying Koyuki bridal style and started to run at top speed with a few **Prana Burst **every now and then.

"What are you doing?! You can't out run a train!" Koyuki shouted at the blonde.

"Well do you want to stop moron!" Naruko shouted back.

"It's pointless!" Koyuki argued back.

"When we get out of here I'm so bitch slapping you!" Naruko declared as she used both chakra and Reinforcement on her legs.

They made it out of the cave with 30 seconds to spare and the train shot out of the tunnel.

"Naruko-taicho!" Lee shouted as he came over to her, "Sandayuu-san left as soon as he saw the tracks, I wished to pursue, but I thought it would have been more important to protect the crew and get them to safety." He said with a frown as he did not feel right leaving the elderly man alone.

"Good job, hopefully he isn't going to do anything stupid." Naruko said and turned to Koyuki and slapped across the face, "I told you I would do that and also I told you so." The blonde breathed out as Koyuki held her cheek with a hiss of pain.

Kakashi and Haku landed next to them.

"It's been awhile Koyuki." The male voice said and every one turned to the train that had stopped to see the one behind all of this.

"Kazahana Dotou." Koyuki said in fear.

"So, it's been 10 years." Dotou said over the radio with the Yuki-nin leader by his side, "Now let me see your face."

"How about no foolish fake King." Naruko said as she stepped in front of Koyuki and glared at Dotou as if he was beneath her.

Which he was~

Just then, large logs came rolling down the mountain and slammed the side of the train.

Everyone looked up to see Sandayuu and a bunch of other samurai.

"Everyone! Our Koyuki-hime is watching. Victory will be ours!" Sandayuu shouted and every one of the samurai cheered.

"Scratched that, he did do something stupid." Naruko muttered

"Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long we have waited for this day?" the old samurai questioned as he pulled out his sword, "I am Asama Sandayuu, a representative of the 50th Brigade. Now we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you!" he declared and the men cheered while the film crew was taping in the background hidden.

Naruko looked and saw the smile on Dotou's face, something that was never a good sign on the bad guy, and moved, "Haku-chan!" she shouted and her vassal followed.

The samurai charged at the dictator in fury.

The train opened up to show some kind of projectile shooting device.

"Hatake!" Naruko shouted as she went through some handsigns, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **Naruko shouted and blasted a large volume of water from her mouth to form a water wall to protect the samurai.

Haku then used her ice affinity to freeze the water into a wall 10 feet thick and 30 feet high.

"**Doton: Tajū Doryūheki-**(Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall)**!" **Kakashi announced as the earth under the snow and ice moved for large multiple earth walls with bulldog designs on them to add further protection.

The rain of kunai shot out hitting the walls of ice and earth that protected the samurai from certain death.

Naruko jumped on top of the iced water wall, "Pathetic foolish faker, needing to relay on little toys to make you feel powerful?" Naruko shouted as all eyes were on her, "Let me show you the power of a king!" she stated as she raised her invisible sword in the air.

The boundary field around it started to shift.

"**Strike Air:"**

Naruko's voice turned deep, powerful, and unmoving.

"**Hammer of the Wind King!" **she roared as she brought her hammer down with little mercy.

The leader of the Yuki-nin felt the power of the attack and grabbed his King as they jumped off the train, leaving his subordinates behind to feel the wrath of the future King.

Naruko turned to face Sandayuu after seeing Dotou retreat and glared at him, "Sandayuu-san, what you had done just now was the most foolhardy, reckless, childish thing I have ever seen. You charged at a leader, a foolish one at best, but still a leader with his guard and a train of unknown contents, which we now know held some serious fire power. You ran at him like a child wielding a twig at a bear!" she berated him and turned to the rest of the samurai.

She took a deep breath, "Members of the 50th Brigade, here me!" she shouted and all turned to her, "While we have defeat Dotou here today, we are far from finish! It is said that spring does not come to Yuki no Kuni, well a scuff at such a notion! Only those who do not act can never find their spring! With our help, I assure you that Spring will come to Yuki no Kuni, but I cannot do this without the brave souls of this beautiful country, so I ask…who is with me!" she shout loudly with passion.

Truly she had charisma suited for a King~

The samurai turned to one another and slowly, one by one, the Brigade began to cheer loudly for her.

Haku clapped and Kakashi had a sad look in his eye, but it also held pride.

And Lee…

"So youthful, Naruko-taicho is truly the most amazing person I have ever met…of course second to Gai-sensei, but Gai-sensei is on a whole other level." Lee said as he cried tears of Youth?

Naruko nodded and turned to Sandayuu, "I need a map and the best men you have for infiltration, we hit Dotou right where he feels safe." The blonde said and Sandayuu nodded and hurried to get the blonde what she needed.

"Koyuki you will be by my side during the war meeting, you will learn firsthand what it means to be a ruler." Naruko commented as she walked away and Haku was at her side in seconds with a smile.

**0**

The plan was set.

Sandayuu and his men would hit key points in Dotou's castle to form a distraction, while the Shinobi would kill Dotou.

The Shinobi made it in without a problem and enter Dotou's throne room. Just in time in fact to see them retreating from the castle as they collapsed on them.

"Damn it!" Naruko said as she expected the coward to hide in his castle like the fool he was, guess it didn't matter to him after all.

They all escaped the castle and Naruko was hoping that Sandayuu and his men were safe as well.

Naruko saw Dotou fleeing in the distance with black chakra armor on and tsk'd in annoyance.

"I'll take the leader." Kakashi stated and ran towards Nadare as they clashed towards another direction.

"I leave the other two to you guys." Naruko said as she summoned her armor and released Invisible Air to show her sword in all of its glory.

She charged the particles of light around her till she had enough and began to manipulate them to her desired shape.

Naruko took a deep breath, "_Hikari no Tsubasa-(Wings of Light)._" She said in a whisper and then her back grew wings of pure light **(1)**.

With a beat of her new wings she flew into the air at rapid speed to catch her target.

Lee turned to the large Yuki-nin and turned serious as he got into his stance and disappeared and unleashed heavy punches and kicks on to the man, who could not catch Lee due to his speed.

"Where was all that boasting from earlier?" Lee asked as he jumped back to avoid the man's' new cable arm and took off his weights and used the cover to charge at the man and punched him roughly in the face, sending him flying.

"Taking advantage of such a beautiful place and sullying it to what it has become now…it is something I cannot allow!" he said as he unleashed 3 of the Inner Gates with his bandages on his arms undone.

He kicked the man in the air and getting behind him and wrapped him in his bandages and used the Omote Renge on his opponent and ended his life.

Haku jumped from tree to tree as she avoid her opponent with grace the befit a vassal of the Uzumaki clan and dodged the ice bombs.

"You would think you would have learned your lesson the first time." Haku stated as she formed an ice mirror and reached her airborne target the same why she had gotten to her before and slashed her head off with wind chakra added to her spear.

Haku sighed in annoyance, why did she always get the dull opponents.

**0 With Naruko 0**

She finally caught up to the man to see him banging on some kind of console in frustration.

"I guess the middle of nowhere is a fitting grave for you foolish fake King." Naruko commented and the man turned around and snarled at her.

"Silence child, you shall face my wrath now!" Dotou said as he went through some handsigns, **"Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu-**(Black Dragon Blizzard)**!"** he shouted and thrusted his arm forward and sent out a black ether-like dragon made of ice.

Naruko swung her sword at it, thus destroying it in one hit, "Ha! A faker of a King and a faker of a Shinobi, someone like you is truly unbefitting for either position!" Naruko said as she flapped her wings and prepared to charge at him as she formed a **Rasengan **in her right hand and clinched _Excalibur_ in her left.

Dotou was panicking and formed more handsigns, **"Hyoton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu-**(Twin Dragon Bilzzard)**!" **he shouted in hysteria as two black dragons shout out of his arms to Naruko, but she weaved through them with ease and slammed the chakra ball into the center of Dotou's armor.

"**Rasengan!"**

As the jutsu tore through the armor and right into his chest along with the backlash of his armor, Dotou was send flying into one of the ice pillars in the background and died.

Naruko returned to her normal state as the threat was over. She looked over the console and had Koyuki arrive with Sandayuu by her side.

Naruko fished the hexagonal crystal from her pouch, "Hatake had switched it out with a fake, so I thought I would return it to you after he gave it to me." she said and Koyuki took it back without hesitation, "There's also a port in that console that over there that seems to fit for it…want to find your spring Koyuki?" Naruko asked and Koyuki nodded.

She headed over to the console and pushed in the crystal and a generator started to run as all the ice started to melt away.

A projection of a younger Koyuki showed up then.

"_Believe in the future. If you do, spring will come. Koyuki, what would you like to do when spring comes?"_

"_I'll become a princess."_

"_Hm, what kind of princess?"_

"_Hm…A kind, strong one. A princess that believes in justice!"_

The second voice chuckled.

"_That's going to be very hard work. But if you don't give up and keep on believing in your dreams, one day, for sure, you will become one." _The second person said as who seemed to be Koyuki's father entered the projection and tied the hexagonal crystal around the young Koyuki's neck.

"_Can you see…that a very beautiful princess is standing here?"_

At this, Koyuki, for the first in a long time, began to cry.

"_But I am not quite decided yet." _Chibi-Koyuki said, _"There is one more thing I want to become."_

"_What is it?"_

"_An actress!"_

The projection of her father began to chuckle and so did Koyuki with tears in her eyes and had a genuine smile on her face.

"And this is why the happy endings rule." Naruko said with a smile.

In the end of all of this, Koyuki was crowned Queen of the now dubbed Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring).

…but of course Koyuki would keep her acting career going~

**0 In Konoha, a few days later 0**

"Yes Baa-chan?" Naruko asked as she entered the office and saw Tsunade smiling big at her.

"Naruko, you have the most important mission in life right here." Tsunade said as she held up the file, "It's S-ranked, do you accept?" she asked eagerly.

Naruko took a tiny step back, "What is it?" she questioned

"You know that director right?" Tsunade asked and Naruko nodded, "Well he is in fact filming your books and he wants you to play the heroine Arturia Pendragon." She said as she dropped the bomb.

Naruko started to sputter, "W-w-what?! Bu-but I agreed to let them do it! What does this have to do with me?!" she questioned

"He said you were so perfect for the role that he was willing to pay _anything_ to have you play the part!" Tsunade said with ryo signs in her eyes.

"But I'm not an actress!" Naruko shouted in protest.

"This is for the good of Konoha and as you're Hokage, I demand you to take this mission!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"What is this? A dictatorship?!" Naruko demanded

"Yes it is! Now Anbu escort our cute little actress to her client. I'll see you in a few months Naruko!" Tsunade said while waving to her little relative.

"I curse the Root for this!" Naruko shouted as she Anbu hog tide her and carried her away while she kicked and screamed all the way.

**0**

**(1)- Got this idea from my friend Galactier. It's basically the wings that Excalibur from Soul Eater 'allows' his followers to use…the few of them anyway.**

**0**

**Done and done! **

**Now the next arc will be the retrieval arc, which of course will be vastly different, trust me~**

**As to why some of the fight scenes were short, well I couldn't really think of anything good at the time for them.**

**The next fic I'm working on is most likely HTM since the dark side of my mind is calling again~**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	14. Duty For Thy Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**Long time huh? Well I had a story to complete and so now I can bust out chapters faster to my other stories like this one.**

**Also…Return of the King is now listed on TV Tropes! Yeah me! HTM and BOW are also on there, but it is just so, well, WOW! It is so cool for some of my work to be listed there.**

**Well anyway, let's get into part 1 of this arc shall we? Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0 1 Month Later 0**

"Ahahahaha!" Arturia bellowed as she held her stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

"Arturia-sempai~! Stop laughing at me, mou~!" Naruko cried out as she comically pounded on the Saber with her fists weakly.

"I'm, I'm sorry, but this, this! It is just far too humorous not to laugh at." She said as she started up laughing again.

Naruko pouted as she crossed her arms. It had been one month since the _incident_ of her so called _movie career_. She had abused the **Kage Bunshin **to its fullest along with **Henge** to change her eye color to green and loss her whisker marks. She had made almost all the extras and other stand-ins too. She also had used over 35 cameras to get all her scenes done via clones just so she could get back to Konoha.

Damn old woman and actually having Anbu prevent her from coming back just so she could make about a dozen million ryo from the profits when the movie came out!

The director said it was going to be even a greater hit then the _Fūun-hime_ saga.

Anyway, after getting out of there faster than the Yondaime's **Hiraishin no jutsu**, she finally got to sleep in her own bed for once and went to the lake the next day to tell Nimue and Saber about it.

Sadly, it turned out to be her greatest folly.

A giggling Arturia is never a good thing…while it was a pretty laugh, it was pointed towards her so it wasn't good.

And it didn't help that Nimue kept calling her _tsun tsun_!

She was not a Tsundere!

She wasn't!

"I'm leaving!" Naruko shouted as she left the lake while stomping her feet in a fit of 'not Tsundere!' rage.

**0 Senju Clan Compound 0**

Naruko stormed into the compound and slammed the door close.

"Wow…little miss movie star is angry, no soy low fat milk latté yet?" Karin asked with an amused smile.

Karin was sitting in the living room area tinkering away at some project of hers with some basic Runes.

Naruko's eye twitched, "Don't start, please don't start." She asked, not begged, asked.

She was a Knight, Knight's do not beg.

Karin giggled a bit, "You should be happy, just imagine all the love letters you'll get once the movie is out~" she teased further.

Naruko just groaned as she sat down and planted her face on the table, "You never let me live this down, will you?" the blonde asked.

Karin just shook her head, "Nope." She simple answered as she went back to her tinkering.

"Baa-chan will pay for this, maybe not now, but she will, oh she will." The blonde promised.

"Should I report you for treason?" Karin asked with amusement.

"Bite me." the blonde retorted, "Haku-chan! Tea please!" Naruko shouted and a yes was replied.

"Your tea Naruko-sama." Haku said with a bow as she handed the drink to the blonde.

"Thank you." Naruko replied as she drank it, "Ah, that hits the spot." She muttered and drank some more.

"What will you be doing today Naruko-sama?" Haku asked with a tilt of her head.

The blonde hummed, "Probably do a mission or some training. Not much else until that Jiraiya-sensei gets back to train me, the bastard." She muttered the last part to herself as the man had still not shown up in Konoha yet.

Seriously! The man said he would train her and yet he was nowhere to be found!

The nerve of him!

"How goes your training Haku-chan?" The blonde asked in interest.

After leaving Haru no Kuni, Naruko had made sure to ask for some of the Hyoton jutsu that the Yuki-nin used for Haku. She would be able to use it far better than them due to the fact that she could create her own ice and snow like the Yuki-nin who needed preexisting snow or ice in the area to use them.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking Naruko-sama, my training with Tsunade-sensei is going along wonderfully as well." Haku said in her usual soft spoken voice.

"That's nice." Naruko said as she had some more tea.

The bell was rung and Haku left to front gate to see who it was.

A few moments later, Shikamaru walked in.

He sighed, "We got a situation."

**0 Hokage's Office 0**

Tsunade sat in front of the desk with her fingers laced together in front of her mouth.

"Last night, Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha to Otogakure no Sato." The older blonde said to Naruko and Shikamaru, "No doubt to see Orochimaru."

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru said in surprise, "What why would Sasuke go to someone as depraved as Orochimaru?" he asked

"Simple. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan, Uchiha wants power, something Orochimaru promised Uchiha." Naruko answered

"Exactly." Tsunade said with a nod, "This will be your first mission as a Chunin Shikamaru, Naruko will be coming along to help as you will no doubt need some firepower on your side as I have no doubt that Sasuke has Orochimaru's men guarding him."

"Tsk, troublesome. If that's the case, I need to request some Jonin and other Chunin for this mission." Shikamaru said, as he had no doubt Naruko would be an amazing asset to the team he was going to have, but the more the better.

Tsunade looked down, "I cannot honor that request."

"What?!" Shikamaru said

"I'm sure you're both aware that most of our Jonin are on missions. We only have a handful staying behind to defend us from an attack." Tsunade answered

"I'm sure I can grab Haku-chan." Naruko said, "No doubt we'll need a medic for this mission and Ten-chan would come in handy too, that's already four Chunin on our side, though Haku-chan and I are on a bit of a higher level though." She stated

Tsunade nodded to this, "I can agree to that. Also round up any skilled genin you can find, you have 30 minutes to leave the village." She ordered

"Hokage-sama, permission to kill?" Naruko asked suddenly.

"Whoa, Naruko, I know you don't like Sasuke and all, but we're supposed to bring him back." Shikamaru said as he shivered a bit at the emotionless tone in her voice.

"No, she's right, if Uchiha Sasuke refuses to come back willingly…to prevent Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan it would be best to kill Sasuke and destroy his body. You have permission to kill, but do attempt to bring him back alive so we can sentence him for his crime of treason against Konoha." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Shikamaru felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck at the seriousness of the situation.

You could just cut he tension with a knife.

"Get going you two. And good luck." Tsunade said as she dismissed the two Chunin and they turned to leave.

"Man, this is going to be such a pain." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head and exited the room, but Naruko lingered a bit by the door.

"Do what has to be done Naruko, if it's necessary." Tsunade stated to the back of her fellow blonde.

Naruko nodded softly and left the room.

**0 Konoha's Main Gate 20 minutes later 0**

Naruko and Shikamaru were waiting as Naruko sent a few of her **Kage Bunshin** to gather who they could get.

So far, they had Karin, Haku, Team Gai, and Choji; they were just waiting on Kiba if he was available.

Karin and Haku were in new clothes since they found something in more of their personal styles.

Karin's hair had grown out a bit, letting her pull her hair into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt that showed off her midriff and had Uzumaki swirls on her shoulders, over that she wore a sleeveless lavender top that went down to her thighs and showed her navel and was wrapped around by a black band just under her bust. She wore short black shorts long black thigh high stockings with black sandals and matching black fingerless armlets that went up to her elbows that held wires for her alchemy **(1)**.

Haku was wearing a sleeveless blue zip up turtleneck top with the zipped section of her bust open, showing some cleavage and blue bands around her wrists. She wore black Shinobi pants that went just past her knees and was held by a black belt that had a blue cloth attached to it and her headband stitched to the side of her waist and medical tape wrapped around her left thigh with a shuriken holster tied around it. By her feet, she wore black shin guards with black Shinobi sandals **(2)**. Finally, she wore her flank jacket while leaving it unzipped and a medic pouch on her rear with a tanto strapped above it.

Naruko opened her mouth, "My clone just told Kiba, he's coming." She said and a few minutes later, Kiba joined the team.

"Man, is this really happening?" the Inuzuka asked in surprise as he was somewhat shocked that Sasuke had turned traitor.

"Yeah, it is." Shikamaru said

"Alright, listen up!" Naruko shouted, getting everyone's attention, "We'll be splitting into two teams, one from the air, and one from the ground. Shikamaru will be leading the ground team while I will be leading the air team, understood?" she asked

"How the heck are you going to be in the air?" Kiba asked as Akamaru gave a bark, wondering how also.

Karin rolled her eyes and used her Alchemy to make a large wire bird, "That's how dog boy." She said

Kiba growled a bit at Karin for the name, but let it go for the mission's sake.

Shikamaru crouched down and took a stick while starting to draw on the ground, "Alright, this is the order we're going in. Kiba and Akamaru take the front do to their sense of smell and can track Sasuke's scent and check out the enemies' scent to evade booby traps. I'll be right behind him to give quick orders based on the situation we end up into. Following me will be Lee, who should be quick enough to help the front and back if the situation calls for it and will watch the left side of our lineup. Next will be Choji, who'll bring the final blow if we can get a surprise attack while also watching the right of our formation. Finally, Neji will act as our rear guard due to his Byakugan and take care of any blind spots in our formation, okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko let out a low whistle, "Nice idea Shikamaru." She said

Shikamaru turned to her, "Thanks, but what's your plan?" he asked as he was curious how she would tackle this one.

Naruko put a hand on her hip, "Simple, with Karin-chan acting as our transportation in the air and being our radar, we'll have a steady fix on both you and the enemy. In fact, as soon as she got here, I had her send a **Kage Bunshin **to scout out from above so we have a decent idea of the enemies location and pace." She stated as she looked at the rest of her team, "With Ten-chan acting as our long range expert, we can snipe from the sky you can say and Haku-chan will be our medic for this mission. So if we see that anyone needs medical attention, we'll have Karin-chan make another **Kage Bunshin** and she can ship Haku-chan to the wounded." The blonde said as she flipped her ponytail.

"Good." Shikamaru nodded since having both the enemy's location and a medic was going to be a serious boon for the mission.

"Naruko!" a female voice called out and everyone turned to see Sakura as she ran up to them.

She panted as she held her knees to regain her breath, "Take me with you, please. I tried to talk him out of it, but, but he just wouldn't listen." Sakura said as she blinked some tears from her eyes and looked into Naruko's, "Please, just let me come along, I know I can reach him if I try harder." she begged

"No way." Shikamaru cut in, drawing Sakura's attention towards him, "Sorry Sakura, but with the way you are now and the fact that you couldn't convince him in the first time to stop this idiocy, you'll just be a liability." He stated

Sakura was about to deny it, but Naruko cut her off, "Haruno, Uchiha had made his choice, we have orders to bring him back, but that all depends if he comes with us willing, if not, he comes back feet first." She said in an emotionless tone.

That got surprised looks from everyone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell do ya mean by that?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Simple, Sasuke willingly betrayed Konoha, Uchiha or not, that's still treason, no one is an exception for treason, especially if he's going to Orochimaru, an S-rank traitor of our own village, so that bangs the nail in further." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Sakura latched onto Naruko's arm, "Naruko! Please! I know you and Sasuke-kun aren't the best of friends, but please don't kill him." she asked with tears, "Please bring him back, please!" she begged

A resounding slap soon followed as Sakura was on the ground and held her now reddened right cheek.

"Disgusting."

Naruko's voice cut through the silence that followed the slap.

Naruko glared down at Sakura with the most distasteful look in her eyes.

"How can you even call yourself a Kunoichi? All you do is fumble around about a boy who doesn't even give you the time of day, yet you continue to follow him like some deprived puppy. It is almost too sick for words." She said to Sakura, who looked shocked to even hear them.

"This is the real world Haruno, if you can't handle it, turn in your headband. Your little fantasies don't exist here." Naruko finished as she turned around and headed to leave.

Karin walked up to Naruko, "I just got the memory from my clone, we got a lot of ground to cover due north." She said as she made a large wire eagle.

Naruko nodded, "You got that Shikamaru?" she said to her co-leader and he nodded to her.

"Alright people, let's move out." the shadow user said as the ground team headed out and the aerial team took to the skies.

Sakura sat there, on the cold dirt ground and covered her face as she cried her heart out at the thought that Sasuke may very well die.

**0 In the Forest 0**

The ground team continued to head north and the aerial followed from the sky.

"They stopped for some reason and I sense a few signatures from other Konoha Shinobi, I think they just battled each other." Karin said to Naruko.

"Hm, are the Konoha Shinobi okay?" the blonde asked.

Karin nodded, "Yeah, they're all alive it seems and heading back to the village too. Also, one of them is Shizune-san." The redhead stated.

"I see, the enemy's been weakened and our comrades are alive and returning home, that's good. You got that Shikamaru?" Naruko said from her wireless radio around her neck.

"_Copy." _Shikamaru answered from his.

Personally to the blonde, this worked out pretty well; no one died and the enemy was hopefully weakened enough so they could strike them down quickly and complete the objective.

They continued to travel for a while until Shikamaru radioed in.

"_Naruko, we see them, they look tired. We're making a plan and going in." _Shikamaru reported, _"Prepare to give us some back-up."_

"Roger that." Naruko responded, "Alright girls, get ready at a moment's notice."

All the girls nodded to her.

A second later the noise of battle could be heard before it went silence.

"_Naruko…a barrier…our chakra…on ahead…catch up." _The broken message from the radio said.

"Dammit to hell." Naruko cursed, "Karin!" she ordered

"Right." The redhead nodded and concentrated, "The three others and Uchiha are on the move already while the last one is staying behind with the ground team, it seems as if some barrier is around them and draining their chakra." Karin answered

"Alright, we're intercepting them, Shikamaru should be able to handle this, go!" Naruko ordered and Karin moved her wire eagle up close to catch up to the enemy.

"I got this one." Tenten said as she traced two perfect Chinese Dao swords.

"I see you've been training hard." Naruko commented as she viewed the swords.

Tenten just grinned at her.

"Let me help you out." Naruko said as she concentrated on a large amount of chakra and took a deep breath while going through three handsigns, **"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**-(Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)**."** And the blonde exhaled a large volume of wind bullets the butchered the path that the enemy was heading towards, forcing them to halt their movements.

Tenten jumped down as she Reinforced her body and slashed at the multiple armed man.

"Damn." The man said as he jumped back to avoid the attack.

His two other teammates were about to back him up, but another hail of wind bullets blocked them.

"Go on ahead!" The man said, "I got this minor character." He said arrogantly.

Tenten's eye twitched at that, "Minor character? I'm more of a side character really." She said as she got into a stance with her Dao swords.

The man just smirked, "Ha, I, Tōmon no Kidomaru-(Kidomaru of the East Gate), won't need much to defeat a low level character like you." He said

_-Play: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - A Stranger I remain-_

"We'll just have to see about that." Tenten said in return.

On the wire eagle, Karin turned towards Naruko, "The others are going now, that big kid is fighting off the other big guy." She said

Naruko nodded, "Good, then Ten-chan will have back up soon. Let's move out, Ten-chan can handle this guy long enough for back-up to arrive." She said and Karin did as commanded.

Kidomaru saw his opponent's friends leave and smirked, "Seems your friends are leaving you to die." He commented

Tenten scuffed, "Not really, I can handle you." She said, but knew Naruko left for a reason; maybe Karin sensed the ground team? It was the only reason she knew of why Naruko would leave her as her blonde friend was confident that she could fight this guy long enough for the others to come.

She took a breath and pumped chakra into her legs as she sprang into action as she went to slash at Kidomaru, but he jumped out of the way and spat out six globs of gold-like substance from his mouth and they formed into bizarre looking hook-like throwing knives.

"Let's see how you like 6 against 2." He said as he attacked the bun haired girl with rapid slashes of his weapons, but Tenten kept up with him, using the range of her longer weapons to keep him at bay.

She went to slash at his foot, but he jumped out of the way and his cheeks bloated, **"Kumo Sōka-**(Spider Web Flower)**!" **he said as he fired 4 doubled layered spider web nets.

Tenten dropped her Dao swords and did some handsigns, **"Katon: Hōsenka** no Jutsu- (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**!" **she countered and the multiple fireballs hit the webs, burning them to nothing.

Kidomaru tsk'd at the destruction of his sticky webs and threw four of his curved knives at Tenten, who threw her Dao swords at them, knocking the knives out of the air and headed straight for Kidomaru, who caught them.

"Thanks for the new toys kid." He said cheekily as he saw Tenten grab a shuriken from her pouch and throw it at him.

Tenten then went through some handsigns of a jutsu she picked up from Naruko, **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-**(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**!" **she said as the 1 shuriken turned into 100.

"Shit." Kidomaru muttered as he dodged the shuriken and used his curved knives and the Dao swords to block most of them attacks, but then something happened.

"Trace off." Tenten muttered and the Dao swords disappeared, causing Kidomaru to swing with nothing but air as his arm was nailed by top and middle left arms were hit by 2 shuriken each.

"Ah." He cried out and glared at Tenten, "You'll pay for that girlie!" he shouted

Tenten just gave him a cheeky smile and it grew at what she saw.

"Konoha Senpuu!" was shouted out and Kidomaru was hit in his side and was sent hurling into a tree.

Then and there was the ground team, all present with the exception of Choji.

"Naruko-chan and the rest went on ahead, go!" Tenten said as she traced a pair of katana's while getting into a stance.

Shikamaru made a split second decision right there.

"Lee, Neji, back-up your teammate, when you win go check on Choji and catch up if you can after that!" he ordered as he moved forward with Kiba right behind him.

Lee and Neji nodded as they flanked Tenten and got into their respected taijutsu stances.

"Let us show this unyouthful Oto-nin what Team Gai can do!" Lee declared

Neji gave a smirk, "Indeed." He responded as he readied himself.

Tenten just smiled, "Might as well." She added

Kidomaru looked at the three and grinned, "Well, looks like things just got a bit more interesting." He said as he recovered from the blow Lee gave him and pulled the shuriken from his arms.

_-End: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - A Stranger I remain-_

**With the Aerial Team 0**

The team continued to chase after the last two of the Sound Four.

"And drop." Naruko commanded as the three kunoichi dropped from the wire eagle Haku managed to get a kick to the guy with two heads, letting him drop the barrel that Sasuke was in.

"Karin!" Naruko ordered and the redhead used her wires to grab the barrel and bring it over to her.

"Damn." The lipstick wearing male said as he glared at the three girls.

Haku readied her spear and flowed wind chakra down it as Naruko drew _Excalibur _with _Invisible Air_ on.

"Tayuya!" the man ordered.

"Right." The redhead said as she brought her flute to her mouth.

Naruko was about to attack, but Tayuya started to play, the sound riveting into the girls ears as they fell for the genjutsu.

Their body's felt as though they were being restrained with sturdy rope and it looked as though their flesh was melting off.

'_Kyuubi!' _Naruko shouted in her mind.

'_**I know!' **_The Biju replied and he cancelled the genjutsu with easy, but she had to muffle the sound someway or it would just keep happening.

'_He he he, Tayuya's __**Mateki: Mugen Onsa-**__(Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains) is a total success.' _Sakon thought as he had two other hands covering his ears and went to retrieve their mission objective.

Naruko was about to move, but saw something coming.

"**Gatsuga**-(Fang Passing Fang)**!" **was shouted out and as two rapid drill-like attack came at Tayuya, who dodged while stopping her flute, and then hit Sakon, while taking him off the cliff nearby.

"Dammit Kiba, he better be okay." Shikamaru said as the plan was to just go for the one playing the flute, but it looks like Kiba saw a chance to at least get a hit on one of them.

With the stop of the sound, the girls could move again.

"Well it's four on one now." Naruko said as she turned to Tayuya.

Tayuya growled as her skin began to be covered by the curse mark that appeared in 3 hook-like patterns, but she blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked and the Konoha-nin turned to see an albino man with shoulder length white hair, vivid green eyes, and two red dots on his forehead standing on the barrel containing Sasuke and kicked Karin, sending her into a tree.

"Karin!" Naruko shouted as Haku went to check on the redhead, who got up and wiped the blood from her mouth while glaring at the white haired man.

The man scanned them and turned to Tayuya, "Tayuya…I expect you to handle this trash, as I deliver Orochimaru-sama his new vessel."

Tayuya nodded her head in fear, "Yeah, got it Kimimaro." She said in a shaken tone, showing the group that she was clearly afraid of him.

And that wasn't a good sign.

"Dammit, another one?" Naruko questioned, "Karin-chan, hold her off and Shikamaru back her up, that guy is on a whole other level. Haku-chan and I will handle him!" she said as Karin nodded along with Shikamaru as he knew Naruko was strongest out of both the ground and aerial teams in combat, therefore she would most likely be their best bet against with the new arrival.

The blonde and black haired girl chased after Kimimaro.

_-Play: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains of Time-_

Karin turned to Tayuya and adjusted her glasses a bit and flexed her fingers, bring out her wires, "So Nara, how we doing this?" the redhead asked as she got into a readied stance.

Shikamaru got into a stance as well, "Simple, we take her out and go help Naruko and Haku, though that's probably easier said than done." He admitted as he could tell this girl was likely around Jonin level.

'_Hello? Hello? Is this thing working? Seriously, I need to get this fixed.' _A femimine voice said in Karin's head.

Karin blinked, _'…Nimue?' _she asked

'_Oh it does work, good. Karin dear, do you know there's another Uzumaki near you?' _the Elemental said.

Karin blinked again, no freaking way, _'Are you telling me this girl is another Uzumaki? Because if she is, I don't know what to do cause she's about to fight us to the death of here!' _she shouted in anger.

Seriously, did she have to drop a bomb like that during a fight?

'_Well no need to get snippy with me young lady, I just thought you would like to know.' _Nimue said

Karin sighed, _'Sorry, it's just, listen I'll call you back later. Fighting now, peace!' _she said as she cut the connection, "Okay, new plan, we take her alive." The redhead said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked

Karin signed, "Simple, she's clan, specifically she's an Uzumaki like me and Naruko. So I rather not kill my own kin thank you very much." She said bluntly.

"Troublesome." Was the only response that Shikamaru could give back as this made the situation that much harder, "Can't you, oh I don't know, talk to her?" he asked in a bland tone.

Karin just gave him a deadpanned expression, "Does she look like she wants to talk?" she said pointing to her fellow redhead.

"Get ready to die brats. For this is my melody of death!" She said as she did some handsigns, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu-**(Summoning Technique)**!" **she announced as she summoned three large looking monsters, "Meet my Doki (Rage Ogres) fuckers." She said with a grin and placed her flute to her mouth and preformed her **Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku**-(Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody) to control her Doki warriors.

"Crap." Muttered both Karin and Shikamaru together as they jumped out of the as one of the Doki used its club to destroy the tree branch they were standing on.

"Come on brain boy, do what you're supposed to do!" Karin shouted as she jumped out of the way of the bandaged and armless Doki who went to body slam her, but she countered it by making a large wired fist that knocked the thing into a tree.

"It's kinda hard to think of something with you yelling at me woman!" Shikamaru snapped back.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Karin snapped back, "Don't make me come over there and peel your dick like a banana with my wires shadow boy!" she threatened

Shikamaru shivered at that while dodging the arm-blade Doki.

Tayuya blinked, "Whoa, four eyes here getting down right ruthless." She said as that was a nice threat, she would have to remember that, but killing matter more at the moment then some awesome one liner.

Karin made a gun-like motion with her thumb and index finger and fired 5 sickly orb of blue and red at Tayuya.

Tayuya looked surprised, but continued playing her flute while dodging the curse spell, but noticed that as soon as they made contact with the tree that they seemed to break the bark of the tree.

Karin tsk'd at her _Gandr_ curse missing its target, looks like she'll have to use a bit of genjutsu to nail a hit, but with that genjutsu the her Uzumaki cousin used earlier, it was best to say that she could counter any genjutsu that Karin could do at this point of time.

Shikamaru jumped out of the way again, _'Damn, this is not good. We keep getting further away.' _He thought as the club wielding Doki swung at him, but as it hit him, the boy turned to smoke.

"Pay attention shadow boy." Karin said as she made a **Kage Bunshin** and **Kawarimi'd **it with the boy to save him.

"Thanks for that, I owe you one." Shikamaru said

"Well start paying me back now, if I can get close to her and make decent eye contact, I can paralysis her." Karin said as she referred to her _Mystic Eye of Binding_.

"What else can you do besides that, those clones, and those wire constructions?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

"Genjutsu too, but I would probably only get one shot at it, before she would be more guarded if I failed the first time. The only reason she can't see us is because I have a genjutsu hiding us." Karin answered, but that was a lie, it was really a boundary field to hide their presence, plus she was suppressing her chakra too incase the other Uzumaki was a sensor, so worst case scenario was that the other redhead sensed Shikamaru and not her.

"Alright then." Shikamaru said with a confident smile, "Here's the plan."

_-End: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains of Time-_

**0 With Team Gai 0**

Kidomaru was panting, he was already using the first stage of the curse seal and already used his summons,Kyodaigumo, but it was skewered by that bun haired girl with flying swords of all things!

And even before that, when he used his summons **Amagumo-**(Rain of Spiders), where he could rain down smaller spiders from the eggs of his summons at his enemies, but that Hyuuga used his **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-**(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) to destroy the younger spiders while that bowl cut kid destroyed them with his speed and power, and finally the bun haired girl burned all the thread he was hoping to use to immobilize them.

Hell, the only reason he was still moving was from his **Nenkin no Yoroi-**(Armor of Sticky Gold) that protected him from the bowl cut kids attacks somewhat and from the Hyuuga's Juuken.

Pretty much things were going to shit for him, but it was time to level up.

So he removed his headband to reveal his third eye, which opened, and transformed into the second stage of the curse seal. His features turned as his skin became dark red, he gained horns on his forehead, shoulders, and elbows as his hair grew long and turned white, while gaining spinnerets too.

"I'm taking you brats in one shot!" he shouted as he used his **Kumo Nenkin-**(Spider Sticky Gold) to make a large war bow, he held it in one hand, used his other hand to pull the string with his mouth and used his other four hands to hold him up with spider webs and used his feet to pull the tension even more at the edges of the bow and spat out a large gold arrow and aimed it at them.

The Chunin and two genin froze at seeing him change and went to move as he unleashed the arrow that ripped apart a majority of the forest.

"**Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku-**(Spider War Bow: Terrible Split)**." **Kidomaru said as he made another arrow and made a spiral tip to it, this time he was intending to skewer the bun haired girl for killing his summon.

Tenten cursed, none of her Projections could get to him fast enough, nor would they be powerful enough if they had from this range.

_-Play: CROW'S CLAW-Broken Phantasm-_

_If you can't defeat it, then imagine what can._

Those words filled her mind, the words that Nimue told her when she first started her Magecraft.

Only her imagination stopped her from reaching her true potential.

She needed a way to hit her opponent.

A bow!

Her opponent was using one, so why not her?

She grabbed a branch lying on the ground and shaped it via Reinforcement to the shape of a bow.

But what weapon could she use? It needed to be strong, it needed to be fast, it had to be able to tear through her opponent.

Suddenly her Crest flashed and an image appeared in her mind.

It was a sword, it had a spiral-like blade and it was silver with blue and gold accents on it.

The name of it was on the tip of her tongue.

"**Caladbolg**…**II**…The Fake Spiral Sword." She muttered **(3)**.

With the raise of the hammer in her mind, she struck the anvil.

The seven steps to Tracing.

_Judging the concept of creation:_ **A blade that could pierce even the strongest defense.**

_Hypothesizing the basic structure:_ **Spiraled to stay true even in the strongest flurry.**

_Duplicating the composition material:_ **Made with metals hard as diamond and stiff as stone.**

_Imitating the skill of its making:_ **Hammered by masters then twisted by man.**

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth:_ **A sword that learned to soar through the skies.**

_Reproducing the accumulated years: _**A weapon that bore through the hearts of many.**

_Excelling every manufacturing process:_ **A** **blade built to pierce through Heaven and Hell.**

From what she understood, **Caladbolg** was an A-rank Noble Phantasm, but due to how she made it, the quality of projected weapons will always be degraded by 2 ranks due to humans being unable to fully conceptualize the existence of an object through only one sense, it a C-rank.

But there was a way around that.

She pumped her prana into, making it crack, making it stronger, making it deadlier.

Making it a Broken Phantasm.

She had seen how Naruko did it and had asked about it further.

If a Noble Phantasm is packed with prana, it can be made to explode after striking its target. It is nearly impossible to repair a destroyed Noble Phantasm, and as they are the trump cards of Heroic Spirits, they are unlikely to take such measures.

She was a special case, as she could reproduce as many copies of Noble Phantasms as her prana will allow due to Tracing, allowing her to also counterbalance the fact that all of her projections are lowered by 2 ranks.

Thus turning her now C-rank Noble Phantasm to a B-rank Noble Phantasm.

She notched the arrow with her right hand into her bow, pulled back, and took aim.

Reinforcing her eyes and with target in sight.

"**Caladbolg."**

And she released it, just as her opponent fired his arrow.

When she did release it however; she was sent flying back into a tree as her bow shattered into a thousand pieces from the raw power of the Phantasm.

The spiral sword screeched and howled through the air as it turned into a red and blue energy arrow with a spiraling cyclone following it.

It clashed with the spiral gold arrow, but blasted through it like wet tissue paper, leaving a spiraling trail in its wake.

The Broken Phantasm hit true as Kidomaru was shot into the sky and turned to nothingness from the sheer power of the sword as it continued into the sky and erupted into flames, blanketing the sky in fire.

_-End: CROW'S CLAW-Broken Phantasm-_

All was quiet in the field until Lee broke out in cheer.

"Tenten that was amazing!" he said as he ran up to her and gave a 'youthful' hug.

Neji smiled and walked up to them.

But unfortunately for Tenten, it felt as though her entire body was on fire, every nerve, every blood vessel felt as thought it was screaming.

"Tenten?" Neji question seeing the pained expression on her face.

"I'm okay." She said while giving a cough, "I just need to rest, that attack took a lot out of me you know." The bun haired girl stated, "Let's head back and help Choji if he needs it." She said and the boys nodded as Neji placed her arm around his shoulder and started to head back to Konoha with Lee guarding the rear.

**0 With Naruko and Haku 0**

The two raced after Kimimaro and entered an open field where the albino stopped and placed the barrel down.

The man stared at the two impassively, but peered at Haku a bit longer then Naruko.

"I believe I've seen you once before." He said to Haku.

Haku's eyes widened, but relaxed a moment later and gave a small smile, "Yes, yes we have. Though it was only a glance, but I see you found it, your purpose." She commented

Kimimaro nodded, "Yes, I have." As he grew bones from his palms, shoulders, elbows, and knees, "Prepare yourself for the first dance, **Yanagi no Mai**-(Dance of the Willow)." He said and got into his stance.

Haku twirled her spear and Naruko readied her sword.

"So, mind telling me how you know each other?" Naruko questioned her vassal.

Haku looked at her mistress, "Yes Naruko-sama, when Zabuza-sama and I left Mizu no Kuni, we crossed paths. I wanted to reach out to him since his eyes reminded myself of my own before I met Zabuza-sama, but Zabuza-sama wouldn't slow down, so I followed after him while not getting a chance to talk to our opponent here." She answered

Naruko nodded, "I see." The blonde said.

There was a brief silence on the battlefield and each side charged towards each other.

**0 With Tayuya 0**

_-Play: Mahoutsukai no Yoru OST: Duel-One on One-_

"Where the hell are those losers?" Tayuya muttered as she couldn't even find them, "Screw it, let's see how those pieces of trash handle this." She said as she decided to play her **Mateki: Mugen Onsa **once again.

As she was about to play, a kunai went towards her head, but she dodged and played her flute, sending her Doki at the location the kunai came from.

She didn't expect to see those freaky blue and red orbs coming at her from multiple directions, so she continued to dodge them.

"Ah!" Tayuya shouted as she was hit on the by one of the orbs. She gritted her teeth, "Fucking hell." She said as she gingerly placed on the tree branch she was standing on, but winced, it was fractured alright.

"How the hell did it hit?" she questioned and felt something, "No way, Kai." She said as she stopped her chakra flow and saw she was in another area.

"**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu-**(Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique) huh? Kept me distracted so you could get a hit off me. A nice job for little scurrying rats, but I've seen better." The redhead said as she went to move, but felt herself stuck, "What the?" she questioned as her surrounds changed once more.

'_So it was __**Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu-**__(Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique)?' _Tayuya thought as she saw the shadow holding her in place as the double layered genjutsu tricked her into thinking that they attacking from a far, but in reality were up close to her as she looked to see that pineapple haired kid holding her down.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**-(Shadow Imitation Technique) success." Shikamaru said

"You think this can hold me?" Tayuya asked as her skin started to turn brown and she grew horns from her head, ripping up her beanie cap and she began to fight the hold against her.

"Crap, **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu**-(Shadow–Neck Binding Technique)." Shikamaru said as he did three quick handsigns and shadow hands began to circle around Tayuya's body to hold her, but Shikamaru was having a tough time due to her increased strength.

Suddenly, a large wire hand grabbed Tayuya also.

"Damn you!" Tayuya yelled as Karin walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair, "Let go!"

"Sorry, not happening cousin." Karin said she looked into her brown eyes and channeled prana into her red ones.

In that second, Tayuya felt her entire body freeze, as though she had been paralyzed from the soles of her feet to tips of her hair.

"Shikamaru, let go." Karin said and the shadow boy did as told.

Karin cocked back a Reinforced fist and bashed Tayuya's temple hard, knocking out the Uzumaki.

Tayuya's features turned to normal and the Doki dispelled.

_-End: Mahoutsukai no Yoru OST: Duel-One on One-_

"Well it seems my help wasn't needed after all." A jovial female voice said and the turn Konoha-nin turn to see Sabaku no Temari standing on a tree branch.

She was wearing a different outfit from the exam, it consisted of a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a long red sash arranged in a bow, with her iron fan hanging from her back.

"But it's what I'd expect from someone related to Naruko." Temari said with a smile at Karin, "She did beat Gaara after all." Something the blonde thought was impossible.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "What am I? Chop liver?" he asked

Temari shrugged, "Every great woman needs a stepping stool or in this case a stepping man." She said half serious, half joking.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, "Troublesome woman." He muttered

Karin finished restraining Tayuya and wiped her brow, "Hey, let's get her back to Konoha, though can someone carry her? I'm kinda shot here." The redhead said as she used about another 7 **Kage Bunshin** during the fight and it was a bit tiring to do so.

Temari shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I was suppose to help, but since it was finished when I got here, I'll do it." She said as she jumped down and picked up the Oto-nin, "So what are you going to do to her? Interrogate?" she asked as she still had somewhat a bone to pick with Oto.

Karin nodded, "Yeah, but she's also an Uzumaki, so we'll most likely get her to join us and bring her home." She stated

Temari looked surprised, "I see." Was all she said as Shikamaru walked up to them.

"So what are you doing here? I know you said you were coming to help, but are the rest of your team with you?" he asked

Temari nodded, "Yep, Gaara went on ahead to help Naruko and Kankuro went after that dog boy."

Shikamaru released a sigh of relief, "At least Kiba's getting some back-up then." He said as he was worried for the Inuzuka, but it looks like he was in capable hands now, "Come on, let's get back Konoha and help others. It's the best we can do since I doubt we'd be much help to Naruko and Haku with such low chakra, plus that Gaara guy is with them, more than enough to tip the scales."

The girls nodded to this and decided to head back.

**0 With Naruko and Haku 0**

The ground was scattered in wind scars, ice, water, and bone shards.

Kimimaro was shirtless with two short bone hilt swords made from his second dance, **Tsubaki no Mai-**(Dance of the Camellia) and with several bones popping out of him by using his third dance, **Karamatsu no Mai-**(Dance of the Larch). He was breathing a bit heavily, but remand vigilant in his duty to protect Sasuke's barrel.

Haku had a few cuts on her, but she was healing them as Naruko stood in front of her and charged again.

Kimimaro fired his **Teshi Sendan-**(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) at the oncoming blonde, but Naruko swatted them away and went for an overhead slash.

Kimimaro's bones sprang out and caught the invisible blade, but one Prana Burst and the sword was freed with ease. Naruko turned on a dime for a horizontal slash, but the albino jumped back to avoid the attack.

He rolled to the side to avoid the spear of Haku, who came out of an ice mirror behind him.

"Hm, to think I thought you two were trash, but to bring me to my third dance, I guess there are a few decent ninja in Konoha." Kimimaro said as he brought up his short swords.

"I'll take that as a complement." Naruko said with a hint, a very big hint, of sarcasm.

Suddenly, Sasuke's barrel exploded and there he was, standing up with long white hair, but it receded back to his usual short black hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke, continue north and you will reach Orochimaru-sama, I will stay and hold them off." Kimimaro said to Sasuke and the Uchiha ran fast.

Naruko tsk'd in annoyance and went after Sasuke.

Kimimaro went to block her path, but Haku in front of him via ice mirror and created a wall of ice to block his path.

With a twirl of her spear, Haku pointed it at the bone user, "You'll have to go through me." she said with narrowed eyes.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in return and got into his stance.

**0 With Naruko 0**

As Naruko chased after Sasuke, she noticed that they were reaching the Valley of the End.

How ironically fitting.

Sasuke landed on Uchiha Madara's fingers while Naruko landed on Senju Hashirama's fingers.

"Uchiha, I'm giving you one chance. Come back willingly and your sentence may not be as harsh." Naruko said as she opened with negotiations.

Sasuke held a mad glint in his eye and laughed, "Yeah right, why would I return to that weak little village? All it does is hold me back!" he shouted at the girl and pointed at her, "And you, you always get in my way, that power of yours, you don't deserve it. It should all be mine!" he said in some degree of madness.

Naruko stared at him as she shook her head, "Pitiful, to think you're so crazy at the age of twelve." She commented with a shrug, "But I never really liked you so it really isn't much skin off my teeth if you die here. As long as Orochimaru doesn't get the Sharingan, you really are just expendable." She admitted

It was a good thing for her she did as that enraged Sasuke even further.

"You think you can kill me?" he questioned, "Well I'd like to see you try!" he said as he got into a fighting stance.

Naruko did the same with her invisible sword.

"Well, let's just see then, shall we?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

And thus, the ancient rivalry between Senju and Uchiha erupted once more.

**0**

**(1)- Go to my profile page for the picture.**

**(2)- Go to my profile page for the picture.**

**(3)- Nimue blueprinted some NP to Tenten's crest and with time, she will 'unlock' them.**

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Sorry about the wait on this one, but I had some Spring Break H.W. to do and other College projects to get out of the way that would be a problem down the road.**

**As we can see so far, Tenten has shown her Tracing skills and Karin has shown some of her new moves. In the next chapter we'll be seeing the conclusion between both Haku vs. Kimimaro and Naruko vs. Sasuke. It will be different, I will tell you that, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**So next will be BOW since it is already halfway done.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**0 Omake: Cold Feet 0**

"Alright, so what do I have to do in this scene?" Naruko asked the director.

"Simple, we're doing the wedding scene." The director said casually.

Naruko nodded as she drank her water…before doing a spit take, "WHAT?!" she shouted

The director nodded, "Yep, we even got her Highness herself from Haru no Kuni to play as Guinevere."

"Koyuki-san?!" Naruko questioned in further shock.

"Yep, so pucker those lips for the kissing scene." The director said with a bit of a perverted chuckle.

"But that's my first kiss!" Naruko roared as she went _Tsun Tsun _on the director.

"Oh, Naruko!" the voice of Koyuki said as she ran up to the girl with script in hand, "Good to see." She said with a warm smile.

Naruko was in tears; her first kiss was going towards a movie scene!

Damn you Tsunade!

Why Root?

WHY?!


	15. Towards Ones Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night, please support the official release.**

**Hey guys, here it is! The end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc (Finally)!**

**Be sure to read the bottom of the chapter, important announcement, and no, read the chapter then the announcement.**

**I'm watching you.**

**Begin!**

**0**

Haku twirled her spear and it gave off a light hum at the speed she was spinning it. She narrowed her eyes in thought of this annoying opponent that was covered in black markings from some kind of Curse Seal.

If she couldn't beat him in the normal case due to his steel armor-like bones, perhaps it would best to encase him and suffocate him. Yes, that should do it. Now it was just a way to catch the surprisingly fast bone user.

_-Play: Metal Gear: Rise of Revengeance: The Only Thing I Know For Real-_

With one last twirl, Haku sprinted towards Kimimaro and went for a thrust of her spear, but the bone man spun around it and bone shot from his chest to stab the girl, which they did.

Suddenly Haku started to crack and collapsed into a pile of ice.

"What?" the albino said as he was slashed on the back and then kicked away.

He got up and turned to see Haku, **"Koori Bunshin no Jutsu** (Ice Clone Technique)**."** Was all she head as she held out her hand, "I've only a little practice with this on live targets, so please, bear with me." she asked with her usual pleasant smile as a light blue circle covered her palm, **"Aisu** **Meiku:"** she said, muttering her spell's One Line aria, **"****Ransu**-(Ice Make: Lance)**!" (1)**

And then 100 lances of ice shot out from her palm and struck the Oto-nin, hurling him back.

Haku let out a calming breathe to ease herself, "Hm, that does sting a bit, but it is understandable since my Circuits aren't natural. Good thing I used something small so it wasn't so taxing on my limited supply of Od…but I think I'm going to need it." She stated as she got ready since the Oto-nin got up once more, but lost a lot of flesh and looked like a freaky skeleton moving on his own, but with some chucks of flesh still on him.

"Quite the attack you have, but," he said as he as the black patterns on his body covered him and grew his flesh out as it turned darker and grew a tail along with 6 large horns of bone on his back, "I am far from finished!" he shouted as he reached for the top of his spine and started to pull it out, **"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru**-(Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**!"** he announced and whipped it around as it extended towards Haku.

She dashed out of the way and slammed her hand on the ground, **"Aisu Meiku: Furoa**-(Ice Make: Floor)**!"** she said as the ground turned into a large sheet of ice all around them in the clearing. Using the ice, Haku sled and glided around the bone whip and smacked it away occasionally.

Kimimaro growled as he almost lost his footing and made bone spikes from the bottom of his feet to keep him steady, but it would slow him down a bit.

He lashed once more and caught Haku's foot and tugged hard, "You're mine! **Tessenka no Mai: Hana**-(Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**!"** his free arm turned into a long twisted lance of bone and he launched at Haku.

Haku made a dome of ice, but Kimimaro broke through it with ease as it crumbled and then Haku, who crumbled too!

"Sorry, we could have been friends, perhaps in the next life." Her voice said behind him as Haku slammed her hands into the ground as she appeared out of an ice mirror.

**"Aisu Meiku: Gunguniru**-(Ice Make: Gungnir)**."**

Ice wrapped around Kimimaro and turned into a boulder size spear tip as it launched into the air making a 40 meter tall spear of subzero temperatures.

"NO!" he shouted as he grew bones out of his body to save him, but the ice kept covering him. But he kept fighting.

"Stay down!" Haku uncharacteristically shouted and she pumped more Od into the spell.

Kimimaro kept slashing at what he could and was nearly freed, but the boost into the attack covered him at a faster pace. Holding him in there, hopefully for good.

He tried to move, but even his bones could only get him so far before his body gave out from the sheer cold.

He slowly began to stop struggling.

'_Orochimaru-sama…forgive me.' _Kimimaro thought in his finally moments as his already sick body gave out to the cold.

With small snow flurries falling from the sky, Haku waited a few moments to see if he actually moved from the spear tip, but he didn't and she fell on her bottom completely spent of Od.

_-End: Metal Gear: Rise of Revengeance: The Only Thing I Know For Real-_

"It seems my assistance was not needed." Spoke a monotone voice.

Haku shot up and grabbed her spear, ready for battle and tensed at who it was for moment, before relaxing.

It was Gaara, who was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a fishnet shirt under it along with matching red pants. He also had a white shale wrapped around his body with a leather satchel that held his gourd of sand with black Shinobi sandals.

"I see Tsunade-sensei sent Suna for assistance." Haku stated and the redhead nodded.

"Most impressive." Gaara stated as he looked at the massive spear, "So this is the power of the famed Yuki Clan." He commented

Haku said nothing as it would take a long time before she could actually do this with chakra, a lot of chakra, but let it go since it would be best not to say magic or Magecraft existed.

Haku felt a bit weak at the knees from spending so much Od at once and fell, but was caught by some sand clumps. She tensed for a moment, but relaxed, "Thank you." She said as she stood up on her own and walked to the giant spear.

Gaara shook his head, "This is the least I can do for not arriving faster to help and for your Mistress' help as well." He spoke softly.

Haku blinked in surprise, but nodded with her usual smile. It seems her Mistress once again helped change a person for the better. She touched the spear and shattered it, letting the body of the enemy to plummet to the ground. She sealed it up since it could be useful in some way via autopsy. Good thing she was once a hunter-nin.

"We should head back to the others, no doubt there are injures and as the medic of this mission it is my job to take care of them. Shall we go?" she asked with her head tilted.

Gaara blinked, "What of Uzumaki Naruko? Does she not need help as well?" he asked with a small amount of concern in his voice.

Haku waved him off, "No. Knowing Naruko-sama she'll wish to deal with the Uchiha on her own, it's just that stubbornness of hers it seems." She sighed, "Let's get back." She said and started to running back.

Gaara looked into the direction where Naruko had gone and nodded before following Haku.

**0 With Naruko and Sasuke 0**

It was a silent stare down as the two waited for each other to make the first move.

'_That sword of her is going to be the most difficult thing about fighting her…so close range is nearly completely out. Though distance is just as bad since she's highly verse in Ninjutsu. Damned if I do and damned if I don't.' _Sasuke thought with a low growl and reached into his shuriken pouch.

"Haa!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a rain of shuriken and kunai at Naruko who looked utterly calm and in flash, she cut them into pieces like they were paper!

"Tsk." Sasuke grunted and gritted his teeth and jumped backwards and did a backflip to get some distance and in mid-flip preformed some handsigns while taking a deep breath, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**-(Great Fireball Technique)**!"** he breathed out as he landed and launched a large fireball at Naruko who dismissed her sword and did handsigns of her own.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki**-(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**."**

And she spewed a water wall from her mouth and extinguished the fireball with ease at the sheer size of it.

And just as the jutsu died down, Naruko took one step forward and cracked the ground where she stood as she was now over Sasuke and preformed a drop kick. But with his Sharingan, he could see it and dove out of the way and headed for the water below.

As Naruko's kicked connected with the earth, she made a decent size crater as her limps sparked with _Prana_.

She breathed in and out as her eyes shimmered with raw power as her and felt her entire body become more powerful as it crackled with power and spat around her like wind from the sheer force of it.

'_Sempai was so right, _Reinforcement_ out, full body _Prana Burst Reinforcement_ in.'_ she thought as she looked at her hands and then at Sasuke rising out of the water while getting a footing on the surface of it, _'Well, can't keep him waiting for long or he might run away…again.' _And with that, she jumped down and used **Futon: Kasui**-(Wind Release: Stream) to land safely.

"Uchiha, did you know…" Naruko said as she looked at his eyes since Kyuubi would prevent any genjutsu that someone on Sasuke's level could produce, "…That Uchiha Itachi was ordered to kill his own clan." She stated

Sasuke's eyes grew large, "What?" he said in surprise, just as Naruko punched him in the ribs, breaking one.

"Gah!" Sasuke shouted in pain as he roll across the water and righted himself and glared at Naruko, "Liar!" he roared

Naruko just smirked, "No, Uchiha Itachi is Konoha's greatest heroes for preventing the Uchiha Coup d'état…by killing them all but you!" she announced and smiled at Sasuke trying to make heads or tails of this.

Truly Danzo was an interesting character.

_-Flashback-_

_As Naruko made her way to the front gate, but felt a presence and stopped._

_As soon as she did, a man wearing a white cloak and a blank ANBU mask stepped forward._

"_Yes?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow, but was ready to defend herself if necessary._

_He said nothing but handed a scroll to Naruko, who stared at it in suspicion, but took it. She opened it slowly with her eyes never leaving the ANBU and she glanced at it until her eyes widened, bringing her full attention to the scroll._

"_No way." She said breathless at the content and swallowed hard. She looked at the last part of the scroll and weighted her opinions._

_Yes, this could and would be done._

_It always was important to have allies in high positions of power and the Futon Jutsu's seemed enticing enough._

"_Yes, I would love to have tea upon my return. Give my thanks." Naruko said as she handed the scroll back to the ANBU, who proceed to fade into the shadows._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Truly you are more worthy of the title of Shinobi like no other._

_To sacrifice so much._

_She wondered if she could ever make such a decision._

_-Flashback End-_

Sasuke was shaking in rage, it, it, no, he, he couldn't decide whose fault it was, he was just so _angry_. He glared at Naruko as black flame-like markings covered his body.

_-Play: Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars-_

Naruko gave him that smirk of hers that made you just want to kill her.

The blonde ran at him and went for a punch; he ducked under it and went for a low kick. Naruko jumped and went for a kick at Sasuke's face, but he blocked it and felt a shot of pain in his arm while being forced back a few meters from the strength of the kick.

"NARUKO!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at her and ran through handsigns, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**-(Great Fireball Technique)**!"** And fired the powered up Katon jutsu.

Naruko did handsigns too, but what came next was a shocker, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**-(Great Fireball Technique)**!"** she spewed a bigger fireball then his and it came at him, causing him to dive into the water for safety, "Didn't think I would pick up a few of those, did you Uchiha?" she shouted

He then threw some shuriken from underwater to get her in surprise, but Naruko merely dodged and did a few handsigns, **"Raiton: Jibashi**-(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)**."** And then pointed the jutsu at the water.

"Graah!" Sasuke gasped from the water and felt numb as he swam to the surface and stood on it, only to get a kick to the face, sending him reeling into the rocky wall in the area.

Sasuke's eyes filled with madness as he went through more handsigns, feeling overwhelmed at the chakra he was getting from the curse seal, **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**-(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**!"** he announced as he fired a large dragon of fire at his opponent.

Naruko, with her large chakra reserves could do this almost all day since Sasuke would be far too exhausted to keep this up, but she countered this jutsu as well, **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**-(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**."**

And with that, the large surge of water rose before her and spun around as it fired at the weak, in her opinion, fire dragon jutsu and extinguished it with ease.

Sasuke was panting, why? This seal was supposed to give him POWER! Where was it?!

Why?

Why was she always stronger!

"RAWWW!" Sasuke screamed in anger as his skin turned grey and his hair grew while turning white along with growing two grossest pair of hand shaped wings from his back. He grew a cross-like mark on his nose and his lips turned black.

He started to silently chuckle until it turned into full blown laughter, "Yes, this, this is it! All this power, all of it! With it," he said as he looked at Naruko with an even more crazed look, "I will kill YOU!" he shouted as his wings started to flap and he took flight.

Naruko took a deep breath and summoned her sword, unleashing its air barrier, letting the Sword of Promised Victory be shown in full glory.

As Sasuke stayed in the air, almost trying to mock Naruko he could fly while she couldn't to sooth his already broken ego.

Naruko charged her light particles and grew her light wings while smiling up to Sasuke in mockery, and flew.

She was already over him and slammed him with her shoulder and slashed his stomach, getting a good gash in him, and followed with a flip kick, sending Sasuke towards the water.

He was able to quickly right himself as he just looked at Naruko, like he was almost broken; his mind couldn't comprehend why he just kept losing.

No, his training, yes, his training with that worthless Kakashi, it should help him he thought in desperation to get a hit in as he did the necessary handsigns, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan**-(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**!"** releasing an angry roaring dragon of fire, soaring like a missile to kill its target.

And once more.

Countered.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**-(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**."**

The water in the air gathered and formed copy of the fire dragon, but made of water.

They collided and ended each other from extinguishing and evaporating one another.

It was funny almost.

Here they were.

An Angel with beautiful gold wings.

A Devil with sickening bat-like wings.

A being of Water.

A being of Fire.

One filled with Happiness.

One filled with Hatred.

One Blessed.

One Cursed.

A Hero.

A Villain.

A Senju.

A Uchiha.

Heaven.

Hell.

The Light.

The Darkness.

Who would win?

Sasuke snarled, "UZUMAKI!" he shouted as he charged up at her, wings flapping.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and charged as well, "UCHIHA!" she shouted as she charged downward towards him.

Sasuke stuck his hand out, ready to pierce her heart.

Naruko flipped in her descent, delivering a powerful kick right into Sasuke's face, breaking his nose. Naruko flipped off his face and landed on the side of the rocky wall near them.

As Sasuke's body slammed back first into the unforgiving ground below, the blonde leaped into the air from her higher position, angling her sword straight down and came down as the guillotine for the Uchiha.

As she descended, she sometimes cursed her Origin.

It was strong, like her resolve.

It was tempered like her body through her many struggles.

It was almost impossible to fight against it, as it only increased her desire for her true goal.

Her sword struck true, hitting Sasuke in the heart. With a silent scream, Sasuke looked at the sword through him and could not utter words.

For her Origin was _Aegis_, a shield, a symbol of protection.

A symbol of protection that she would use to protect her home, her kingdom, her ideal.

Even from the smallest of things.

As the rain drops in the sky began to fall, Naruko gave a sharp twist of the Sword of Promised Victory and the crimson fluid in Sasuke began to pool beneath him. The only thing the Uchiha could do was glare at his killer with his Sharingan since no words came out of his mouth other then the copper liquid as he returned to his normal form. As the light faded from his eyes, Naruko walked over to him and closed his eyes as a small sign of respect for the dead and folded his hands.

She stood back up and looked at the body, "May you find peace for your hatred in the afterlife Uchiha Sasuke, none need it more than you." Naruko said in a sincere tone as she felt nothing but pity for the boy.

_-End: Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars-_

She quickly sliced off his head and sealed it away and placed an explosive tag in between his folded hands. She walked away as the raindrops fell heavier and did not wince as the explosion came and continued her strong steps.

The only company with her was the sky, the rain, Kyuubi…ah, now Kakashi and his pooch.

Joy.

"Hello Kakashi." Naruko said in a neutral tone.

_-Play: See What I've Become by The Way-_

Kakashi just stared at the spot where Sasuke was, "I see…I was too late it seems." He murmured before turning to Naruko, "I guess this was a mission accomplish." He stated, but in a sadden tone.

Naruko slowly walked past Kakashi, "In some way, it seems that Orochimaru's drug that Uchiha used seemed to kill him as I tried to apprehend him." she said with a shrug.

"May I ask why?" he asked softly.

Naruko looked forward, "Uchiha Sasuke was trash for abandoning Konoha, simple as that. This will be the official report." She said as she looked back at Kakashi with cold eyes, "Is that a problem?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"No, Hokage-sama." He muttered, but looked shocked a second later.

He didn't know why, no, he actually did know why. He had seen those eyes before; they were the eyes of her father, the eyes of a Hokage.

'_Heh, you really are full of surprises Naruko…just like your father.' _The Jonin thought in a somber mood as they left for the journey home under the hard rain drops.

_-End: See What I've Become by The Way-_

**0 Konoha 0**

They silently entered the village and Kakashi said he would talk to those at the gate as she headed straight to the Hokage tower. She heard silent jeers from people, assuming that she couldn't 'retrieve' the 'confused' last, well once last, Uchiha, but readily ignored the fools who knew nothing.

She walked into the office, but was told Tsunade was in the hospital.

She walked in to see Shikamaru and Temari in the waiting room.

"Who?" Naruko asked, getting Shikamaru to turn to her.

He looked a bit tense, but he shook it off, "Choji. He was in a bit of danger, but Haku-san and Karin-san got to him and applied some field medical on him, so the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been if they didn't." he said as his looked hardened, "What about Uchiha?"

Naruko just gave him a look, one he understood.

"Tsk, damn idiot. Nothing but a crazy moron." Shikamaru muttered with a shake of his head.

"So Uchiha is out of the picture?" Temari asked with a hand on her hip as she looked at her fellow blonde, who nodded back, "Good riddance." She said in distain.

Tsunade then walked out of the room as she dried her hands with Karin and Haku flanking her sides, "Well, come on you two, back to my office." The busty woman said to the mission leaders.

The two nodded and followed her office.

Tsunade sat in her chair and laced her fingers together as she looked at them, "Report." She ordered and the two straightened up.

"We encountered the sound four in our retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. Choji stayed behind to fight the large member of the group. Followed by Team Gai who fought the spider member. Kiba took that weird two faced one off a cliff. Then both Karin-san and I fought the only female member, who in turn was in fact an Uzumaki, so we captured her. Naruko?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his co-leader.

Naruko nodded, "Both Haku-chan and I confronted a member of Kaguya clan and she killed him after I chased Uchiha Sasuke who escaped during the fight. I chased him down, told him to come back and if he didn't, I would kill him. He transformed into this disgusting thing, no doubt Orochimaru's handy work and during our fight he fell over and started to hack up blood like a fountain, thus he passed on." She said as she bowed her head a little, "Kakashi entered with his summon and I told him the situation and returned home. Uchiha Sasuke's body was destroyed for Konoha's safety. End of report." She finished sternly.

Tsunade nodded, "Good work you two, though the loss of the Uchiha clan is heavy, it was well worth it to stop Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan." She stated and let out a sigh, "Well head home for some R&R you two, I'll handle the backlash that's going to happen." She said as she stood up to call forth a meeting with the council to discuss what happened.

**0**

It was later that day that Uchiha Sasuke was marked as a traitor of Konoha and died from an experimental drug from Orochimaru that was taken before even a retrieval team could be made. He died just as Uzumaki Naruko was about to bring him back by force, but the drug had damaged his already broken psyche due to the 'massacre' of his clan further, making him attack anyone near him.

The only ones injured from the mission were Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Choji, who were in critical condition for a bit, but were saved from the applied field medical aid before they were brought back to the village.

Some wished to put blame on the Uzumaki heiress, but Tsunade had snipped that in the bud saying that even if Uchiha Sasuke lived she would have killed him for betraying the village and nothing would have stopped her from doing so.

Due to the fact that they had no more Uchiha in the village, the Uchiha distract was torn down and all valuables salvaged for the villages economy, along with any and all jutsu brought to the library for others to uses. What the area would be used for was unknown for now.

In the T&I department, where the latest Uzumaki is being held.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored~" Tayuya sung while sitting in a cell.

Suddenly the cell door opened with Tsunade entering along with Jiraiya.

"Hey jiggle tits, 'sup." Tayuya said all casual-like.

Tsunade's eye twitched at that while Jiraiya gave a pervy giggled.

Earning a slap to the back of his head.

"Yes, hello to you as well, Tayuya." Tsunade said with a forced smile, "Now, follow us to the interrogation room or I can drag you there by _your _'tits' if you like." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Tayuya gulped and did a quick 'yes ma'am' as she proceeded to follow the blonde woman and snow haired man.

They walked into the interrogation room. Tayuya planted herself on a chair as both the loyal Sannin sat across from her.

"Well, from the blood sample we took from you, you are indeed an Uzumaki." Tsunade stated, getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead, "It means, you have family here and they want you with them." She added

Tayuya's mouth turned into an O shape, "Well goodie for me." she said in sarcasm, "But I think my whole, you know, giving the assist in your sensei's death might be a bit of a problem here." She pointed out with a deadpan.

"True." Jiraiya nodded, "But technically you were following orders, like we all do. So, if you say, willingly join Konoha along with giving us all the info you have on Orochimaru, we can do a prohibition period on you. We get a seal on that thing on your neck along with some tests and we may just have a solution to that. So how about it red, deal?" he asked as he leaned on the table with a cocky grin.

Tayuya weighted the opinions in her mind.

It was really self explanatory.

Sit in a dinky cell the rest of her life.

Live with actually family and work with people who may not just stab you in the back for the hell of it along with sticking it to snake face.

Ding ding to option number two!

"...So do I get dental or what?"

**0**

Sakura sniffled as she sat on the grass of training ground 7.

Heh, where it all started, but also where it started to fall apart.

It was almost laughable really, here she was, chasing a dream, a stupid one.

Was this clarity? Heh, she was finally reflecting back on everything.

In her pursuits of a boy she thought she loved.

She didn't even manage to get close.

She just buried her face in her knees, Kami, what an idiot she was.

She really hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, so here you are Sakura." The voice of Kakashi sounded out.

Sakura looked up and wiped her tears and saw the Jonin walking onto the training ground.

"…Hey, Kakashi-sensei." She said weakly.

Kakashi just looked at her, "You know, you really shouldn't call me sensei, I wasn't really much of one after all." He said in a sad tone as he turned to the memorial stone.

Sakura blinked, "No, no you are a-"

But Kakashi cut her off, "No. I wasn't." he admitted and ran a hand through his hair, "If I had tried harder to help Sasuke or maybe help solve the inner conflicts you three had, or trained you enough so Naruko wouldn't have left…it could have turned out better."

Sakura looked down, "…I guess we're the only members of Team 7 left then." She said in a saddened tone.

"Looks that way." Kakashi said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"…You still have me." the genin said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said as he turned his head towards her as she stood up.

"I said you still have me, so, how about, we start over?" Sakura suggested, "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. You are?" she asked with her hand extended.

Kakashi looked at her in befuddlement before letting out a small chuckle and grasped her hand, "Hatake Kakashi, it looks like we'll be a team from today on it seems…far warning, I can be a bit tardy at times." He pointed out playfully.

Sakura smiled, "Well, I can be a bit of a pain at the start, but I'll do my best!"

**0**

Naruko was waiting in a tea house, enjoying herself in a separate booth with a scroll next to her.

A few minutes later someone sat in her booth and placed a scroll of the same color next to hers on the outside of it.

He ordered his tea and took a sip.

"A fine job." He said, whether if it was about the tea or her, who knew.

"Indeed it is Danzo-san." Naruko commented as she took on last sip, "Apologies, but I have business to attend to. Enjoy yourself Danzo-san." The blonde said as she stood up and took the most outer scroll and left in a beat.

Danzo took the scroll from the table and placed it in his sleeve while allowing a smile to come to his face.

Yes, that girl was one to look out for. He was happy that she did this for him. It was showing where her moral standing was and it was far from not doing what was necessary it seems.

Good.

It was just something that Konoha needed.

**0**

Naruko walked to the lake and looked at it, this was where it started.

All of it.

Her journey was just starting it seemed, something that brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, leaving for a bit?" Nimue asked as she rose from the lake with a big cheeky smile on her face.

Naruko nodded, "Yes, Jiraiya-sensei wants to take me around the nations and train me as we go."

Nimue hummed, but pouted at her, "But I'll miss my little Naruko." She said as she hugged the girl, who in turn flushed lightly at the gesture.

"W-Well, I have to if I want to learn." Naruko argued in a tiny voice as a small part of her didn't want to go.

"Well, I think Naru-chan should go. She'll need it if she wants to beat me." said Tenten as she walked to the lake, "I just knew you'd be here." She said with a grin as she had her arms crossed behind her head.

"Yes, please go, I could use the quiet without you snapping at the drop of a pin." Karin said as she too walked towards her.

"Whatever Naruko-sama chooses is what I will support." Haku said with her usual kind smile as she walked towards the now gathering group of girls.

"Aww, isn't that cute Naruko, all your little friends are here for you." Nimue said as she pinched the blonde's cheek playfully.

Naruko playfully smacked the hand away and crossed her arms as she turned her head to the side, "Well they didn't have to." She said, "Humph." Though she was feeling grateful to see them supporting her.

"Tsundere." They all said with a deadpan.

Naruko flushed and turned towards them as she stomped her foot.

"I am not a tsundere!"

**0 2 Days Later 0**

_-Play: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant-_

She finished her packing of all the equipment and personal effects that she needed.

Naruko walked down the main street to the front gate with a traveling cloak in a royal blue with white trimmings and a bag slung over her shoulder.

She walked at a sated pace as she looked at all the stores and people on the street one last time as she wouldn't be seeing them for the next 3 years.

She had already said her goodbyes to her family, friends, and associates.

She looked ahead to see her family and friends waiting at the gate and she gave a wistful smile at towards the group; she was going to miss them honestly.

Jiraiya was leaning against the right gate with his arms folded as he shot her a grin and a tilt from his head told her it was time to go.

As she walked through her family and friends and gave sweet parting words once more she was standing next to Jiraiya.

"Come on you sensei, we better get this over with."

Jiraiya snorted at her covered eagerness, always saying one thing when she meant another.

Tsunderes. Difficult people.

Especially the women.

"Yeah yeah gaki." He said as he pushed off the gate and the two started walking, "So what's the big rush~" he teased with a cheesy grin.

"No rest for the wicked." She shot back cheekily.

Jiraiya chortled, "Sure, gaki. Sure." He said as they kept walking.

They were about five minutes away from the gate when Jiraiya asked a question.

"By the way…why didn't you seal your bag gaki?"

Silence followed between the pair, such silence a cricket could be heard in the distance.

"Ur-Urasai!"

**0**

**(1)-Haku's Magecraft is basic on Ice Make from Fairy Tail, just without the hand motions needed to perform it.**

**0**

**Done and done!**

**As you can see, Sasuke died (No Excaliblast here people, sorry, maybe later). I just don't really care for him, hate him really. I mean, 'I'll become Hokage' non-sense is just retarded. If Kishi did that, Naruto would be dead to me.**

**So we see Naruko learning some Katon and how to use Prana Burst to boost her body's capabilities. We also see Naruko's Origin, ****_Aegis_****. This gives her a boost if she's protecting something like a place, person and ideals. Hope you like since I wanted her to be a protector of sorts.**

**As to why Naruko reported it that Orochimaru's drug 'killed' Sasuke, simply, she didn't want the credit of putting an animal down, which Sasuke kinda was. It would be better for her since it would shift any blame to Orochimaru for the loss of the Uchiha clan in the eyes of the people of Konoha. So they don't bother her about it if it was told that she did it. Does that make sense? It was what I was going for.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**0 Omake: The Unholy Spin-Off 0**

"What?" Naruko asked the director with her foot tapping on the ground and arms crossed.

"I said a spin-off, but, you know, funny." The man said, "Look, we're planning already." He said pointing to a man on stilts with a bucket on his head that had antlers attached to it, as his body was covered in a large black cloak.

"What is he even doing?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man turned in Naruko's direction and uttered one word.

One that would haunt her to the very end of her life.

"Ni."

And thus…the world was set ablaze.

All from one word.

**0 Announcement 0**

**Storm of the King is out! Look on my buddy **_**Fan of Fanfics21**_** profile to read it.**


End file.
